Destin magique
by Dreams-Twilight
Summary: Et si le destin de Bella n'était pas d'être humaine? Aprés la perte d'Edward, Bella croit avoir tout perdu mais d'incroyables surprises attendent notre héroine.  Crossover Twilight / Charmed
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J'avais tout, des parents, une deuxième famille, un amour et surtout une destiné que je pensais tracer.

Mais tout s'est effondré, ma vie est basée sur un terrible mensonge. Leurs départs a tout dévoilé aux grands jours, ma vie, mes croyances, mes certitudes ont éclaté.

Et si Bella n'était pas seulement que la fragile humaine abandonné par un être surnaturel? Et si ce boulversement changeait radicalement Bella?

Et si elle n'était pas entièrement humaine...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mon enfer

_Voilà le premier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela fait trois mois que ma vie est devenue un néant, un vide qui m'aspire de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, un corps sans âme, un zombie, je suis morte de

l'intérieure. Je crois que la troisième guerre mondiale aurait pu éclater que je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte. Depuis qu'il est parti, je vais mal, et encore mal est un euphémisme. S'il

n'y avait pas Charlie et Renée, je pense que ma vie aurait pris fin plus vite que prévu, mais j'ai toujours dans l'espoir qu'ils reviennent, mais pourquoi reviendraient-ils?

Charlie voulait m'envoyer à Jacksonville mais c'était impossible, tout mes souvenirs avec lui étaient à Forks. J'ai perdu cinq kilos, je ne mange plus, je dors très mal, cette scène dans la

forêt, je la revivais toutes les nuits. Je n'en pouvais plus et surtout je ne savais pas quoi faire pour taire cette douleur qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Après tout j'avais perdu l'amour de ma

vie, comment peut-on vivre avec ce poids? Je n'ai plus la notion du temps, je ne vois plus le monde qui m'entoure, le mien est noir, chaque seconde représente une éternité. Ce mot

éternité me faisait encore penser à tout ce que j'avais perdu, j'avais envisagé qu'il soit mon éternité mais tout s'était effondré en même temps que le _«tu ne m'apportes rien de bon_

_ Bella_». Il m'avait donné bien plus que ce que j'avais imaginé, il avait prit sur lui, il avait cédé à cette pulsion, un moment de bonheur. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'amour, tellement qu'ils

m'électrisaient de toute part, je n'aurais cru que trois jours après, il m'aurait brisé de la sorte. J'ai connu le plus grand bonheur qui existe au monde, un nuage qui s'est évaporé sans

prévenir mon cœur de la chute qui l'attendait, sans prévenir de ce virage à cent quatre vingt degrés. Avec un effort surhumain je regardais l'heure qu'il était, 18h, il fallait que je descende

de mon cloître, mon isoloir, ma prison aux souvenirs. Je devais faire un effort pour Charlie, sinon je crois qu'il serait capable de me droguer et de m'amener de force à l'aéroport. Je

préparais le repas, j'allais en cours, je faisais mes devoirs, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être un robot, j'exécute les tâches mais je ne vis plus, aucune étincelle de vie ne transperce mes

yeux.

Après le repas, aucun mots échangeaient avec Charlie, bizarrement j'ai plus de mal qu'avant à l'appeler papa, peut-être est-ce le fait que je me détache de tout, même mes propres

parents. Je voyais bien que Charlie ne savait pas comment agir avec moi alors il gardait le silence, et je préférais, ça m'éviter de devoir parler. Entendre ma voix me faisait bizarre, je

parlais peu, j'étais refermée sur moi-même, je me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus moi tout simplement. Je suis fatiguée autant moralement que physiquement, j'ai peur de dormir pour

revivre encore ma descente aux enfers, la claque de ma vie. Toutes les nuits c'est la même chose, je fais ce cauchemar et je me met à hurler, au début Charlie venait me réveiller mais il

commençait à s'habituer à mes crises nocturnes et ne venait plus voir ce qu'il se passait. Et c'est avec la peur au ventre que je m'endormis.

_J'étais dans un manoir, ancien mais lumineux. Des portraits étaient accrochés, il représentait une vieille femme au visage doux, à côté il y avait une photo de trois bébés qui venaient sûrement de naître. Et enfin le dernier représentait trois jeunes femmes extrêmement belles, une avait les cheveux noires et de beaux yeux bleus et l'autre, des cheveux châtain foncé avec les yeux marrons foncés mais c'est la dernière qui attira toute mon attention. Elle a les cheveux châtain avec des yeux marron chocolat qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux miens, avant qu'il parte, maintenant ils étaient d'un marron délavé. Rien qu'en regardant le portrait je savais que cette femme était pleine d'amour, elle semblait regarder quelque chose de précieux. Ce manoir était vraiment magnifique je me promenais dans le salon quand tout à coup deux autres filles sont arrivées. Elles avaient l'air autant perdu que moi, pourquoi on se retrouvait là? Aucune de nous ne parlait, on s'observait. Toutes les trois nous avions cet air perplexe sur le visage, étrangement on se ressemblait beaucoup, les mêmes yeux chocolat, les cheveux châtain, nous avions quasiment la même morphologie, bien qu'une des filles soient plus petites que moi alors que l'autre était plus grande. Je me sentais bien, entière, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis que ma moitié est partie. Alors que ça faisait déjà quelques minutes que l'on s'observait, la vieille femme des photos apparut et nous regarda toutes les trois avec amour. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était heureuse que l'on soit réunit, mais pour quelles raisons? La femme prit enfin la parole et nous dit: _

- _La vérité est en face de vous, ouvrez les yeux_.

Cela faisait une semaine que je faisais le même rêve, enfin pas exactement. J'avais essayé de parler à ces filles mais impossible, elles n'ont plus n'y arriver pas. La vieille femme nous

répétait la même chose. A chaque fois que je faisais ce rêve je me sentais bien et à ma place, je n'avais pas envie de quitter ces filles. Peut-être car ce rêve m'évitait de revivre le pire jour

de ma vie. Maintenant chaque soir j'avais hâte de m'endormir pour les retrouver. Au bout de trois nuits on avait commencé à se sourire à défaut de pouvoir parler. Plus les nuits passées

plus j'avais l'impression que se n'était pas réellement un rêve mais un message que ces filles existaient, peut être des cousines, il était évident qu'on appartenait à la même famille. Ou

alors je me sentais tellement seule que j'imaginais des filles ayant mon âge, des gens qui pourraient être de ma famille, qui pourrait un peu remplacé les Cullen. Je suis vraiment perdue.

Je ne comprends pas à quoi rime ce rêve.

Aujourd'hui après une énième menace de Charlie pour me renvoyer à Jacksonville, j'avais décidé d'aller rendre visite à Jacob pour le faire taire un peu. Je pris ma vieille Chevrolet rouge

délavée pour me rendre à la Push, puis tout à coup, une biche arriva juste devant ma voiture puis d'un geste automatique je mis un coup de volant, ma voiture fit des tonneaux, ma tête

heurta le plafond. Je sentis un liquide chaud coulé sur mon front, après quelques minutes je commençais à tomber dans l'inconscience, puis le noir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Révélation

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Je ne savais où je me trouvais, tout était noir autour de moi, mais je pensais à ce rêve que je faisais depuis une semaine. Pourquoi? Je ne serais dire, peut être qu'à cet instant je me sens aussi apaiser que quand je rêve. Je me trouvais pathétique, mon subconscient ne savait vraiment plus quoi inventé pour me sortir un temps soit peu de ma solitude, de l'univers exclu que je me suis créer au fils des mois.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'en quelques minutes tout s'effondre? Je n'arrivais même pas à être en colère, je suis faible, il est fort, je suis terriblement banale, il est la plus belle chose qui m'est été donné de regarder. Le déséquilibre entre nous était bien trop important.

J'étais toujours dans le noir, mais au fond de moi je savais que je n'aurais plus jamais le choix qui se présente devant moi à cet instant. Vivre ou Mourir? Avais-je envie de mourir? Si la mort pouvait apaiser ma douleur, pourquoi pas? Avais-je envie de vivre? Pour quelle raison? Au moment où je me posais cette question, une image s'est imposée à moi je voyais les deux filles de mon rêve avec une enfant. Cette enfant était tellement belle. Pourquoi je voyais cette image? Un futur possible?

Et s'il décidait de revenir et que j'avais décidé de mourir, je passerais forcement à côté de quelque-chose. Il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas encore prête à mourir, et cette constatation me fit un choc, peut être qu'au fond de moi il restait un sentiment qu'on appelle l'espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour tout s'arrange, l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, l'espoir d'un nous.

J'avais l'impression que ma vie ne m'avait pas livré tout ses secrets, et cette image je ne serais dire...

J'avais pris la décision de vivre, peu à peu, je commençais à m'évader de ce gouffre, j'entendais des bruits autour de moi. Ou étais-je déjà? Il y avait un bruit qui ne cessait de se répéter, c'était agaçant, puis je compris que j'étais à l'hôpital que j'avais du avoir un accident en évitant cette biche. C'est tout à fait moi, prête à me tuer pour une biche... Je suis vraiment stupide.

Peu à peu , je distinguais des voix, Charlie et Renée, Renée? Mais que faisait-elle à Forks? Et une troisième voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. J'ouvris alors les yeux, mais tout était trop lumineux, ça m'aveugler.

- _Oh Bella, tu m'entends, comment vas-tu?_ Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ma chérie.

Ma mère était là à côté de moi, je pensais sincèrement que je serais heureuse de la voir mais pas tant que ça, deviendrais-je aussi insensible? J'avais le corps endolori, je me demandais à quel point mes blessures étaient importantes. Alors que j'allais répondre à ma mère, le docteur prit la parole.

- _Bonjour Isabella, comment vous sentez-vous?_

- _Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir un accident._ Triple idiot pensais-je

C'est vrai comment veut-il que je me sente, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'ai eu?_ Lui demandais-je

- _Vous avez eut un léger traumatisme crânien mais rien d'important, un entorse au poignet gauche, c'est pourquoi on vous a posé une attelle et une entaille qui était assez profonde sur la cuisse._

- _Oh d'accord, donc ça va je m'en sors pas trop mal._ Lui dis-je.

- _En effet_, puis il se retourna vers Charlie et Renée avec un regard gêné, pourquoi était-il gêné? _J'aimerais parler à votre fille en privé s'il vous plait._

- _Quelque chose de grave?_ Demanda ma mère avec anxiété.

- _Non, non vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste besoin de m'entretenir avec elle._

Mes parents commençaient donc à sortir, pendant que moi je cogitais, en me demandant pour quelle raison il ne voulait pas me parler en privé.

- _De quoi voulez-vous me parler Docteur?_ Lui demandais-je anxieuse.

- _Vous savez, on dut vous faire un transfusion et donc vous faire un examen pour voir si tout était en ordre. Nous avons vu que votre taux bêta hcg était élevé..._

- _Euh... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Docteur?_

- _Vous êtes enceinte Isabella !_ Lui dit le Docteur d'une voix calme

- _Quoi? Mais... Non... C'est pas... po...possible..._

- _Vous êtes enceinte de trois mois. Vous avez passé la date limité autorisé pour l'avortement aux Etats-Unis qui est de 9 semaines, mais vous avez toujours la possibilité de faire adopté l'enfant à sa naissance._

J'étais complétement sous le choc, comment cette histoire était-elle possible? Je n'avais jamais eut de signe avant coureur, aucune nausée, rien. Puis j'étais tellement axée sur mes propres problèmes que j'ai même pas remarqué que je n'avais plus mes règles, mais en y repensant c'est vrai que depuis qu'il était parti, je ne les avais plus.

Mon Dieu ! Je suis enceinte, mais les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant? Je n'écoutais même plus ce qui le docteur disait, c'était tellement un choc, j'entendis juste le mot adoption à la fin de son discours. Mais il était hors de questions que je fasse adopter mon bébé, le fruit de notre amour. Une fois le choc passait je pouvais dire que j'étais heureuse, comblée, euphorique, oui j'avais pleins de questions à me poser mais j'étais heureuse, je regrettais encore moins le choix que j'ai fais quelques minutes plus tôt : Celui de vivre.

- _Je sais que vous n'avez que 18 Ans et que ce doit être une terrible nouvelle pour vous, mais voulez-vous que l'on fasse une échographie?_

- _Évidemment que je veux voir mon bébé._ Dis-je au Docteur

- _Oh ! D'accord_.

Je crois que le Docteur a mal interpréter mon silence, il commença alors à appliquer le gel, quand tout à coup j'entendis un boum, boum, la plus jolie mélodie que je n'ai jamais entendu, c'était un trop plein d'émotion et je me mis à pleurer de joie évidemment, c'était tellement inespérée. En tournant la tête vers l'écran, je vis mon bébé, je portais la vie, c'était extraordinaire.

- _Elle est tellement belle,_ dis-je avec émotion

- _Elle?_

- _Un pressentiment_

Le Docteur me fit un sourire.

Après l'échographie, le docteur m'a dit que le bébé était en pleine forme et qu'il n'avait aucun problèmes à signaler et m'a expliqué comment cela allait se passer, et il m'a dit de l'annoncer rapidement à mes parents.

Je me suis endormis le sourire aux lèvres, chose qu'il n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Cette nuit là je fis le même rêve, sauf que la vieille femme nous dit :

- _Ouvrez les yeux la vérité est en face de vous._

Puis elle se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- _Félicitation_

Les deux autres filles me regardaient avec curiosité, alors que j'affichais un grand sourire, elles finirent par sourire également comme si elles étaient contente de me voir heureuse.


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'annonce

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

J'étais restée trois jours à l'hôpital, trois jours interminables, plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient en moi. J'étais heureuse d'être enceinte, d'avoir en moi une partie de mon amour perdu, d'avoir une personne sur laquelle je peux m'accrocher. Mais j'étais à la fois stupéfaite, jamais je n'avais pensé à avoir des enfants même dans un futur lointain, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui m'attirait, pourtant j'aimais cet enfant déjà plus que ma propre vie en me promettant de faire tout mon possible pour lui.

Ce changement brutal dans mes émotions m'étonnait, je n'étais plus nostalgique, j'étais reconnaissante qu'il m'est offert un enfant, notre enfant.

Évidemment, au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que le chemin vers le bonheur allait être semer d'embuche. Je n'avais toujours pas prévenu mes parents, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait se passer, j'avais peur d'être rejeter par la seule famille qui me restait.

Alors que j'étais en train de préparer mes affaires, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, ma mère avait décidé de rester quelques temps à Forks, au moins jusqu'à que je sorte de l'hôpital.

- _Oh ma chérie, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu es heureuse de rentrer?_ Me demanda ma mère.

- _Oui ça va bien._ Lui répondis-je.

Je préférais éviter de répondre à la question, oui j'étais heureuse de quitter cet endroit mais l'annonce que je devais faire à mes parents ne me réjouissaient pas, je me doutais qu'ils prendraient mal cet histoire. Je vis alors ma mère me regardait soucieuse.

- _Ou est Charlie?_

Il travail, il est désolé il ne pouvait pas se libérer, une urgence de dernière minute, mais il devrait rentrer assez vite.

**«Tant mieux je dois vous parler »**

- _Ah bon de quoi dois-tu nous parler Bella_? Me demande Rénée inquiète

Mince, j'avais pensé à haute voix, que suis-je censée répondre?

- _On y va?_ Lui demandais-je.

Je voyais à ces yeux qu'elle avait bien compris mon stratagème « détourner la conversation », mais j'étais reconnaissante qu'elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

- _Oui, Oui ! En plus il y a une surprise qui t'attend sur le Parking !_ Me dit ma mère toute excitée.

Super ! Qu'avait encore trouvé ma mère folle et écervelée? Avec elle on peut dire que j'étais passée par tout, les cours de piano, de yoga, de boxe, de danse... Je préférais ne pas approfondir mes souvenirs sur le studio de danse de Phoenix. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me ressaisir afin que Renée ne voit pas mon malaise.

Wahou ! C'était quoi ça? J'y croyais pas, c'était pour moi? Je me retournais alors vers ma mère qui abordait un grand sourire, j'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils m'avaient achetés une voiture, en plus elle avait l'air neuve. Malgré mon manque de connaissance pour les voitures je savais que c'était une Ford Fiesta rose, mais un jolie rose qui était proche du magenta. Bien que je sois triste que ma Chevrolet soit bonne pour la casse, j'avais un gros coup de coeur pour la voiture qui se trouvait en face de moi.

- _C'est...c'est pour moi?_ Demandais-je ému.

- _Oui ton père et moi avons pensé que ça te ferait plaisir, puis c'est plus confortable que ta vieille chevrolet, elle te plait Bella?_

- _Oui, énormément, merci beaucoup !_

Elle était venu me chercher avec ma nouvelle voiture, mais Renée préférait que j'attende avant de la conduire, selon elle j'étais encore trop faible. C'était pas tellement ça le soucis, c'était juste que j'étais terriblement nerveuse, d'ailleurs, je n'osais pas parler à Renée de peur de me trahir. Qu'est-ce que je ferais s'il me force à l'abandonner? Jamais, je ne pourrais faire ça, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je me voile la face, ils réagiraient mal, si ça ne finit pas dans un carnage immédiatement, ma vie deviendra un enfer, mon père finirait par me mépriser, pas seulement moi dans sa petite fille ou fils.

Il n'y aura pas d'issue, ils ne comprendront pas la place importante qu'à déjà cet enfant dans ma vie.

Je venais de mettre un terme à mes funestes réflexions alors que nous arrivions devant chez Charlie, chez moi, mais pour combien de temps, la voiture de patrouille de mon père était déjà garé, je ne pouvais plus repousser l'échéance. C'était l'heure de vérité.

- _Papa, Maman, il faut que je vous parle._ Lui dis-je alors qu'ils me regardaient avec peur?

Rénée avait déjà remarqué durant le trajet que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je voyais qu'elle était angoissée à un point que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. De quoi avait-elle peur après tout?

- _Eh ben, parle Bella, qu'as tu à nous dire de si important?_ Me demanda Charlie avait une voix qui laisser entendre une patience assez limitée.

C'était le moment, je savais qu'à l'instant où j'allais prononcer cette phrase, leurs prunelles ne reflèteraient qu'un mélange de colère et de déception. La colère je pouvais la gérer, mais j'avais peur de ne ps faire face à la déception.

Charlie me regarda l'air de dire « bon t'accouche ! » j'esquissais un sourire, c'était presque ça.

- _Voilà... Euh... Je sais pas... Je suis...jesuisencientedetroismois._

Jusqu'à lors j'avais baissé la tête, je relevais un œil et je les surpris à me regarder comme une demeurer?

- _Tu peux parler moins vite ma chérie, parce qu'on a rien compris._ Me dit Renée.

J'inspirais fortement:

- _Je suis enceinte..._

Mon père passa par toute les couleurs, rouge, violet, vert, bleu, pendant un temps j'ai voulu même lui demander de respirer, mais face à son regard coléreux, j'ai préféré m'abstenir.

- _C'est une blague?_ Me cracha Charlie remplis de haine.

- _Non ce n'est pas une blague... _Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Renée semblait dans l'incapacité à réagir, sa main était collée contre sa bouche et ses yeux n'exprimaient que douleur et compassion, des sentiments qui m'étonnaient je m'attendais à voir de la déception.

- _J'espère que tu comptes de débarrasser de cette chose?_ Me dit-il fou de rage.

A cet instant, la peur faisait place à la colère.

- _Je ne compte pas m'en débarrasser et de toute façon le terme pour l'avortement est dépassé, et ce n'est pas une chose, c'est mon bébé, tu comprends mon bébé... _Lui crachais-je

- _Alors tu le feras adopter, je ne veux pas de cet chose sous mon toit, il est de qui hein? C'est cet enfoiré de Cullen?_

- _Qu'est-tu crois que je m'envoie en l'air avec tout la population masculine de Forks? Tu n'as pas à prendre des décisions à ma place, je ne le ferais pas adopter je m'en occuperais... Moi et seulement MOI !_ Lui dis-je terriblement en colère.

J'avais imaginé pas mal de réaction mais je n'avais pas pensé à cet excès de haine que je ne comprenais, Charlie n'était pas comme ça. Ça me faisait mal l'image qu'il semblait avoir de moi, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir de cette façon, qu'il soit en colère, je le conçois, mais pourquoi tant de haine?

J'entendais les sanglots étouffés de ma mère, elle ne savais pas quoi dire, elle semblait paralyser face à la réaction de Charlie.

Tout à coup, Charlie se mit à rire de façon tellement sadique que j'en eus des frissons dans le dos.

- _Comment vas-tu faire pour élever ce gosse? Dois-je te rappeler qui paye les factures? Il est hors de question que j'accepte ça sur mon toit Isabella, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil? Que vont dire les gens?_

- _Que vont dire les gens, c'est ça qui t'intéresse? Je ferais tout pour subvenir à ses besoins._ Lui dis-je dans une colère noire.

Je croyais qu'on avait fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, mais c'est à croire que quand le sang est différent on ne peut rien y faire, tu me déçois tellement.

J'entendis un hoquet d'horreur sortir de la bouche de Renée, tandis que l'expression de Charlie semblait confuse mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne voulais pas chercher à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué ce changement.

- _C'est vrai que de tuer un enfant, c'est morale? Et quoi le sang..._

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu en me rendant compte de la bombe qui venait d'exploser sur la tête, je compris le hoquet d'horreur de Rénée ainsi que l'expression confuse de Charlie. Il était allé trop loin et ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière...

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Ca pour une nouvelle, c'est une NOUVELLE !

Ps : N'oubliez pas je tiens un répertoire de fictions, venez vous inscrire : .com


	5. Chapitre 4 : Ailleurs

**_Chapitre 4_**

* * *

Mon univers n'était déjà plus solide mais là il venait tout juste de s'écrouler. Tout était chamboulé à jamais. Je me trouvais là dans cette voiture en me demandant où j'allais bien pouvoir aller. J'étais juste perdu, je n'avais plus rien. Si je n'avais pas été enceinte j'aurais tout simplement pensé à mettre un terme à ma vie. Ma vie reposait sur un tas de mensonges, rien n'était vrai, ma famille, l'amour d'Edward, l'acceptation dans la famille Cullen. J'étais juste dégoutée de tout, du monde qui m'entourait...

**Flash Back**

J'étais abasourdie, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser la portée de ses mots, mon cerveau avait pendant quelques minutes rejeté cette idée à tel point qu'il en était totalement déconnecté. Je n'entendais plus les supplications de ma mère, je ne voyais plus le visage mortifié de mon père. Mes parents quelle ironie ! Ils ne l'ont jamais été, ils ne le sont pas et ils ne le seront jamais. Cette idée me réjouissait en même temps qu'elle me terrirait. Aucun mot ne pouvait sortir, mes cordes vocales étaient bloquées.

J'avais une autre famille, une vraie famille qui me ressemblait peut être. Je n'étais pas tellement choquée par l'idée que Renée et Charlie n'étaient pas réellement mes parents, c'est comme si un immense puzzle était en train de s'assembler. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais toujours trouvé une différence entre nous, je me suis toujours sentie à part, j'ai toujours eut ce sentiment de manque, un manque que je n'ai jamais réellement compris. J'ai pensé que c'était le manque d'un père, ne pas l'avoir près de moi durant mon enfance, mon adolescence. Puis il y avait eut Edward et ce manque avait plus ou moins disparu, j'avais eut ce sentiment que le monde dans lequel je m'apprêtais appartenir était le bon pour moi, me correspondait plus que celui du trajet typique d'un humain, les études, le mariage, un bon job, des enfants. Un destin que j'ai toujours rejeté, je me suis toujours sentie différente, c'était un faite et j'ai alors toujours cru que j'avais un problème mais si ce manque était bien plus profond? Une fois qu'il fut parti, ce manque n'avait fait que s'agrandir et m'accabler.

J'approuvais à cet instant un double rejet, d'abord la famille Cullen puis ma vraie famille m'avait laissé tomber. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tout cela? Suis-je donc tellement ignoble que l'on me délaisse? Suis-je tellement ennuyeuse que ma propre famille a préféré m'abandonner?

Je retrouvais peu à peu mes esprits, j'étais quand même profondément blessée par les propos de Charlie, je n'avais pas le même sang que lui, je n'étais pas une fille bien. On dit jamais deux sans trois, Charlie était mon troisième rejet.

- _J'ai été adopté c'est ça? Vous comptiez de me le dire un jour?_ Leurs demandai-je énervé.

Aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir me répondre, ils s'obstinaient à baisser la tête confus mais leurs confusions m'étaient égales, j'avais besoin de réponse et de suite, j'avais l'impression d'être assise sur un volcan, un volcan proche de l'éruption.

- _Bon sang ! Vous allez me répondre, vous comptiez me le dire un jour?_

Finalement c'est Renée « ma mère » qui décidait de me répondre, elle avait le visage striée de larmes, j'aurais pu être touché mais j'étais dans un état second, je pouvais pas me préoccuper ses états d'âme alors que j'essayais de me contrôler pour ne pas exploser.

- _Bella, tu es notre fille tu sais, tu l'as toujours été. Nous avons tout fait pour toi, et nous t'aimons malgré ce que tu peux penser en ce moment. En quoi la vérité est importante, qu'est-ce que ça changera, nous t'avons élevé? Nous sommes tes parents._ Me dit ma mère calmement

J'étais en train de me demander si elle faisait exprès de pas comprendre, c'était tellement évident que ça changeait tout !

- _Tu te moques de moi? Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Tout, simplement parce que j'ai une autre famille quelque part !_ Répondis-je énervé.

- _Une famille?_ Dit Charlie sarcastique, _une famille qui t'a abandonné? Ne pourrais-tu pas être reconnaissante pour tout ce que l'on a fait pour toi._

- _Laisse moi rire, je te rappel qu'il y a quelques minutes tu m'as mise à la porte, merci papa._ Dis-je en levant les deux mains pour faire le signe des guillemets sur le mot Papa.

A en croire a tête il n'avait pas apprécié, pourtant il n'avait aucun droit sur moi, je suis majeure, si encore tout à l'heure, je pensais qu'il avait un droit que l'on peut qualifier de biologique, il venait à présent de disparaître.

- _Si tu prenais les décisions qu'il faut !_ Chuchota Charlie

- _Comme tuer un enfant?_ Répondis-je sadiquement.

- _STOP ! Ça suffit vous deux arrêtez, je vous en pris._ Nous supplia Renée.

- _Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit? Je veux tout savoir maintenant !_

- _NON ! Tu crois quoi jeune fille, tu n'as aucun droit sur nous, tu es notre fille, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, retrouver ta super famille pour présenter ton rejeton à ses vrais « grand-parents », tu espères un papi et une mamie gâteau?_ Dit Charlie sur un ton empli de méchanceté.

Je le fixais différemment, je n'avais plus de respect pour cet homme qui était mon père jusqu'à quelques minutes. Il me dégoutait au plus profond de mes entrailles.

- _Ça sera toujours mieux que TOI !_ Répondis-je.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, un horrible bruit et une douleur lancinante sur ma joue, il venait de me frapper et de se sauver comme le lâche qu'il était sous le regard catastrophé de Renée, qui me demandait si ça allait. Comment ça pouvait aller? C'était décidé, je partais je me levais d'un bond du canapé et montais comme une furie à l'étape où je trébuchais lamentablement sur une planche qui céda finalement sous mon poids. Je me relevais rapidement et commençait à fait mon sac en prenant toutes les affaires auquel je tenais, des vêtements, mon ipod, des livres, mes affaires de toilettes. Alors que je commençais à sortir de ma chambre, je posais mes yeux sur la planche qui avait cédé. Stupéfaite de retrouver toutes les affaires, ma berceuse, mes photos et pleins d'autres choses que j'enfournais rapidement dans mon sac. Malgré mon état d'énervement qui je savais n'était pas bon pour le bébé, je ressentis une vague de bonheur très vite dissipé par l'arrivée impromptue de Renée.

- _Tient, c'est les seules informations que nous avons sur tes parents biologiques, Bella excuse nous, je t'en pris, ne coupe pas le ponts, tu es ma fille malgré tout. Nous t'avons trouvé devant la porte en plein mois de Février juste après qu'on est frappé à notre porte. Tu étais couverte, au dessus de toi se trouvait cette lettre, elle me la tendit, tu reviendras, tu m'appelleras?_ Me demanda t-elle avec espoir.

Je pris la lettre en décidant de la lire quand je serais plus calme.

- _Je sais pas, pour le moment j'en sais rien. Mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec Charlie. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, de m'éloigner... _Lui dis-je.

- _Je comprends, reviens moi vite._ Me dit-elle en posant une main sur mon ventre

- _J'essaierais, je ne te promets rien, au revoir._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Et voilà, déjà cinq heures que je roulais sans savoir où j'allais, la fatigue commençait à me submerger, je décidais de m'arrêter dans un hôtel histoire de me remettre les idées en place.

Je me trouvais dans un hôtel moyen de Portland. Je sortis la lettre de mon sac, prête à l'ouvrir pour qu'elle me livre ses secrets.

* * *

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Qui suis je?

**Chapitre 5**

**

* * *

**

Déjà trente minutes que j'avais les yeux perdus dans le vide et que je tenais dans la main une lettre, cette lettre importante. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais y découvrir, est-ce que mes parents m'avaient laissé par fautes de moyens? Est-ce que j'étais une erreur d'un soir entre deux adolescents? Étaient-ils en danger? Sont-ils morts à présent? Est-ce que j'avais des frères et sœurs?

Je savais que je me torturais l'esprit, que certaines de mes réponses se trouvaient sur ce bout de papier. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient.

On vient juste de m'annoncer que j'ai été adopté, n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour se lancer dans une recherche pareille? Pourtant, au fond de moi j'étais persuadée sans trop savoir pour quoi que je devais lire cette lettre, et trouver ce qui s'était passé.

On inspire, on expire. Une main posé sur mon ventre, c'était devenu un réflexe, un geste de protection, un instinct maternel peut-être.

- _Désoler mon bébé, Maman est un peu stressée en ce moment, je t'aime déjà tant._ Dis-je en caressant affectueusement mon ventre.

Maman, j'allais devenir maman, c'était tellement étrange et à la fois tellement naturel. Tout à coup, je me sentais perdue et triste. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vraiment eut le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'impliquait cette grossesse. Mon bébé tiendrait forcement de son père, donc aura un côté vampire, l'accouchement? Est-ce qu'il sera normal? Si seulement Carliste était à mes côtés.

Je sais dès à présent que je ferais tout pour lui (elle je pense), même si je dois y laisser ma vie.

Envahie par le bonheur que m'a procuré l'annonce de cette grossesse, j'ai oublié (bien que se ne soit pas le bon mot) que mon enfant n'aura pas de père, il ne sera pas là, il ne sera jamais qu'il a un enfant. Et que ferais-je quand mon enfant me demandera si lui aussi il a un papa? Mon Dieu ! Pourquoi es-tu parti? On aurait pu être tellement heureux tout les trois. Maintenant je suis seule, il me manquait tellement chaque jours. Toutes les parcelles de mon corps l'appelaient sans cesse. C'était tellement difficile de penser à lui au passé, je pouvais même pas prononcer son prénom.

Mais le bonheur de mon enfant passera avant mes émotions. Et je ferais tout pour qu'il soit heureux, pour qu'il sache que malgré tout il a un père merveilleux. Je lui parlerais de nos mois d'amour intense, je le rassurais en lui disant que ce n'est pas de sa faute si son papa n'est pas là.

Heureusement, j'avais encore quelques années pour me préparer à affronter tout ça. Son bonheur sera la chose la plus importante.

J'étais consciente que je faisais tout pour retarder l'échéance, lire cette lettre, lire pour apprendre, lire pour comprendre, lire pour avancer, peut-être. Après une grande inspiration, j'ouvris délicatement la lettre comme s'il s'agissait d'un joyaux.

_« Ma petite Bella, ma fille chérie._

_Je ne sais pas si un jour tu liras cette lettre, ou même quel âge tu auras quand tu la liras. Ton père et moi espérons juste que tu es heureuse._

_Je ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit tu te trouves, nous en veux-tu? Probablement ! Sache ma puce que c'est la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'est été donné de faire, vous laissez tes sœurs et toi. Mais rien n'a jamais été plus important que votre sécurité, j'espère juste qu'un jour nous serons de nouveau réunit. Tu as deux sœurs, vous êtes triplettes, pendant ces six mois où nous vous avons eut prés de nous, nous avons remarqué ce lien qui vous unissait, j'espère que tu n'as pas ressenti ce manque. _

_Je sais pas si un jour nous pourrons vous revoir toutes les trois, notre avenir est incertain à l'instant où je t'écris, j'espère que l'on pourra redevenir une famille, c'est mon souhait le plus chère. Mais si ton père et moi ne sommes plus de ce monde, sache qu'on t'a laissé pour te protéger d'un monde que tu ne soupçonnes pas encore._

_Si tu veux avoir la chance de retrouver tes sœurs, adresse toi à Darryl Morris, à notre époque il est inspecteur de police, il t'éclairera. Il habite à San Francisco, là où tes sœurs et toi êtes nées._

_Vous aurez de grandes choses à accomplir toutes les trois, je ne serais surement pas présente pour vous guidez, ma chérie n'est pas peur de ce que tu ignores, tu as un destin hors du commun qui t'attend. Le pouvoir des trois vous réunira._

_En espérant que mes trois filles se retrouvent..._

_Nous t'aimons Bella, ne l'oubli jamais, nous ne t'oublierons jamais._

_Isabella Mary Halliwell Heaven – Alyssa Mélinda Halliwell Heaven – Eleana Prudence Halliwell Heaven_

_Filles de Phoebe Halliwell Heaven et Coop Heaven »_

Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi dire, j'avais deux sœurs, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et sœurs. Cette révélation ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça après tout depuis toute petite, j'avais toujours ressenti ce manque, et maintenant j'étais sûre de la nature de celui-ci, mes sœurs. Ça me faisait bizarre d'imaginer avoir des sœurs, le rêve que je fais n'est peut être que le reflet d'une réalité, pourtant c'est tellement étrange, ma vie n'est donc qu'entourée de bizarrerie?

Cette lettre m'intriguait en même temps qu'elle me terrifiait, quel danger a poussé mes parents a nous laisser? Sont-ils toujours en vie? Je le souhaite tellement, sans savoir réellement pourquoi j'avais besoin de les rencontrer. C'est vrai après tout, se ne sont que des inconnus mais mon cœur semblait ressentir quelque chose que ma raison n'arrivait à saisir.

Je ne comprenais pas de quel monde elle parlait, qu'est-ce que j'ignorais? Cette lettre contenait beaucoup trop de messages cachés et j'ignorais comment les déchiffrer. Mais le plus intriguant était mon surnom, ma mère m'appelait déjà Bella, moi qui pensait avoir fait une super découverte pour oublier le prénom Isabella, c'était raté, mais quand j'y pense, Renée avait eut une réaction plus qu'étrange à l'entente de ce surnom.

**Flash Back**

J'étais en train de jouer à la poupée, je cherchais un prénom à lui donner, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup d'imagination. Je n'aimais pas vraiment mon prénom Isabella, je voulais pas que ma poupée porte ce nom. Je me disais que j'aimerais vraiment être aussi belle que cette barbie quand je serais grande. J'avais eut comme une illumination, si je pouvais pas être aussi belle qu'elle, je pourrais très bien être Bella et au moins quelque chose qui pourrait me désigner comme belle. C'est à ce moment là que Renée m'avait appelé.

- _Isabella, vient manger ma chérie !_ Me dit-elle

Je descendis alors toute fière de ma trouvaille, j'avais six ans et pour moi c'était juste l'idée du siècle donc, je me mis en face de ma mère avec un grand sourire.

- _Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi?_

- _Je veux plus m'appeler Isabella Maman... _Mais elle me coupa la parole

Elle me sourit et me lança un regard bienveillant.

- _Mais ma chérie c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles._ Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui lui coupa la parole

- _Mais oui, je sais Maman que je m'appelle Isabella mais j'aime pas trop, donc maintenant tu m'appelleras Bella, hein t'es d'accord Maman?_

Mais le sourire de ma mère s'effaça, j'étais tellement déçu de sa réaction, elle n'aimait pas mon idée, je croyais que ça pouvait lui plaire. En relevant la tête ma mère n'allait toujours pas mieux, elle avait l'air triste et je ne comprenais pas pour quelles raisons. Puis je finis par m'inquiéter pour elle, peut-être était-elle malade?

- _Maman, tu vas bien?_

Elle me regarda, puis se remit à sourire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

- _D'accord ma puce, alors se sera Bella._ Me dit-elle gentiment.

J'étais juste contente qu'elle accepte.

**Fin du Flash Back**

J'avais pas compris, maintenant c'était claire, inconsciemment, je m'étais éloigné, j'avais choisi le surnom que mes parents biologique me donnait.

En quelques mois ma vie a réellement été bouleversé à jamais, les Cullen sont entrés dans ma vie, plus particulièrement lui, j'ai connu l'amour d'une famille, d'un amant. J'ai perdu ma virginité, il est parti, il m'a détruite mais il m'a laissé un cadeau, je suis enceinte. J'ai été rejeté par mon « père » Charlie, j'ai appris que j'ai été adopté, j'ai deux sœurs Alyssa et Eleana que j'aime déjà. Mes vrais parents sont peut-être mort et des choses bizarres semblaient peser sur moi.

J'avais décidé de découvrir la vérité après tout je n'étais qu'a quelques heures de San Francisco, enfin dix heures tout de même plus une ou deux heures de repos. Si je pars à 6h du matin je peux êtres à 18 heures chez Darryl Morris.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour me rendre dans le cyber-café que j'avais vu en arrivant, je devais trouver l'adresse de cette personne, il était déjà 22 heures je devais faire vite pour pouvoir dormir un peu avec la route qui m'attendait demain.

Une heure plus tard je remontais dans ma chambre d'hôtel prête à m'endormir avec dans mes pensés cette fameuse adresse :

**_456 Greagy Street 94109 San Francisco_**

**_

* * *

_**

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Bella a donc deux soeurs... Important !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chemin de la vérité

Chapitre 6

* * *

La nuit avait été courte, mon anxiété avait rendu mon sommeil léger, on peut pas dire que j'avais bien dormi. Trop de questions envahissaient mon esprit, et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, au faite que j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là aujourd'hui plus que n'importe quel jour. J'aurais aimé qu'il me soutienne dans l'épreuve que je m'apprête à traverser mais j'étais belle et bien seule.

C'était l'heure de partir, ce soir ma vie prendrait un autre tournant. C'est tellement étrange de s'attacher à des gens que je ne connais même pas.

Renée avait essayer de m'appeler depuis que j'étais partie mais j'étais pas prête, tout était trop confus dans ma tête, je ne savais plus où je devais me placer par rapport à elle, je l'avais toujours considérer comme ma mère, mais elle ne l'était pas. On pourrait dire que le plus important était la personne qui avait prit soin de moi depuis toute petite, que la biologique ne pouvait rien y faire et pourtant... Tout cela sonnait faux, la biologique était importante sinon je n'aurais jamais eut envie de connaître ma véritable famille et pourtant c'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

J'étais enfin dans ma voiture, après un arrêt pour faire de l'essence, l'habitacle était calme, pas d'un calme reposant mais d'un calme stressant. Ça faisait plus de trois mois que je n'avais pas écouter de musique car tout me faisait penser à lui. Je ne pensais pas être encore assez forte pour réussir mais j'en avais envie.

Cet enfant, mon enfant me rendait plus forte, je le sentais, il était devenu une force que je ne pensais ne plus avoir. Qui mieux que moi sait de quoi l'on est capable par amour? Je déplacerais des montagnes pour ma merveille.

Cet amour destructeur et réparateur à la fois, il a été une force comme une faiblesse, j'aurais été prête à tout pour lui, j'aurais renier ma nature humaine, j'aurais cherché le moyen de décrocher la lune s'il me l'avait demandé, j'aurais tout fait.

Mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps...

En allumant la radio je tombais sur une chanson qui me reflétait tellement ce que je ressentais, on aurait pu l'écrire pour moi.

.

.

.

**_Impossible - Shontelle_**

_I remember years ago ( Je me souviens il y a quelques années )_  
_Someone told me I should take ( Quelqu'un m'avait dit de rester prudente )_  
_Caution when it comes to love ( Quand il s'agit d'amour )_  
_I did, I did ( C'est ce que j'ai fais, c'est ce que j'ai fais )_

_And you were strong and I was not ( Et tu étais fort et je ne l'étais pas )_  
_My illusion, my mistake ( Mon illusion, mon erreur )_  
_I was careless, I forgot ( J'ai été négligente, j'ai oublié )_  
_I did ( C'est vrai )_

_And now when all is done ( Et maintenant quand tout est terminé )_  
_There is nothing to say ( Il n'y a plus rien à dire )_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly ( Tu es parti et ça si facilement )_  
_You have won ( Tu as gagné )_  
_You can go ahead tell them ( Tu peux aller de l'avant et leur dire )_

_Tell them all I know now ( Dire leur que je sais maintant )_  
_Shout it from the roof top ( Crie-le sur tout les toits )_  
_Write it on the sky love ( Écris le sur la vie d'horizon )_  
_All we had is gone now ( Tout ce qu'on avait est parti maintenat )_

_Tell them I was happy ( Dis-leur que j'étais heureuse )_  
_And my heart is broken ( Et que mon cœur est brisé )_  
_All my scars are open ( Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes )_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be ( Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était impossible )_  
_Impossible, impossible ( Impossible, Impossible )_  
_Impossible, impossible ( Impossible, Impossible )_

_Falling out of love is hard ( Se débarrasser de l'amour est difficile )_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst ( S'en dabarasser à cause d'un trahison est pire )_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts ( Confiance trahit, cœurs brisés )_  
_I know, I know ( Je connais, je connais )_

_Thinking all you need is there ( Pensant que tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve là )_  
_Building faith on love is worst ( Fondant un destin sur l'amour est mauvais_  
_Empty promises will wear ( Des promesses sans lendemain que je garderais )_  
_I know ( Je connais )_

_And know when all is gone ( Et quand tout est parti )_  
_There is nothing to say ( Il ne reste plus rien à dire )_  
_And if you're done with embarrassing me ( Et si tu as finis par me causer du tords )_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them ( Tout seul, tu peux aller de l'avant et leurs dire )_

_Tell them all I know now ( Dire leur que je sais maintant )_  
_Shout it from the roof top ( Crie-le sur tout les toits )_  
_Write it on the sky love ( Écris le sur la vie d'horizon )_  
_All we had is gone now ( Tout ce qu'on avait est parti maintenat )_

_Tell them I was happy ( Dis-leur que j'étais heureuse )_  
_And my heart is broken ( Et que mon cœur est brisé )_  
_All my scars are open ( Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes )_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be ( Dis-leur que ce que j'espérais était impossible )_  
_Impossible, impossible ( Impossible, Impossible )_  
_Impossible, impossible ( Impossible, Impossible )_

.

.

.

Cette chanson m'avait totalement retourné, c'était tellement... Tellement moi. J'arrivais à mieux cerner cette tristesse, pour moi c'était une trahison, sa fuite était une trahison, ses paroles qui m'ont fait espérer était une trahison. Il a trahit mon amour, il a trahit tout les espérances que je m'étais faite sur lui et au delà de tout ça, il a trahit mon cœur. Pouvais-je lui en vouloir? Non ! Simplement car j'aurais dut être plus prudente, entendre les voix autour de moi me dire que tout cette relation était dangereuse, que tout était voué à l'échec.

Seulement j'étais dans ma bulle, dans mon monde merveilleux, j'étais naïve. J'ai déposé à ces pieds ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur. Et ce dépôt ne pouvait supporter un retour. J'ai retrouvé mon âme, mon cœur, ma vie, mais dans quel état?

Tout le trajet, je me posais des questions sur ma vie. J'aurais aimé être en colère après lui, mais j'étais juste triste, déçue. Comment pourrais-je détester ou en vouloir au père de mon enfant, celui qui a réussit à me faire entrevoir un espoir d'avenir? _(N/A : En même temps il t'aurait pas laissé, t'aurait pas eut besoin d'espoir)_

J'étais maintenant à une heure de San Francisco, je m'étais juste arrêter pour manger un sandwich, ce n'est pas que j'avais faim, mais mon enfant oui, et c'était le plus important.

Le stress commençait à monter, je m'approchais de ma destination j'en été consciente. En faite je faisais plus qu'approcher, j'étais devant la maison. Une belle battisse, avec une barrière blanche qui l'entourait. La maison était sur deux étages et avait des volets rouges bordeaux. J'aurais aimé vivre dans ce genre de maison. J'étais stressée mais pas seulement j'étais également gênée, s'ils n'habitaient plus là? Je suis bête j'ai juste à regarder sur la boite aux lettres. Je posais les mains sur mon ventre pour parler à mon bébé.

- _Souhaite bonne chance à Maman mon amour, elle en a besoin._

Je m'étonnais de trouver ça tellement naturel alors que ça faisait que quelques jours que j'étais au courant. Je pris une grande inspiration et décidais de sortir de ma voiture. Je longeais l'allée cimentée qui me conduisait vers mes réponses.

Il était dix neuf heures, je trouvais ça un peu tard pour venir chez les gens, peut-être devais-je revenir demain matin plutôt? Trouillarde ! Non je devais me ressaisir et y aller. C'est alors que je frappai à la porte. Des pas se faisaient entendre, puis le bruit de la serrure et enfin je me trouvais en face d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle avait un visage qui reflétait sa gentillesse.

- _Bonjour Madame, je souhaiterais parler à l'inspecteur Morris s'il vous plait._ Lui demandais-je gentillement.

- _Évidemment ! Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec son travail? Mon mari vous connait? Puis-je vous demander votre nom s'il vous plait?_

- _Oh ! Excusez moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Isabella Swan._

Elle me regarda avec appréhension, j'avais l'impression que cette femme se méfiait des inconnus alors autant être direct dès le départ.

- _Ou peut-être Isabella Mary Halliwell vous parle plus?_

Son visage effaça toute trace de crainte ou autres, elle me regardait avec beaucoup d'affection et me laissa entrer dans sa maison, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était émue et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour briser ce silence. Alors avec une voix bordée par l'émotion, elle m'indiquait la direction du salon et partit prévenir son mari. Je soufflais un peu, mais j'étais toujours contractée. Mon ventre commençait à bien se voir, en seulement quelques jours, depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse en faite. Un homme fit alors son apparition, il souriait beaucoup, lui aussi paraissait ému, je me sentais quelque peu déstabiliser face à ce degrés d'émotion.

Je me levais pour aller à sa rencontre.

- _Bonjour Inspecteur Morris, je suis Isabella Swan euh Halliwell._

- _Bonjour Bella, appel moi Darryl, je t'ai connu toute petite ça me fait bizarre de te voir ici, mais j'en suis très heureux. Comment vas-tu?_ Me demanda t-il.

- _Euh... Enchanté ! Je vais bien merci, j'ai appris la vérité il y a seulement deux jours suite à un problème avec ma famille._

Son regard descenda au niveau de mon ventre et je compris qu'il avait saisi le sujet du problème familial.

- _Je suppose que tu es venu pour en apprendre plus sur ta famille? _Me demanda t-il.

J'opinais

-_ Ta mère est Phoebe, elle a deux sœurs enfin trois avec Prue mais elle est décédée il y a maintenant une vingtaine d'années, sinon il y a Paige et Piper. Piper a deux enfants Wyatt et Chris. Je sais que ce qui doit t'intéresser est de savoir si tes parents sont vivants, ou pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné toi et tes sœurs. Tu sais j'étais très proche des sœurs, mais malgré tout je ne peux répondre à la première question, je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore en vie, mais je veux y croire. En ce qui concerne leur abandon, ils étaient en danger, un grand danger, j'aimerai pouvoir t'en dire plus, mais je ne peux pas encore de le dévoilé, il y a des choses que tu ignores et qu'il te faudra découvrir._ Me dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je me retrouvais avec des tantes, des cousins, j'avais du mal à encaisser, mes questions se trouvaient encore sans réponse, je ne savais pas s'ils étaient vivant...

- _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter plus d'aide, sache que ta famille possède un manoir dans la ville, tu y as accès évidemment._

- _Désolée pour mon silence, je pensais avoir des réponses. _Dis-je d'un air deçu.

J'entendis du mouvement pas loin mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

- _Et mes sœurs, Eleana et Alyssa? Vous savez quelque chose sur elles?_ Lui demandais-je angoissée.

- _Justement, je voulais te parler à propos de ça..._

Mais il dut s'interrompre, j'entendis vers l'entrée une voix féminine s'élevait :

- _C'est vrai Sheila? Elle est vraiment là?_

Je ne faisais que entendre, je ne voyais rien, est-ce qu'on parlait de moi?

- _Oui, mais attend qu'ils aient finis de..._

Elle ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase, une jeune fille d'à peu prés mon âge se mit en face de moi. Elle m'était familière, ses yeux chocolats qui brillaient d'une certaine excitation, ses longs cheveux bruns...

Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai compris...

* * *

_Alors vos impressions?_

_Je voulais remercier tout le monde pour vos review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, pour non inscrit :_

_Adeline, Erika, laura-nat, x-twilightisse-x_

_Merci également._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Eleana

_Merci pour vos reviews en constante augmentation, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur, j'espère que ma fiction continura à vous plaire._

_Merci aux anonymes :_

_Adeline / Mi es mi / Ayana / Laura / Twilight5fanfic / Trekker21 : Il y a huit saisons pour Charmed mais dans ma fiction je prends pas la huitième saison en compte ou pas entièrement._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

**

* * *

**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle était là en face de moi, tout ses rêves n'étaient que le reflet de la réalité, d'ailleurs ce phénomène était réellement étrange.

Elle était la même, les mêmes traits, le même sourire, c'est comme si ce rêve nous avait projeté toutes les trois dans une autre dimension. J'avais toujours su qu'elles étaient de ma famille, dire que je pensais que je m'inventais un monde pour me sortir de ma solitude. J'avais tords et j'étais heureuse !

A l'instant où je l'ai vu où mon regard a rencontré le sien, j'ai su, j'ai senti dans mon cœur un manque qui venait d'être combler. Je ne la connais pas, et pourtant la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire c'est de lui sauter dans les bras et de pleurer de joie. Elle aussi me fixait, m'étudiait, j'espérais juste qu'elle m'aimerait.

J'étais toujours assise sur le canapé, je ressentais le besoin de me lever, de la toucher pour voir qu'elle n'était pas une illusion, qu'elle existait réellement.

Au même moment, nous avancions l'une vers l'autre. Après quelques secondes, j'étais en face d'elle, et elle me prit la main et exerçait une pression comme pour me dire « je suis là maintenant ».

C'est vrai que dans nos rêves, on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole, on ne pouvait pas, alors on avait appris à se connaître à travers les expressions.

- _Isabella_

Je souris.

- _Eleana_

Elle sourit.

Comment on n'avait réussi à pas se tromper? Sans vouloir faire cliché, je pense que ce lien existe vraiment. Je savais tout comme elle reconnaître ma sœur de l'autre.

J'avais tellement de choses à lui raconter, tellement d'années à rattraper et pourtant il y avait encore cet part de moi qui me disait « Bella tu ne l'as connait pas ». C'était vraiment étrange comme phénomène.

_- A peine sœur que je suis bientôt tatie._ Dit Eleana avec un grand sourire.

_- Que veux-tu je ne fais pas les choses pour tout le monde_. Lui dis-je en répondant à son sourire

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je répondis à son étreinte, elle me souffla un tu m'as manqué, je lui répondis qu'il en était de même pour moi. Comme moi, le vide dans son cœur s'était fait moins important.

Pendant tout ce temps j'avais occulté tout ce qui se passait au alentour, j'avais oublié Darryl et Sheila, je n'avais vu qu'elle. Ils étaient émus, et je laissais échapper un rire en même temps qu'Eleana. Et quand je croisais son regard, mes rires redoublèrent en comprenant qu'on s'esclaffait pour la même chose.

Darryl prit alors la parole.

- _Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ensemble, c'est quand même étrange que vous veniez me voir à seulement quelques jours d'intervalle. _Dit-il d'un air perplexe.

- _Il nous manque plus qu'Alyssa, tu as des nouvelles d'elle depuis qu'on en a parlé?_

- _J'allais en parler à Bella avant que tu nous interrompes._ Lui dit Darryl d'un air faussement sévère.

- _Mais c'était une bonne interruption._ Répondit Eleana avec un air espiègle.

C'était vraiment étrange pour moi, c'était tellement naturel, pas besoin de chichi pour se présenter. Je savais qu'elle attendait que l'on se retrouve toute les deux pour parler. Et maintenant ce que je voulais c'est retrouver mon autre sœur et que l'on soit enfin réunit.

- _Bon bref,_ nous dit Darryl, _comme je t'ai dis Eleana, celle que j'avais le plus de mal à localisé, c'est toi Bella, mais bon puisque tu es là, le sujet est clos. En ce qui concerne Alyssa, elle a quitté l'orphelinat de New York il y a moins d'une semaine, depuis aucune nouvelles, mais avec vous ça m'étonnerait pas qu'elle arrive d'ici quelques jours._

-_ Mais si elle n'a pas eut connaissance de la lettre?_ Demandais-je.

Eleana passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me dit sûre d'elle :

- _Je suis certaine qu'elle reviendra vers nous._

Face à autant de confiance, j'avais envie d'y croire...

- _De toute façon si j'ai la moindre piste, je vous contacte. Ne vous inquiétez pas._ Nous dit Darryl d'un ton paternaliste.

Il avait clos notre conversation, il avait sans doute compris que l'on voulait se retrouver toutes les deux pour apprendre à se connaître.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, je me rendis jusqu'à ma voiture.

- _Tu me suis jusqu'au manoir?_ Me demanda Eleana, mais je pouvais déceler de la crainte dans ses yeux, elle avait peur que je parte.

- _Oui ne t'inquiète pas je te suis, c'est loin?_

- _Non dix minutes seulement !_

_._

_._

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions devant un magnifique manoir, il était vraiment splendide, il possédait un charme que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

- _Wow !_ Dis-je

Elena rigola.

- _J'ai eu la même réaction il y a quelques jours._ Me dit-elle.

Elle m'invita à entrer, après tout j'étais chez moi maintenant, elle me fit visiter, il y avait une grande salle où il y avait un salon avec une partie salle à manger, et un espace qui se rapprochait le plus d'une véranda. Tout était magnifique, c'était un décors vieux mais sans être vieillot. Enfin j'aimais beaucoup et je me sentais déjà chez moi. Puis elle m'emmena à l'étage alors que nous arrivions en haut, elle s'arrêta l'air grave, mit ses points sur ses hanches, son air me faisait tellement penser à Alice mais il ne fallait pas que j'y pense, c'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur ma sœur, malgré tout son air était quand même comique.

- _Pour la chambre, première arrivé, première servit..._ Me dit-elle fière d'elle.

Mais je n'avais pas dis pour dernier mot pour autant.

- _Je vais avoir un bébé donc il me faut la plus grande chambre et toi c'est quoi ta raison pour avoir la plus grande?_

Elle grimaça, et moi je jubilais...

- _Euh... des habits._ Me répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Je fis le geste de la balance comme si je pesais sa raison contre la mienne.

- _Un bébé, des vêtements? Je crois que ma raison est plus valable !_ Lui répondis-je d'un sourire voulant dire « je t'ai bien eut ! »

- _Oui ! C'est bon tu gagnes, de toute façon je sais même pas si j'ai la plus grande chambre_. Me dit-elle en rigolant.

Tout à coup, mon air devint plus sérieux, je me demandais pour quoi ce changement d'attitude d'un coup. Puis elle vira son regard vers moi.

- _Tu trouves pas tout ça bizarre?_ Me demanda t-elle.

- _Tout ça quoi?_ Lui répondis-je calmement.

- _Je sais pas... nous, notre complicité malgré qu'on ne se connait pas. Ces rêves étranges qui ont finis par me mener ici. J'adore la situation et je t'aime déjà plus que tout mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça étrange_. Me dit-elle.

J'esquissais un sourire, je suis contente qu'on partage le même point de vue.

- _Oui je comprends et je ressens la même chose mais je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouver, d'avoir une vraie famille je me sens déjà plus entière. Et moi aussi je t'aime déjà._

Elle me prit ensuite dans ses bras alors que nous pleurions comme deux adolescentes, c'était les vraies retrouvailles sans retenue ni artifice, celle que je voulais depuis que j'avais croisé son regard. J'avais peur de ne plus être capable d'amour envers une autre personne qui ne soit pas liée à lui, son prénom était trop difficile à prononcer. Mais j'étais heureuse de constater que je le pouvais toujours du moins envers ma famille, ma véritable famille.

_- Tu veux bien me raconter ta vie?_ Lui demandais-je timidement en sachant parfaitement que je devrais bientôt en faire de même.

- _Oui bien sûr, j'ai vécu toute ma vie en New York, j'ai eut une vie assez ordinaire, des parents mariés mais souvent absent. Ils étaient à la tête d'une grande compagnie. Parfois je me suis demandée pour quels raisons ils avaient eut envie d'un enfant, ils étaient ensemble dans leurs mondes et moi j'essayais de percer cette bulle. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien mais je n'ai jamais vraiment reçu d'amour de leurs parts ou une quelconque marque d'affection. J'ai toujours voulu une autre vie._

Elle s'arrêta quelques instant, un air lassé sur son visage.

- _Et puis à l'adolescence tout à dérapé... _Me dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Je la connaissais seulement depuis quelques heures, mais l'expression qu'elle affichait à cet instant, je la connaissais mieux que quiconque, j'avais la même. Elle avait honte de son passe, peut-être d'elle même tout court.

- _On a tous nos démons ! Je ne te jugerai pas._ Lui dis-je rassurante.

- _Je sais. Vers quinze ans, j'ai pété un plombs vraiment, j'en ai eut marre de l'ignorance de mes parents, marre d'imaginer un bonheur que je ne pouvais pas atteindre et j'ai enchainé les bêtises. Au fond j'espérais les faire réagir. J'ai commencé à sortir souvent, à ne plus les prévenir jusque là ça allait. Puis au environ de seize ans j'ai commencé à boire, à voler, ils sont venus plus d'une fois de chercher au poste de police. Tu sais même une lueur de déception aurait pu me faire tout arrêter mais non c'était seulement de l'indifférence encore et encore. Il payait ma caution, et c'était fini. Et puis j'ai fini par me droguer, des joints au départ puis de la coke et enfin de l'héroïne. J'avais une assez bonne moyenne au lycée mais j'étais tout le temps défoncée alors j'ai laissé tomber. Mes parents ont mit du temps à s'en rendre compte mais c'est pas pour autant qu'ils m'ont aidé, ou chercher à comprendre pour quoi je faisais ça. Ils ont juste bloqué mon compte en banque, plus d'argent, plus de drogues selon leur logique j'imagine. Alors, j'ai tellement honte si tu savais, j'ai commencé à proposer mon corps contre des doses, ce manège a duré plus de six mois._

J'étais abasourdis, elle avait tellement souffert et pourtant elle semblait tellement forte, elle m'impressionnait vraiment. J'avais pas à me plaindre j'étais tombée sur la bonne famille enfin de compte.

- _Puis un soir, un mec qui s'appelle Dan, j'avais toujours trouvé son comportement bizarre, il a essayé de me violer, j'avais beau offrir mon corps, dans mon esprit d'avant, c'était seulement un moyen de paiement, mais c'était toujours fait dans un certain respect mais là il m'a attaqué, puis a commencé à me tripoter, il m'a forcé à lui faire du bien je pleurais tellement mais lui, il s'en foutait. Je voulais pas que cet homme souille mon corps déjà plus qu'il ne l'était._

Elle était en pleure et moi aussi alors que j'essayais de la consoler en passant un bras sur ses épaules, elle releva la tête vers moi et sourit. Y'aurait-il un happy end à cette affreuse histoire?

- _Et puis au moment où j'abandonnais tout espoir de m'en sortir, un homme est arrivé, il a frappé Dan, pendant que je sanglotais puis il s'est approché de moi et m'a passé sa veste pour couvrir certaines parties de mon corps qui étaient dénudées. Il m'a dit « je suis là, t'inquiète pas ». Et depuis ce jour il a toujours été là, ça va faire bientôt un an que l'on est ensemble, il est patient, doux et affectueux, légèrement protecteur mais je m'en plains pas, nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble enfin il n'est pas comme ça. Il m'a sortit de cette merde de drogue, à vrai dire il est devenu mon héroïne._

Ces mots avaient poignardé mon cœur mort d'amour, j'étais sa dose d'héroïne et pourtant il avait pas hésité à s'en sevrer. Il n'était pas si accroc que cela enfin de compte. Je pleurais encore plus. Eleana se tourna vers moi inquiète.

- _Ca ne va pas Bella?_

- _Non, non, c'est ton histoire, je suis navrée que tu es dut vivre tout cela._ Lui dis-je, j'étais vraiment désolée pour ça mais ce n'était pas la raison de mon profond mal être.

- _Tu sais tout ça c'est derrière moi maintenant et j'en suis bien heureuse._ Me répondit-elle

- _Comment as-tu appris que tu as été adopté?_

- _Je m'étais éveillé en pleine nuit pour me rendre à la cuisine car j'avais soif, mais la lumière était déjà allumée alors j'ai écouté. J'ai entendu celle que je croyais être ma mère demandait à mon père s'ils avaient pas fait une erreur en décidant de me garder, et qu'avec tout les problèmes que je leurs causé, ils aurait peut-être mieux fait de me confier à un orphelinat. J'ai entendu parler de l'existence d'une lettre de ma famille biologique. Alors pendant deux jours j'ai fais comme si je ne savais rien et j'ai fouillé, fouillé encore et encore jusqu'à que je la trouve. Et là j'ai été soulagé, ce n'était pas de ma faute si mes soit disant parents n'avaient jamais prit la peine de s'occuper de moi, ils étaient juste incapable d'amour. J'étais heureuse car la vie que j'avais imaginé petite était enfin à porter de main._

- _Alors je suis partie il y a plus d'une semaine en laissant un mot disant « Merci pour m'avoir offert une vie aisée, mais je m'envole vers une vie d'amour »._

Et voilà comment j'ai finis ici en espérant tout les jours te rencontrer toi et Alyssa.

- _Et toi, quel est ton histoire?_ Me demanda t-elle enfin.

Et voilà nous y étions le moment que je devais raconter mon histoire. Certaines choses étaient encore trop fraiche pour être raconter mais je devais le faire pour elle, ma sœur. Elle m'avait ouvert son cœur, confier ses plus grandes hontes et ses pêchés, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Alors je me lançais mais au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, son portable se mit à sonner, elle s'excusa d'un geste de la main et répondit.

- _Oui c'est moi_

- …

- _C'est vrai? C'est génial !_

- …

- _Oui tu avais raison, j'avoue_

- …

- _Évidemment je viens demain_

- …

- _Oui je pense._

- …

- _OK ! Tient moi au courant, bonne nuit._

Qui devait-elle aller voir?

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous de cette rencontre avec Eleane, et de son histoire?

Qui est au téléphone?


	9. Chapitre 8 : Des visites impromtues

**Chapitre 8 :**_ Des visites impromptues_

* * *

Après ce fameux coup de téléphone, Eleana avait décrété que nous devions aller se coucher, c'est vrai qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Je n'avais pas osé lui demandé de qui provenait ce coup de fil, peut-être était-ce celui de son petit ami? Pourtant ça m'intriguait prodigieusement.

Enfin de compte j'avais pris la première chambre que j'avais vu, et c'était un vrai de coup de cœur, je la trouvais vraiment magnifique. Les murs étaient couvert d'une peinture violette, alors que les meubles étaient blancs. J'avais ma propre salle de bain, dans la chambre il y avait un lit, une commode et enfin un dressing, si elle était là, elle n'en reviendrais pas. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, en plus la télé ne marchait plus, mais c'était un véritable coup de foudre.

Après avoir prit quelques repères, je décidais d'aller me coucher, mais ce soir j'avais l'impression que mon sac m'appelait, pour que j'aille voir les choses que je pensais qu'il m'avait prit et que j'avais trouvé sous une latte du plancher de chez Charlie. Mais je résistais. Et même si je me sentais moins seule, et même si je me sentais revivre grâce à Eleana et mon bébé, il restait constamment dans mes pensées, c'est fou d'aimer à ce point, au point où c'est douloureux, le pire c'est de savoir qu'il ne reviendra pas et que moi je ne pourrais jamais passer à autre chose.

C'est sûre, je suis persuadée que d'autres tiennent le même discours que moi pourtant dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su, c'est mon évidence, lui pour toujours. Et ça me rendait malade de penser à lui en train de refaire sa vie alors que je portais le fruit de notre amour.

Une seule fois, et je suis enceinte.

Pendant une quinzaine de minutes, je fredonnais la berceuse à ma fille, j'étais persuadée que c'est une fille, j'avais une chance sur deux de toute façon.

Je finis quand même par m'assoupir.

J'étais dans un endroit sombre, j'avais peur et froid, autour de moi des grognements terrifiants. Je tombais au sol et mettait mes mains sur mes oreilles pour étouffer les bruits au alentour. Mais rien n'y fit, alors que je relevais la tête, deux prunelles or me fixèrent, mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup mais pourtant en voyant cette dureté dans ses yeux, je déglutis péniblement. Comment pouvez il me regarder comme si rien n'avait existé?

Je m'approchais lentement de lui

- _Edward, je t'en pris, ne part pas je t'aime, me laisse plus seule._ Paniquais-je.

Mais il éclata de rire comme si j'avais sorti la pire des bêtises au monde, pas de ce rire sur lequel je pouvais m'émerveiller pendant des heures, non un rire sadique que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- _Pauvre petite humaine, comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que j'ai pu t'aimer? Tu es faible Isabella !_ Me dit-il moqueur.

- _Ne dit pas ça, c'est pas vrai._ Dis-je en sanglotant.

Je hurlais et lui souriait de toutes ses dents avant de partir, mes larmes coulaient, j'avais peur, j'étais perdue.

- _Bella._ Entendis-je.

Il était peut être revenu mais je continuais à hurler ma peine. Pourtant je sentais l'atmosphère pesante s'éloigner de moi.

- _Bella, qu'est-ce que t'arrive réveille toi?_

Je reconnus la voix d'Eleana et ouvrit les yeux complètement perdue, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus. Puis je m'effondrais en pleure. Eleana était complétement désorientée, elle me prit dans ses bras en me berçant pour apaiser ma peine, dire qu'il y a 24 heures je ne la connaissais même pas et qu'à présent je n'envisageais même plus ma vie sans elle. Elle ne me posa aucune question et je l'en remerciais, je savais qu'il allait falloir que je lui explique bientôt mais pour l'instant je ne voulais pas parler de lui. Je croisais tout de même son regard inquiet que je feignais de ne pas voir.

.

.

Il était à présent dix heures, je me demandais toujours qui était cette personne au téléphone, Eleana était en face de moi dans la cuisine en train de feuilleter le journal.

- _Je sais que ça me regarde pas mais c'était qui au téléphone hier soir?_ Lui demandais-je

- _Tient ! Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin me le demander_. Me répondit-elle en laissant tomber son journal.

- _Je pensais que si tu m'en avais pas parler c'était que tu préférais le garder pour toi._

- _Non, en faite c'était Darryl !_ Me répondit-elle l'air de rien.

- _Alyssa?_ Demandais-je avec espoir.

- _Apparemment ! Il ne m'a juste dit qu'il avait des nouvelles et qu'il fallait qu'on vienne le voir..._

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui coupais déjà la parole. Je me redressais de la chaise.

- _Qu'est qu'on attend pour y aller alors?_

- _Rien !_ Elle s'esclaffa, _on y va?_ Me demanda t-elle.

- _Plutôt deux fois qu'une !_ Répondis-je excitée

.

.

Vingt minutes, nous étions de nouveau installé dans le salon de Darryl et Sheila, ça me touchait toujours autant de voir cet émotion traversait leurs prunelle. A travers ça je pouvais voir à quel point ils avaient été proche de nos parents. Mais la question essentielle était Alyssa, j'avais le sentiment que l'on devait être toute les trois pour que nos vies prennent un véritable sens, pour moi accepter un peu plus le fait qu'Edward ne fera jamais plus partie de ma vie et Eleana, avoir la vie qu'elle avait toujours voulu et se pardonner ses erreurs, malgré qu'elle m'est affirmée que tout ça était bien derrière je savais que ça lui pesait encore sur le cœur.

- _Alors tu as des informations?_ Demandais-je à l'inspecteur Morris.

- _Plus ou moins, vous savez j'ai le privilège en étant inspecteur d'avoir accès à certaines données. Bref, elle a été repéré au péage Nord de San Francisco..._

- _Oh ! Mais c'est géniale ! Ça veut dire qu'elle est courant et qu'elle vient nous chercher?_

Ma sœur avait encore parlé avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir mais son raisonnement était le même que le mien, j'étais dans un état d'euphorie !

Mais mon euphorie retomba comme un soufflet au moment que je posais mes yeux sur Darryl qui semblait être gêner. Eleana ne semblait pas avoir remarquer son air.

- _A t-il un problème? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Demandais-je avec inquiétude.

- _Rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, disons que je veux pas vous donner trop d'espoirs ça fait quand même une semaine et demi qu'elle a été repéré, je trouve que si elle venait pour savoir elle se serait manifestée avant. Regarde Bella tu es venue dès que tu as su?_

Je hochais la tête et me retrouvais à devoir me ranger au jugement de Darryl. Eleana eut un air grave puis parla :

- _Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence ! Quelle probabilité pour qu'Alyssa se trouve à San Franscisco alors que sa vie était à New-York? Quand je pense qu'on était dans la même ville, moi je suis sûre qu'elle va venir, sinon on la retrouvera._ Dit-elle avec conviction.

J'étais partagée entre l'envie d'y croire et de la plaindre pour sa certitude totalement infondée. Mais c'est vrai que tout ça restait étrange.

.

Nous étions dans une épicerie, il ne nous restait pas grand chose à manger, nous n'avions pas reparlé d'Alyssa depuis que nous étions parti de chez Darryl. J'avais envie d'œuf à la moutarde, une envie de femme enceinte en n'en pas douté, jamais en tant normal je n'aurais pu manger ça. Nous avions prit la voiture d'Eleana, vu que ses parents adoptifs étaient riches elle possédait une bugatti blanche à couper le souffle.

Ma sœur se gara devant le manoir, nous sortions de la voiture en rigolant, elle se moquait de mes envies de femme enceinte et se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir supporter ça, mais me disait qu'elle était heureuse si j'étais heureuse également.

Alors que nous montions les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée, Eleana se figea instantanément, ses yeux brillaient et moi je continuais de la regarder sans comprendre ce changement soudain. Elle tourna alors la tête vers moi, me fit un sourire, ses yeux étaient larmoyant mais joyeux puis elle retourna la tête droit devant elle. J'entendis un bruit qui ne provenait pas de ma sœur, il y avait quelqu'un, mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine je savais.

Je trouvais alors la force de me retourner et rencontrais ses yeux de couleurs identique aux nôtres. Ils reflétaient cependant de l'appréhension, de la peur mais un soulagement immense. Elle était assise sur les marches mais se relevait et avança d'un pas vers nous, un regard vers Eleana et nous nous élancions dans ses bras.

Notre sœur Alyssa était là, je n'arrivais pas y croire, je me sentais tellement forte, presque insubmersible à leurs côtés, que s'était-il passé en une semaine pour que ma vie est été autant bouleversée?

Il me manquait mais pourtant mon cœur semblait se ressouder grâce à elles (Eleana, Alyssa et ma fille).

Nous finîmes par nous séparer, Alyssa regarda Eleana avec beaucoup d'amour si nous n'étions pas triplette j'aurais dit qu'elle était notre grande sœur, il y avait tellement de dévouement dans son regard que ça me désarçonner totalement.

- _Bonjour Eleana_. Dit-elle.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi avec un regard encore plus attendri.

- _Bonjour Isabella._

Puis elle posa une main sur mon ventre et se baissa un peu.

- _Bonjour ma petite nièce._

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, alors il n'y avait pas que moi qui avait le pressentiment que ce serait une petite fille. Les mots restaient bloquer au fond des mes cordes vocales.

- _Bonjour soeurette ! Heureusement que tu es là, sinon on allait déprimer, avec Bella on avait un peu peur que tu ne viennes pas, ou que tu ne saches pas la vérité._ Dit Eleana comme si elle connaissait Alyssa depuis des années.

Moi j'étais un peu plus réservée, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé avec Eleana mais son regard, sa façon d'être m'impressionnait, j'avais pas peur d'elle, j'étais juste prise d'une grande admiration pour elle sans savoir pourquoi.

- _Désolée,_ répondit Alyssa penaude.

- _Oh, je rigolais ne t'inquiète pas._ La rassura Eleana, on rentre maintenant.

.

.

Une demi heure plus tard, après avoir fait visiter la maison à Alyssa, nous étions installées dans le salon essayant de faire connaissance.

Eleana raconta son histoire à nouveau pour qu'Alyssa soit au courant. A la fin, il me semblait qu'elle était prise de profond remords, ce que je ne comprenais pas, j'étais moi même très attristée par le sort d'Eleana mais je n'éprouvais pas de remords dans la mesure où je n'avais même pas conscience de son existence.

Eleana tourna la tête vers moi, elle n'avait encore rien dit mais j'avais compris, c'était à mon tour de narrer mon histoire, ne pouvait-il pas y avoir un autre coup de téléphone?

- _Bella tu veux bien nous raconter ce qui s'est passé pour toi?_ Me demanda délicatement Eleana.

- _Oui,_ répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- _J'ai habité à Phœnix avec Rénée, Charlie et Renée se sont séparés quand j'étais encore petite, Renée s'est ensuite remariée avec Phil. Puis il y a à peu près un an j'ai décidé d'aller vivre à Forks avec Charlie pour laisser Renée et Phil voyageaient. Puis j'ai rencontré une famille extraordinaire là-bas : Les Cullen. Je suis tombée amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse et jusqu'à il y a un peu plus de trois mois je croyais qu'il en était de même pour lui. Puis le jour de mes dix huit ans, il s'est passé un événement, je suis désolée mais je peux pas en dire plus. Trois jours plus tard, il me quittait, lui ainsi que toute sa famille, dont je rêvai en faire parti, ma meilleure amie ne m'a même pas dit au revoir, c'est sa sœur Alice._

J'avais réussi à ne pas pleurer, j'avais essayé de pas trop détailler, jamais je ne trahirais leur secret, secret qui risque avoir des répercutions sur mon enfant, cette partie vampirique jusqu'où mon bébé en sera atteinte, j'avais peur de l'avenir de mon enfant, j'avais peur car j'ignorais.

J'osais alors relevé la tête vers Eleana et Alyssa, toutes les deux étaient en colère et je ne comprenais pas pour quelle raison. Avais-je dis quelque chose qui les aurait froissé?

Elle restait dans leurs mutisme en se jetant des coups d'œil entre elles, mais quel ce passait-il? Je sentais la peur montée et si elle me rejetait de leurs vies...

- _Euh... Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?_ Dis-je la voix tremblotante.

Instantanément je voyais leurs prunelles se radoucir comme si elle avait compris ma peur. Alyssa qui avait toujours cet élan de culpabilité dans les yeux prit la parole.

- _Est-ce que ce conna... ce gas t'a laissé parce que tu étais enceinte? Je suppose qu'il est de lui?_ Demanda t-elle.

Évidemment de qui sinon, j'avais pas aimé le mot qu'elle allait dire, heureusement elle s'était rattrapée, on ne l'insulte pas, lui ma vie, la part de mon plus grand bonheur.

Alors, je compris la méprise et de ce fait leur colère.

- _Oui, ce bébé est de lui ! Non il ne m'a pas quitté pour cette raison, il ne voulait simplement plus de moi, j'ai appris ma grossesse il y a tout juste une semaine._

- _Tu n'as jamais pensé à le contacter?_ Demanda Alyssa.

- _**« Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé »** C'est les mots qu'il a prononcé, il est hors de question que je le recherche._ Répondis-je d'une façon catégoriquement douloureuse.

- _C'est comme tu veux Bella ! On te comprend, mais sache que maintenant que nous sommes réunit, on ne te laissera pas tomber ni toi ni ton enfant. Alors je ne veux plus voir cette peur d'être abandonner, celle qui a traversé tes yeux il y a quelques minutes..._ Dit Alyssa rassurante.

Je la regardais stupéfaite.

- _Comment?_ Demandais-je alors que je n'avais pas l'intention de le demander à haute voix.

- _Je sais pas, je l'ai senti tout simplement._

Après dix minutes d'un silence apaisant où Eleana et moi espérions qu'elle nous dévoile son passé, ma sœur décida de briser le silence pour enfin nous raconter sa vie.

- _Je vais vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé, tout d'abord je suis désolée, je m'en veux beaucoup, surtout par rapport à toi Eleana..._

Eleana et moi nous regardions perplexe.

- _Je comprends pas... Pourquoi?_ Dis-je.

Mais elle ne me répondit pas et continua son histoire.

- "_J'ai vécu avec une famille d'accueil, j'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas mes parents biologiques, pourtant je les aimais énormément, mais à mes dix alors qu'une babysitteur me gardait, la police est venu frapper à la porte, ils étaient mort, un accident de voiture avec un chauffard ivre. J'ai été placé dans un orphelinat jusqu'à ma majorité. A mon entrée à l'orphelinat, j'ai reçu la lettre de nos parents, au début je leur en ai voulu de nous avoir séparez, puis j'ai grandis et j'ai compris que j'avais peut-être pas les bonnes explications. J'ai fais des recherches sur vous, nos parents, Darryl. J'ai su que tu habitais dans la même ville que moi, j'ai appris pour tes problèmes de drogue, et je m'en voulais terriblement parce que je pouvais rien faire, j'avais pas le droit de sortir de cet orphelinat. Savoir qu'une de mes sœurs était à porté de main et ne pouvoir rien faire, ça m'a rendu malade tu sais. Je m'en veux encore._

_Quand je suis sortie à mes dix huit ans je suis allée sonner chez moi, il n'y avait personne et par lâcheté, par dégout de t'avoir laisser vivre avec cet merde je suis pas revenue. J'aurais pu arriver plus tôt à San Francisco bien plus tôt, j'aurais pu aller voir Darryl il y a plus d'une semaine maintenant, mais j'avais peur de votre regard._

_Mais quand hier je vous ai vu toute les deux, heureuse de vous retrouver j'ai décidé d'arrêter de fuir et de venir vous trouvez enfin !"_ Nous dit-elle d'une traite mais d'une voix qui reflétait une réelle souffrance.

Je trouvais horrible qu'elle se culpabilise de la sorte, elle ne pouvait rien faire, mais je comprenais ses regards après qu'Eleana est contée son histoire.

Eleana se leva et s'approcha d'Alyssa pour lui chuchoter quelques mots sur le fait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, que tout était de sa faute pour la drogue. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en veuille.

.

.

Quinze minutes plus tard, les larmes d'Alyssa se t'arrièrent, elle me jeta alors un coup d'œil pour que je participe à ce câlin. Je m'assis alors a ses côtés, leurs côtés.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous sommes restés enlacé toutes les trois (et demi) sur ce canapé mais c'était réconfortant, j'étais tellement bien près d'elles.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes des coups à la porte, la première à réagir fut Eleana qui s'élança en affichant un air béat.

On entendit alors une voix d'homme bien pour lointaine pour l'identifier, peut-être était-ce Darryl, puis la porte se referma.

Alyssa changea de canapé, elle avait l'air plus qu'embarrassé par cette visite impromptue, j'étais de dos à l'entrée du salon. J'entendis alors la voix d'Eleana.

- _Les filles je vous présente mon copain, non ça va pas, mon amour, enfin bref, chéri je te présente mes sœurs Isabella et Alyssa._

Je n'avais toujours pas tournée la tête alors qu'Alyssa commença à se lever, un drôle de frisson de parcourut.

Je me levais alors du canapé et tournait la tête vers ce mystérieux inconnu qui tenait une place particulière dans le cœur de ma sœur.

Mais je me figeais et reculais de deux pas. Je plongeais directement dans ses prunelles dorés, j'étais désemparée, comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait m'arriver? Pourquoi ma sœur, pourquoi Eleana? Bon sang ! C'était un cauchemar, pire que ça même.

Mes sœurs ne semblaient pas comprendre ma réaction quoi qu'Eleana sembla se poser des questions. Les prunelles dorées qui déchirèrent mon cœur m'analysa de plus prés, je pus voir sa compréhension et son choc.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ce moment trop douloureux, cette colère qui semblait s'emparer de mon être, je fis la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit : m'enfuir en courant vers l'étage, alors que mes sœurs commencèrent à vouloir me suivre, j'entendis un ténor :

- _Laissez._ Dit-il à mes sœurs.

Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour mériter ça?

* * *

_Alors les filles, des suggestions? Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre !_

_Je tenais à m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas, il est un peu plus long que le précédent c'est pour me rattraper_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews_

_Et aux anonymes telles que : _**sherley / Malys / Twilight5fanfic / Erika / Laura-nat. Et à toutes les inscrites si jamais j'ai oublié de répondre à une review.**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Des vérités dévoilées

****

_J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, c'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écris, vous pouvez avoir l'impression que ça va un peu vite mais le rythme va se calmer dans les prochains chapitres._

_Remerciment aux anonymes :_

_anyana / Twilight5fanfic / Laura-nat / Tineovan__e_

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _Les secrets dévoilés_

_

* * *

_

Je courrais dans ces escaliers sans fin, les larmes obstruaient mon visage, je me sentais réellement désemparer. Je comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'arriver, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence !

Depuis une semaine j'avais plus ou moins réussit à l'occulter de mes pensées, et voir ce regard doré n'avait fait que resurgir tout ce qui était enfuit au fond de moi. Je m'étais bercée d'illusions tout simplement, le beau discourt que je tenais encore il y a quelques jours « je veux que mon enfant sache qui est son père », « je ne veux pas qu'il lui en veuille », « je ne veux pas qu'il se sente rejeter ».

J'étais juste incapable de faire face à la réalité. J'étais heureuse qu'il m'est fait ce cadeau, cette grossesse était une bénédiction tout simplement mais malgré la joie, l'ivresse que je ressentais, mes sœurs, mon enfant, il y aurait toujours cette part de moi, cette part qui ressentira ce vide indéfiniment. Et je ne savais pas si je pourrais lutter éternellement contre ça, mais j'espérais tout de même le meilleure pour mon bébé.

J'atteignais enfin mon but, la pièce vers laquelle je courrais depuis tout à l'heure, Eleana m'avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas ouverte, qu'elle avait eut comme une sorte de pressentiment qu'il l'empêchait d'y aller. Et moi au contraire, à cet instant elle m'attirait plus que tout : le grenier.

Je poussais alors la porte, c'était poussiéreux, ça ressemblait une pièce fouille, il y avait pleins d'anciennes affaires, les vestiges de ma famille enfin de compte, je ne savais plus où regarder tellement qu'il y avait de choses à voir.

Mon regard fut attiré par un coffre doré, la curiosité s'empara immédiatement de moi, je soulevais alors le couvercle. Il y avait un drap qui semblait à première vue protéger son contenu. Je le soulevais délicatement, et ce que j'y découvris me laissa perplexe. On pouvait voir tout un tas de fiole et de sachet rouge bordeaux et violet, tout ça était étrange. Mais ce qui attira le plus mon attention fut cette énorme bouquin avec une couverture en cuir vert foncé avec un signe dessus.

Cela ressemblait à un pentagramme, il y avait un rond, puis trois sorte de losange arrondi sur deux extrémités à l'extérieur du cercle, j'avais une sensation bizarre comme si ce signe n'était pas vraiment telle qui devrait être.

La plupart du temps quand on pense à pentagramme, on imagine plutôt des formes entremêlées, mais là tout semblait détaché. Je le sortis alors du coffre et soufflait dessus pour mieux y voir, la poussière s'envola en masse.

**« Le livre des Ombres »**

Étrange comme titre pour un livre, alors je l'ouvris en plein milieu et tombais sur une horrible photo « les grimlocks ». Je le refermais violemment énerver.

J'étais injuste et égoïste en faite, j'imagine l'état d'Eleana, elle avait cru que j'avais rejeté son amour, sans comprendre pourquoi. Et lui il avait rien fait, je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, son seul tort dans tout ça, c'est d'être un putain de vampire végétarien avec des putains d'yeux dorés, étais-ce un crime, une raison de le détester, de fuir?

Mais, merde Bella ! Réveille toi, il a sauvé ta sœur d'un viol, j'aurais presque dût lui sauter dans les bras au lieu de partir en courant. Bon à la réflexion peut-être pas lui sauter dans les bras directement, je pense pas que ma sœur aurait apprécié.

Voilà que je devenais vulgaire, mais j'étais en colère contre moi, contre mes réactions idiotes et j'avais honte, comment allez réagir Eleana maintenant? Tu rejètes son copain tu crois qu'elle va t'accueillir à bras ouverts? Définitivement pas !

Je n'allais pas descendre maintenant la fleur au fusil et me présenter comme si je n'étais jamais parti en courant.

Je ré ouvris le livre des ombres à la première page, c'était quoi ce livre? Je décidais de lire la première page.

_- Oyé, maintenant les paroles des sorcières, les secrets sont cachés dans la nuit, les dieux anciens sont invoqués ici afin que soit révéler l'art de la magie, en cette nuit et en cet heure, j'invoque le pouvoir supérieur transmettez vos pouvoirs aux sœurs qui sont trois nous voulons le pouvoir, donnez nous le pouvoir._

Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? La maison tremble, un rayonnement, mes sœurs qui accourent dans les escaliers, la porte du grenier qui explose.

_- Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est quoi tout ça?_ Me demanda Eleana paniquée.

.

.

_Eleana, Isabella, Alyssa_

_Si vous tombez sur ce livre et si comme moi vous avez commis l »erreur » de citer à haute voix la première page du livre des ombres, vous entrez dans l'univers dont on vous a privé petite pour votre protection. Ce livre vous guidera, vous n'allez certainement pas comprendre ce qui vous arrive dans les premiers temps, vous êtes des sorcières, vous serez puissante et redouté et par conséquent menacer._

_Nous avons du fuir à cause de la Triade supérieur, « le pouvoir des trois » comme on aime l'appelé n'est pas assez puissant, la seule solution était de partir, nous cachez. Vous seules pourrez anéantir cette menace. _

_Il y a des jours où vous penserez que c'est une malédiction, d'autres où vous penserez que c'est un vrai don. Mais c'est votre destiné, tout comme moi et vos tantes. J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous ne soyez pas seule, j'aurais aimé être présente pour vous guidez, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible._

_Je prie pour votre réussite pour votre survie, nos retrouvailles. Je vous aime et je penserais à vous chaque jour que Dieu fait. N'oubliez pas, restez uni, c'est le plus grand de tout les pouvoirs._

_Je vous embrasse mes chéries_

_Vous me manquez_

_J'espère qu'un jour vous me pardonnerez..._

_ps : Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera. Cette phrase pourrez vous sauvez._

_Votre Maman_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire?_ Me Demandai-je sans émotion tellement j'étais choquée par ce que je venais de découvrir, Alyssa m'arracha la lettre des mains et commença à la lire avec Eleana.

Une sorcière? Ce mot se répercutait dans mon esprit comme un écho sans fin. Ça existait? Mon enfant, ma fille je ne peux pas, si nous sommes en danger, alors je suis dangereuse pour elle, si on cherchait à la tuer je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, c'est pas possible. Vaincre qui? La triade supérieur, qui sont-ils? Que nous veulent-ils? Pourquoi maman nous parle de les vaincre et comment?

_- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop à vrai dire..._

Je relevais soudainement la tête vers Alyssa, était-elle au courant de quelque chose? Eleana sembla se poser les mêmes questions que moi.

_- De quoi parles-tu?_ Demanda ma sœur.

_- J'ai fais des recherches sur notre famille, j'ai découvert énormément de choses concernant l'univers paranormal jamais rien de précis, mais nos tantes et maman étaient souvent citées dans des affaires non résolu. J'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange, aujourd'hui j'ai une réponse à __mes questions, alors qu'on baigne dans cet univers ne m'étonne pas vraiment._

_- L'univers paranormal, tu rigoles, j'espère, je veux pas ! D'accord? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse contre les forces du mal? J'attends un enfant je vous rappel, je peux pas le mettre en danger ! JE VEUX PAS VOUS COMPRENEZ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! JE VOUS EN PRIS ! Tout est de ma faute je vous ai condamné à cette existence que je ne veux même pas, que je ne comprends pas..._

Je m'effondrais en pleure, j'explosais, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, c'est à ce moment là qu'une vieille machine à coudre explosa.

Mes sœurs étaient autant perdue.

_- Regardez je suis bonne à rien, je fais le mal partout autour de moi._

Pourtant Eleana et Alyssa semblaient totalement paralyser, incapable de faire quoi que se soit, mais j'arrivais plus à supporter, cette tristesse, cette culpabilité et toutes sortes d'autres émotions. Le copain d'Eleana était présent depuis le début, il était le seul à garder son sang-froid. Il s'accroupit vers moi, me prit le bras pour me relever mais son touché me brulait jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles.

Il me regardait troubler, il semblait vouloir me parler mais je m'en moquais, je ne ressentais plus rien, j'étais vidée de toutes émotions. Puis il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

_- Tu sais?_ Me demanda t-il.

Ses lèvres continuaient à bouger mais je n'entendais plus rien, j'avais des frissons, Eleana et Alyssa étaient toujours plongées dans un profond mutisme, ma vison se troublait peu à peu, je sentais que je m'éloignais et je ne voulais pas lutter contre le vide qui s'offrait à moi.

J'étais insignifiante je l'ai toujours été, je serais toujours, c'est pour ça que mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné, qu'Edward m'a laissé, que mes parents adoptifs m'ont rejeté. Je suis pas digne de l'enfant que je porte, je suis juste bonne à mourir seule sans personne, je viens de briser mes sœurs, je suis un monstre...

Peu à peu je reprenais conscience, je percevais des bruits autour de moi, des caresses faites sur mes mains, une paume posée sur mon ventre. Je n'entendais que les respirations, tout avait l'air calme, je me sentais mieux, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais dans cet état lamentable.

Après quelques minutes j'ouvris les yeux, ce que j'y vis me figea sur place, mes sœurs semblaient effondrer, leur têtes posées sur le rebord de canapé où je semblais être installer, elles n'avaient pas remarqué, je me sentais mal parce que tout était encore de ma faute.

_- Pardon_. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Elles se redressèrent comme électrocuter. Elles se rejètent sur moi.

_- Tu nous as fait peur, ne refait plus jamais quelque chose comme ça, désoler on n'arrivait pas à réagir, c'était trop de choses d'un coup pardonne nous._

_- C'est plutôt à moi de me faire pardonner... Je nous ai mise en danger à vie si j'ai bien tout compris._ Dis-je en sentant le poids de la culpabilité m'envahir décidément ce sentiment n'était jamais loin.

_- Tu n'as fait qu'accélérer l'inévitable, je pense qu'un jour où l'autre une de nous aurait fait la même chose, c'est seulement notre destiné.._. Répondit Alyssa.

_- Mais vous en êtes pas certaine, on était peut-être à la croisée des chemins, en face de deux destins différents. Je m'en veux d'avoir en lisant cette formule choisit pour vous, et je m'en veux de mettre mon enfant en danger. Puis on ne sait même à quoi ça consiste d'être des... sor...sorcières, c'est tellement bizarre, je n'imaginais même pas que ça exister pourtant... enfin bref, je suis désolée, sincèrement._

Toutes les deux s'approchèrent de moi en guise de soutient, que je méritais certainement pas.

_- Je pense parler au nom de nous deux, on ne t'en veut pas, puis comme Alyssa je pense que la magie fait partie de nous, quand tu étais dans les vapes, on a discuté, des ancêtres de notre famille, apparemment c'est dans cet univers que nous évoluons._ Me rassura Eleana.

_- Pour ce qui est de ta question d'être sorcière, je pense qu'on a déjà trouvé l'un de tes pouvoirs, pauvre machine à coudre !_ M'appris Alyssa

_- C'est vraiment moi qui est fait ça?_

_- Oui apparemment._ Rigola Alyssa.

C'était quand même inimaginable toute cette histoire, tout ça était vraiment trop pour la journée, trop d'émotions pour la semaine. Eleana semblait soucieuse. J'imaginais que la réaction que j'avais eut face à son copain ne lui avait pas forcement plût. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom, si c'était pas une honte.

_- Va falloir qu'on découvre des choses rapidement sur le monde magique._ Dis-je d'une voix lasse.

_- Tu as raison, mais on est toute seule..._ Répondit sur le même ton Alyssa.

Toutes les trois nous affaissions un peu plus sur le canapé en poussant un soupir désespéré. Puis une voix nous fit sortir de notre léthargie.

_- Si vous commenciez par regarder dans le livre des ombres, ça serait déjà un début._ Nous informa le vampire aux yeux dorés dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom.

Eleana s'éleva en un bond enthousiasme en claquant des mains et en s'avançant vers son vampire.

_- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?_ Lui dit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, Alyssa était émue, ça se voyait dans son regard et moi je baissais la tête, mon cœur se déchirait un peu plus en les voyant.

Je me sentais mal, était-elle au courant de qui elle l'embrassait? Que devrais-je faire? J'avais la sensation bizarre de me retrouver dans un cartoon où l'ange et le démon s'affrontent pour faire valoir leurs idées. L'ange me dit, il n'est pas lui, apprend à le connaître pour ne pas te mettre ta sœur à dos, il la sauvé, il ne t'a rien fait, ne soit pas injuste. Alors que le petit diable rouge me torturait en me rappelant la souffrance que ça pouvait engendrer de faire confiance à un vampire. Il continu en me disant, qu'il finirait pas faire souffrir ma sœur comme la fait Edward, que je devais la protéger pour qu'elle ne puisse pas souffrir comme moi.

_- Isabella ça va pas?_ Me demanda le vampire.

Au moins lui connaissait mon prénom. Et puis pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le détester? A peine quelques heures qu'il était là et j'avais l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer encore plus ma culpabilité. Il semblait aimer profondément ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ça le plus important après tout?

_- Si ça va, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, au faite comment t'appelles-tu?_ Lui demandais-je alors que les deux parties de mon cerveau s'affrontait toujours.

_- Stefan, enchanté._ Dit-il avant de s'approcher pour le tendre la main, pourtant je perçus une hésitation.

Et pourtant je pris sa main sans rechigner.

_- Enchanté._ Répondis-je à mon tord, je n'arrivais pas à supporter son touché, c'était plus fort que moi.

Alors qu'il amorçait un pas en arrière pour retrouver sa chérie, je chuchotais quelques mots pour que lui seul les entendent.

_- Elle sait?_

Il me regarda surpris même s'il avait comprit pour moi, il devait se poser des question, surtout, comment je connaissais leur existence?

Et c'est avec grand soulagement que je le vis hocher la tête.

Puis ils s'assirent dans un fauteuil en face d'Eleana et moi, ma sœur semblait plus détendu et j'étais persuadée que la présentation entre Stefan et moi en été la cause, et juste pour son sourire j'étais contente d'avoir prit sur moi. Leurs airs se fient alors plus sérieux.

_- Écoutez les filles, il faut qu'on vous avoue quelque chose, si nous devons vivre dans la même maison, c'est important._ Dit Eleana.

Ils vont vraiment faire ce que je pense qu'ils vont faire? En même temps ils ont pas à avoir peur de ma réaction... Une bonne chose pour eux. Alyssa semblait un peu inquiète mais elle essaya de le masquer.

_- Maintenant qu'on a appris que nous étions des sorcières je suppose que rien ne peut plus vous choquer à présent, vous savez il existe tout un tas de mythe, sorcières, loups-garous, vampires, fées..._

Eleana semblait en difficulté alors que j'affichais un grand sourire très évocateur du fait que je me moquais d'elle. Elle le remarqua et me lança un regard noir se tourna vers Stefan avec un regard du genre « tu pourrais m'aider là, c'est quand même ton secret ».

_- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir._ Répondis franchement Alyssa.

Elle souffla exaspérer puis il me sembla apercevoir une lueur de détermination dans son regard.

_- Bon je voulais faire ça en douceur, mais aucun être direct._ Dit-elle.

_- Oui ça éclairerait la lanterne._ Répondit Alyssa.

_- Stefan est un vampire._ Pour être direct c'est direct.

Au même moment je me tournais vers Alyssa qui avait fait un bond et s'était enfoncé dans le canapé, devant son air je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors que mon autre sœur me réprimande du regard, peut-être n'avait-elle pas compris que je savais?

_- Allez Aly, remet toi, tu risques rien, il va te mordre._ Dis-je plutôt sûre de moi.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me chuchota à l'oreille :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi?_

Comme tout à l'heure je laissais échapper un petit rire, pour le savoir, je le savais. Je m'approchais à mon tour de son oreille pour lui chuchoter :

_- Tu sais que même si tu chuchotes il t'entend quand même, saloperie d'ouïe vampirique._

Alyssa me regarda du genre « comment tu sais tout ça? » mais aussi légèrement boudeuse.

_- Allez ça va aller, il va pas te bouffer, il attaque pas les humains, il est plutôt attiré par les écureuils._ Lui dis-je alors qu'elle écarquilla les yeux en même temps qu'Eleana. _Puis je me retournais vers Stefan, sans offense? Je ne connais pas ton met favoris, c'était une illustration._

Il lui fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'elle avait bien résumé la situation bien je voyais qu'il voulait me poser des questions sur mes nombreuses connaissance en matière de vampires. Comment ne pourrais-je pas être caler sur le sujet? Après tout j'étais la première témoin d'une expérience que même Carliste ignore, j'étais enceinte d'un vampire !

A la fin de sa réflexion, je remarquais qu'Eleana et Alyssa me regardaient curieusement, et à mon tour je me demandais pour quelle raison elle me regardaient ainsi.

_- Comment sais-tu tout ça à propos des vampires?_ Me redit Aly.

Je fis alors un sourire forcé en me rendant compte dans quel pétrin je m'étais mise. Alors je préférais jouer sur la carte de l'humour.

_- Ça tu l'as déjà demandé, tu perds la mémoire._ Me défendis-je comme je pus.

Mes sœurs me lancèrent un regard sévère alors que Stefan semblait toujours curieux.

_- Sérieusement Isabella_, recommença Aly, c_omment sais-tu tout ça?_

Mon carapace faussement joyeuse l'évanouie d'un seul coup.

_- C'est une longue histoire.._. Dis-je en laissant apparaître une infime part de la tristesse que je ressentais depuis j'avais l'impression une éternité maintenant.

_- Ça tombe bien, on a tout notre temps_. Annonça Eleana d'une voix douce.

* * *

**Désoler aucun des Cullen n'est de retour, j'en suis qu'au chapitre 9 je vois pas l'interêt de les faire revenir. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Notre monde magique

**QUESTION : AVEZ-VOUS DES IDEES DE POUVOIRS POUR LES TROIS SOEURS, DES POUVOIRS QU'ELLES POURRONT DEVELOPPER PLUS TARD? Je suis ouverte à toute proposition.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :_ Notre monde magique_**

**_

* * *

_**

- _Bella tu as terminé?_ Me demanda Aly.

Je descendis prudemment les escaliers où cas où ma maladresse décide de se manifester. J'avançais vers mes deux sœurs et agiter les potions devant elle.

- _Elles vont être piquante celles-là, j'ai mis la dose._ Dis-je avec un petit accent de fierté qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Je vis mes sœurs levées les yeux au ciel.

- _On sait Bella, tu es l'as des potions._ Me dit Léna d'un ton moqueur.

- _Oh Léna, ne fait pas ta jalouse, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis douée par nature._ M'exclamais-je en jetant mes cheveux en arrière à la façon des pubs Loréal.

- _Tu comptes m'appeler par un surnom différent tous les jours, parce qu'il y a déjà El, Léa, Lala quoi que celui-là je me demande où tu l'as pêché..._

Je commençais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui révéler où j'avais trouvé un de ces superbes surnoms mais elle me stoppa avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- _Non je ne veux pas savoir, ça doit ses dessins animés que tu regardes, ma pauvre nièce tu l'as traumatise, je suis sûre qu'elle détestera ça._ Termina Eleana.

- _Ce que tu peux être susceptible, je fais preuve d'imagination c'est tout._ Répondis-je pour défendre du mieux que je pouvais.

- _Ouais_, dit Eleana septique, _vivement que t'es accouché _marmonna-t-elle.

- _J'ai entendu._

- _Bon temps mort girls._ Nous dit Stefan.

- _Alors on y va?_ Demandais-je à mes sœurs, qui auraient pu croire que j'aurais aimé faire la guerre au démon, sûrement pas moi.

- _On préférerait que tu restes là, vu ton état._ **(Alyssa évidemment)**

- _Oui on se débrouillera toutes les deux Bella._ **( Eleana forcement)**

- _Je suis enceinte, pas en sucre et c'est quand même un démon de niveau supérieur, je sais que vous vous inquiétez mais vous savez très bien que je dois être là._ Leur répondis-je sûre de moi.

Mes sœurs ne purent qu'acquiescer, Stefan s'élança en direction d'Eleana pour l'embrasser, il s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était compréhensible, il débordait d'amour tous les deux, mais j'avais toujours du mal à voir ce genre de scène même s'ils essayaient de les éviter au maximum.

Après quelques secondes, Stefan s'approcha de moi.

- _Prend soin de toi et du bébé, et pas d'imprudence._ Me dit-il en me faisait un baiser sur le front comme le ferais un frère.

Maintenant c'est ce qu'il était devenu, depuis cette conversation il y a trois mois.

.

.

**_Flash-Back_**

_J'inspirais fortement pour me donner plus de courage, j'avais peur de leur jugement, de leur réaction mais je devais le faire, cacher la vérité ne servait plus à rien, j'appartenais également au monde magique._

_- Voilà je sais tout ça, car j'ai connu une famille de vampires végétariens dans le passé. Dis-je alors que je savais que je tournais autour du pot._

_- Tu les as connus comment? Me demanda Alyssa._

_- Au lycée de Forks, disons que j'ai été sauvé d'une mort certaine par l'un d'entre eux. Répondis-je toujours sans aborder la principale question._

_- Mais comment as-tu découverts qu'ils étaient des vampires et encore plus végétarien? Me demanda à son tour Eleana._

_- L'ami de Charlie mon père adoptif a un fils qui fait partie de la tribu Quileute, il m'a avoué ce qu'ils étaient, apparemment sa tribu descendrait des loups, et il y a des années, ils ont signé un traité avec ces vampires pour pouvoir cohabiter... Dis-je, tout n'était pas exact mais c'est bien Jacob qui m'avait mise sur la piste._

_Je pouvais très bien me défiler, m'arrêter là, me dégonfler comme je sais si bien le faire, mes sœurs semblaient convaincu, est-ce que vraiment utile qu'ils sachent que ces fameux vampires sont les Cullen, dont un est le père de mon enfant? Mais la voix de Stefan m'interrompit dans mes réflexions._

_- Pardon mais je peux savoir comment c'est passé les circonstances de ton accident, là où le vampire t'a sauvé? Me demanda-t-il._

_- Oui bien sûr, Je sortais du lycée, j'étais devant ma voiture quand j'ai entendu un crissement de pneu, je me suis retrouvée là où provenait le bruit et j'attendais immobile incapable de bouger et c'est là que le vampire s'est interposé. Répondis-je en essayant de parler de façon détaché._

_- Avait-il d'autres personnes sur ce parking mise à part la famille vampire?_

_- Oui. Dis-je d'une voix plus incertaine consciente de son raisonnement._

_- Ce n'est pas normal ! Dit-il plus pour lui-même._

_- Pourquoi? Lui demanda Eleana_

_- Nous avons des lois, ne jamais révéler notre nature, jamais aucun vampire ne prendrait le risque de s'exposer de cette façon, sauf si..._

_Il releva la tête vers moi, je pourrais directement lui dire qu'il était mon ex, pourquoi ne mettais-je pas fin à ses interrogations? Pourquoi n'y arrivais-je pas?_

_- Sauf? Répéta Alyssa._

_- Disons que si je devais prendre ce risque devant des humains, ça serait pour sauver une personne à qui je tiens, j'irais même plus loin une personne dont je suis amoureux. Répondit-il en me regardant différemment, il devait être en train de faire un lien avec mon attitude._

_Je laissais quand même échapper un rire nerveux, amoureux? Tu parles !_

_- Amoureux? Songea Eleana, puis elle me fixa avec une illumination dans ses yeux, comment s'appelle le vampire qui t'a sauvé Bella?_

_Ça y est, je ne pouvais plus reculer, c'était le moment, il me semblait que j'avais oublié ou plutôt omit de donner son prénom mais Eleana m'avait entendu crier dans mes cauchemars, le suppliait de rester avec moi, avec un peu de bon sens, elle comprendrait._

_- Edward. Lui répondis-je simplement._

_- Comme le prénom que tu criais? Demanda Eleana._

_- Oui !_

_- Comme ton ex?_

_- Oui !_

_- Comme le père de ton enfant?_

_- Hum... Oui !_

_- Tu es enceinte d'un vampire? Demanda Stefan sans trace d'un quelconque dégout, même avec de l'espoir, j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me poser pleins de questions mais se retenait._

_- Oui ! Je sais ce que vous pensez, mais je l'aimais / l'aime. Je regrette rien, la seule chose qui me fait peur c'est que cet enfant porte la moitié des gênes de son père et je ne sais pas où ça me mènera. Ça me faisait du bien de me libérer._

_- On t'aidera, on trouvera. Répondit Stefan._

_Je crois que c'est à partir de là que mon regard sur lui a commencé à se modifier._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

.

.

Grâce à une prémonition d'Eleana, on savait que le démon allait nous attaquer d'ici peu. Pendant ces trois mois on avait découvert par hasard nos pouvoirs qui semblaient se développer avec le temps.

Alyssa pouvait déplacer des objets par la pensée et on soupçonnait qu'elle puisse dans l'avenir pratiquer la projection astrale.

Eleana avait des prémonitions quand elle touchait des objets ou autre et comme Jasper elle était ressentait les émotions des gens et pouvait les modifier, mais son pouvoir était plus puissant que celui qui possédait Jasper, puisqu'elle peut insuffler tellement de douleur à son adversaire qu'il s'en tort dans tous les sens.

Mon pouvoir à moi consistait à figer les gens, et à faire exploser des choses ou plus particulièrement les démons. D'ailleurs le premier démon que l'on a combattu c'était très confus et comique après coup.

.

.

**_Flash-Back_**

_Cela faisait deux semaines que nous étions consciente d'avoir des pouvoirs, d'être des sorcières et jusque-là rien ne s'était produit. Alors que nous montions au grenier pour consulter le livre des ombres dans le but de nous entrainer un peu avant les attaques._

_Eleana se figea sans aucune raison apparente. Sa réaction me faisait un peu pensée à Alice quand elle voyait l'avenir, serait-ce possible qui lui arrive la même chose._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Lui demandais-je._

_- Comment… Comment sais-tu ? Elle avait l'air choqué c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait son pouvoir._

_- Peu importe ! Dis-je._

_- J'ai eu une sorte de vision, j'ai vu un démon dans le grenier et on essayait de le battre je n'ai pas vu la fin du combat, la seule chose que je sais, c'est que nous avons une heure devant nous. Dit-elle visiblement anxieuse._

_- D'accord, on reste calme, est-ce que tu as vu à quoi il ressemblait ? Lui demanda calmement Alyssa._

_- Oui mais vaguement, je vais regarder dans le livre si je le trouve._

_Ca faisait bien dix minutes qu'Eleana cherchait dans le livre pendant qu'Aly et moi cherchions les fioles que nous avions faites cette semaine pour parer une attaque. J'avais peur mais je ne laissais rien paraitre, nous étions novices les démons pas. J'espérais que tout irait bien. Stefan était parti chasser pendant ce temps, de tout façon il n'aurait rien pu faire pour nous. Tout à coup Eleana se mit à pleurer._

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? Lui demanda Aly en passant un bras sur ses épaules._

_- J'ai peur en plus je n'arrive pas à trouver ce démon dans le livre. Je suis désolée… Nous dit-elle._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver, on a des fioles de potions, et j'ai mon pouvoir, on va y arriver._

_Eleana s'était alors relevé, d'ici une minute il serait là en face de nous, j'appréhendais, nous aurions dû plus nous entrainer._

_Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, le démon passa alors la porte du grenier et se trouva devant nous. Habillé en noir, le regard dur, cependant il n'attaqua pas de suite il nous regardait comme pour nous étudiez._

_- Lancez ! Fit Alyssa._

_Nous lancions les potions en même temps mais aucune réaction sauf celui de le faire rire. Je sentais mes mains devenir moites, mon cœur s'accélérait, il nous fallait réagir._

_- La descendance a l'air moins coriace… Nous dit le Démon._

_- Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la descendance… Répondis-je passablement énervé._

_Je fis alors un geste des mains dans l'intention de le faire exploser, mais malheureusement je le figeais juste._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Paniqua complétement Eleana._

_- Je vais essayer de le faire exploser mais je ne sais pas si je vais y parvenir. _

_Le démon reprit mouvement, il envoya un boule d'énergie droit sur Alyssa, je la poussais avant de me jeter par terre, je levais mes mains, mais je manquais ma cible. Alyssa semblait plus qu'énerver et elle le fixa durement en plissant des yeux et le démon alla s'écraser sur la porte. Nous regardions Aly stupéfaite sans pour autant nous y attarder._

_Voilà dix minutes que le combat avait commencé, et au moins dix fois que je manquais ma cible, j'étais désespérée et je me faisais du souci pour ma fille. Dans un ultime effort je fis bouger mes mains et fermait les yeux priant pour avoir réussi. J'avais peur de les ouvrir pour découvrir que j'avais encore échoué, cependant j'entendis la voir qu'Alyssa criait :_

_- Tu as réussi, on a réussi !_

_Après cet épisode nous nous serions dans les bras, mes sœurs._

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

.

.

Stefan était arrivé après complétement affolé en voyant l'état du grenier, mais avait été content de voir que l'on pouvait se débrouiller toute seule et nous nous étions fière comme des gardons d'avoir vaincu notre premier démon. En racontant notre péripétie à Stefan il avait bien rigolé de mon manque de précision. Puis Alyssa était devenue soucieuse.

.

.

**_Flash-back_**

_- Pourquoi es-tu si soucieuse Alyssa ? Demanda Stefan._

_- Je viens de penser à quelque chose d'évident et je me demande pourquoi j'y pense que maintenant. Répondit-elle dans son monde._

_- Oui et encore ? Demanda Eleana._

_- Vous vous êtes jamais demandé à qui appartenait le manoir ?_

_- Il nous appartient Aly, je ne comprends pas. M'exprimais-je à mon tour._

_- Oui maintenant mais il y avait quelqu'un qui s'en occupait, quand on la trouvait il était dans un état impeccable pas comme s'il avait été abandonné pendant dix-huit ans. Nous expliqua Alyssa._

_Nous étions perplexe elle avait raison, jamais nous nous étions posé la question pourtant cela semblait bizarre, qui avait pu s'occuper du manoir._

_- C'est vrai je ne comprends pas qu'on ne se soit pas posé la question plus tôt, c'est comme pour le P3, j'ai bien lu qu'il était toujours à nous, pourtant il est toujours aussi tendance avec les années, il y avait bien une personne pour payer les employés ou même donner des ordres au gérant. Dis-je plus pour moi-même._

_- Oui c'est exactement de ce que je te dis, il doit y avoir quelqu'un de vivant dans notre famille qui a pu prendre toutes les décisions. Me répondit Alyssa_

_- Puis Wyatt et Chris, que sont-ils devenus ? Tu crois que comme nous ils ont été adoptés ? Demandais-je._

_- De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être eux à l'origine de tout ça, ils étaient bien trop jeunes durant les faits. S'exclama alors Eleana._

_- Oui je sais bien, mais c'est nos cousins, c'était juste une question en l'air. Me défendis-je._

_- Va absolument falloir que l'on trouve des réponses à toutes nos questions, chercher à savoir aussi si nos tantes et nos parents sont encore en vies, y'a trop d'ombre autour de nous. Dit Alyssa._

_- Pour commencer on peut toujours demander à Darryl comment il a eu l'acte d'acquisition du club et de la maison. Raisonnais-je._

_- Tu as raison. Fit alors Eleana._

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

.

.

Après cet épisode, nous avions été chez Darryl, mais il n'avait rien pu nous apprendre, il l'avait reçu l'acte de session deux jours avant la visite d'Eleana avec aucune lettre expliquant quoi que ce soit.

Nous venions d'arriver dans le grenier, prête à partir.

Nous avions décidé de nous jeter directement dans la gueule du loup, à première vue, ça avait l'air plus qu'imprudent mais on préférait le prendre par surprise, si on le laissait venir jusqu'au manoir, il serait forcément préparer.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _Demanda Alyssa, c'était la seule de nous trois à ne pas être d'accord pour se rendre dans les enfers. Mais malheureusement pour elle la majorité l'emporte.

_- On attend qu'il se pointe. _Répondis-je.

_- On a un problème les filles. _Nous informâmes Léna.

_- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ _Tu as vu quelque chose ? _Demanda Aly

_- Il ne va pas venir seul !_ _Ils seront six si j'ai bien vue. _Répondit mon extralucide de sœur.

_- Vous voyez bien, je savais que j'avais raison c'était une mauvaise idée de s'aventurer sur leur territoire, on aurait été sur le nôtre au manoir. _Répondit Aly inquiète

_- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'engueuler, maintenant c'est trop tard alors bon courage !_ Dis-je pour clore la discussion.

_- Tu es la plus inconsciente de toute Isabella, franchement tu es enceinte, ça te fait rien de mettre en danger ta fille ?_ _Bon sang ! Réagit un peu, tu n'es pas invincible. _Me rétorqua Aly en colère.

J'étais en colère, de quel droit pouvait-elle dire que je mettais consciemment mon bébé en danger ? Mais quelque part derrière ma mauvaise fois je savais qu'elle n'avait pas tort.

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution de se fâcher avant un combat, alors on réglera ça à la maison_. Nous dit Eleana qui prenait le rôle logiquement occupé par Stefan c'est-à-dire de médiateur.

_- Je ne veux même pas te parler Alyssa c'est écœurant ce que tu as dit, débrouille toi avec les démons !_ Dis-je en colère.

_- Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, débrouille-toi toi-même_. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

A la fin de sa phrase, nous entendîmes des bruits de pas s'avançait dans notre direction, nous nous hâtâmes pour nous cacher derrière les rochers. Je tournais la tête vers Alyssa en lui jetant un regard noir elle en fit de même.

Après ce bref échange de gentillesse, nous nous levâmes en lançant les potions, il ne restait plus que trois démons, sauf que deux d'entre eux préférèrent partir, il ne restait plus que notre cible de départ. Je le figeais pour nous donner le temps de réciter la formule, ce n'était pas le genre de démon qu'on pouvait vaincre sans formule.

**« Esprits de la mer, de la forêt et de l'air,**

**Libérez-nous de ce démon.**

**Bêtes à sabots et animaux marins,**

**Renvoyez cet esprit du Mal en Enfer »**

Le démon se tordit de douleur pendant quelques secondes et finit par exploser sous nos yeux victorieux. Alors qu'on s'apprêtait à repartir dans notre monde, un des démons qui s'étaient enfui arriva en face de nous, il semblait perturber de voir qu'on avait vaincu son petit copain. Avant qu'il est réussi à nous attaquer, je le fis exploser mais au même moment j'entendis mes sœurs criaient :

_- **Bella ATTENTION ! Non !**_

J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner pour apercevoir une boule d'énergie en train de se diriger tout droit vers mon ventre, les cris de mes sœurs à l'arrière. Aucunes de nous n'avaient le temps de réagir et pourtant j'avais l'impression que la scène devant moi se déroulait au ralentit. C'était ma fin, notre fin.

* * *

**Un grand remerciment à tout ceux qui lisent ma fiction et aux anonymes : _La-mini-miss / Laura-nat / Ccile / Rose / Sandrine / Auredronya / Twilight5fanfic / _**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Anéanti

**BONNE ANNEE A TOUTES (je ne pense qu'il y est de garçons qui lisent ma fiction quoi que... lol) Et bonne santé.**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour débuter 2011, je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu à vos review du dernier chapitre, si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolée, je me rattraperais au prochain. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. **

**Un grand MERCI à celles qui me suivent depuis le début (anonyme ou inscrit) , et à tout ceux qui lise ma fiction sans laisser de review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11** : Anéanti

* * *

La seule chose dont j'étais consciente c'est d'être dans le noir, je n'entendais rien, ne voyait rien, c'est le noir m'entourait. Etais-je encore en vie ? Est-ce ça la mort ? Il n'y avait donc pas de paradis avec de somptueux paysages, ni l'enfer avec ses flammes. Pourtant ce noir, ce néant m'angoissait.

Je m'en voulais, j'avais tué ma raison de vivre avant même qu'elle ne voit le jour, j'avais toujours su au fond que je serais une mauvaise mère. J'aurais dû écouter Alyssa, elle avait raison, depuis ces trois mois je m'étais pourtant rendue compte qu'elle était celle qui avait le plus de bon sens, la plus mature et protectrice d'entre nous. J'avais été inconsciente et je l'avais tué, j'étais partie sans avoir eu le temps de m'excuser auprès d'Alyssa, je lui avais dit des choses horribles, de façon détourné que son sort ne m'intéressait pas, qu'elle pouvait même mourir que ça me serait égal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette méchanceté ? J'aurais pu mettre ça sur le compte des hormones mais je savais bien que c'était faux, j'aimais mes sœurs infiniment mais je n'avais pas voulu leur ouvrir entièrement mon cœur, j'avais peur d'être trahi. Je n'avais pas supporté la protection d'Aly, elle me faisait trop penser à Edward, il avait toujours eut raison et Aly également.

Maintenant j'en payais le prix fort. Cet endroit était pesant, perturbant, un endroit où je finirais par devenir folle, un isoloir pour mes fautes, cet endroit qui me rappelait ce que j'avais perdu, ce que j'avais fait : la tuée. Mais je l'acceptais.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet endroit ? J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des années que j'étais là. Mais depuis quelques minutes quelque chose avait changé, j'entendais un rire, joyeux et merveilleux. Sans aucun doute c'était un rire d'enfant. Mais vu que cet endroit était fait pour me montrer ce que j'avais perdu, ça ne devait même pas m'étonnait.

L'endroit changea brusquement, je n'étais plus dans le noir mais dans une clairière mais pas n'importe laquelle notre clairière. Mais au milieu de celle-ci, il n'y avait pas Edward mais une petite fille, quand elle m'entendit, elle se retourna et me fit un sourire chaleureux. J'étais stupéfaite, car je savais qui était cette personne, ma fille, notre fille, elle était magnifique, mais j'étais si triste, cette ange ne verra jamais le monde, elle n'existera pas …

C'était un parfait mélange entre Edward et moi, elle avait les mêmes yeux marrons chocolats que moi mais on pouvait distinguer autour de ses pupilles un léger contour doré. Elle avait mes cheveux long mais qui ondulait légèrement en bas du dos, la couleur était la réplique exacte de son père. C'était déconcertant, elle était magnifique, elle avait pris nos bons côtés, et son sourire, le sourire d'Edward. J'étais ébloui, elle semblait heureuse de me voir, pourquoi ne m'en voulait-elle pas ? Après tout je l'ai empêché de voir la lumière du jour.

- _Maman, ça va allez._ Me dit-elle de sa voix douce d'enfant.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un seul mot puisse me procurer autant de bonheur, même les « je t'aime » d'Edward étaient pâles à côté de ce mot « Maman ».

- _Je suis désolée ma chérie._ Lui répondis-je.

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi je m'excusais, puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux, mais elle ne dit rien, je me noyais dans son regard, mon bébé. Est-ce vraiment bien de voir ce que j'avais gâché, de voir ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, ce que je lui avais retiré avant même qu'elle ait vu le jour.

- _J'ai été obligé de t'amener ici Maman, il fallait qu'on reprenne des forces. Mais maintenant ça va allait. Je t'aime._ Me dit-elle.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre que moi aussi je l'aimais et que je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle était déjà partie, l'endroit commençait peu à peu à se dissiper, je m'attendais à me retrouver dans le noir, pourtant j'étais dans ma chambre au manoir.

Je ne comprenais pas, encore un rêve sans doute, je vis mes sœurs arrivées et les regrets refirent directement surface, j'aurais tellement aimé m'excuser.

Eleana vint se jeter dans mes bras, les yeux rougis.

- _Oh Bella, on a vraiment cru te perdre !_ Me dit-elle en sanglotant.

Je vis Alyssa s'approchait à son tour, le tient livide, les yeux rouges également signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré, pourquoi me retrouvais-je dans une chimère pareille ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Aly s'effondra en larmes sur moi.

- _Excuse-moi je t'en prie je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai tellement eut peur, pardonne-moi, s'il te plait Bella._

Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive avec des remords, ma mort est seulement de ma faute, j'avais été inconsciente.

Aly et Léna se regardèrent, elle commençait à paniquer.

- _Bella, répond-nous, ça va pas, tu veux qu'on appelle un médecin ?_ Me demanda Léna paniquée.

Elles me secouèrent dans tous les sens tentant de me faire réagir mais j'étais noyée par le chagrin de cette enfant que je ne connaitrais jamais, du temps trop cours passé avec mes sœurs, de ne pas avoir dit au revoir au Cullen.

Puis Stefan arriva dans la chambre sûrement dut à l'agitation de mes sœurs, c'était tellement bizarre de les voir, j'avais vraiment l'impression que tout ça était bien réel.

- _Elle doit être en état de choc._ Dit Stefan.

En état de choc ? Un mort peut-être un état de choc ? Et si tout ça était réel, si ce n'était pas une illusion comme la clairière ? Je repris peu à peu contact avec ce qui m'entourait, je voulais voir si j'avais encore mon ventre mais j'appréhendais trop ce que j'allais découvrir.

- _Qu'est-ce que se passe Bella ? Tu as l'air complétement perturbé._ Me demanda doucement Eleana.

- _Je suis vivante ? Vraiment vivante?_ Demandais-je avec interrogation.

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais dit une bêtise, puis Léna se mit à rire.

- _Oui ma puce tu es toujours en vie._ Me répondit-elle en essayant de cacher son hilarité. Et je la croyais.

Tout à coup mon visage se ferma à nouveau, était-elle toujours là ? Un espoir naissait en moi, s'ils étaient aussi détendu rien de grave n'avait dut se passer si ?

En arrêtant de respirer involontairement je posais mes mains sur mon ventre, il était toujours là, elle allait vivre, je ne l'avais pas perdue. Je me mis à pleurer de joie, je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse, cette nouvelle réchauffait mon cœur considérablement.

- _Mais Bella qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ Me demanda alors Alyssa.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, les yeux encore larmoyants.

- _J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu, je me pensais morte avec mon bébé. Je suis tellement désolée Aly je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, c'est juste que ton côté surprotectrice m'a ramené à des mauvais souvenirs. Je suis désolée, pardonne moi._ L'implorais-je.

-_ Je ne t'en veux pas, on est toute les deux fautives._ Elle me prit alors dans ses bras.

Une question me chagrinait, pourquoi étais-je toujours en vie ?

- _Que s'est-il passé quand le démon m'a lancé la boule d'énergie, je me souviens juste qu'elle arrivait dans ma direction puis après le noir total._

Elles prirent un air qui exprimer une fierté, envers quoi ? Ca je ne serais dire.

- _Disons que ta fille est étonnante pour son âge !_ Me dit Eleana avec un sourire énigmatique mais qui cachait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'inquiétude mais j'en été pas certaine, j'avais cependant l'impression qu'elle savourait de me voir ruminer.

- _Qu'elle rapport avec elle ?_ Demandais-je intriguée.

- _Elle a déjà développé des pouvoirs tu te rends comptes ?_ Me dit-elle toute excitée pourtant cette lueur n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Pourtant je n'étais pas vraiment surprise et évidemment mon manque de réaction étonna mes sœurs.

- _Ca ne t'étonne pas plus que ça ?_ Me demanda Aly.

- _Non pas vraiment, son père est un vampire, sa mère est une sorcière faisant partie du pouvoir des trois, donc dit puissante. Je pense qu'elle est consciente de beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elle raisonne déjà, elle est plus évoluée que n'importe quel fœtus, c'est inévitable, et qu'elle est des pouvoirs dès maintenant ne m'étonne vraiment pas._ Répondis-je.

- _C'est vrai dit comme cela, ça semble logique, pourquoi comment sais-tu qu'elle est vraiment consciente de ce qui nous entoure ?_ Me demanda toujours Alyssa, mais elle sembla être en train de réfléchir et paraissait inquiète.

- _Je pense que c'est elle qui m'a fait m'évanouir pour que je reprenne de l'énergie._ Je passais sous crible le fait qu'elle me l'avait dit elle-même, étais-ce une illusion ou un moyen par lequel elle avait pu communiquer avec moi ?

- _Tu penses qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est toujours en vie ?_ Me demanda doucement Alyssa en affichant une grimace.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ Paniquais-je directement, _et puis vous ne m'avez toujours pas raconté ce qui s'était passé,_ répliquais-je sous le ton d'un reproche.

- _Quand la boule d'énergie est venu vers toi, ton ventre s'est mis à projeter une sorte de protection bleu lumineuse, elle a fait un effet miroir et a détruit le démon puis tu t'es évanoui, et nous t'avons ramenez à la maison._ Me répondit Léna.

- _C'est ma fille qui m'a sauvé alors ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes inquiète ? En me sauvant elle aurait pu se perdre elle ? Vous… vous pensez que c'est possible ?_ Demandais-je tremblante et sanglotant.

- _On ne sait pas Bella, vu que tu ne l'as encore jamais senti bouger… Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir._ Répondit Alyssa.

Mais sa phrase ne fit qu'accentuer ma peur et ma culpabilité, pourquoi je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne l'avais jamais senti bouger, pourtant j'étais à six mois de grossesse je devais la sentir, tout ça n'est pas normal, mais pour quelles raison le destin s'acharnerait-il encore sur moi ?

- _Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais sentie bouger ?_ Demandais-je une fois de plus totalement sous panique.

- _Je pense qu'il y a une explication logique à ça, il ne faut pas que tu t'en inquiètes Bella, elle est à moitié vampire donc je pense que ton corps s'adapte à elle, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne peux pas la sentir encore._ Me dit Eleana d'un ton rassurant.

- _Tu as sûrement raison, en plus je sens qu'elle est toujours en vie. C'est bizarre comme sensation, je ne pourrais même pas te dire comment je le sais, mais elle est là._ Répondis-je sûre de moi, la panique m'avait fait perdre tous mes moyens, mais maintenant j'y voyais claire.

Je me promis qu'à partir de maintenant je ferais plus attention, je lui devais. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais si peur de mourir et tant de choses à accomplir. Alyssa avait eu raison, j'avais été égoïste, j'avais joué avec ma vie mais je n'étais pas seule, je détenais la vie d'une autre personne en moi, et qu'on puisse lui faire de mal m'étais intolérable.

.

.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte sur le coup mais j'avais dû m'endormir, mes paupières étaient lourdes, j'avais l'impression qu'un éléphant les avait choisi comme logement, l'image était quelque peu farfelue, je le reconnais mais la sensation était la même. Je me trouvais dans un demi sommeil on dit plus familièrement « la tête dans le pâté ». J'entendais pourtant une conversation qui se déroulait pas loin de moi, c'était Eleana et Stefan, je n'aimais pas vraiment écouté aux portes mais je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller et je ne pouvais pas boucher mes oreilles non plus donc j'étais obligée d'écouter.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu partes Stefan._ Dit Eleana tristement.

Mon cœur se serra de manière terriblement douloureuse, il ne faisait pas ça ? Il ne la laissait pas tomber comme l'avait fait Edward. Non il n'avait pas le droit je lui avais accordé ma confiance, il était comme mon frère, il n'y avait jamais eu d'accident, je sais bien que la tentation est toujours présente, mais il n'a pas le droit de la quitter elle l'aime plus que tout. Que deviendra-t-elle sans lui ?

C'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas si je parlais vraiment de ma sœur ou de mes propres sentiments.

- _Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, il faut voir la vérité en face, et la seule façon c'est que j'y aille._ Lui répondit Stefan simplement comme si c'était une évidence.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me réveiller ? Est-ce le destin qui s'était ligué contre moi pour que je revive la scène par procuration. J'avais envie d'hurler de pas lui faire ça, que je le tuerais moi-même s'il brisait son cœur comme on avait brisé le mien.

- _Oui je sais, mais je ne veux pas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi Stefan ?_ Répondit-elle en sanglotant plus fort. _Mais tu as raison c'est mieux comme ça, il faut établir la vérité._

Pourquoi abandonnes-tu Eleana ? Ne le laisse pas partir ! S'il vous plait, faite que je me réveille que j'empêche tout ça, ils étaient liés, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi semblait-elle autant résigner, pourquoi ne se battait-elle pas pour lui, pour leur amour ?

Mais une voix mesquine me rappela à l'ordre avec seulement deux mots : « Et toi ? ». Je ne m'étais pas battue non plus, mais pourquoi courir derrière une ombre ? Edward avait été comme le vent, un courant d'air qui avait balayé ma vie de joie mais l'avait remporté avec lui, comment courir derrière le vent ? Comment attrapé l'inaccessible ? Comment se battre si les sentiments ne sont pas réciproques ? On ne peut pas on subit ce courant d'air, on prend tout ce qui nous a donné, parce que c'est toujours mieux que rien au final.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas entendu la fin de la conversation, mais j'avais compris ce que j'aurais préféré ignorer. J'espérais que tout ceci soit un cauchemar, j'espérais que je me réveillerais et que Stefan serait toujours là, qu'Eleana soit toujours aussi épanoui et pleine de vie. J'espérais car il ne restait que ça.

.

.

J'avais fini par me rendormir pour me lever seulement quelques heures plus tard, le jour venait de se lever, il était sept heures je n'avais aucune idées du temps que j'avais passé à dormir mais j'étais un forme.

J'entendais des bruits qui provenaient de la cuisine, peut-être que mes sœurs étaient déjà levées ? J'enflais rapidement ma robe de chambre, remettait rapidement mes cheveux en place et sortit de ma chambre. Pourtant arrivée en bas des escaliers, je m'arrêtai brusquement, la conversation était-elle un rêve ou une réalité ?

J'étais anxieuse, j'espérais que tout ceci soit le fruit sordide de mon imagination. En arrivant dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que mes sœurs, à première vue aucune trace de Stefan, malgré moi mon cœur s'accéléra à cette constatation. Mais je me raisonnais rapidement, j'embrassais rapidement mes sœurs, tellement rapidement que je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser le regard de Léna. J'étais toujours dans le brouillard, j'avais envie de poser directement la question mais j'avais peur d'avoir raison et de lui faire de la peine. Peut-être avais-je entendu des phrases hors contexte ? Il était sûrement en train de chasser…

- _Dites les filles, Stefan n'est pas là ?_ Demandais-je de ma voix parfaitement innocente.

Alyssa releva la tête dans ma direction, cherchant visiblement quoi me répondre puis afficha une mine curieuse.

- _Je ne sais pas où il est, Eleana où est Stefan ?_ Demanda Alyssa en se remettant à débarrasser le lave-vaisselle.

Je regardais alors Eleana avec appréhension mais cette dernière continua méticuleusement de nettoyer les casseroles comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Alyssa alertée par son silence arrêtant brusquement sa tâche et se retourna vers Eleana. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne nous répondrait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle, puis lui tapota sur l'épaule, Léna sursauta et lâcha sa casserole dans l'évier. Elle se retourna enfin vers nous pour voir qu'on la dévisageait.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?_ Demanda-t-elle un brin soupçonneuse.

- _On t'a posé une question mais tu n'as pas répondu._ Répondis-je simplement.

- _Oh pardon !_ Dit-elle penaude. _Quelle était la question ?_

- _Je me demandais où était Stefan_, lui demandais-je sans savoir si je voulais réellement la réponse.

Malheureusement pour elle, j'eus le temps de voir un éclair de tristesse traversait ses yeux, mais très elle se recomposa rapidement un masque paisible.

- _Il est parti, il avait une affaire à régler,_ répondit-elle en se détournant de moi et en continuant de nettoyer la vaisselle.

Alyssa se retourna vers moi en me jetant un regard « tu comprends quelque chose toi ? », j'haussais les épaules pour lui signaler que j'étais dans le même état qu'elle.

- _Et il revient quand ?_ Lui demanda à son tour Aly.

- _Je ne sais pas encore les filles, quand il pourra je suppose._ Répondit-elle d'une voix morne.

Je préférais lâcher l'affaire, si j'avais bien compris ce qui se passait, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille qu'on la harcèle mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est pourquoi, il l'avait laissé, pourtant je n'avais perçu aucun signe avant-coureur.

Elle ne nous avait rien confirmé mais son regard reflétait une telle tristesse que je n'eus plus de doute, Stefan était parti.

* * *

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre?

Que pensez-vous de l'histoire de Stefan et Eleana?

Tout commentaire est bon.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Miracle

**J'ai remarqué qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecteurs (mise en favoris et alert) mais paradoxalement il y a moins de review, svp laissez une petite review, que j'ai votre avis pour peut-être m'améliorer ou autre.**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Merci aux ANONYMES**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 ****_: Miracle_**

* * *

J'étais installé dans ma chambre en train de lire des poèmes magnifique de Verlaine, tout ceci rythmé par la mélodie envoûtante d'un CD particulier, je prenais sur moi. Je voulais l'écouter à longueur de journée malgré les souvenirs que celle-ci générait en moi, malgré la douleur qui me percutait à chaque écoute. Je pouvais me défaire de cette musique : ma berceuse.

Alors que j'étais totalement déconnectée de la réalité, j'entendis les cris d'Alyssa, elle avait l'air paniqué, ni une ni deux, je me dépêchais tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber. J'arrivais alors dans le grenier, je vis Aly balançait un homme d'un geste de la main. Oh non encore un démon à vaincre, mais il ne nous laisse jamais tranquille ceux-là, notre mère avait raison, c'est une bénédiction comme une malédiction.

Je levais alors les mains dans l'intention de l'éliminais pour reprendre mes activités, cependant sa voix s'éleva.

- _Attendez ! Arrêter je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal._ Nous dit-il.

Je lançais un coup d'œil à Alyssa, elle semblait méfiante tout comme moi, je ne baissais pas mes mains pour autant, vaut mieux être prudente.

- _Qui es-tu ?_ Balançais-je en même temps que ma sœur.

L'homme en face eut un petit sourire en coin comme si la situation l'amusait. Refusant toujours de baisser mes mains, j'amorçais un geste pour lui faire comprendre que la situation était tout sauf drôle et qu'Alyssa et moi voulions une réponse rapidement.

- _Ho, on se calme, je suis votre être de lumière._ Nous répondit –il de façon sérieuse, le contraire de son attitude d'avant.

- _Notre être de lumière ? Et ça signifie quoi tout ça ?_ Demandais-je alors curieuse

- _Vous ne connaissais pas l'histoire de votre famille ? Votre tante Piper s'est marié avec l'un de nous, l'être de lumière est en quelque sorte l'ange gardien des sorcières, ils sont là pour les protéger et les aider dans leurs tâches_. Nous répondit-il.

Ce qui dit se tenait mais j'étais toujours méfiante. Alyssa parla alors :

- _D'accord, on veut bien te croire mais je voudrais que tu touches le livre des Ombres._ Lui indiqua Alyssa.

Je me tournais alors vers elle en me disant qu'elle était vraiment maligne. L'homme dont on ignorait encore le prénom s'approcha du livre et posa sa main sans difficulté, le livre ne réagissait pas, on pouvait donc lui faire confiance enfin en théorie…

- _D'accord on te croit, on peut savoir comment tu t'appelles ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Je m'appelle Andrew Marwan, je suppose que toi tu es Isabella,_ dit-il en me regardant et toi Alyssa.

- _Exact._ Répondit ma sœur, _tu as bien retenu la leçon, moi il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine pourquoi ne venir que maintenant, alors que ça fait quatre mois que l'on a nos pouvoirs ?_

Alyssa super protectrice le retour ! Mais elle avait toujours des questions pertinentes à posées.

- _Les fondateurs n'ont pas jugé utile de m'envoyer avant sûrement, je ne sais pas vraiment._

- _Au faite ou est Eleana ?_ Demandais-je à Alyssa, remarquant tout juste son absence.

- _Je crois qu'elle est partie faire des courses._ Me dit-elle en me jetant un regard lourd de sens.

Ca faisait maintenant un mois que Stefan était parti sans explication, Eleana s'évertuait à nous dire qu'il était parti pour régler une affaire importante et qu'il allait revenir, pourtant nous n'avions surpris aucun appel de sa part. Et d'après ce que j'avais pu entendre, je doutais sérieusement de l'explication de ma sœur. Mais avec Alyssa nous avions décidé de ne pas la brusquer, je pensais que c'était peut-être une façon à elle de garder la tête haute de ne pas anéantir le dernier espoir qui lui restait. Je voyais cependant que sa bonne humeur était absente, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait, oui je le vivais mais j'avais une autre raison de vivre qui m'empêcher de sombrer. Il y a deux semaines, je l'avais senti bouger pour la première fois, les mots ne sont même pas assez forts pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti.

_Flash-Back_

_C'était une journée plutôt tranquille, ensoleillé comme la plupart du temps à San Fransisco. Assise sur le canapé, les rayons du soleil qui revigorait ma peau, j'avais décidé de bouquiner un peu. J'essayais d'oublier ma rancœur contre ce traitre de Stefan, je lui en voulais véritablement pour ce qu'il avait fait à Eleana mais pas seulement, j'étais moi-même blessée, il avait promis d'être là pour moi, et il avait fait comme eux, partir comme un voleur, sans un aurevoir._

_J'essayais tant bien que mal de les chasser tous de mon esprit ou à défaut que les isoler ne serait-ce que quelques minutes._

_De ma main gauche, je tenais mon livre « Les liaisons dangereuses » de Choderlos de Laclos, un livre qui reflétait tant d'émotion, la manipulation, le pouvoir, la naïveté. Les personnages étaient intéressants, leurs personnalités étant totalement à l'opposé les unes des autres. _

_Avec mon autre main je traçais des ronds sur mon ventre comme si elle était déjà là avec moi, je ressentis brusquement le besoin de lui parler, pendant une heure je lui racontais ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'avais retrouvé mes sœurs, quand nous avions découvert ce que nous étions, le départ de Stefan._

_Et là tout à coup, alors que je ne m'y attendais plus, je sentis un coup de pied, mon cœur s'accéléra de façon non explicable, les larmes débordèrent de mes yeux sans retenue, je l'avais senti. Je savais qu'elle était là, mais tout ça la rendait plus réelle._

_J'avais alors crié de joie « je l'ai senti », malgré mon ventre énorme je me levais et frapper des mains comme une demeurée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'en me retournant j'avais vu mes sœurs à l'entrée de la porte du salon me regardait avec émotions, même Eleana a ce moment-là était revenu celle que j'avais connu. Elles m'avaient quasiment pour pas dire totalement sauté dessus, avait posé leurs mains sur mon ventre et avait patienté jusqu'à temps qu'elle la sente également. _

_Eleana avait la tête posée sur mon épaule et moi j'avais la mienne sur celle d'Alyssa, au bout d'une heure et demi, elles sentirent enfin des mouvements, leurs têtes se relevèrent avec empressement, elles me regardèrent quelques instants pour être sûr que c'était bien ce qu'elle avait senti et puis elle s'adressèrent à ma fille._

_- Coucou choupinette, c'est Tatie Aly, il nous tarde de te voir, oh ! Je sens que tu vas être adorable à croquer._

_- Tatie Léna va t'acheter pleins de vêtements, du rose comme les princesses, ma petite poupée._

_- Oui, tu vas être la plus gâté des enfants au monde._

_- Pas trop quand même ! Répondis-je, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle devienne capricieuse._

_- Tu entends ce que maman dit ? Nous on sait que tu seras sage hein…_

_Puis ça avait continué pendant bien une demi-heure._

_Fin du flash-back_

C'était la seule fois où j'avais vu Léna réellement heureuse depuis qu'il était parti. Je reviens alors au présent, me rendant compte que «notre être de lumière » était toujours présent, il parut tout de même moins enjouer que quelques minutes auparavant.

- _Vous avez un problème avec votre sœur ?_ Nous demanda Andrew.

Alyssa le regarda furieuse.

- _Non aucun problème, maintenant que l'on a fait connaissance, tu peux repartir s'il te plait_. Dit-elle d'un ton cynique.

Il respecta quand même ce que lui demanda Aly, et partit sans faire de vague, peut-être que je finirais par l'apprécier cet Andrew.

.

.

Deux heures étaient passé depuis la rencontre avec Andrew, j'étais à la cuisine en train de me préparer une « affreuse mixture alimentaire non digérable » comme l'aimer l'appeler Aly. Alors que je prenais le pain de mie près d'un placard à côté de la fenêtre, je me figeais littéralement et lâchais le paquet et appelait paniquer ma sœur. Elle rappliqua rapidement en me demandant pourquoi je l'avais appelé, si c'était le bébé, si j'avais quelque part, mais je restais toujours figée par le spectacle que se déroulait sous la fenêtre.

Alyssa finit par tourner la tête curieuse de voir ce qui semblait m'attirer autant, j'entendis un cri de stupeur échappé de ses lèvres. Mais au lieu de se figer comme moi, je l'entendis partir comme une furie en direction de la porte d'entrée, alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Je sortis ma transe et la rejoignit, je l'entendis demandait quelque chose, d'ailleurs je me posée la même question.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?_

J'arrivais alors à ses côtés, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, non pas pour paraitre en colère, je l'étais certes, mais j'étais soulagée mais je ne comptais pas me jeter dans ses bras. Il était revenu. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Eleana lui tenait la main en le couvrant d'amour comme si le mois que nous venions de passer n'avez pas existé.

- _Je t'ai posé une question ?_ Demanda Alyssa très en colère.

- _Je devais régler une affaire comme votre sœur vous l'a signalé._ Dit-il calmement.

- _Régler une affaire ?_ Hurla Aly alors plus fort, _et en un mois tu n'as pas trouvé le temps de lui passer un coup de téléphone, tu n'as pas vu dans quel état elle était, Bella et moi si !_ Argumenta-t-elle encore.

- _Qui vous dit qu'il ne me téléphonait pas ?_ Nous demanda Léna.

Exaspérée, je ne pus m'empêcher de répondre.

- _Oh, Léna je t'en prie, ne nous ment pas, comme l'a dit Alyssa, nous étions là pour te regarder, t'es-tu regardé récemment dans une glace ? Tu n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui, et ne dit pas le contraire._ Dis-je d'une voix dure.

- _Désolé, les filles, je ne voulais pas vous faire vivre ça._ Répondit Eleana penaude.

Alyssa et moi soufflions en même temps. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- _Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, enfin si dans un sens, il se ramène après un mois de silence radio, la bouche en cœur et toi tu lui sautes dans les bras. Tu crois que je t'entendais ne pas pleurer le soir alors que tu croyais que nous dormions, sais-tu combien de temps, nous sommes restées devant ta porte Alyssa et moi à se sentir impuissante._ Lui dis-je en colère cette fois.

Eleana était en train de pleurée, Stefan passait tendrement une main dans son dos, alors que ses yeux étaient noyés par la culpabilité.

- _Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Il ne m'avait pas quitté…_ Sanglota-t-elle.

- _Ce n'est pas le problème, puis tu sais quoi je préfète monter, maintenant excusez-moi_. Dis-je alors.

Ca faisait vingt minutes que j'essayais de me calmer, j'avais entendu des cris au départ, puis c'était devenu silencieux je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé après mon départ.

J'entendis alors quelqu'un frappé à la porte de ma chambre, je murmurais un entrez, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il est le culot de monter.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Stefan ?_ Demandais-je en feignant l'indifférence.

- _Je suis venu te parler._ Me dit-il posément.

- _Et si moi je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter._ Répondis-je énigmatique.

- _Tu finiras par le faire._ Me dit-il toujours calmement

Mais moi à ses paroles je perdais peu à peu mon calme.

- _C'est quoi des menaces ?_ Demandais-je en vrillant mes yeux dans les siens.

- _Absolument pas ! Une certitude seulement._

- _Depuis quand Monsieur a-t-il des certitudes ?_ Demandais-je moqueuse.

- _Parce que je sais que tu m'écouteras, ce que j'ai à te dire t'intéressera._ Me répondit-il sûr de lui, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier ma colère.

- _Sort Stefan !_

- _Non !_ Dit-il.

- _Quoi ? Pardon ?_ Demandais-je n'étant pas certaine d'avoir attendu correctement.

- _J'ai dit non, Isabella._ Me répondit-il catégorique.

Dire que son ton ne me surprit pas serait un mensonge mais je ne me laissais pas démonter pour autant.

- _Ecoute, je suis dans ma chambre, et en l'occurrence je ne veux pas que tu y sois, alors dégage Stefan !_

- _Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, j'aime ta sœur de tout mon cœur, j'avoue que ce n'était pas correct de partir un mois dans te prévenir Alyssa et toi et sans téléphoner à Eleana, mais j'avais de bonnes raisons. Avec Eleana , nous n'étions pas séparé, si elle était triste c'est parce qu'elle ne savait pas quand j'allais revenir, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé croire que je l'avais quitté. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, maintenant es-tu prête à m'écouter sans m'interrompre ?_ Me demanda-t-il calmement mais fermement

- _Hum… Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon._ Dis-je de mauvaise foi, parce que j'avoue que cette histoire m'intriguait.

- _Je suis partie en Amazonie, j'avais entendu il y a quelques années une histoire sur un vampire, à l'époque je n'y ai pas réellement prêté attention. Ce vampire serait mi humain mi vampire, née d'une mère mortelle et d'un père vampire, alors j'ai voulu le retrouver parce que dès le premier jour Bella je t'ai dit que je t'aiderais…_

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction, sentant les larmes proches et la culpabilité faire face mais je ne l'interrompis pas.

_« Pendant deux semaines, j'ai cherché quelque chose un indice pouvant me mettre sur la piste de ce vampire, ou bien quelque chose qui pouvait me confirmer qu'il existait. J'ai regardé dans des livres anciens, j'ai même interrogé des chefs de tribus ayant des légendes sur les vampires. Bref, je commençais vraiment à désespérer, puis un homme est apparu devant moi, me disant qu'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi je le cherchais. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui, une odeur humaine mélangé à l'odeur fruité des vampires, mais son sang ne donnait pas envie de boire. Il était bien mi humain mi vampire, je lui ai expliqué pour toi en passant sous silence le fait que tu étais une sorcière, et il m'a raconté son histoire… »_

Je sentais les battements de mon cœur s'accélérait entre l'angoisse de l'excitation, impatiente de découvrir l'histoire de cet homme.

_« Il s'appelle Nahuel, il a 150 ans, il est immortel, il a le physique d'un homme de 20 ans, sa mère avait 20 ans et son père 21 ans, il a donc arrêté sa croissance vers l'âge de ses parents. La grossesse de sa mère n'a duré qu'un mois, elle est morte en couche, il a utilisé ses dents pour sortir de son ventre, son père ayant abandonné sa mère, il a mordu sa tante et elle s'est occupée de lui. Ne fait pas cette tête Bella, ta grossesse est différente, tu es une sorcière et comme je te l'ai déjà dit ton corps s'est adapté, ton ventre est plus dure et froid, je pense que ça sera complétement différent. Puis ta grossesse ne s'est pas fait en un mois, tu es déjà à 7 mois, alors ne panique pas. Il a atteint son âge définitif en 8 ans, il avait une croissance accéléré et une intelligence hors du commun, et il mange de la nourriture humain mais a quand même besoin de sang, il a une vitesse et une force largement supérieur aux humains mais inférieur à celles des vampires, voilà Bella, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu »_

Les larmes avaient finis par lâcher, je sautais dans les bras de Stefan.

- _Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit, je m'en veux, merci, merci infiniment je te serais à jamais reconnaissante d'avoir fait ça pour moi. Tu sais j'étais triste quand tu es parti, tu es comme mon frère, et voir Eleana triste, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'associer à Edward et à notre rupture, c'était plus facile de te détester que de te pleurer. Mais je t'adore, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner, j'ai été injuste… pardon, pardon…_

-_ Arrête Bella, toi aussi tu es comme une sœur, je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te faire de faux espoirs je préférais trouvais avant. Ca va aller maintenant._

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, sa froideur me rappelait Edward et ça me faisait un bien fou, ça m'avait manqué, malheureusement Stefan n'était pas lui. Il s'écarta alors de moi et me disant qu'il allait rejoindre sa dulcinée.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, il se retourna pour me dire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé.

- _Tu sais Bella, j'ai réfléchi pendant que j'étais loin de Léna, je ne pense qu'Edward t'ait quitté car il ne t'aimait plus je pense qu'il a fait ça pour te protéger. Si j'ai bien compris, c'était la première fois qu'il tombait amoureux et un vampire aime éternellement Bella. Mais peut-être que je me trompe après tout._

Puis il partit me laissant la bouche grande ouverte, j'avais tellement envie d'y croire mais je n'y arrivais pas, le regard qu'il avait eu ce jour-là, ça ne pouvait pas tromper.

.

.

Petit à petit tout était revenu dans l'ordre, il y a une semaine Stefan était revenu, il y a une semaine, nous avons rencontré notre nouvel être de lumière, il y a une semaine que j'étais plus sereine pour ma fille.

Je l'avais beaucoup senti bouger durant cette semaine. Mais aujourd'hui elle était drôlement excitée la chipie. Ca faisait un mal de chien, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se retournée complétement, on avait décidé de faire l'accoucher à domicile, on ne savait ce que pouvait donner un moitié vampire sorcier. Mon ventre était celle d'une femme enceinte de neuf mois elle prenait de la place et je devais rester couché le plus souvent possible.

Mais mes sœurs étaient là pour jouer les espionnes, elles étaient à mes petits soins.

Elle avait fini par se calmer, alors je partis me coucher sereine.

.

.

Je fis réveiller par une immense douleur et une sensation de liquide chaud qui coulait le long de mes cuisses. Un cri ne put s'empêcher de m'échapper, ne me dites pas que le travail commençait ? C'était impossible je n'étais qu'à seulement 7 mois et demi, c'était trop tôt. Il était une heure et quart du matin. Stefan chassait, les filles dormaient.

J'inspirais, j'expirais, mais un autre crie beaucoup plus fort que le premier retentit, j'avais envie de pousser, oh mon dieu elle arrivait, ce n'est pas possible.

Eleana et Alyssa débarquèrent en quatrième vitesse et se précipitèrent vers moi en voyant mon visage grimaçait de douleur.

- _Bella, ou tu as mal ?_ Me demanda Aly en essayant de canaliser son anxiété.

- _Je crois qu'elle arrive. Ahh ! Une autre contraction, seulement à cinq minute de la dernière._

Eleana leva alors la couette et fut stupéfaite.

- _Mais Bella tu perds les eaux._ Me dit-elle totalement paniquée.

Ce n'était pas à elle de paniquer mais bien à moi, j'avais confiance en elles, elles avaient pris des cours pour l'accouchement. Alyssa se reprit tout de même.

- _Léna va chercher de l'eau chaude et des serviettes propres s'il te plait._ Dit-elle autoritaire.

Eleana partit en courant.

- _Allez Bella calme toi, inspire expire, je vais t'enlever ton bas de pyjama ainsi que ton sous vêtement pour voir où en est ton col._

J'hochais la tête incapable de faire plus pour le moment que de me concentrer sur ma respiration.

Eleana revint cinq minutes plus tard. Installa une serviette entre mes jambes, elle dégagea la commode et posait une bassine d'eau ainsi d'une serviette. Elle épongea mon front couvert de sueur.

Une heure plus tard, le col était totalement dilaté, j'en pouvais plus je commençais à fatiguer.

Une contraction arriva.

- _Pousse Bella,_ me dit Alyssa entre mes jambes.

Alors je poussais de toutes mes forces, au passage je broyais la main d'Eleana qui souffrait en silence.

- _Je te déteste Edwarrrrrrdddddddd… Ahhh._ Criais-je alors qu'une autre contraction arrivait déjà.

- _Allez continu POUSSE ! La tête sort._

Après trois autres contraction j'entendis le plus beau son au monde, je pleurais de joie, je pleurais parce que c'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Mes sœurs semblaient être dans le même état, mais ce qui m'importer le plus c'est cet ange qu'Aly était en train de couvrir. Elle arriva vers moi et me la tendit.

- _Félicitation ma puce, c'est une belle petite fille._ Me dit Alyssa émue.

Quand je l'eus enfin dans mes bras, le temps s'était arrêté, elle avait déjà ce regard si expressif, je ne me suis pas de suite rendue compte qu'elle m'avait mordue, elle était tellement magnifique, et c'est ma fille, j'étais sa maman.

Les larmes ne tarirent pas, et pendant une minute un mal de crâne fulgurant me prit mais je réussissais à le maitriser.

Lizzie Rose Léna Halliwell Masen Cullen avait vu le jour. _(N/A pas trop long le nom lol)_

Aujourd'hui on est le 6 Mai 2010, il est 2h40 du matin et je me sens bien.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.

Vous m'avez fait rire, vous avez presque tous penser que Stefan allait retrouver les Cullen il aurait pu mais il ne ferait jamais ça dans l'avis de Bella, vous inquiétez on aura bientôt des nouvelles des Cullen.

Et voilà la petite Lizzie est née : explication

Lizzie : Pour Alice et Alyssa (Lilie)

Rose : Rosalie of course !

Léna : Eléana

Evidemment la petite ne portera pas le nom Swan aprés ce qui s'est passé avec **Charlie voudriez-vous une réconsiliation entre eux? **


	14. Chapitre 13 : Questionnement

_Bonjour à toutes, tout d'abord je m'excuse du temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, je suis impardonnable mais j'espère que vous me pardonnerez quand même lol._

_J'ai eu une augmentation de reviews pour le chapitre 12 ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, j'avoue ne pas en être entièrement satisfaite par ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire._

_Je remercie les reviews anonymes._

_Bon j'arrête de blablater, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13** : _Questionnement_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

Elle était là penchée sur sa feuille blanche, toute son inspiration avait disparu, l'étincelle de vie qui la caractérisait autrefois avait disparu depuis six mois. Elle n'arrivait plus à reprendre le dessus, elle n'arrivait plus à créer, elle n'arrivait plus à rien, et elle était perdue.

Elle sentit des mains se posées tendrement sur ses épaules, heureusement qu'il était là lui sinon elle deviendrait vraiment l'ombre d'elle-même, elle n'en était déjà qu'une pâle copie.

Que lui était-il arrivé en seulement six mois ?

.

Lui ne supportait plus de voir sa femme souffrir autant il se sentait tellement abattue et incapable dans ses moments-là. Il se demandait où était passé sa femme qui autrefois pétillait de bonheur, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Mais malgré tout il était toujours là pour elle parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il savait qu'il était indirectement la cause de ses souffrances.

Qu'était devenue sa famille en seulement six mois ?

.

Ils étaient allongés dans leurs chambres enlacé l'un à l'autre, son mari lui manquait, son air enfantin et ses blagues déplacés lui manquaient. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'il puisse être si malheureux qu'à cet instant. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas ouvert les yeux avant. A leur départ, elle avait trouvé que c'était la meilleure solution mais elle n'avait pas calculé à quelle point tous tenait à elle. Elle en voulait à son frère, elle en voulait à tout le monde mais surtout à elle-même, elle avait été cruelle et abjecte sans aucune raison.

Qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille en seulement six mois ?

.

Il était en train d'écouter le cœur de sa jeune patiente battre en rythme régulier, ce simple son l'entrainait sur le terrain glissant des souvenirs. Ce mot souvenir il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il était celui qui devait porter sa famille et pourtant il se sentait faible, à bout de force pour les faire émergé, les sourires avaient été remplacés par les regards mélancoliques que tout le monde essayait de caché à l'autre. Pourtant il y avait ce manque. Il était démuni, sa femme était démuni, ses enfants était démuni.

Comment tout a-t-il pu changer en seulement six mois ?

.

Elle jardinait en essayant de penser à autre chose, en essayant de s'éloigner de cette maison morose, de leur regard vide, du manque qui s'insinuait de plus en plus dans leurs cœurs. Elle regardait son fils souffrir le martyr, se laissait presque mourir comme si la vie n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait perdu une enfant, elle était une mauvaise mère qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour retrouver leurs sourire d'autrefois.

Qu'avait-on fait à sa famille en seulement six mois ?

.

Il était là sans l'être, il voguait dans un autre monde, un monde qui aurait peut-être pu exister s'il avait décidé de rester. Il la revoyait ses yeux rieurs quand elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, ses rougeurs craquantes, ses lèvres tentatrices, son corps fantastique, son esprit loquace, sa détermination. Toutes ces choses qui ont fait qu'il l'a aimé dès le premier regard, si seulement il avait été humain, si seulement il n'avait pas été une menace pour elle, la femme de sa vie.

Il ne regretterait jamais ce temps passé avec elle, il savait qu'il n'aurait que quelques années à survivre, quand elle mourra, il mourra. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, elle était une part indissociable de lui.

S'il regrettait son choix d'être parti ? Chaque seconde ! Mais il savait depuis le départ que c'était égoïste d'être avec elle, de la condamnée à ne pas connaître le bonheur d'une vie humaine, avoir des enfants, vieillir à ses côtés commentant l'attitude de leurs petits-enfants, jamais il n'aurait pu lui donner ça. Pourtant il aurait tellement aimé.

Il restait là dans cette chambre à se ressasser tous les souvenirs qu'il avait vécu avec elle, il ne lui restait plus que ça : les souvenirs. Il ne voulait pas sortir, se confronter à sa famille qui lui en voulait, il se sentait coupable de l'atmosphère pesant, de la tristesse, pire encore il avait l'impression d'avoir détruit sa famille. Avant tous avaient une place défini, Alice pleine de vie qui pouvait redonner le sourire à n'importe qui, Jasper si calme mais réfléchi, apte à gérer toutes les situations, Emmett rigolo et déjanté qui arrivait à nous réconforter avec une blague, Rosalie froide mais tellement maternelle et protectrice, Esmé dont sa nature est d'aimer sans compter, Carliste si calme et sous contrôle.

Aujourd'hui, Alice était dépourvu de sa joie, elle n'était que tristesse, Jasper ne gérait plus rien, il était perdu lui aussi, Emmett enfermé dans une sorte de mutisme mais qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire surface, Rosalie désemparé, se sentant coupable de ne pas avoir protégé ceux qu'elle aime, Esmé qui avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un enfant encore, Carliste si désemparé de ne pouvoir rien faire pour sa famille.

Il avait jeté sur sa famille une vague de tristesse, il se sentait coupable, parfois il se demandait pourquoi il était encore là avec eux. Pourquoi ne partirait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui le retient enfin de compte ? Il fait souffrir ceux qui l'aiment. Ce serait la meilleure solution, pour tous !

_**« Tu n'as pas intérêt de bouger de cette maison, assume ce que tu as fait Edward, je t'empêcherais de partir… »**_

Et comme à chaque fois que cette idée lui effleurer l'esprit, Alice était toujours là pour l'en empêcher et il l'écoutait parce qu'il lui devait.

Chaque minute il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, si elle avait refait sa vie, si elle pensait encore à lui. Alice n'avait plus de vision d'elle, ça l'inquiéter de plus en plus, malgré son interdiction d'espionner Bella à travers ses visions, elle s'en fichait puis essayait encore et encore sans succès.

Evidemment qu'il était inquiet mais il se disait que le morale d'Alice devait jouer sur ses visions ça ne pouvait être que ça, il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Contrairement à sa famille, lui savait pertinemment ce qui était arrivé à sa famille en seulement six mois.

.

Alice n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, elle qui était depuis six mois envahit dans le sentiment de tristesse, à ce moment même elle bouillait, elle était en colère. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette ambiance qui semblait s'éterniser. Elle savait qu'il fallait réagir, et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

En un seul bond, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas décidé.

Jasper intrigué par le comportement de sa femme et sa soudaine colère la suivit dans le salon.

C'est à ce moment qu'Alice hurla bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire :

_- Réunion de famille, tout de suite… _

Evidemment Alice avait tout prévu, puisque au même moment, Carliste se gara devant la villa.

Tout le monde s'installa rapidement, Edward fut le dernier à arriver en trainant quasiment des pieds. C'est presque comme s'il découvrait son salon, à part sa chambre il n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder sa nouvelle maison. Etait-il autant coupé du monde ?

_- Il y a un problème Alice ?_ Demanda Carliste inquiet par l'air déterminé qu'afficher sa fille à cet instant.

Jasper ressentait une frayeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, venait-elle de lui ? Certainement, la détermination d'Alice était effrayante car il ne la comprenait pas. Les autres se posaient des questions sur cette réunion, certains d'entre eux étaient heureux d'être réuni dans la même pièce, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne faisait que se croisait, qu'il n'était plus une famille.

_- J'en ai assez de cette situation, je vais partir quelques temps._ Dit-elle.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur tous les visages, Jasper ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il ressentait le comble pour un empatte, il savait que sa femme allait mal mais de là à partir, le laisser. Pourquoi voulait-elle faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

Carliste non plus ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait lâché une bombe, est-ce qu'on avait mal compris ces intentions ? Allait-elle partir ? Allait-il perdre encore une fille ? Les autres étaient toujours sans voix et même si lui non plus ne voulait pas parler, il se devait de le faire pour sa famille.

Alice avait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait honte, pourquoi cette honte ?

_- Que veux-tu dire Alice ? Tu veux vraiment nous quitté ? _Demanda inquiet Carliste.

Le seul qui se méfiait c'était Edward, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette envie de partir ne ressemblait pas à Alice, aussi désespérée qu'elle puisse être, elle ne laisserait jamais sa famille derrière elle sans se retourner comme il l'avait fait avec elle.

Alice n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question. Elle s'efforçait de rester concentrer il ne fallait pas qu'elle se déconcentre, c'était le plus important.

_- Pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées Alice ? _Lui demanda Edward avec méfiance.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu saches où nous partons tout simplement._ Répondit-elle avec une évidence feinte.

_- Nous ? _Demanda Jasper avec espoir.

Alice se tourna vers son mari avec une expression incrédule, a-t-il vraiment cru qu'elle allait partir sans lui ? Quand elle repensait à sa façon de l'annoncer il est vrai que ça peut porter à confusion mais pas pour Jasper, après toutes ces années…

_- Jasper, ne me dit pas que tu as douté un seul instant de moi ? Crois-tu vraiment que j'allais te laisser comme ça ? _Lui dit-elle agacée.

Jasper se sentait en effet stupide d'avoir pu penser à ça, c'est avec un regard d'excuse pour sa femme qu'il se détourna de son regard.

Mais où allaient-ils ?

.

.

Edward les avait laissé partir, rien n'aurait pu les empêcher mais il était méfiant, il était certain qu'Alice lui cachait quelque chose, elle avait fait attention de bien cacher ses pensées.

Où étaient-ils partis si secrètement ?

.

Emmett était un peu triste de les voir partir il avait peur au fond de ne pas les voir revenir, cette famille n'avait pas besoin de la perte d'un nouveau membre.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas voulu lui dire où ils partaient ?

.

Rosalie était toujours en colère, contre Bella, Edward, elle. Mais cette fois, c'était contre Alice qu'elle trouvait égoïste de partir parce qu'elle ne supportait plus la situation. Elle avait l'impression d'être abandonné par sa sœur.

Pourquoi nous avaient-ils laissé ?

.

Carliste comprenait Alice, lui aussi avait quelque fois envie d'échapper à cette atmosphère pesante, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa fille lui cachait des informations.

Qu'étaient-ils allés faire ?

.

Esmé n'avait jamais aimé voir ses enfants partir, même si c'était momentané, elle avait l'impression de perdre sa famille, elle espérait le retour rapidement de Jasper et Alice, d'une autre personne également mais ce souhait était illusoire.

Où étaient-ils partis si rapidement ?

.

.

.

Alice avait l'impression de suffoquer, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si fragile qu'à cet instant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être là, qu'elle le trahissait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'en voulait d'impliquer Jasper dans ce voyage mais elle n'aurait jamais pu venir seule ici.

Jasper regardait sa femme amoureusement, ce regard avait-il déjà quitté ses yeux depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ? Sûrement pas. Il comprenait mieux qu'elle est voulu garder le secret, il ne disait rien quoi qu'il puisse arriver il serait toujours de son côté, mais il était persuadé que ce voyage entrainerait des histoires au sein de sa famille.

Elle ne savait pas par où commencer aller vers le plus évident, faire des recherches, pourquoi ne la voyait-elle plus ? C'est cette inquiétude avant tout qui avait motivé son voyage, elle remerciait silencieusement Jasper de ne rien lui reprocher.

Elle s'avançait lentement vers ce qui était son ancien lycée, là où elle avait fait une des plus belles rencontres de sa vie. C'était la fin de la journée, les lycéens allaient bientôt sortir, si le cœur d'Alice battait encore, il aurait tambouriné dans sa poitrine à une force inimaginable.

Allait-elle sortir d'un moment à l'autre de ce lycée et lui dire que tout va bien ?

Alice avait-elle raison de revenir à Forks ?

_- Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça Alice ? Tu sais qu'il peut y avoir des conséquences. _Lui demanda Jasper avant la sortie imminente des élèves.

_- Je ne peux pas rester dans le vague Jasper._ _Si je la vois, on n'est pas obligé de se montrer, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Depuis plus de trois mois je ne la vois plus, je ne comprends pas. _Répondit Alice anxieuse.

Jasper se tut, lui aussi était inquiet pour cette humaine qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment mais qui pourtant avait apporté de la joie dans sa famille.

La sonnerie avait retenti, les élèves commençaient à sortir, toujours par groupe de fréquentation : les sportifs, les intellos, les incompris, puis les populaires où il y avait Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler…

Alice avait retenu son souffle, scanné tous les visages, mais n'avait pas aperçu le sien, elle se forçait à ne pas paniquer, le don d'Edward lui aurait été très pratique à cet instant. Elle vit alors Angela, elle était l'une des dernière à partir, elle se décida à aller lui parler, il fallait qu'elle sache.

Jasper pendant ce temps préférait rester à l'écart, contrôler les émotions d'Alice si jamais elle apprenait une mauvaise nouvelle.

_- Excuse-moi Angela. _Lui dit-elle pour qu'elle se retourne.

_- Oh Alice Cullen, euh…_ _Bonjour. _Répondit Angela intimidée.

_- Bonjour, puis-je te parler un instant ? _Demanda Alice.

Angela était un peu anxieuse, elle se demandait pour quelle raison Alice Cullen voulait lui parler. Elle ressentait une certaine rancœur pour les Cullen, il avait détruit son amie, même si Bella avait tout fait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, elle suffoquait. Bella, il y avait tellement de méchanceté dite sur elle.

_- Oui d'accord mais pas longtemps, mes parents m'attendent. _Dit expressément Angela.

_- Merci, je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Bella ?_

Angela souffla de désespoir, que pouvait-elle lui apprendre sur Bella, en voyant son regard Angela voyait bien qu'elle était inquiète pour son amie. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, comment lui formuler ça.

_- Il y a un problème ? _Demanda Alice la voix tremblante.

_- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Bella n'habite plus à Forks depuis trois mois._ Elle arrêta son discours un instant, histoire de trouver les bons mots mais Alice la coupa.

_- Elle a déménagé chez sa mère ?_ Dit Alice avec un certain soulagement.

Angela souffla encore, elle ne devait pas tourner autour du pot, autant lui dire ce dont elle était au courant.

_- Non, elle n'a pas déménagé chez sa mère. Quand vous êtes parti, Bella est devenue l'ombre d'elle-même, elle a beaucoup maigri, elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Son père a raconté au mien qu'elle faisait des cauchemars où elle suppliait Edward de rester avec elle. _

Alice sentit le poids de la culpabilité arriver comme une masse sur ses épaules, mais Jasper la calma aussitôt. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus insisté pour qu'il reste ?

_- Ça ne sert à rien de te culpabiliser Alice, tu n'aurais rien pu faire il était décidé. _Lui dit Jasper de loin.

Elle finit par revenir au présent en remarquant qu'Angela s'était arrêtée de parler, elle lui fit un mouvement de main pour qu'elle continu son histoire.

_- Bref, c'était la fin de la semaine, il n'y avait rien eut d'anormal. Le lundi quand nous sommes revenus en cours, elle était absente. Apparemment elle aurait eu un accident en essayant d'éviter une biche, sa Chevrolet était épave, mais elle n'a rien eut de grave. Une autre semaine est passé, elle devait revenir la semaine suivante mais elle n'ait jamais revenu._

_- Comment ça elle n'est jamais revenue ? Elle a déménagé avec Charlie ?_

_- Tu sais je n'aime pas les racontars, elle est partie après sa sortie à l'hôpital, elle a quitté Forks. Ses parents n'ont plus aucune nouvelles depuis 3 mois. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, certains racontent qu'elle est dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou dans un centre de désintoxication, d'autres qu'elle aurait quitté le pays avec un garçon… _

_- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave avec ses parents, Charlie n'est plus le chef de la police, il est devenu alcoolique et est noyé dans sa culpabilité que personne ne comprend. Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. _Acheva Angela.

_- D'accord, merci Angela. _Dit Alice complétement déconnectée.

Angela monta dans sa voiture et partit. Alice se dirigea inconsciemment vers Jasper, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Devait-elle s'inquiéter pour Bella ? Après tout elle avait peut-être seulement décidé de changer de vie suite à une altercation avec ses parents. Mais quel était le sujet si dispute il y a eu ?

_- Alors personne ne sait où elle est ? _Demanda Jasper pas sûr de tout assimiler.

Il imaginait déjà la réaction d'Edward d'abord énervé puis inquiet et coupable, c'était comme ça qu'il marchait.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire Jazz ? _Lui demanda sa femme qui semblait perdu.

_- Je ne sais pas, interroger Charlie ?_

_- Non je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, et vu comment la décrit Angela je ne suis pas sûre qu'il veuille nous répondre. _Pourtant elle savait que ça serait la meilleure solution.

_- Angela a parlé d'un séjour à l'hôpital, peut-être que son départ a un rapport avec ça, on devrait aller voir son dossier ?_

_- Oui tu as raison, allons-y ! _

Ils avaient attendu la nuit pour s'infiltrer dans la salle où était gardé le dossier des patients, le risque de se faire prendre était moins grand. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas trouvé le sien, ce qui semblait logique si elle était suivie ailleurs.

Bella se demanda Alice, où es-tu donc passé ?

.

.

.

Après cet échec ils étaient rentrés, ils avaient réussi à éviter la conversation mais Edward semblait avoir un sixième sens en ce qui concernait Bella, même s'il ne savait pas où sa sœur et son frère étaient parti, il était persuadé qu'il devait être au courant.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous réuni dans le salon, Edward insista encore auprés d'Alice, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils cachaient leurs pensées.

_- Bon d'accord Edward nous sommes allés à Forks. _Dit Alice agacée, oubliant sa peur, elle savait qu'il serait en colère.

_- Pardon ? Tu… TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS ALICE ! _Lui cria-t-il dessus.

_- Je sais, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus de visions d'elle depuis bientôt quatre mois, j'étais inquiète. _Répondit-elle suppliante.

Edward finit par se calmer, il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'elle avait fait mais était inquiet de ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir. Etait-elle toujours là-bas ? Il n'osait pas poser la question, mais Alice avait compris ce qui le rongeait et fit part à sa famille de ces découvertes.

A la fin de la discussion, tout le monde se posait des questions, que s'était-il passé pour que Bella parte du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi Charlie semblait être écrasé par la culpabilité ? Mais surtout la principale question, où était-elle maintenant ?

.

.

.

Depuis cette conversation un mois et demi s'était passé, Alice essayait pendant des heures de se concentrer pour avoir une vision de Bella. Plusieurs d'entre eux pensaient que Bella était peut-être morte, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ça. Mais Edward ne voulait pas y croire, il n'avait aucune preuve, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ça puisse être vrai.

Depuis un mois maintenant ils faisaient l'effort de devenir une famille, d'être réuni de temps en temps.

Carliste était dans le fauteuil en train de lire une revue de médecine, Esmé était en train de penser à une nouvelle décoration pour sa chambre. Emmett regardait le catch alors que Rosalie se vernissait les ongles, Alice était encore concentrée pour avoir une vision et Jasper lisait un livre qui parle de la guerre froide. Edward était fixé sur les pensées d'Alice, il priait pour qu'elle ait une vision qui prouverait que sa Bella est encore en vie.

Alice désespérait mais n'abandonnait sûrement pas, jamais Bella était sa meilleure amie et elle passerait même des années à se concentrer, si c'était la seule solution. Elle était consciente que ça devenait une obsession mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Alors qu'elle décidait d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui pour pouvoir s'occuper de Jasper qu'elle délaissait trop souvent, elle se sentit partir.

Edward tourna vivement la tête vers sa sœur, priant, espérant, implorant quiconque l'entende qu'il s'agisse d'une vision de Bella. Il se stoppa, son cœur mort sembla reprendre des pulsations, il voyait Bella les larmes aux yeux, un sourire heureux, jamais il ne l'avait vu si heureuse pas même quand elle était avec lui. Mais il ne se posait pas la question de voir ce qui la rendait si heureuse, car il était tellement ébloui par sa beauté.

Une femme approcha de sa tendre et la serra dans les bras, il ne visualisait pas l'autre visage. Elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille : Elle est merveilleuse Bella. Puis une autre femme approcha, elles se firent un câlin toutes les trois, les deux femmes dirent :

- _On t'aime._

Elle répondit.

- _Je vous aime aussi plus que tout._

Puis la vision s'arrêta et la réalité revint le frapper de plein fouet. Elle était heureuse sans lui.

Alice n'en revenait mais était heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait bien qu'elle s'interrogeait sur le sens de cette vision.

Après l'avoir raconté aux autres, Edward se sentit différent une dose d'amour et d'espoir l'envahit, tellement qu'il était déconnecté, son cœur se réchauffait et il était heureux.

Jasper avait soudainement envie d'embrasser sa famille et leur dire qu'ils les aimaient, il se tourna alors vers Edward, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ressentait ces émotions-là. Il revint à lui incohérent, il ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Cette soirée était un mystère pour tous.

Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous étions le 6 Mai 2010, il est 5h40 du matin et il se sent bien. _(N/A : Décalage horaire oblige)_

_

* * *

_

Alors content d'avoir un point de vue des Cullen ?

La suite se passera chez les Halliwell.

Dite ce que vous en pensez. Si vous cherchez des fictions à lire (fanfiction ou skyblog) je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon répertoire : http:/ (repert0ire-twilight) . (skyblog) . (com)

Enlevez les parenthèses et espace


	15. Chapitre 14 : Angoisse

_Je suis encore un peu en retard dans la publication mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop._

**_BIG NEWS : Un trailer pour Destin Magique_**

_Vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil (j'attends vos impressions)_

_Lien : youtube . com /watch?v=989Yb5On6Hg&feature=player_embedded_

* * *

**Chapitre 14** : _Angoisse_

* * *

_- Bella, arrête un peu, elle ne va pas s'envoler._ Me dit Aly un brin moqueuse.

_- Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi._ Répondis-je gênée.

_- Tu sais qu'il faudrait qu'elle sorte un peu du manoir, qu'elle prenne l'air._

_- Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de sortir ?_ Répondis-je en mode « mère poule ».

Alyssa ricana un peu mais me regarda dépiter.

_- Déjà il faudrait que Lizzie se fasse des anticorps…_

_- Pfff ! Elle est à moitié vampire, crois-tu que des anticorps soient indispensables ?_ Répondis-je contente d'avoir trouvé une parade.

Le regard rieur de ma sœur disparut et je sus qu'on était arrivé à la partie sérieuse de la conversation.

_- Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'anticorps mais tu ne peux pas la garder tout le temps enfermé avec toi. C'est à peine si tu la laisses avec nous…_

Elle souffla mais je décidais de l'interrompre avant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

_- Tu exagères, je vous laisse la prendre, mais c'est ma fille c'est normal que je m'en occupe non ? _Dis-je avec une voix montant dans les aigus en voyant le regard de réprimande de ma sœur.

_- Et Stefan ?_ Me dit-elle triomphante.

_A- rrête de me regarder comme ça, je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai toujours peur pour elle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir confiance en personne quand il s'agit de Lizzie._

Je sentis des larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux, alors qu'Alyssa se rapprocha de moi, j'essayais de garder mes émotions pour moi mais parfois c'est compliqué.

_- J'ai tellement peur de la perdre, tu comprends il n'y a plus qu'elle._

_- Je sais, mais la surprotégée comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour elle. Elle t'aime tu le sais, votre relation ne changera pas même si tu délaisses un peu. On est là. Et Stefan ne fera jamais rien à Lili, il en est fou, je pense que ça le blesse que tu lui fasses pas confiance._ Me dit doucement Alyssa.

_- J'en suis consciente, si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour ça, mais depuis que j'ai accouché je me sens bizarre, je me sens encore plus triste. Même si elle est mon rayon de soleil, j'ai l'impression que mes émotions explosent. Je vais faire des efforts je te promets, je vais essayer. Mais tu sais elle est le seul lien qu'il me reste. Elle est mon espoir et mon bonheur._

_- Tu as peur qui lui arrive quelque chose c'est normal mais tu sais c'est le lot de toutes les mères._ Répondit-elle.

_- Mais toutes les mères n'ont pas à combattre des démons à n'importe quel moment. Je sais que vous être là, mais je me sens seule. Il…Il me manque Aly, terriblement, encore plus depuis qu'elle est née, t'imagines tout ce qu'il rate. Je pense que j'associe trop Stefan à Edward à cause de sa nature, mais je sais que ce n'est pas juste pour lui._

_- Ecoute, demain soir, on sort entre fille, on laisse Lizzie à Stef d'accord ?_

Je dus faire une grimace car Alyssa rétorqua

_- Je te demande ton avis pour la forme, car tu n'as pas le choix, aie confiance en lui, son sang ne l'attire même pas._

_- Mouais, je suppose que je dois me taire._ Répondis-je abattue.

_- Tu supposes bien ma sœur chérie._ Dit-elle victorieuse

Une sorte de grognement sortit de ma bouche, ma sœur se retourna vers moi.

_- Et puis pas la peine de râlé, ça ne changera rien à ton sort._

Pendant ma sentence j'avais baissé mon regard vers ce petit ange endormi. Quand j'entendis une exclamation de surprise d'Alyssa. Je relevais la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'Andrew était là.

J'avais appris à le connaître et il était vraiment génial il nous épaulait, nous aider dans nos recherches sur le Triade supérieur ou sur ce qu'étaient devenus nos tantes et parents.

_- Ah qu'est-ce tu fais encore là toi ?_ Demanda Alyssa visiblement agacée.

_- Ta douce voix me manquait voyons._ Lui répondit Andrew calmement.

_- Tu es… Rrrr ! Tu es un vrai crétin, ange de pacotille_. Lui répondit-elle énervée cette fois.

Je m'avançais vers lui, lui fit la bise en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille de revenir d'ici une heure, Alyssa était toujours étrange quand il venait pourtant il ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Je la vis partir de ma chambre essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Raté pour elle, je n'étais pas prête à la lâcher.

_- Alyssa Mélinda Halliwell Heaven vient ici s'il te plait_. Dis-je avec une voix douce qui cachait pourtant un peu de colère.

Aly revint sur ses pas et me fit un sourire crispé.

_- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui ? Il ne t'a rien fait, puis il nous aide bien, je ne te comprends pas._

Elle grommela des choses incompréhensibles.

_- Je sais pas, ça arrive, c'est physique quand je vois sa tête il m'énerve c'est plus fort que moi, puis il affiche toujours son sourire moqueur, et ses vannes tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'énerve de l'entendre parler. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était toujours fourré ici ? C'est vrai quoi ? On devrait lui faire payer un loyer…_

_- Aly, on ne paie pas de loyer._

_- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu as vu comment il s'empiffre dès qu'il est au manoir, il a vraiment aucune tenue. Tout m'énerve en lui, j'essaie de lui trouver des qualités mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas d'explication à part qu'il m'agace c'est tout. Puis tu as vu cette manie qu'il a de tourner toujours toutes les situations à son avantage, il est vraiment gonflé…_

Je n'écoutais plus son monologue sur Andrew, pour une personne qui est sensée l'exaspérer, je trouve qu'elle avait quand même beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui. Mon sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'elle releva la tête, elle se stoppa sûrement en voyant l'expression que j'avais.

- _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ?_ Me demanda-t-elle encore remontée.

- _C'est tellement évident que je me demande pourquoi je ne le vois que maintenant._

- _De quoi tu parles à la fin ?_

- _Il te plait !_

- _Hein qui ça ?_

- _Andrew pour quelqu'un qui l'aime pas tu parles beaucoup de lui je trouve._

- _Non… mais non, tu es folle ma pauvre fille._

Elle descendit alors les escaliers je continuais à la suivre, un peu avant la porte d'entrée, elle se tourna vers moi.

_- Et puis c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de parler de lui, bon je m'en vais faire un tour._

_- Ouais c'est ça fuis la réalité petite sœur._

_- Je te rappelle qu'on est née le même jour, et puis croit ce que tu veux Isabella._ Me dit-elle en accentuant mon prénom, avant de prendre son manteau.

Mais au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Stefan et Eleana, Alyssa passa à côté d'eux en criant un « à tout à l'heure » énervée.

Eleana me regarda avec interrogation, j'haussais les épaules. Elle me regarda suspicieuse.

_- Vous vous êtes engueulées ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_- Non juste notre sœur qui n'aime pas entendre la vérité en face._ Répondis-je énigmatique.

_- Ok,_ dit-elle perplexe, _il ne faut pas que je cherche à comprendre c'est ça ?_

_- Tout à fait ! Alyssa a décrété qu'on sortait demain soir toute les trois, je n'ai rien pu faire._ Lui dis-je dans un sourire d'excuse.

_- Elle a raison, ça nous fera du bien._

_- Si tu le dis._

Stefan me regarda alors étrangement, il avait dû comprendre que si nous sortions tous les trois j'allais lui confier Lizzie. Je triturais mes mains gênées, je commençais à ouvrir les yeux et mon comportement pendant ces derniers mois avait été plus qu'inacceptable.

_- Euh… Stefan je peux te parler s'il te plait ?_ Demandais-je doucement.

_- Oui, d'accord,_ répondit-il sur le même ton.

Eleana me regarda avec un sourire qui semblait refléter un certain soulagement puis partie.

Nous nous installions sur le canapé, combien de temps ne lui avais-je pas parlé réellement après tout ce qu'il avait et faisait encore pour moi, j'étais vraiment une fille ingrate.

_- Ecoute Stefan, je ne sais pas comment t'exprimer à quel point je suis désolée, je ne pourrais pas vraiment t'expliquer mon comportement envers toi, je suis navrée, sincèrement j'espère que tu me pardonneras mais si tu ne le fais pas je comprendrais…_ Dis-je dans un souffle.

_- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'avoue avoir été blessé de ton comportement car avant ton accouchement nous étions proche tous les deux. Mais contrairement à toi je comprends ta réaction c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu._ Me dit-il alors.

_- Selon toi ça vient de quoi ?_

_- Je pense que tu te sens seule, et que peut-être sans t'en rendre compte depuis que Lizzie est née tu as une certaine rancœur envers Edward, je suis de la même espèce que lui, il n'est pas là et tu as déversé plus ou moins ton ressentit sur moi._ Dit-il comme si c'était d'une évidence absolue.

Pourtant c'était ça, j'avais de la rancœur au plus profond de moi, une rancœur que je déversais sur la mauvaise personne, une rancœur pour ma fille, mon merveilleux petit ange qui ne connaitra pas son père.

_- Tu as raison, je m'excuse encore._ Dis-je en me levant pour le prendre dans mes bras

_- Je te pardonne, alors comme ça tu me confies Lizzie demain ? C'est un grand pas, ça me touche que tu n'es pas peur que je lui fasse du mal. Oui je sais ne fait pas cette tête je me doute que tu n'es pas entièrement en confiance en moi, mais Lizzie c'est ma petite princesse tu sais. _Me dit-il avec sa petite moue craquante.

Tout le monde était gaga de ma fille et moi j'étais au-delà je l'idolâtrais un peu trop selon mes sœurs, mais j'y peux rien c'est ma chair, mon sang.

_- Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que tu es son parrain…_ Laissais-je échapper.

Je n'avais parlé de ça, mais depuis sa naissance je n'avais imaginé personne d'autre dans le rôle du parrain. Stefan ouvrit la bouche interloqué, j'adorais de plus en plus déconcerter les gens.

_- Et tu me lâches ça comme si tu parlais de la météo ?_ Me demanda-t-il toujours sous le choc.

_- Oh excuse-moi._ Dis-je faussement affligée, _tu aurais voulu que je t'envoie un fax pour te prévenir ?_

Il sembla peu à peu sortir de son état et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèves.

_- Vrai de vrai ?_ Me dit-il alors une lueur de joie dans les yeux.

_- Evidemment, qui d'autre pourrait assumer ce rôle ?_

Il se leva dans avec sa vitesse de vampire et me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant mille mercis.

_- Par contre j'ai une faveur à te demander !_ Dis-je précipitamment.

_- Tout ce que tu voudras Bella._ Me répondit-il sincère.

_- Quand tu auras un enfant, pense à moi dans le rôle de la marraine._ Dis-je en rigolant devant sa tête.

_- Euh…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu voudras bien un enfant avec ma sœur ?_

_- Je ne sais pas on en a jamais parlé, puis elle est jeune… _

Il parlait rapidement, et semblait gêné et c'est là que je compris où été le problème.

_- Tu as peur ?_

_- De ?_

_- De lui faire du mal !_ Dis-je dans une évidence.

_- Euh oui !_ Dit-il penaud, _je l'aime trop pour la mettre en danger._

_- Tu as trouvé la solution, tu l'aimes, tu ne perdras pas le contrôle puis vous pouvez toujours y aller par étape, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien._

_- Si tu le dis, mais je préfèrerais qu'on change de sujet_. Je suis sûre que s'il avait pu rougir il l'aurait fait.

_- Oui évidemment, je comprends_.

_- Et qui est la marraine ?_ Me demanda-t-il alors.

_- Alice qui d'autre ?_

Il me fit un sourire triste puis me rassura :

_- Je suis sûre que vos chemins se recroiseront un jour._ Me dit-il sûr de lui.

_- On verra, ce que me réserve l'avenir. _Dis-je sans espoir._ Au faite ça te dérange pas de garder Lizzie demain ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup côtoyé depuis sa naissance._ Dit-il sans reproche.

_- Je sais bien Stef, j'apprendrais avec le temps à la laisser plus facilement, elle a déjà six mois et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est née hier. D'ailleurs il va falloir la nourrir si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Oh ! Et là je culpabilise encore plus…_ Marmonnais-je.

Stefan laissa échapper un petit rire, déposa un baiser sur mon front et partit chercher le repas spécial de ma fille.

.

.

.

Six mois avait passé depuis mon accouchement, les démons n'avaient pas tellement attaqué et malheureusement nous n'avions aucune nouvelles de la Triade supérieur, à croire qu'il n'existait pas, que c'était un mythe inventé par nos parents et nos tantes. J'avais peur de les voir débarquer du jour au lendemain, sans être au courant de leurs pouvoirs, de leurs puissances qui nous surpassait sans aucun doute.

Il y avait trop de mystères autour de nous, ou était la Triade ? Qui sont-ils ? Notre famille était-elle encore en vie ? Ou était dont passé Chris et Wyatt ? Qui avait entretenu le P3 et le manoir ? Ça me pesait. Heureusement qu'elle, elle était là.

Entre Lizzie et moi une relation fusionnelle s'était installée, je ne savais pas si cette relation pouvait être considéré comme normal ou si elle était plutôt liée à quelque chose de surnaturel que ma fille posséderait. Elle avait un don, c'était loin d'être une enfant normal, elle nous montrait des images, ce qu'elle comprenait. A six mois, un bébé ne rêve pas, elle si, après sa naissance je continuais ces cauchemars où je voyais Edward partir, puis je me suis rendue compte que ce cauchemar finissait souvent en rêve, ce n'est que deux mois plus tard que je compris que Lizzie sentait mon angoisse alors dans la nuit elle s'approchait de moi et superposait son rêve au mien.

Je passais des nuits à la regarder dormir, son visage incarnait l'innocence et pourtant je savais que grâce à ses facultés, l'innocence serait du courte durée, qu'elle comprendrait plus vite que les autres le monde corrompu dans lequel on vit, c'est aussi un peu pour cette raison que je n'aimais la sortir, égoïstement sûrement je voulais la garder dans mon cocon protecteur.

La morsure que m'avait faite Lizzie à sa naissance était aussi l'un des plus gros mystères qui nous entourait. Selon Stefan j'aurais dû me transformer et pourtant j'étais toujours moi sans aucun changement, la possibilité qu'elle n'ait pas été venimeuse a également été abordée mais ça n'expliquer pas ce puissant mal de tête que j'avais eu à la suite de ça. Douleur que je n'avais pas été la seule à avoir, Alyssa et Eleana l'aurait également senti. C'était une zone floue puisqu'aucune de nous ne ressentait de changement. Le mystère restait entier, Lizzie n'avait jamais fait référence à cet évènement dans ses visions.

.

.

.

Malgré mes réticences à vouloir sortir, à m'éloigner de ma fille, je savais que cette sortie était bénéfique, que j'avais besoin de me sentir un peu femme.

Nous étions en chemin vers le P3, mes sœurs avaient repris la maintenance et y aller le plus souvent possible.

_- Oh les filles, j'ai une super idée…_ Nous dit Eleana visiblement enthousiaste.

_- J'ai peur…_ Répondit Alyssa.

_- Ce soir on s'amuse ! Ne fait pas la moue Bella._

_- Comment tu sais ce que j'ai fait ?_ Demandais-je stupéfaite.

_- J'ai des yeux derrière la tête ou je te connais trop bien._ Dit-elle.

_- Ou tu as eu une vision._ Répondit Alyssa en rigolant.

_- Aussi._ Dit Eleana

_- Pff, espèce de tricheuse._ Dis-je.

_- Bon revenons à nos moutons, vous avez vu le film coyote girl ?_ Dit Léna.

_- Euh… oui pourquoi ?_ Répondit Aly.

_- Ce soir on va faire comme elles. C'est génial non ?_

_- T'es folle ? Tu me vois sérieusement danser sur un bar ?_

_- Allez Bella s'il te plait, ça va être amusant._ Me supplia-t-elle.

_- Moi vivante, jamais tu ne me feras faire ça._

Pourquoi j'étais là ? Comment je m'y étais retrouvé ? Ma sœur avait des pouvoirs mais elle avait un talent encore plus important, celui de la persuasion. C'est pourquoi, à cet instant même, je dansais sur un bar avec mes sœurs, et contre toute attente je m'amusais réellement.

Nous descendions avec l'aide de jeune homme qui espérait sûrement profiter de nos charmes qu'il n'aurait jamais.

_- C'était génial, faut qu'on refasse ça et vite._ S'écria Eleana.

_- J'avoue c'est vraiment sympa._ Ajouta Alyssa.

_- Oui c'était pas mal._ Dis-je de mauvaise foi.

_- Admet que tu as adoré._ Se moqua Eleana.

En gamine je lui tirais délibérément la langue, intérieurement je la remerciais de m'avoir sorti, mais ça faisait trop longtemps que j'étais loin d'elle, elle me manquait terriblement. C'est comme si j'avais eu mon quota d'amusement pour la soirée, après tout j'étais une mère, je ne pouvais pas oublier ma fille pour penser à moi, quelle sorte de mère serais-je si je faisais ça ?

_- Allez, on y va, j'en connais une qui est pressée de retrouver son petit bout._ Dit Aly.

Des fois j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus d'un an qu'on se connaissait, elles lisaient en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, parfois c'était énervant. Mais y'avait tellement de bon côté à les avoir retrouvé, je me sentais presque complète, il resterait toujours un vide qui ne pourra pas être comblé, mais j'essayais de le faire cohabiter, je m'habituais à la douleur. Même si ma vie se résumait à rester seule, je ne pourrais jamais donner mon cœur comme je l'ai fait à Edward, il restera le seul, celui qui a eu le pouvoir de me faire pleurer des rires aux larmes.

Nous étions dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, les lumières éclairaient San Francisco, cette ville était tellement différente la nuit comme si elle cachait des secrets, des secrets impossible de détecter en plein jour. J'aimais cette ville, dire qu'il y a un an j'étais perdue que la grandeur cette ville m'effrayait plus qu'elle ne m'émerveillait.

Aujourd'hui je savais où était ma place, j'avais tourné un chapitre sur mon passé, je n'avais plus aucuns contact avec Forks. J'avais certains regrets, Angela me manquait, j'aurais aimé connaître mieux Jacob, parfois je me demande comment aurait été ma vie sans cet accident. Je n'avais jamais recontacté Charlie, ses paroles étaient gravées au fer rouge en moi, j'avais trop de rancœur et en regardant Lizzie je me demandais comment quelqu'un avait pu penser à s'en débarrasser.

J'avais quelques nouvelles de Renée mais l'ambiance n'était plus la même, elle voulait rencontrer ma fille mais je n'étais pas encore prête à m'ouvrir à mon passé, je la protégeais dans mon présent que je savais stable (du moins les personnes qui l'entouraient).

Nous descendions en rigolant de la superbe voiture de Léna, arriver sur le pas de la porte, une lettre y était déposée. Je regardais mes sœurs intrigué, j'étais certaine que cette lettre ne se trouvait pas là quand nous sommes partis. Alyssa la ramassa et commença à l'ouvrir.

.

.

**« Nous ne pouvons pas vous donner notre identité, ceci est un avertissement, des choses se prépare en enfer, soyez prudente ! »**

**.**

**.**

_- Qui peut bien nous prévenir ? Des alliés encore inconnu ?_ Demanda Léna.

_- Sûrement, je ne vois pourquoi un démon se donnerait la peine de nous prévenir d'un danger._ Répondit Aly.

_- De toute façon un danger va prochainement nous menacer._ Dis-je simplement.

Nous étions toute trois d'accord avec ça, il ne nous restait plus qu'à rentrer et préparer un plan d'attaque, en espérant survivre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Selon vous qui est ce mystérieux informateur? Amis ou ennemis? Vous avez encore quelques chapitres à lire avant de le découvrir.

Merci pour vos review du chapitre précédent si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde, je m'en excuse sincèrement, **J'ADORE VOS REVIEW ALORS CONTINUEZ A ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ.**

Pleins de bisous !


	16. Chapitre 15 : Découvertes

1 semaine que j'essaie de poster sur Fanfiction ! A chaque fois impossible ! Je vous dis pas combien j'ai crisé je crois que ça serait inutile, heureusement j'ai trouvé la solution en parcourant les forums, apparamment fanfiction aurait quelques problèmes en ce moment. Enfin bref voilà le chapitre 15.

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :****_ Découvertes_**

* * *

- _Léna, lance la potion !_ Dis-je inquiète.

- _Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me fait il me bloque !_ Cria-t-elle empreinte de la même panique que la mienne.

- _Alyssa,_ dis-je suppliante.

- _Je ne peux pas._ Me dit-elle aussi suppliante.

Qui était ce démon qui nous tenait paralysé, enfin plutôt qui les tenait paralysé parce que moi j'avais les mains liés. J'avais l'impression que son pouvoir n'avait aucun effet sur moi, ça devait être pour cette raison qu'il m'avait lié pied et main.

On ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, si bêtement.

- _Ce que c'est jouissif de vous avoir toutes les trois sous ma coupe._ Dit-il narquoisement.

- _Ferme là !_ Répondit Eleana excédée.

Personne n'était là, personne de toute façon n'aurait pu nous venir en aide. Stefan était parti faire un tour avec Lizzie heureusement ! Ma pauvre petite puce.

- _Ça semble si facile de vous tuer maintenant._ Répondit-il victorieux

- _Tu n'es pas le premier à le dire, pourtant on est toujours là contrairement à tes petits copains._ Ajoutais-je.

Je regardais alors Alyssa qui semblait s'être évanouie.

- _ALYSSA !_ Hurlais-je.

- _Oh mon dieu,_ fit Eleana en se tournant vers notre sœur, _qu'est-ce tu lui as fait connard ?_

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Léna jurer, ça aurait pu m'arracher un sourire si la situation n'était pas autant dramatique.

Le démon était vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir noir, il avait une main en fer avec des griffes sur le dessus, son autre main normale celle-ci était dirigée vers mes sœurs, sûrement pour les empêcher de bouger.

- _Pas très résistante celle-là._ Dit-il moqueur.

- _Qu'est-ce tu lui as fait pourriture ? Alyssa, réveille-toi._ Dis-je plus fort.

- _J'apprécie beaucoup de m'amuser avec vous, mais je me lasse._ Dit le démon.

- _Moi aussi, figure toi._ Dit la voix d'Alyssa.

Alyssa ? Impossible ! Elle était toujours évanoui pourtant elle était derrière lui et tenait la potion.

- _Comment tu as fait ça sorcière ?_ Dit-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- _Je pourrais te le dire mais ça ne ferait pas grande différence dans quelques secondes tu ne seras plus là pour en parler._ Répondit ma sœur avec aplomb.

Ils se défièrent du regard, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté puis elle lança la potion et le démon se désintégra dans un nuage de feu.

- _Efficace ta potion Bella._ Me félicita Eleana.

- _Tu ne devrais plus en douter, je t'ai déjà dit…_

- _Oui que tu étais la reine de la potion._ Rigola-t-elle.

On entendit un son plaintif sortir des lèvres d'Alyssa. Et là l'horreur exposait sous nos yeux, Aly avait la main de fer du démon planté dans le ventre. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bougé, Eleana se précipita vers elle.

- _Respire, respire ça va allait._ Dit Eleana rassurante.

- _ANDREW !_ Criais-je.

Cinq secondes plus tard il était devant moi.

- _C'est un nouveau jeu le fait d'être attaché._ Dit-il narquois.

- _Alyssa derrière toi fait quelque chose._ Paniquais-je.

Ces yeux rieurs passèrent de suite à la panique, quand il se retourna et qu'il la vit, il se précipita vers elle, lui enleva rapidement la main de fer. Elle était toute transpirante, il posa sa main sur son front et l'autre au niveau de son ventre, une lumière apparut et je soupirais de soulagement, elle était sauvée.

Eleana vint alors vers moi pour me détacher.

- _Eh ben ce n'est pas joyeux comme expérience._ Fit Alyssa d'une voix neutre.

Je la regardais comme si elle était devenue folle, cette fois-ci elle a vraiment pétée un plomb !

- _Pourquoi vous me regardez avec cette tête ?_

- _Tu te fous de nous ? On a passé au moins deux minutes à se demander si tu allais mourir et toi la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est que l'expérience n'est pas joyeuse._ Termina Léna avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Moi-même j'étais proche de cet état mais me contenait mieux que ma sœur, cependant Alyssa en découvrant nos visages inquiets vint vers nous et nous enlaça tendrement.

- _Vous voyez, je vais mieux, allez ça va._ Dit-elle apaisante.

- _Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, j'ai senti du sang…_ Dit Stefan inquiet.

Le pauvre il avait peur de sortir et de découvrir qu'il était arrivé une catastrophe à l'une de nous trois.

Eleana se rapprocha de lui en le regardant amoureusement, c'était magique de les voir, à chaque regard une étincelle de bonheur irradiait. J'étais jalouse, avais-je vécu quelque chose comme ça ? Parfois j'en avais l'impression, d'autres fois je me disais que ce n'était qu'une grande illusion et j'arrivais à la conclusion que ça n'avait plus d'importance enfin j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

- _C'est rien chéri, on est passé à côté d'une catastrophe, enfin à part qu'Alyssa a failli y rester, si Andrew n'était pas venu à temps._ Elle inspira pour se donner la force de ne pas pleurer.

- _Ça va Aly ?_

- _Oui t'inquiètes pas, plus de peur que de mal._ Répondit-elle.

Je regardais alors Andrew, il était trop silencieux, ce n'était pas son caractère il était extravagant, hyper chiant, énervant mais surtout pas calme. Il ne cessait de fixer Alyssa d'un regard inquiet qui renfermait quelque chose d'autre. Je me doutais de la nature de ses sentiments, je ne savais pas s'il en avait vraiment conscience, s'ils en avaient vraiment conscience car il en était de même pour Alyssa. La haine c'est une forme d'amour et le pas entre les deux est infime.

- _Ou est Lizzie Stefan ?_ Demandais-je en revenant à moi instantanément.

- _Elle s'est endormie pendant notre balade, je l'ai déposé dans son berceau avant de venir vous rejoindre._ Me répondit-il.

Je détestais la savoir seule, je pris congés auprès de ma famille pour aller voir mon rayon de soleil. Quand j'arrivais devant son berceau, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme la petite fille de mon rêve, elle avait les yeux chocolat entouré d'un anneau doré.

- _Hey, salut ma chérie._ Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me fit comprendre avec ses mots pourquoi je semblais inquiète. Je n'arrivais pas à cacher mes sentiments, elle savait toujours tout, elle n'était pas une enfant normale je le savais mais j'avais toujours du mal à me dire qu'elle comprenait déjà pas mal de choses.

- _Y'a des méchants encore qui ont voulu faire du mal à maman et tatie Eleana et Alyssa. Mais ça va maintenant, tu as faim toi ?_

Elle me fit un sourire magnifique comme pour confirmer mes dires. Je la reposais dans son lit pour aller préparer sa compote. Elle mangeait normalement mais elle avait besoin de sang une fois toutes les deux semaines. Lyly semblait aimer les deux.

Après avoir pris sa compote et une cuillère je partis en direction de ma chambre.

Je m'installais avec elle sur le rocking chair, j'avais du mal à imaginer qu'elle avait déjà huit mois, le temps passait à une vitesse. De nouveau elle communiqua avec moi, elle voulait que je lui mette sa musique. Elle me faisait voir qu'elle y tenait même si elle ne savait pas pour quoi. Cette musique c'était le seul vestige de son père de mon amour, je m'étais promis dans cette chambre d'hôtel de l'intégrer dans sa vie. Même si je ne lui en avais jamais parlé, cette berceuse, ma berceuse l'apaisait.

A chaque fois que je l'écoutais, les larmes menaçaient de couler mais je les retenais comme je pouvais, je ne voulais pas que Lizzie me voit dans cet état. Après l'avoir fait manger, je m'amusais avec elle et remarquai que Léna était à la porte en train de nous regarder tendrement.

- _Tu veux venir ?_ Lui demandais-je alors.

- _Je ne veux pas déranger votre moment mère / fille._ Me répondit-elle.

- _Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu sais bien que tu me déranges pas._ Dis-je en tapotant la place à côté de moi.

Elle s'assit alors à côté de nous, et commença à jouer avec Lizzie, mais elle était étrange. Pas que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de venir jouer avec sa nièce mais son regard avait quelque chose de différent, mais je ne la forçais pas, si elle voulait m'en parler, elle le ferait d'elle-même.

- _Ah ma chérie, il me tarde que tu sois plus vieille pour qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble._

La petite lui sourit, elle semblait ravie de la proposition de sa tante. Je vis ma sœur ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois.

- _Est-ce qu'il a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler ?_ Lui demandais-je en lui tendant une perche.

- _Hum non._ Dit-elle peu sûre.

- _D'accord._ Répondis-je respectant son choix.

Des fois je la trouvais vraiment bizarre, parfois je la surprenais à me lancer des regards de regret, de doute. J'avais mis ça sur mon comportement avec Stefan, j'avais envisagé qu'elle se taisait pour ne pas créer d'histoire. Depuis la réconciliation avec Stefan il y a environ deux mois, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ça. J'arrivais difficilement à taire cette curiosité qui était en train de prendre possession de moi.

- _Bon d'accord mais tu dois me promettre quelque chose ?_ Me dit-elle sérieusement.

- _D'accord,_ dis-je septique.

- _Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver, ni de m'en vouloir ?_

- _De quoi parles-tu Léna ?_

- _Promets le moi s'il te plait._

- _Ok, dis-moi maintenant._ Dis-je fermement.

J'étais anxieuse, qu'allait-elle m'annoncer ? D'un autre côté j'étais quelque peu en colère, qu'est-ce qu'elle me cachait ? J'avais promis, il fallait absolument que je prenne sur moi.

- _D'accord,_ dit-elle en soufflant comme pour se donner du courage, _d'abord faut que tu saches que j'ai longtemps hésité à t'en parler, j'ai tourné et retourné ça, je ne suis pas encore certaine que je fais une bonne chose…_

- _Dis-moi tu commences vraiment à me faire stresser._

- _Ok, le jour de ton accouchement, quelques heures après, j'ai eu une vision mais j'avais l'impression de voir un passé proche et ça te concernait Bella._

- _Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé alors ?_ Dis-je sans agressivité.

- _Bella_ me dit-elle implorante, _je crois enfin non je suis persuadée qu'il s'agissait des Cullen._

Mon souffle se coupa, mon cœur manqua un battement, j'avais l'impression pendant un instant d'être loin de mon corps, j'avais des sueurs froides. Avais-je envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu ? Quelle question ! Evidemment peu importe ce que ça pouvait être, j'avais besoin de savoir, c'était même vitale de savoir. Eleana me jugeait du regard, j'hochais de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de continuer, j'avais l'impression que si je parlais ma voix allait dérailler.

- _C'était étrange, dans mes visions normalement, j'assiste plutôt à la scène, je suis spectatrice. Seulement là j'avais l'impression d'être dans leur tête mais sans l'être vraiment je ne peux pas t'expliquer vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti_.

« Abrège, s'il te plait » pensais-je.

- _Il y avait tout le monde, ils étaient sept, ils avaient des têtes tristes, mais ma vision était centrée sur trois personnes. Une petite brune avec les cheveux en pique, un blond aux cheveux mi- long, et un…un homme aux cheveux cuivrés._

- _Alice, Jasper et… et Edward._ Dis-je troublé.

- _Oui sûrement. Alice semblait se concentrer, elle a eu une vision de nous Bella._

- _Quoi ?_ Hoquetais-je.

- _Elle nous a vu après ton accouchement, tu souriais et tu avais les larmes aux yeux, elle ne distinguait que ton visage, Alyssa et moi apparaissions comme des formes floues. On te félicitait._

- _Ils connaissent l'existence de Lizzie ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix neutre, sans réaction quelconque.

- _Non ! Rassure toi, Alice se posait des questions sur cette vision, je n'en sais pas plus. Mais Bella tu aurais dût voir leur visage, ils reflétaient tellement…_

Je la coupais immédiatement, je ne voulais pas le savoir, j'imaginais tout de même la fin de cette phrase mais je ne voulais pas en avoir la confirmation. Savoir que je leur inspire de la pitié pire même de l'ignorance, je ne voulais rien savoir.

- _Ok, merci tu peux me laisser maintenant, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de Lizzie cette après-midi ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix morne.

- _Bella,_ me dit-elle suppliante, _ne m'en veux pas je ne savais pas comment réagir._

Je dirigeais mon regard vers celui de ma sœur, essayant d'être rassurante.

- _Je ne t'en veux pas. J'aimerais être seule s'il te plait._

- _Je ne crois pas que ce soit la solution de t'isoler comme ça._ Me dit-elle alors.

Eleana sort, laisse moi je t'en prie, dis-je suppliante à mon tour.

- _D'accord, je m'occuper de Lizzie. Pardon !_

Puis elle sortit, une avalanche d'émotions me ravageait, j'avais tellement envie de taire cette souffrance, j'aurais aimé avec le pouvoir d'effacer les sentiments. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé le chagrin me submerger de la sorte. Malgré que j'aie une merveilleuse petite fille, rien n'était simple, j'étais jeune, je n'avais même pas eut mon diplôme de fin d'étude, je n'avais aucun avenir précis. Je ne me voyais pourtant pas reprendre des études, c'était tellement loin de mes préoccupations actuelles. Il y avait ma fille, puis cette menace encore inconnu, j'avais l'impression qu'on attendait que je sors irréprochable et même si je n'étais pas encore totalement noyé, j'avais juste la tête sorti de l'eau.

Les perspectives d'avenir me faisaient peur, comment imaginer un futur sans l'homme qu'on aime ? Comment imaginer un futur alors que peut-être demain on sera six pieds sous terre, tuer par un démon ? N'avais-je pas été égoïste en laissant Lizzie naître dans cet univers.

Le pire restait de me confronter à mon passé, je savais qu'aujourd'hui n'était rien, qu'un jour je serais confrontée à eux. C'était un sentiment de plus en plus présent ces derniers temps.

Je savais que je devais être plus forte, que j'étais entourée, que je n'avais plus le droit de me morfondre, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui comptait sur moi.

Alors pour faire taire mon cœur, ma douleur, mes peurs, je pris un stylo et un cahier et commença à écrire encore et encore sans m'arrêter, sans vraiment être consciente de ce que j'écrivais…

.

.

.

La porte s'ouvrit, me sortant subitement de mon monde.

- _Ça va Bella ?_ Me demanda Alyssa en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

- _Oui ça va._ Répondis-je légèrement désorientée.

- _On commençait à s'inquiéter ça fait six heures que tu es dans cette chambre. Lizzie commence à te réclamer._ Dit-elle comme si elle parlait à une demeurée, je veux bien croire que j'en ai la tête à cet instant.

- _Oh ! Je me suis pas rendue compte de l'heure en fait._

- _Tu viens manger ? On a commandé des pizzas._

- _Oui bien sûr j'arrive._ Dis-je reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

Je descendis alors les escaliers, l'odeur des pizzas vint chatouiller mon odorat et le gargouillement se firent directement entendre, qu'avais-je fais pendant six heures ? C'était le black-out dans mon cerveau.

Lizzie était sur les genoux de Stefan en train de s'amuser, dire que dans deux mois elle aurait un an et presque un an et demi que je ne l'ai plus vu. Quand elle m'aperçut ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un magnifique sourire.

- _Hey ma chérie, ça va ?_

Elle posa sa petite main sur ma joue et me fit défiler sa journée. Elle avait joué essentiellement avec Stefan et Eleana. Elle avait aussi vu Alyssa et Andrew, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs remercié, étonnant ! Elle me montra le rêve qu'elle avait fait dans l'après-midi, il y avait des papillons partout qui se posaient tranquillement sur les fleurs, tellement innocente.

- _Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui._

- _Au faite Aly ça va pour ce matin ?_ Demandais-je honteuse de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

- _Oui très bien comme si rien ne s'était passé._

- _Ok ça me rassure. Eh au faite, comment tu as fait ça ?_

Tous partirent d'un petit rire.

- _On se demandait quand tu poserais la question._ Rigola Alyssa.

- _Oui, j'avoue j'étais un peu ailleurs aujourd'hui. Mais là n'est pas la question, alors explique ?_

- _On pense que je fais de la projection astrale._

- _Ok… C'est-à-dire ?_

Je peux séparer mon esprit et mon corps

- _Mais c'est génial ça ! Tu as réussi à le refaire ?_ Demandais-je intéressée en mordant dans ma part de pizza.

- _Oui mais je ne maîtrise absolument pas, j'y arrive une fois sur cinq._ Me repondit-elle.

- _C'est normal tu viens juste de le découvrir, le temps de l'avoir en main, ça nous fait un sacré avantage._

- _Ça c'est claire._ Répondit Eleana, _mais j'avoue être un peu jalouse, je suis la seule à ne pas avoir un pouvoir pour me défendre._

- _Nos pouvoirs se développent je pense qu'il en sera de même pour toi._ La rassura Alyssa.

- _Oui y'a pas de raison._ Ajoutais-je.

- _On verra mais j'aimerais bien._ Dit-elle avec un petit sourire, _revenons aux choses sérieuses, pourquoi étions nous bloqué et pourquoi avoir pris la peine de t'attacher ? On se pose la question depuis ce matin_.

- _Je pense qu'il avait le pouvoir de vous paralyser c'est ce qui semble le plus probable._ Dit Stefan en humant discrètement les cheveux d'Eleana.

Je me rendais compte qu'on avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa nature de vampire, est-ce qu'il avait eu du mal comme Edward en avait eu avec moi ? Est-ce que son sang a un drôle d'effet sur lui ? Son passé restait quelque chose de flou, est-ce que ma sœur était au courant ? Il nous avait juste dit qu'il était né en 1835 et qu'il avait été transformé par une fille qu'il croyait son amie Katerina en 1852.

- _Oui peut-être, pourquoi ne pas avoir paralysé Bella comme nous ?_ Demanda Alyssa

- _Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire sur plusieurs personnes, que deux c'est le maximum._ Répondit Eleana logique.

- _Ca me semble bizarre,_ ajouta Stefan, _c'est un contrôle de l'esprit, le nombre ne doit pas avoir d'importance._

Je les écoutais passivement, il me semblait apercevoir la réponse sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

- _Qu'en penses-tu Bella ?_ Demanda Léna.

- _Aucune idée, mais je pense que Stefan a raison le nombre n'est pas la réponse._

- _On aurait peut-être dû lui poser la question, on dirait qu'il en savait plus que nous sur ce sujet._ Me répondit-elle.

- _D'un autre côté on pensait plus à sauver nos vies que faire la causette avec lui._ Répondit mon autre sœur.

- _Je ne vois pas, peut-être que c'était rien après tout._ Fis-je sans réellement y croire.

Je vis Stefan qui semblait être dans ses pensées, il faisait une moue bizarre, Eleana le remarqua :

- _Tu n'es pas d'accord Stefan ?_

- _Non ce n'est pas ça, en fait je pensais à quelque chose mais je ne suis pas certain._ Répondit-il.

- _Explique-nous alors._ Fis-je.

- _Bella, tu nous avais bien dit qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire dans tes pensées non ?_

- _Euh, oui mais quel est le rapport ?_

- _Mais tout voyons ! Ton esprit est peut-être protégé et c'est pour ça il ne pouvait pas te paralyser._

- _Tu sais que tu n'es pas le premier à sous-entendre que mon cerveau est détraqué._ Rigolais-je.

- _Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais admets que ça peut être une solution._ Me dit-il.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez-vous ?_ Demandais-je.

- _Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une sorte de bouclier ? Parce que si c'est le cas, pourrait-elle protéger les autres ?_ Demanda Aly.

- _Je suppose mais on n'a aucun moyen de le tester_. Répondit Stefan.

- _Tu as aucun don toi ?_ Lui demandais-je surprise de n'y avoir jamais pensé, décidément je me rendais compte que j'étais beaucoup trop centrée sur ma petite personne.

- _Non_, répondit-il rapidement, peut-être un peu trop.

- _D'accord._ Fis-je septique.

- _Bon moi je suis crevée, si on allait au lit, on reparlera de tout ça demain._ Dit Léna en baillant.

- _Bonne nuit à tous._ Dis-je alors.

Je pris Lizzie qui s'était endormi dans son parc pour la monter avec moi. Je la mis en pyjama délicatement en essayant de ne pas la réveiller et l'amena avec moi dans le lit.

Presque instinctivement elle se colla contre moi, je respirais son arôme particulier, un mélange de bois et de fruit marié avec son odeur de bébé. Elle me rassurait, je lui fredonnais alors ma berceuse qui était devenu la sienne.

Ça avait été une journée mouvementée, je me demandais ce que les Cullen faisait en ce moment plus précisément ce qu'il faisait, est-ce qu'il pensait à moi de temps en temps ? Je sentis le nœud dans ma poitrine se tordre d'avantage, avant que je puisse réagir, j'étais dans le rêve de Lizzie.

- _Bonne nuit mon amour._ Chuchotais-je à ma fille dans un demi-sommeil.

Et je me laissais aller dans les bras de Morphée, sereine.

.

.

.

De l'autre côté du pays, une âme en peine était barricadée dans sa chambre et pensait à ce qu'il avait gâché, à tout ce qu'il manquait. Que faisait-elle ? Ou était-elle ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Il caressa délicatement son visage sur la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle et lui chuchota.

- _Bonne nuit mon amour._

_

* * *

_

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous continurez à suivre ma fiction.

**_SVP NE SOYEZ PAS IMPATIENT LES CULLEN FINIRONT PAR REVENIR, mais je préfère bien développer l'histoire avant._**

**Allez laisser moi votre avis**

**Merci à tous et aux anonymes.**

**Bonne journée !**


	17. Chapitre 16 : Face cachée

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 16** :_ Face cachée_

* * *

Et j'écrivais encore comme si ma vie en dépendait, sans voir le bout du tunnel, un genre de transe me forçait presque malgré moi à continuer. J'avais presque le sentiment d'être contrôler par la partie habituellement la moins développé. L'écriture était devenue en quelques jours ma thérapie.

J'arrivais même à délaisser Lizzie sans en éprouver de honte, je ne me contrôlais pas, je ne pensais qu'à ça, comme une toxico devant sa dose d'héro. Cette feuille et ce stylo m'attirait, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être vraiment consciente.

Mais je finissais toujours par ouvrir les yeux, découvrir avec une horreur non dissimulé dans l'état que je me trouvais. La culpabilité de mettre de côté ma fille. Le pire c'est que je ne savais absolument pas de quoi parler cette histoire, je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Elle me faisait peur car je n'étais plus vraiment moi quand je l'écrivais, j'avais peur de la lire dans mes moments de lucidités.

Alors je cachais ses feuilles et continuait ma routine sans comprendre le signe qu'on m'envoyait…

Alyssa arrivait de mieux en mieux à contrôler son pouvoir, mais elle avait toujours du mal à être en total possession de ses mouvements dans son corps astral.

Eleana était heureuse, nous avions enfin trouvé une potion qui évitait à Stefan de brillait au soleil, après des heures de travail acharnées, elle avait fini par trouver. Stefan était également heureux de cette découverte, ça le peser bien plus qu'il l'avouait de rester enfermer la plupart du temps au manoir. San Francisco était beaucoup trop ensoleillé pour lui, mais le problème était désormais résolu.

Depuis la journée où l'on a découvert le pouvoir d'Aly, je me posais des questions sur Stefan, j'avais l'impression de m'ouvrir quelque peu au monde, de sortir lentement de ma bulle. J'avais été égoïste depuis un an.

Aujourd'hui nous étions le 3 avril, dans un mois ma fille aurait un an, j'avais décidé d'affronter ma peur de sortir. Elle faisait beaucoup de « areu » en ce moment sans dire de mots précis, je crois que la petite coquine savait qu'avec son pouvoir on la comprenait et ne faisait pas tellement d'efforts pour parler.

Nous partions vers le parc à quelques pas du manoir, c'était une des premières fois que je sortais avec elle.

Je sortis Lizzie de sa poussette et la mit sur mes genoux entourant mes bras autour de son petit corps, elle se blottit contre moi, je me sentais apaiser. On resta un moment comme ça berçait pas les bruits des oiseaux, puis Lizzie me transmit un message, ce n'était pas vraiment des paroles, mais ça voulait je me sens bien avec toi et sûrement qu'elle m'aimait.

- Maman. Entendis-je.

Je me détachais d'elle, avais-je halluciné en transformant des areu en ce que je voulais entendre, ou l'avais-je vraiment entendu ?

Elle me regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux, curieusement devant mon air sans doute, puis je l'entendis de nouveau.

- Maman.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire totalement ému en la serrant dans mes bras tellement fort que j'aurais pu l'étouffer si elle était totalement humaine. C'était vraiment troublant, elle ressentait toujours ce que je voulais, parfois je m'en voulais de ne pas savoir alors qu'elle savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire. Mes cauchemars, là j'avais besoin d'entendre ça, elle avait répondu à mon souhait. Il y avait quelque chose entre nous, un phénomène inexplicable que je chérissais par-dessus tout.

.

.

.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions rentrées, Lizzie commençait à fatiguer, elle dormait, alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit, je me sentis mal tout à coup, comme si quelque chose essayait de se détacher de mon corps, ça ne faisait pas mal mais c'était étrange. J'avais peur, j'aurais voulu crier, mais c'était impossible je ne distinguais plus le plafond de ma chambre, c'était flou et noir, je fermais les yeux priant qu'en les rouvrant tout soit comme avant, malheureusement ce n'est pas ce que ce passa.

Je voyais des étoiles, j'entendais les grillons chantaient, le sol semblait humide, je me redressais et je me rendis compte que j'étais dans un champ, au loin des habitations éclairés.

Mais où étais-je ? Je m'approchais de plus en plus, passer devant plusieurs personnes mais aucunes ne semblaient me remarquer. Les gens étaient différent, ils semblaient être d'une autre époque, une maison était en feu, c'est pour ça qu'il y avait autant d'agitation dans ce petit village.

Plus j'avançais, plus j'étais convaincu de ne pas être dans mon époque, mais que m'arrivait-il encore ?

- Stefan, cours plus vite. Dit un homme.

Stefan ? Mon beau-frère ? Intriguée, je m'approchais d'eux. Il faisait tellement nuit je ne voyais pas leurs visages, ils se déplaçaient tellement vite mais j'arrivais à les suivre en me concentrant sur eux.

Après quelques minutes ils finirent par s'arrêter dans une vielle bâtisse, elle semblait délabrer, elle n'inspirait rien d'autre que le mal, c'est sombre, devant cette maison j'avais la chair de poule. La curiosité me poussait à continuer de les observer, et mon instinct me criait de partir loin d'ici, mais je me rassurais en me disant que personne ne pouvait me voir.

Je finis tout de même par rentrer, tout était poussiéreux, des tâches de sang semblait orné les murs. Les deux hommes étaient dans le salon, seul le reflet de la lune venait éclairer leurs visages, plus je m'avançais plus mon souffle devint erratique, mon dieu, impossible, c'est bien mon Stefan.

Enfin il y avait quelques ressemblance, celui en face de moi semblait cruel et vil, ces yeux ne reflétaient pas la bonté et la gentillesse que j'avais l'habitude de voir.

Stefan se mit à rire cruellement et se leva promptement du sofa, il tourna en dansant autour de l'autre homme, il semblait heureux.

- Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de pareils spectacles. Lança-t-il.

- Stefan ça fait un an qu'on fait ça deux fois par semaine, on prend trop de risques, les Volturi vont finir par venir pour nous. Souffla-t-il las.

- Oh Damon, tu es beaucoup trop pacifiste ! Dit moi que tu ne salives pas rien que de penser à la prochaine fois où tu pourras planter tes dents dans des cous juteux.

- Ça ne m'amuse plus, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des vampires, des créatures du mal que l'on doit être si barbare.

- Mais j'aime ça moi ! Répondit Stefan.

La scène disparut et laissa place à une autre qui me choqua encore plus, mais qui était cet homme que je croyais pourtant connaître ?

Cinq femmes étaient dévêtus, leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, elles semblaient totalement paniquer, deux d'entre elle était déjà morte.

Stefan s'approcha de l'une d'elle :

- Tu n'as pas été respectueuse catin ! Mais tu sens vraiment bon, oh non ne me supplie pas, ça va allez ! Dit-il d'une voix dangereusement douce.

Il se mit au niveau de son épaule, son regard était dangereux, il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ses yeux, je ne voulais pas assister à la mort de cette femme. Il planta ses dents dans son cou mais au lieu de l'aspirer simplement, il lui arracha le morceau de chair pour profiter du flux plus abondant.

La bile me montait à la gorge, jamais je n'aurais pu croire voir ça un jour, Edward avait-il été comme ça pendant sa période de rébellion ? J'avais du mal à croire que Stefan ait été un monstre par le passé.

Damon semblait avoir soif mais résister, il semblait perdu comme un petit garçon en pleine errance, ce spectacle le répugnait autant que moi à en croire sa tête.

- Allez mon frère fait toi plaisir, choisi la beauté que tu veux. Dit Stefan en se retournant vers Damon.

Damon, son frère ? Jamais il ne nous avait parlé de son frère.

- Stefan pourquoi fais-tu ça ? On pourrait se nourrir sans provoquer cette tuerie !

- Mais ou serait le plaisir, nous sommes des prédateurs, c'est juste de la viande, tu ne dois penser à rien d'autre.

- Il n'y a si longtemps que ça Stefan, nous étions aussi de la viande, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es oublié ça. Dit Damon en haussant le ton.

- Maintenant nous sommes une espèce puissante, le passé appartient au passé. Maintenant boit cette catin. Ordonna Stefan.

- Je ne toucherais pas à l'une de ses filles. Déclara fermement Damon. Tu as tellement de haine à cause de Katerina…

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! Dit-il d'une voix tellement puissante que les murs en tremblèrent. Maintenant boit !

- NON ! Hurla désespérément son frère. Je ne veux pas devenir ce monstre sans cœur.

- Tu n'as plus de cœur, veux-tu que je te rappelle la tragique fin de Mère Damon ?

Damon semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, cette homme était sans cœur il n'était pas Stefan, il était le mal incarné.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aurais jamais pu me contrôler, ne vois-tu pas le mal et la souffrance que l'on provoque autour de nous ?

- BOIT !

- Tu ne peux pas m'y obliger !

Stefan éclata d'un rire machiavélique.

- Tu te figures que tu peux m'affronter…

Stefan se rapprocha de lui avec une démarche féline extrêmement terrifiante, le fixa de son regard intense, Damon ne semblait pas pouvoir échapper de ses prunelles.

- Maintenant boit. Dit-il calmement.

Damon dans un état second exécuta tel un robot l'ordre de son frère. J'en fus stupéfaire, qu'est-ce Stefan lui avait fait ?

J'arrivais alors dans un endroit plus lumineux, plus calme, la nuit avait été remplacé par le jour, Damon était en train d'écrire une lettre, Stefan ne semblait pas être ici.

Je m'approchais lentement pour essayer de lire ce qu'il écrivait mais toujours avec la crainte que soudain on puisse me voir.

Alors que j'arrivais à mon but, une voix s'éleva :

- Je sais que tu es là. Fit Damon.

Je m'éloignais, Stefan devait être rentré, pourtant quand il se retourna, il me fixa, sûrement une coïncidence ou pas.

- Vous me voyez ? Tentais-je alors.

- Je t'entends surtout. Répondit-il simplement.

Je me reculais morte de peur pour une fois, je pouvais rien faire pour sortir de là, j'essayais de le figer mais rien. Je sentis bientôt le mur dans mon dos, j'étais prise au piège.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je te ferais rien. Me dit-il doucement.

Cependant j'étais septique.

- Je te le promets. Je me détendis légèrement. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

- Damon.

- Je sais.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Personne en particulier, comment peux-tu me voir ?

- J'ai une sorte de don, je vois l'aura des âmes, je ne te distingue pas, je vois ton âme et je t'entends, elle est pure, une des plus belles âmes que j'ai vu, tu es complétement dévouée aux autres.

- C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué pour toi de tuer des gens, parce que tu vois leurs âmes ? Demandais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Entre autre. Qui es-tu Isabella ?

- Je viens du futur apparemment !

- Hum… Quelle année ?

- 2011. Mais ça ne paraît pas te choquer.

- Si les vampires existent, pourquoi des personnes ne pourraient-elle pas voyager dans le temps ? Nous sommes en 1855. Nous connais-tu dans le futur ?

- Oui je connais Stefan.

- Pardonne-le s'il t'a fait du mal, il est aveuglé, il préfère la colère que se laisser aller à la tristesse.

- Il ne m'a jamais fait du mal, je ne sais pas si je dois te dire ça, mais dans mon époque Stefan est bon.

Il releva la tête vers moi avec un regard d'espoir.

- Raconte-moi s'il te plait.

- Il est amoureux de ma sœur Eleana, c'est une humaine, il l'aime plus que tout, ça fait plus de deux ans qu'ils sont ensembles, il ne lui a jamais fait du mal, je crois qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de le faire. Il ne boit plus de sang humain depuis bientôt un siècle. Il vit avec mes deux sœurs, ma fille et moi, il est juste bonté et amour.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point ? Se demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même. Merci de m'avoir donné l'espoir d'un futur Bella. Protéger le, malgré ce qu'il fait je sais qu'il y a du bien au fond de lui, un bien que tu connaitras ! Ne tiens pas compte de ce que tu vois, il n'a plus l'air d'être cette personne.

- D'accord Damon, je suis heureuse d'avoir parlé avec toi.

- Au revoir, jeune Isabella.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stefan pénétra dans la maison et la vision changea encore.

Pourquoi toute la vie de Stefan semblait défiler sous mes yeux ?

J'étais dans une ruelle en pleine nuit, Damon et Stefan semblaient être en train de chasser, je voyais Stefan reniflait l'air à la recherche d'une proie agréable.

Soudain Stefan se redressa, s'adressa à son frère sans que j'entende ce qui lui disait, il partit à toute vitesse alors que Damon cria :

- Reviens, ce n'est pas une bonne idée je le sens.

J'étais persuadée qu'il sentait ma présence mais il ne chercha pas à prendre la parole et j'en fis de même, je l'observais attentivement, il trouva alors un homme non loin d'un bar, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Cet homme semblait désespérer, je ne sais pas ce qui décida Damon à s'approcher de lui, mais l'homme se sentit apaiser, ses épaule s'affaissèrent et il hocha finalement de la tête.

Cet homme était le prochain repas de Damon, et sans le vouloir, je regardais cette scène avec une certaine fascination, une fascination définitivement morbide.

Damon semblait totalement prit dans son repas, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que quelqu'un de jetait sur lui violemment, un vampire, aucune humain ne pourrait avoir cette force.

Je ne vis pas le visage de ce vampire, mais je restais pétrifier face à Damon qui se battait d'arrache-pied, priant sûrement pour le retour de son frère. Pour le peu que je savais, ce vampire semblait être un nouveau née qui avait senti le sens et venait prendre son repas.

Damon semblait avoir conscience de ça et le laissa, je soufflais de soulagement, j'avais eu peur pour lui, l'autre vampire affamé se jeta sur l'homme à moitié mort.

Alors que le pire semblait passer et que Damon fit demi-tour pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la ruelle, il se figea et courut en sens inverse. Je ne sais toujours pas avec quelle capacité j'arrivais à le suivre, mais ce que je vis me glaça d'horreur, une petite fille d'à peine six ans regardait la scène du vampire en train de boire le sang de l'homme.

- Papa. Dit-elle avec un mélange de peur et de soulagement.

Le vampire qui avait fini de boire fixa la petite fille avec un sourire carnassier mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Damon se mit devant la petite pour la protégée et grogna à l'attention du vampire.

- Il est mort ? Fit-elle en pleurant regardant le cadavre de son père.

Je me sentis mal, ça pourrait être ma Lizzie, elle était en danger de mort, et j'étais en colère de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Laisse-là tranquille, et passe ton chemin. Fit Demon calmement.

- Sors-toi ou tu meurs. Dit-il hargneusement.

Cette voix, je la connaissais que trop bien…

Damon refusa de sortir, un combat s'engagea entre eux, j'aurais voulu prendre cette petite fille pleurante dans mes bras mais c'était impossible.

J'appréhendais de trop le déroulement final de ce combat… Mais Damon s'en sortait bien, j'avais confiance, il assomma plus ou moins le vampire, et s'approcha de la petite fille.

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Merci, lui dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Pour quelles raisons jeune fille ? Fit Damon perplexe.

- Mon papa était méchant, il venait dans ma chambre le soir, il m'enlevait mes vêtements et après il me disait qu'on allait jouer à un jeu, mais moi j'avais peur je ne voulais pas jouer à son jeu, je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer…

J'étouffais une exclamation d'horreur, cet homme méritait bien ce qu'il lui était arrivé. J'étais tellement obnubilée par ses informations que je ne vis pas le vampire mettre ses bras autour de Damon, il lui arracha les deux bras alors qu'il hurla de douleur, je pleurais, priais, criais même.

- Je vous en prie ! Non !

Damon me fixa et malgré sa douleur me fit un sourire compatissant.

- BAT TOI ! Criais-je.

- Je ne peux rien faire, je sais maintenant pourquoi mon frère va changer. Haleta-t-il sous l'effet de la douleur.

- NON DAMON, JE T'EN PRIS STEFAN AIDE-LE. Mais personne ne m'entendait.

Le vampire lui arracha les deux jambes, je savais que dans quelques secondes, sa tête serait arrachée et Damon n'existerait plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ait confiance. Souffla-t-il tellement bas que j'eus de la chance de l'entendre.

Et je continuais de pleurer sans cesse alors que le feu crépitait à côté de moi et que le corps de la petite fille était maintenant sans vie, pourquoi me faisait-on vivre ça ? Et le pire eut été de voir Stefan hurlait à la mort, sanglotait le meurtre de son frère, il tenta de suivre la trace de son meurtrier mais sans succès.

.

.

.

Au même moment dans le manoir Halliwell.

Les sœurs et Stefan étaient autour de Bella, ils avaient éloigné Lizzie, ils étaient morts d'inquiétude, il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais tout le monde était conscient que c'était quelque chose liée à la magie.

Bella s'agita, pleurait, criait, Eleana et Alyssa étaient si effondrés qu'elles n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité.

Stefan alla chercher un gant trempé pour le mettre sur le front de sa belle-sœur, il était également inquiet mais essayait de faire bonne figure pour les filles. Il posa le gant quand tout à coup Isabella se redressa et hurla :

- NON DAMON, JE T'EN PRIS STEFAN AIDE-LE.

Il se figea instantanément, son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'il dût faire face aux visages inquisiteurs d'Eleana et Alyssa.

.

.

.

La vie de Stefan défilait sous mes yeux, les jours n'étaient que des secondes, Stefan était resté des années prostrées dans une forêt après la mort de son frère, il continuait à se nourrir par nécessité, mais sa folie avait cessé, son regard n'était que culpabilité. Puis les années passèrent et le temps ralenti.

J'étais dans une ville mais aucune trace de Stefan, l'époque était plus récente c'était certain, à en voir les bâtiments et les voitures, nous devions être au début du XXème siècle. Je flânais dans les rues et apprit quelques heures plus tard que je me trouvais à Chicago, un drôle sentiment m'envahit sans que je puisse en expliquer son origine.

La scène changea encore et pour pas changer je vis Stefan les genoux repliés comme un arbre, instinctivement, je m'accroupis devant lui, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir j'avais en quelque sorte l'impression de le soutenir.

- Vous allez bien ? Fit une voix plus que familière derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais stupéfaite de voir Carlisle dans des vêtements d'époque, un visage tout de même différent, il semblait bien sans rayonnait de bonheur, peut-être n'avait-il pas encore rencontré Esmé.

Stefan le regarda avec espoir avant de dire une phrase qui me choqua complètement.

- Aidez-moi svp, tuez-moi ! Le supplia-t-il.

Carlisle semblait surpris et triste pour Stefan.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Stefan Salvatore Monsieur et vous ?

- Carlisle Cullen.

Pourquoi vos yeux sont de cette couleur ?

S'en suivit une conversation sur le végétarisme, je fus étonné de voir à quel point Carlisle avait permis à Stefan de devenir une autre personne. Stefan reprit un peu d'espoir en se promettant de tout faire pour ne plus jamais être ce monstre sans cœur.

Les deux jeunes hommes regagnèrent la ville, je les suivais tout en restant à l'écart, je regardais la neige tombé. Quand tout à coup une personne me fit stopper toutes pensées.

- Bien le bonjour Docteur Cullen. Fit le jeune homme aux yeux verts en serrant la main du Docteur.

- Bien le bonjour également Edward ! Répondit Carlisle.

Mon cœur ne savait plus à quelle vitesse vivre, combien de fois m'étais-je demandé comment était le Edward humain ? Evidemment, j'eus le même effet, j'étais totalement désarçonnée, pourquoi mon destin semblait liée ? D'abord Damon me voyait, Stefan est le copain de sœur, mais c'est Carlisle qui l'a aidé, et j'ai la certitude qu'il a rencontré Edward humain. Et pire je connais celui qui a tué Damon.

Mon Edward… Non ! Edward l'humain n'avait fait que saluer Carlisle et avait tracé sa route, dans une ville comme Chicago, combien de chance pour que cela arrive ? Combien de chance pour que je l'aperçoive dans le passé de Stefan ? Toutes les personnes qui ont été ou qui sont proches de moi étaient liés, je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou inquiète. Le destin avait-il un plan ?

Je fermais les yeux complétement perdue par toutes ses découvertes, mais quand je les ré ouvris, ce sont les visages d'Eleana et d'Alyssa qui étaient penchés sur moi.

- Bella, dit Alyssa incertaine, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Je voyais Stefan appuyé contre le mur exprimant un regard lointain et triste, il sentit sûrement que je le regardais et il leva la tête vers moi. Un mélange de honte et de curiosité au fond de ses prunelles comme s'il lui était au courant de ce qui s'était passé.

Je finis tout de même par détourner le regard de mon beau-frère pour me concentrer sur l'inquiétude de mes sœurs.

- Je crois que j'ai voyagé dans le temps. Murmurais-je encore sur le choc de cette expérience.

Cependant elles ne dirent rien, elles étaient gênées je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi.

- Ou est Lizzie ? Ça fait longtemps que je suis dans cet état ? Demandais-je en repensant rapidement à cette petite fille qui avait subi les sévices de son père et qui a été tué.

- Non, deux heures pas plus, Lizzie est dans la chambre à côté, il y a eu un moment où tu as crié et on a préféré la mettre à l'écart.

Hum… Fis-je perplexe en croyant que ça faisait des jours que j'étais parti. Vous avez bien fait.

- Euh… Fis Léna hésitante, tu… enfin… euh… qui est Damon ?

Mon visage se ferma, je ne l'avais pourtant pas connu mais je l'avais beaucoup apprécié, j'avais été sensible à son désespoir et son espoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu un proche. En jetant un coup d'œil à Stefan, je pus remarquer son visage froid, mais il ne me quittait pas des yeux, je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de répondre à mes sœurs. Seul la souffrance que j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu des années, me fit répondre ce que seul lui pourrait comprendre.

- Il a été vengé ! Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

**MERCI POUR VOS REVIEW, MEME SI ELLES ONT ETE MOINS NOMBREUSES, C'EST PAS LOGIQUE PARCE QUE J'AI DE PLUS EN PLUS DE MISES EN ALERTE !**

**SVP SI VOUS LISEZ CETTE FICTION, LAISSEZ MOI UNE REVIEW POUR ME DONNER VOTRE ENVIE C'EST IMPORTANT ET ENCOURAGEANT A LA FOIS.**

**Merci aux anonymes !**

**Pour répondre à aurlie : On aura bien des nouvelles de Chris et Wyatt, ton mail ne s'est pas affiché dans la review. Et désoler je ne préviens pas par mail, inscrit toi sur fanfiction ou sur mon profil il y a le lien de mon skyblog eternal-bella-edward je préviens par commentaire (donc si tu as un skyblog) sinon le plus simple c'est de t'inscrire sur fanfiction.**

**Et puis j'attends vos impressions pour ce chapitre.**

**A bientôt !  
**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Anniversaire et surprise

**_Bonjour à tous, encore une fois ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, je suis désolée, mais j'ai une amie de Paris qui est venu et j'ai profité d'elle plutôt que d'écrire. Merci pour toutes vos review qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, j'adore lire vos impressions._**

**_.  
_**

Merci aux anonymes :

**Anonyme** : Merci je suis contente que tu apprécies mon histoire, en espérant te voir pour ce chapitres

**lol-vampire-fiction : **Merci pour ta review et ton idée, j'ai déjà prévu mes retrouvailles (si y'a lol), mais c'est vrai que d'un côté je suis triste d'avoir tué Damon, on verra par la suite.

**Annie **: Patience, patience ! Encore quelques chapitres et les Cullen apparaîtront dans l'histoire, merci pour ta review, j'espère à bientôt !

**I-love-twilight-fiction : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu apprécies autant ma fiction, pour eternal-bella-edward, un chapitre a été posté dans la semaine, j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite enfin bon.

**twilight5fanfic : **Merci pour ta review, oui j'aime bien les flashes back, j'ai ma fiction sur mon blog eternal-bella-edward et et si c'était mon ange (qui est plus au moins en pause, je bloque à un passage). Je te remercie à bientôt

**laura-nat : **Merci pour ta review et encore une fois un peu de patience !

**la-mini-miss : **Merci pour les review, eh oui Stefan a rencontré Edward et Carlisle je pense le pauvre qu'il n'a pas vraiment fait attention à cet humain, j'ai voulu faire voir à quel point la destinée de Bella était liée avec les personnes qu'il l'entourait. A bientôt

**aurlie : **Sympa ton délire, mais non ça se passera pas comme ça, en ce qui concerne Chris et Wyatt je préfère ne rien dire (bouche cousue). J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

**Siana : **Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, n'hésite pas à laisser tes impressions.

**Rose : **Merci pour ta review, non je n'abandonne pas l'autre, d'ailleurs un autre chapitre a été posté.

**Z0rana : **Ok (tremble de peur) au moins je suis prévenue, mais je te rassure je ne compte pas arrêter ma fiction, même si je suis un peu longue de temps en temps. J'ai de bonnes idées, et il me tarde d'écrire un certain chapitre… A bientôt !

**Folifolle : **Coucou, ton adresse e-mail ne s'est pas affiché dans la review, alors je te réponds là, je n'aime pas trop quand Bella et Edward se détestent, je te dis pas qu'elle va lui sauter dans les bras (elle aura sûrement d'autres problèmes à régler à ce moment-là je ne dis plus rien). Pour l'instant je préfère développer l'histoire, mettre bien tout en place, mais les Cullen ne vont pas tarder à apparaître… J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

_**Chapitre 17**_ : _Anniversaire et surprise_

* * *

Je réveillais en sentant un petit corps bouger contre moi, d'ailleurs je crois que ce petit corps collé contre moi essayait de me réveiller. Un énorme sourire se fendit sur mon visage, aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial.

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ses jolis yeux chocolat or. Je caressais délicatement sa petite joue toute douce.

- _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHÉRIE !_

Je lui fis une attaque de bisous pleins partout sur son visage, elle rigola, son rire m'émerveilla comme à chaque fois.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volé sur deux folles qui viennent atterrir sur mon lit.

- _Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? J'ai entendu un petit rire._ Dit Alyssa en rigolant.

Stefan était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte et dit :

- _1, 2 et 3_.

- _BON ANNIVERSAIRE._ Firent ensemble Eleana Alyssa et Stef.

Lizzie semblait heureuse de toute cette attention, on descendit au salon pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Lilie eut droit à son biberon au chocolat, alors nous déjeunions les croissants que Stefan avait été cherché pour nous. Le pauvre il nous regardait manger et à en croire sa tête, l'odeur ne semblait pas appétissante.

Depuis mon voyage dans le temps, ma relation avec Stef avait évolué, je me sentais encore plus proche de lui, autant que mes sœurs, je sentais un lien entre nous. Depuis que j'avais vu son passé et toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait je me posais beaucoup de questions sur le destin.

J'avais eu un peu honte de violer son passé au départ mais il m'avait rassuré.

**_Flash Back_**

_- Il a été vengé ! Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Il semblait perplexe face à ce que je venais de lui révéler et attendait sûrement plus d'explications, mais j'hésitais à dévoiler toute l'histoire devant mes sœurs. Alyssa comprit rapidement et entraîna Eleana avec difficulté à l'extérieur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Bella ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix dépourvu d'émotions._

_- Pour être honnête avec toi pratiquement tout, tes moments avec Damon, ta période de folie sanguinaire, ton agonie et enfin ta rencontre avec Carlisle et son aide. Dis-je honteuse d'en savoir autant._

_- Ok ! Dit-il sur le même ton._

_Je ne savais pas quoi ajouter pourtant j'avais tellement de questions à lui poser, mais je sentais que je ne devais pas le brusquer. Soudain son regard changea._

_- Je t'en prie Bella, dit moi ce que tu as vu, pourquoi m'as-tu dit qu'il avait été vengé ? Aide-moi ! Me dit-il suppliant._

_- Le vampire qui a tué ton frère s'appelait James, c'est lui qui m'a attaqué il y a deux ans parce qu'il voulait mon sang, les Cullen l'ont tué. Tu sais… Mais je ne stoppais hésitante._

_- Parle-moi Bella._

_- Ton frère avait un don, il détectait les âmes, il m'a vu, m'a parlé, alors qu'elle voyait une intense émotion naître dans les yeux de Stefan, on a parlé de toi, il ne t'en a jamais voulu, il t'aimait énormément, je lui ai dit ce que tu étais devenu, il était fière de toi Stefan, arrête de te haïr pour sa mort, je commence à croire que c'est le destin._

_Stefan s'avançait vers moi en sanglotant, il me prit dans ses bras et je le berçais tel un enfant._

_- J'ai honte, je ne savais même pas que mon frère avait un don, tu te rends compte ? Jamais je ne pourrais ne plus me sentir coupable de sa mort, mais merci d'avoir allégé mon cœur._

_Stefan… Dis-je hésitante._

_- Vas-y pose tes questions. Dit-il résigner_

_- Qui est Katerina ?_

_A l'évocation de son nom, Stefan reprit un visage dur, il semblait en colère je lui laissais le temps d'assimiler tout ça, mais j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il y avait une raison à ces tueries, j'avais besoin de m'enlever l'image d'un Stefan que je ne connaissais pas et ne désirait pas rencontrer, et je voulais alléger sa peine autant que possible. Il poussa un soupir et ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler._

_- Quand j'étais humain, une jeune femme est arrivée, elle était accompagné par sa femme de compagnie, elle était charmante et semblait éblouir tout le monde, je ne faisais pas exception. On s'est rapproché elle est devenue une amie et je suis tombée amoureux, je lui aurais tout offert, je me posais quand même des questions sur elle, parfois j'entrevoyais un côté sombre, mais j'étais aveugle. Notre relation était secrète…_

_Il semblait partir loin dans ses souvenirs et je n'osais pas l'interrompre mais j'appréhendais ce que cette femme avait pu lui faire pour déclencher une haine pareille._

_- Même Damon n'était pas au courant, un jour j'ai surpris Katerina en train de faire de faire des avances à Damon, j'ai vu rouge, j'allais intervenir quand Damon la repoussait, elle s'est jetée sur lui, la mordu, c'est allé si vite, j'étais tellement choquée que j'ai mis du temps à réagir mais quand j'ai vu la vie quittait le corps de mon frère j'ai réagi, elle ne m'a remarqué qu'au moment je suis rentrée, elle a arrêté, j'ai cru qu'il était mort. Elle s'est retournée m'a regardé sadiquement puis elle m'a chuchoté « je vais te faire souffrir Stefan, tu es tellement mignon, comment as-tu pu croire que je m'intéressais avec toi, j'ai des vieux comptes à régler avec ta famille »._

_Il s'arrêta en proie à la douleur._

_- Pendant trois jours, elle nous a fait vivre un enfer, à ma petite sœur de cinq ans, mon père et ma mère, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me sois autant trompé sur elle. Elle a tué ma sœur devant mes yeux, tu te rends compte Bella elle n'avait que cinq ans ? Puis elle a tué mon père sous les yeux horrifiées de ma mère, elle réussit à s'échapper enfin c'est ce que je croyais, je savais que ça allait être mon tour, elle a planté ses dents dans mon coup et a commencé mon sang, je me sentais de plus en plus faible, puis j'ai ressenti une douleur horrible. Je me suis réveillée trois jours plus tard._

_- Quelle femme horrible, je commençais à mieux comprendre sa haine, chacun sa façon de réagir._

_- Pendant ces trois jours, elle n'avait pas remarqué que mon frère n'était pas mort, il m'a sauvé de la mort, mais il a tué notre mère, il n'a pas pu résister à son sang, il s'en est toujours voulu._

_- Et que devenu Katerina ? Demandais-je._

_- Elle s'est enfuit, mais je le promets sur les âmes de ma famille qu'un jour je la tuerais de mes propres mains. Dit-il d'un ton dur et sans appel._

_- Je comprends. Répondis-je encore retourné par toutes ses révélations._

_Il commença à s'éloigner pour sortir quand il se retourna vers moi._

_- Par contre j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous pour le moment._

_- Bien sûr. Dis-je même si mentir à mes sœurs ne m'enchantait pas._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**_.  
_**

- _Je sors._ Cria Alyssa.

- _Attend, ou est-ce que tu vas ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Chercher quelques petites bricoles pour une nièce préférée_, me répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- _C'est ta seule nièce._ Soufflais-je exaspérée.

- _Pour l'instant._ Dit-elle.

- _Dépêche-toi de trouver l'homme idéal alors, j'aimerais devenir tante moi aussi, quoi qu'il est peut-être pas si loin._ Dis-je l'air de rien.

Je vis ma sœur levée les yeux au ciel, elle coupa court à la conversation et partit. Ce sujet était toujours houleux avec Alyssa.

- _Vous partez aussi ?_ Demandais-je à Stefan et Eleana.

- _Oui désoler ma puce, jour spécial, achat spécial._ Répondit Léna.

- _Oui je vois, vous allez encore gâter comme pas possible, en plus vous m'abandonnez,_ fis-je faussement tragique.

- _On revient vite. A tout à l'heure, appel nous s'il y a un problème._ Me dit Léna dans un regard entendu.

Et me voilà seule à la maison avec ma petite Lizzie. Ça faisait un mois que j'essayais de reproduire l'expérience, aller dans le passé mais sans succès.

**_Flash Back_**

_Le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me réveillais encore perturber par mon expérience d'y hier. Après la conversation avec Stefan, j'avais voulu rester seul, j'avais demandé à mes sœurs de s'occuper de Lilie. Et j'avais recommencé, écrire encore et encore, normalement il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour m'interrompre mais j'avais arrêté de moi-même et je m'étais l'espace de quelques seconde senti libéré comme si le point final avait été posé. Encore une fois je n'avais osé lire et je m'étais endormi._

_Aujourd'hui je me sentais un peu mieux, énormément de questions me taraudaient. J'étais descendu, prête à affronter la discussion._

_- Salut Bella, bien dormi ? Me fit Léna en venant m'embrasser la joue._

_- Très bien, et toi ? Ça a été avec Lizzie._

_- Excellent, aucuns soucis. Me répondit-elle._

_Une heure après nous étions tous au salon chacun s'occupant comme ils pouvaient mais les regards permanents que me jetaient mes sœurs m'agacèrent rapidement._

_Je fermais fermement mon livre et les regardaient en articulant :_

_- Parlons._

_Elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement comme si elle n'attendait que ça._

_- Que s'est-il passé Bella ? Me demanda timidement Léna._

_- J'ai comme qui dirait une espèce de voyage dans le temps._

_Je vis les yeux de mes sœurs s'écarquillaient._

_- Tu es sérieuse ? Me dit Alyssa._

_- Apparemment !_

_- Tu crois que c'est un nouveau pouvoir ? Demanda-t-elle à Léna._

_- Non je pense que c'est plutôt une évolution de son pouvoir. Dit Stefan nous étonnant tous._

_- Tu peux développer ? Demandais-je._

_- Tu figes le temps, donc je pense que tu peux courber l'espace-temps, tu te projettes dans le temps, enfin le passé, rien ne nous garantit que tu puisses aller dans le futur. Je pense qu'avec de l'entrainement tu pourras même te téléporter en quelque sorte. Ça sera toujours figer le temps mais tu pourras t'y déplacer._

_- Euh… Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demandais-je à la fois septique et impressionner._

_- J'imagine puis c'est une explication plausible non ?_

_- Oui, répondit Eleana, on verra avec le temps. Peut-être n'était-ce juste qu'une expérience à part ?_

_- Je n'ai pas récité de formules pourtant._

_- Un mystère de plus ou de moins, on est plus à ça près. Dit Alyssa ironiquement._

_- Et qu'as-tu vu ?_

_- Le passé de Stefan._

_Je vis le regard d'Eleana s'assombrir quelque peu, et je me sentais vraiment honteuse de savoir._

_- Et ? Me dit Alyssa curieuse._

_- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler. Dis-je en laissant un regard d'excuse vers Léna._

_Elle me renvoya un regard pour me signifier qu'elle comprenait._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**_.  
_**

Je m'attelais à la cuisine pour préparer le repas de ce soir, j'avais choisi de faire des lasagnes puisque le repas était plus pour mes sœurs et moi que pour ma petite Lizzie. D'ailleurs depuis que j'avais laissé Lizzie dans le salon je ne l'entendais plus, elle n'était pas une enfant turbulente mais elle se faisait entendre et rapidement je m'inquiétais de ce silence.

Je décidais de me calmer et ne pas me monter la tête.

- _Lizzie ?_ Appelais-je depuis la cuisine.

D'habitude elle signalait sa présence par un maman ou un petit cri. Mais là rien.

- _Lizzie ?_ Répétais-je plus inquiète en arrêtant immédiatement ce que j'étais en train de faire.

La panique montait et je me précipitais dans le salon, elle n'était pas là.

- _Lizzie ou es-tu ?_ Dis-je la voix tremblante.

Je regardais dans toutes les pièces, mais ce n'était pas normal, elle ne me répondait pas. Et si un démon était venu l'enlever ? Mon Dieu que ferais-je sans elle ? Allez Bella on se calme, on respire, je pris une grande inspiration et mes mains tremblèrent un peu moins.

- _Bon sang ! Lizzie Rose Léna Masen Cullen Halliwell, ou es-tu ?_

Soudain il me sembla entendre un petit bruit qui provenait du salon et j'eus la stupéfaction de voir des objets volaient tout seul.

- _Lizzie ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix étranglée.

- _Maman !_ Entendis-je enthousiaste.

- _Mais où es-tu ?_ Regardant toujours l'objet volé.

Je vis la peluche bouger comme pour me dire je suis là. Je commençais à comprendre le problème mais j'étais encore anxieuse.

- _Mais je ne te vois pas chérie._

- _Oh !_ Dit une voix enfantine, si j'avais été moins stressée ça m'aurait fait sourire.

- _Redeviens visible jeune fille,_ fis-je un peu énervée.

Je vis la peluche se rapprochait de mes jambes et elle me transmettait le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à revenir visible, et qu'avant ma présence, elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'être invisible.

- _Bon tu restes là, et tu ne bouges pas._ Dis-je tendrement mais fermement.

Je montais au grenier pour récupérer le livre des Ombres et trouvait une formule pour inverser son pouvoir.

- _Andrew,_ appelais-je en arrivant au bas des escaliers.

Comme d'habitude il arriva immédiatement avec son sourire espiègle.

- _Hey Bell's, ça va ? J'allais venir plus tard pour Lizzie, désoler j'étais overbooking._ Dit-il moqueur.

- _Ça pourrait aller si ma fille n'était pas invisible, le jour de ses 1 an._ Dis-je directement.

- _Quoi comme ça se fait ?_ Dit-il choqué.

Je crois qu'elle a dut développer le pouvoir de se rendre invisible, malheureusement elle ne sait pas redevenir visible. Soufflais-je amusée en me rendant compte de la situation, ce n'est pas le genre de problème que gère une mère avec une enfant humaine.

- _Ok…_ Dit-il septique, _et pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?_

- _Je crois que j'ai paniqué,_ en me rendant compte que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide.

J'ouvris le livre des ombres puis je décidais de me servir de la formule qui permettait d'effacer le visible et de l'inverser.

**« ****Que la source du problème  
Puisse disparaître à jamais  
Et ce qui était jusqu'alors invisible  
redevienne visible »**

Et pouf ! Ma fille réapparut.

- _Enfin !_ Dis-je.

- _Maman,_ dit-elle en courant pour me sauter dans les bras.

Je la réceptionnais et la fit tournoyer dans les airs sous ses éclats de rire. Peu après je lui expliquais qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour l'instant si elle n'arrivait pas à le maitriser.

.

.

.

Nous allions diner d'ici quelques instants et donc faire le repas d'anniversaire de ma fille, je n'arrivais pas à croire que le temps puisse défiler si rapidement, j'avais l'impression que j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte seulement hier. Le temps était passé et pourtant nous n'avions aucune nouvelles de notre famille et je me décourageais de plus en plus.

Pour l'occasion j'avais invité Andrew, Alyssa l'évitait comme la peste, je ne comprenais pas son comportement, et elle se refermait dès que j'en parlais. Andrew quant à lui semblait à l'aise, Stefan parlait avec lui, je savais que ça lui plaisait d'avoir une présence masculine à ses côtés. Lizzie était dans mes bras en train de me faire un câlin et je la berçais plus par instinct que pour essayer de l'endormir.

- _Alors ta journée ?_ Fis-je à ma sœur.

- _Je suis passée au P3, il avait besoin d'une signature pour une commande._ Répondit Alyssa.

- _Je suis heureuse de comment on a réussi à le développer._

- _C'est sûr surtout qu'au départ ce n'était pas gagné, vaut mieux que ça marche c'est notre seul source de revenus. D'ailleurs j'aurais bien envie de reprendre mes études, pas toi ?_

- _Je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps entre Lizzie et la menace qui nous pèse sur les épaules. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine ?_

Aly regarda Lizzie tendrement en relançant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

- _Aucune idée Bella, moi j'ai bien envie de me lancer dans des études de gestion d'entreprise ou de droit, tu en penses quoi ?_

- _Je pense que si c'est ce que tu as envie de faire tu dois le faire, après tout on a qu'une vie._

- _Tu as raison et toi si tu reprenais tes études ça serait dans quoi ?_

- _En littérature probablement. Au faite ou est notre sœur ?_

- _C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu._ Répondit Alyssa

- _Stefan tu sais où est Eleana ?_

-_ A l'étage sans doute._ Répondit-il avant de reprendre sa conversation.

- _Tu prends Lizzie, je vais appeler Léna pour manger._

- _Pas de soucis, allez vient voir Tatie Lilie._ Lui dit-elle en lui tendant les bras.

- _Je reviens chérie,_ lui dis-je en embrassant son front.

J'étais devant la chambre de ma sœur, je frappais de léger coup à la porte mais aucune réponse ne vint en retour. J'entrais mais personne. Soudain j'entendis des sanglots venant de ma chambre, je m'y précipité et ouvrit les fortes à la volée.

- _Qu'est-ce qui…_

Cependant je m'arrêtais en voyant ma sœur pleurait avec sur les genoux le cahier sur lequel j'avais écrit encore et encore sans savoir ce que je faisais.

- _Mon Dieu Bella pardonne moi, je ne sais pas je n'aurais jamais dû lire ça, elle sanglota mais c'est magnifique ce que tu as écrit, complétement bouleversent._

Je ne savais pas si je devais être en colère ou pas, si je savais ce qui était marqué dans ce fichue bouquin, peut-être j'aurais pu me sentir trahie. Mais là j'étais plus bouleversée de voir me sœur dans cette état, qu'avais-je bien pu écrire ?

- _Tu te rends compte de ton talent Bella ?_ Demanda-t-elle dans un état second.

Ce livre me faisait peur, les gens avait de drôle de réaction, moi la première et maintenant Eleana.

- _Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?_ Demandais-je en même temps que je songeais que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

Elle rougissait.

- _Pour dire vrai depuis qu'on est arrivé avec Stefan, je voulais t'empruntais un haut, j'ai vu le cahier et dès les premières lignes je n'ai pas pi m'arrêter de lire. Ca fait cinq heures mais je n'ai pas terminé. Tu me pardonnes ?_

- _Je t'appelais pour manger, je euh…_

- _Quoi Bella ?_

- _De quoi ça parle ?_

- _De quoi ?_ Me dit-elle stupéfaite, _tu l'as écrit tu dois savoir de quoi ça parle…_

- _J'étais dans un état second quand je l'écrivais, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi ça parle, d'ailleurs ça me fait un peu peur._

- _N'est pas peur, je te laisse le découvrir, lis-le, mais je veux savoir la fin, je vais me préparer on se retrouve en bas, encore désoler._

- _Je ne t'en veux pas._

.

.

.

Nous étions arrivé au dessert, tout s'était bien passé, Stefan le parrain arriva avec le gâteau en chantant à tus tête « Joyeux anniversaire », nous l'accompagnons évidemment, Lizzie quant à elle se dandinée sur mes genoux et voyant la bougie arrivé.

A la fin de la chanson elle souffla sa bougie et applaudit avec ses petites mains, pendant un instant, je pensais à Edward, aurait-il aimé partager ce moment avec nous ? Je chassais très vite cette pensée, je ne voulais pas que ma fille remarque mon trouble.

Évidemment elle avait été pourrie gâté, son parrain lui avait offert une gourmette avec son prénom et sa date de naissance, apparemment elle trouvait ça jolie. Sa tante Alyssa lui avait offert une énorme peluche et des livres imagées pour son âge. Son autre tante, des vêtements en pagaille, faut dire que Lizzie était toujours bien habillée. Andrew m'avait dit qu'il l'amènerait un jour dans certains endroits par téléportation.

La soirée était bien avancée, après quelques rangements, on décida d'aller se coucher, Stefan partit chasser, je mis Lizzie en pyjama et la laissa dans mon lit le temps d'aller me changer et me démaquillé. Cependant alors que je me brossais les dents, j'entendis un bruit très étrange dans ma chambre, je rinçais rapidement ma bouche et partit voir ce qui s'y passait, et ce que j'y vu me glaça d'effroi. Ma fille dans les bras d'un démon, quand elle me vit, elle se mit à pleurer, une colère sans précédent m'envahit.

- _Lâche ma fille immédiatement_. Dis-je froidement.

Je vis partiellement Eleana et Alyssa arrivées, elles poussèrent un hoquet d'horreur.

- _Que vas-tu me faire ? Tu risquerais de blesser ta fille._

- _Que veux-tu ?_ Dit Alyssa d'une voix tremblante.

- _Bonne tentative sorcière,_ dit le démon à Léna, _mais le mal est trop bien ancré en moi pour m'insuffler le sentiment de bonté et de gentillesse._

Eleana souffla distinctement.

- _Maintenant je vais amener ta fille, si t'es sage, je te rendrais peut-être son corps._

Ma petite puce continuait de pleurer et moi je commençais à paniquer, je ne voyais pas l'attaquer, une idée me vint alors, je peux quand même le figer. Je fis un signe discret des mains, mais rien ne se produit, impossible ! Mes sœurs qui avaient vu mon manège semblaient stupéfaites.

- _Encore raté._ Fit-il.

- _Lâchez-la je vous en prie, prenez moi à sa place._

- _Qui te dit que tu m'intéresses sorcière ?_ Dit le démon.

- _Ce n'est qu'une enfant._ Dis-je désespérée.

Il rigola alors, mais Lizzie en profita pour le mordre, Alyssa me fit un signe, j'acquiesçais comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête. Elle utilisa son pouvoir de projection en atterrit derrière le démon, il était distrait par la petite, en le regardant rapidement, j'avais l'impression que ses traits s'étaient modifiés, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce point car Alyssa poussa le démon et je me précipitais pour récupérer Lizzie et sortit de la chambre.

- _Occupez-vous en._ Dis-je à mes sœurs.

Ma fille continua à pleurer de peur sans doute pendant une demi-heure avant de s'endormir. Mes sœurs vinrent me voir après que j'eu déposé Lizzie dans mon lit et je m'effondrais dans leurs bras, le stress qui retombait, le fait d'avoir vu ma fille pleurer m'avait complétement déchiré le cœur.

- _Vous vous en êtes occupé ?_ Demandais-je une fois calmé.

- _Oui ne t'en fait pas._ Répondit Aly.

- _J'ai vraiment eu peur._ Nous dit Léna.

Stefan revint alors de sa chasse, et s'alarma de nous voir enlaçait toute les trois.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda-t-il rapidement.

Eleana lui expliqua en détail ce que le démon avait fait, mais alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini ses explications, il se figea littéralement.

- _Chéri, bébé qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- _Ce n'est pas normal_, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- _De quoi tu parles ?_ Demandais-je alors.

- _Ce n'est pas un démon, c'est un vampire qui vous a attaqué._

- _Quoi mais ce n'est pas possible, je l'aurais vu !_ Dis-je certaine.

- _Pourtant c'est l'odeur d'un vampire, j'en suis certain, comment l'avait-vous détruit ?_

-_ Une simple potion._ Répondit Eleana.

- _Aucune potion ne peut détruire un vampire._ Répondit Stefan.

- _Mon Dieu, mais des vampires ? Que vient-il faire dans l'histoire ? Personne à part nous quatre n'est au courant pour Lizzie. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes._ Fis-je.

- _Je ne sais pas Bella, mais il faut le découvrir._ Répondit Alyssa très sérieusement.

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Faites péter les review !

A bientôt


	19. Chapitre 18 : Rencontre

Bonjour à toutes (je ne pense pas qu'il y est des garçons qui lisent ma fiction), je suis désolée de pas avoir répondu à vos review il y avait un problème sur le site, mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur !

Maintenant je laisse place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 18** : _Rencontre_

* * *

_- Allez, Bella réveille-toi, c'est important._

_- Hum, laisse-moi dormir._ Répondis-je à Alyssa

_- J'ai repéré un démon il faut y aller, il ne va pas nous attendre gentiment._

Je relevais la tête brièvement pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil digital, ce n'est pas possible, je vais la tuer.

- _Putain Aly, il est trois heures de matin !_

-_ Bella._ Fit-elle d'une voix plus dure.

J'étais consciente de ne plus avoir le choix, je me levais, un œil ouvert, l'autre refuser. Je croisais Léna dans le même état que moi.

- _Elle m'énerve._ Dit Léna.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a en ce moment ?_

- _Je ne sais pas mais elle ferait d'aller tirer un coup, ça la calmera peut-être._

- _Eleana !_ Fis-je choquée. Ce n'était définitivement pas son genre.

- _Désolée mais là j'en peux plus !_

- _Et moi donc._

- _Bon on y va ?_ Demanda Alyssa impatiente.

- _Franchement ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?_ Demanda Léna.

- _NON ! Et arrêtez de râler._

Voilà comment à trois heures du matin au lieu d'être dans mon lit douillé, j'étais dans les égouts de San Francisco, franchement les démons ne pouvaient-ils pas aller dans des hôtels de luxe ? A croire qu'ils aiment vraiment les endroits glauque et puant.

- _C'est qui ce démon ?_ Demandais-je enfin les deux yeux ouverts.

- _Facile, ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'appelle Jora, c'est un démon de niveau inférieur._

- _Donc ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale de l'éliminer à trois heures du matin ?_

- _Je suppose que non._ Admit Alyssa difficilement.

Eleana et moi soufflâmes de désespoir.

- _Ça ne va pas pouvoir continuer._ Dis-je sérieusement à Aly, qui fit mine de ne pas entendre.

- _Chut ! J'ai entendu quelque chose._

- _Oui je le vois,_ dit Léna.

On s'approcha de lui, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte de notre présence, avant de tuer un démon on lui demandait des informations, mais pour l'instant rien.

- _Salut !_ Fis-je presque séductrice.

- _Merde, les sœurs Halliwell._ Dit-il, puis il s'enfuit, je m'apprêtais à le figer mais c'était trop tard.

-_ Bella, tu ne pouvais pas t'activer._ Fit Alyssa durement.

- _Oh tu m'emmerdes sérieux Alyssa, tu nous réveilles à trois heures du matin pratiquement trois fois par semaine depuis plus d'un mois, pour poursuivre des démons d'aucunes importances, excuse-moi d'avoir des réflexes moins agiles en plein milieu de la nuit._ Je soufflais pour tenter de me calmer, je ne savais pas ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver. _Pardon, laisse tomber, tu as fait une potion pour le suivre ?_

- _Oui,_ dit-elle penaude, se rendant sûrement compte de notre épuisement et du fait qu'elle exagérée

Eleana se figea un instant signe qu'elle avait une vision.

- _Il est en enfer mais je vois où c'est, tu as pris les potions pour qu'on y aille ?_ Demanda Léna à Alyssa.

- _Oui dans mon sac._ Répondit-elle.

- _Bon on y va, plus vite il sera mort plus vite je serais de retour dans mon lit._

Ce qui devait être une affaire vite réglée n'en était pas une, j'avais appelé Stefan pour qu'il s'occupe de Lizzie, elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Il était huit heures et ce démon arrivait à nous faire courir de droite à gauche, Eleana le suivait avec ses visions mais au dernier moment il nous échappé.

- _J'en ai marre._ Se plaignit Léna.

- _Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qu'il aurait un talent particulier pour nous semer._ Dit Aly en se faisant toute petite.

Eleana eut encore une vision et nous attendions ces instructions. Il se déplaçait dans San Francisco, nous avions pris une voiture, n'ayant plus assez de potion pour le suivre.

- _Il est dans une ruelle pas loin du Starbuck._

- _Bon alors go !_ Fis-je.

- _Attend, deux secondes,_ fit Alyssa.

Elle prit une feuille et un stylo et commença à écrire, je jetais un coup d'œil à Léna pour voir si elle était au courant de quelque chose, elle haussa les épaules.

- _On peut savoir ce que tu manigances ?_ Demanda Léna à notre sœur.

- _J'ai écrit une formule qui enlève au démon le pouvoir de se téléporter._ Nous répondit-elle.

Eleana et moi ne répondîmes pas, mais j'avoue que l'idée était brillante, si elle avait pu l'avoir plus tôt…

.

.

.

Nous venions d'arriver sur place, Alyssa se gara en face de Starbuck, nous descendions rapidement pour nous diriger vers la sombre ruelle. Nous avancions à pas feutré, dans le silence le plus complet, Léna tenait la potion dans sa main.

- _Enfin !_ Fis-je en apercevant le démon.

Lui aussi nous aperçut et évidemment essaya de se téléporter sans succès, il comprit cependant trop rapidement ce qui lui arrivait, j'étais trop loin de lui pour le figer, de temps en temps il se retournait pour nous jeter des boules de feu, mais Alyssa les déviaient ou je les faisais exploser. On courrait encore, la ruelle semblait interminable, il tourna dans une ruelle adjacente. Alors qu'on arrivait à ce tournant, nous vîmes le démon revenir en courant vers nous d'un air affolé, j'en profitais pour le figer. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que je ne vis pas immédiatement la posture défensive de mes sœurs. Il y avait deux personnes en face de nous, il n'avait pas exactement le style des démons, mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il était difficile de distinguait leurs visages.

Les deux personnes semblaient aussi sur les nerfs que nous, Alyssa avait une potion prête à lancer sur eux, ils s'approchèrent alors, et je remarquais immédiatement la menace, l'un deux semblait avoir la même position qu'Aly. On finit par distinguer leurs visages, j'avais toujours un œil sur le démon. Soudain, nous entendîmes :

- _Oh mon Dieu !_ Fit l'un d'eux.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda Léna.

- _Vous lui ressemblez tellement. Tu ne trouves pas ?_ Dit-il en se tournant vers l'autre et en ignorant la question de ma sœur.

- _Si c'est troublant._ Fit l'autre comme foudroyé.

- _On est là au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué, on répète, qui êtes-vous ?_ Demandais-je agacée en sentant cruellement le manque de sommeil.

- _Oh !_ Fit Alyssa en baissant son bras.

- _Qu'est-ce tu as ?_ Demanda Eleana.

- _Elle est en train de comprendre._ Dit le blond, il était un peu plus grand que l'autre et semblait plus âgé.

- _Mais vous ne comprenez pas ?_ Fit Alyssa en nous regardant Léna et moi comme si nous étions des demeurées.

- _Excuse-nous mais on court depuis trois heures du matin dans les égouts et les rues de San Francisco, on va dire que le manque de sommeil nous ralentit un peu._ Fit Eleana sarcastique.

- _Ouai,_ fit Alyssa en se rendant sûrement compte qu'elle avait fait une bourde. _Mais c'est Chris et Wyatt, c'est évident !_

Nous restions bouches bée devant eux, j'aperçus dans mon champ périphérique que le démon était en train de reprendre conscience, avant qu'il est eu le temps de faire un mouvement que je le figée à nouveau, pourtant j'étais toujours sous le choc, à la fois heureuse et anxieuse. C'était nos cousins…

.

.

.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions rentrés tous les cinq au manoir, encore choqué par ce qui s'était passé avec le démon. Depuis la rencontre avec nos cousins j'étais anxieuse je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'avais peur ce qu'ils pourraient nous apprendre.

- _Ah vous êtes enfin là !_ Fit Stefan qui semblait s'être inquiéter.

Je le vis inspirer discrètement, il avait remarqué deux autres odeurs, il me jeta un regard pour que je lui explique, je lui fis un sourire sincère en lui disant :

- _C'est Wyatt et Chris._

Les deux arrivèrent et semblaient être ému de revenir au manoir, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus plus tôt ? Je vis Lizzie dans le salon et alla vers elle, dès qu'elle m'eut vu, on aurait dit qu'elle rayonnait, cette relation entre nous m'étonnait toujours.

- _Maman !_

- _Salut ma Lilie, tu vas bien ?_

- _Oui,_ fit-elle de sa petite voix.

- _Tu t'es bien amusé avec parrain ?_

- _Ouiiii !_ Puis elle me montra leurs activités.

Je m'approchais alors de mes cousins pour leurs présenté ma fille, comme tous les autres, ils furent charmés immédiatement.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire, déjà sur l'événement étrange dont nous avions été témoin avec le démon.

- _Alors cette chasse aux démons ?_ Demanda Stefan nonchalant.

- _Dès plus surprenante et étrange._ Répondit Alyssa

- _Ah bon que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Déjà, on a rencontré Chris et Wyatt ça fait un moment qu'on voulait ça, et tu sais on a l'habitude d'interroger les démons maintenant avant de les tuer au cas où ils aient des informations. Disons que l'interrogatoire était bizarre…_ Répondit alors mon autre sœur.

- _Oui, c'est bizarre, alors qu'on l'interrogeait, il s'est désintégré._ Répondit Chris.

- _Je pense qu'il savait des choses et que d'autres l'ont fait taire._ Affirma Wyatt.

- _Ils sont capables de faire ça ? Comment ils auraient pu savoir qu'on l'interrogé au même instant ?_ Demandais-je soudain inquiète, évidemment je les savais puissant, ils semblaient même imbattables, on ne savait même pas qui on devait battre.

Wyatt, Chris et mes sœurs baissèrent la tête accablé, la même idée à l'esprit, si la Triade supérieur avaient l'œil sur tous les démons, comment nos parents auraient-ils réussir à survivre pendant près de vingt ans ?

- _Le démon vous a-t-il quand même appris quelque chose ?_ Demanda Stefan en essayant de nos éloignés de nos idées noires.

- _Il a juste eu le temps de nous dire qu'on avait beaucoup plus d'ennemis qu'on croyait, il a été détruit après._

- _Vous… vous croyez qu'on survivra à tout ça ?_ Fit Eleana les yeux brillant en regardant Stefan.

- _On fera tout pour._ Répondis-je alors que je doutais également.

Personne n'avait osé poser la question du passé, nous avions continué de parler de la menace qui planait au-dessus de nos têtes. Wyatt avait alors suggéré de mettre en place en plan pour protéger Lizzie en cas de menace absolue, et je m'en voulu de n'y avoir jamais pensé avant. Jamais je ne pourrais la placer en famille d'accueil, elle était trop extraordinaire pour être avec des gens ordinaires, notre lien était trop fort pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier. Après quelques minutes de débat, nous nous étions entendus sur la marche à suivre, je priais de ne jamais en arriver là, mais c'était trop probable pour ne pas l'envisager. (N/A : _Le plan sera dévoilé un jour... dans un autre chapitre…_) Lizzie n'avait rien entendu de tout ça et je préférais qu'il en reste ainsi.

Nous venions de finir de manger, nous avions fini par abordé nos vies, Wyatt et Chris connaissaient déjà la quasi-totalité mais je savais que nous étions arrivé au point de non-retour, il fallait parler, ils étaient les seuls susceptible de nous apporter un tant soit peu de réponses.

- _Expliquez-nous svp,_ fit Aly.

- _Nous étions encore petits, mais je me souviens encore de tante Phoebe et de son gros ventre, du sourire constant qu'elle avait après votre naissance, de sa tristesse que je n'ai compris que plus tard._ Commença Wyatt en nous émouvant toutes les trois.

_Un jour on est parti du manoir, je ne me doutais pas qu'on ne reviendrait plus, Maman nous a amené chez Grand-père, elle nous a séré très fort dans ses bras elle semblait triste mais essayait de ne pas nous le faire montrer, c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle et papa. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils nous avaient abandonné je leurs en ai voulu terriblement, j'ai eu une adolescence difficile, je me défoulais sur les démons tant que je le pouvais. Grand-père semblait triste de me voir comme ça, mais il comprenait, ce n'est qu'à mes dix-huit ans que j'ai compris._

Nous étions tous suspendus à ses lèvres, je le plaignais parce que nous au moins n'avions jamais ressenti cet abandon, dans un certain sens nous avions eu plus de chance.

- _Sur cette lettre, il y avait marqué la raison de leur abandon, l'espoir de nous retrouver Chris et moi, votre existence, ce que vous étiez devenu, de prendre soin de vous si un jour vous veniez à connaitre votre destiné. Après ça je me suis calmé, j'ai commencé à enquêter sans jamais rien trouver, j'ai avoué à Chris la vérité à sa majorité. Ensemble on a essayé d'appeler les esprits, ceux de de notre grand-mère ou arrière-grand-mère, ou même nos tantes et parents enfin pour voir… Fit-il d'une voix étranglée, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi._

_Nous avons appris que vous vous étiez retrouvé, que vous habitiez au manoir mais on n'a su que bien plus tard par un démon qu'on allait vaincre que vous étiez bien devenus des sorcières, alors on a fait attention à vous au loin._

-_ Pourquoi ?_ Réagit Eleana.

- _Par manque de courage, par peur que dire, mais c'est sûre qu'on se rend compte aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas la bonne solution._ Répondit alors Chris.

- _Comment ça s'est passé pour le P3 et le manoir, pourquoi ne jamais être revenu ?_

- _Je ne voulais pas me rendre compte que si je revenais au manoir il n'y avait plus mes parents et mes tantes, pour moi ce lieu reste le souvenir d'une famille…_

Wyatt se stoppa en proie à un sentiment intense, je le comprenais, Chris voyant l'état de son frère continua pour lui.

- _Le P3, nous n'avons jamais voulu nous en occuper, grand-père avait engagé quelqu'un pour la gérance, on n'a pas voulu intervenir tout simplement._

- _Je suis désolée._ Fit alors Alyssa

- _De quoi donc ?_ Demanda Chris.

- _De ce que vous avez vécu, nous au moins n'étions pas conscientes de cette perte._

- _Vous n'y êtes pour rien._ Répondit Wyatt.

.

.

.

.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que nous avions retrouvé Wyatt et Chris et tout comme mes sœurs au départ, le contact a été immédiat et naturel. Nous les adorions et ils nous le rendaient bien, Wyatt était moins nostalgique de venir au Manoir, maintenant il savait qu'il avait une famille et la maison lui paraissait moins inhospitalière. Nous leurs avions proposé de venir vivre avec nous, il y avait assez de place mais ils avaient refusé et nous n'avions pas insisté.

Aujourd'hui c'était un jour important, nous allions essayer de convoquer nos ancêtres, peut-être qu'à nous cinq nous y arriverons…

Eleana était étrange depuis quelques jours, c'était sûrement dut au stress, les réponses que pourraient nous apporter nos aïeules si nous réussissions. Alyssa s'était calmée dans la chasse au démon, nous pouvions enfin avoir des nuits correctes mais je m'inquiétais pour elle, depuis quelques temps elle sortait beaucoup et semblait noyer son chagrin dans les conquêtes d'un soir. Léna et moi étions dépassé par ses évènements, on ne savait pas d'où provenait son mal-être et n'étions pas en mesure de l'aider, et ça me rendait malade, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Nous étions dans le grenier, là où tout a commencé, nous étions tous les cinq en rond, se tenant la main, nous récitâmes la formule pour convoquer une sorcière de notre lignée.

**« Par l'ascension du pouvoir des sorcières  
Au cours invisible à travers le temps  
Viens à nous qui t'appelons  
Viens à nous qui t'attendons »**

Aucune réaction, nous avions essayé et réessayé une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais toujours rien, pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas convoqué notre famille ?

- _Il y a vraiment quelque chose de bizarre._ Fit Chris excédé, _il me semble pourtant que notre famille faisait ça facilement !_

- _Je n'ai pas de solution, on réessaiera plus tard, s'énerver ne servira à rien !_ Dit Alyssa.

- _Stefan,_ fis-je d'une voix timide, _j'aimerais qu'on essai ce que je t'ai demandé la dernière fois._

Il semblait quelque peu hésitant mais comprit que c'était important pour moi, surtout avec la menace d'une future bataille.

- _D'accord, mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne sais pas si ça marchera encore._ Dit-il peu sûr.

- _Je te demande juste d'essayer s'il te plait._

Mes sœurs toujours dans la pièce avait compris de quoi je parlais mais Wyatt et Chris semblaient dans le floue. On leur expliqua alors l'expérience du démon qui n'avait pas pu atteindre mon esprit et le pouvoir de persuasion de Stefan.

Stefan se plaça en face de moi, me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- _Va voir le livre des Ombres,_ exigea-t-il.

Je restais pourtant sans réaction, ne ressentant aucun besoin de me précipiter vers le livre, c'était ce qu'on peut appeler une bonne chose non ?

- _Essai sur Léna._ Dit alors Alyssa.

Il se plaça alors en face de son amour, elle lui fit un sourire amoureux, ce genre d'attention me donnait toujours un coup au cœur mais depuis le temps j'avais appris à le cacher. Il n'y avait pas un jour où il quitté mes pensées malgré le temps qui passait comme si le temps n'avait et n'aurait jamais aucune influence. Stefan planta ses yeux dans celui de sa compagne en lui disant.

- _Embrasse-moi._

Un ordre simple quoi que je ne pense pas que l'ordre soit nécessaire elle lui aurait sûrement donné volontiers. Elle exécuta son ordre. Une fois exécuté, elle quitta le regard de Stefan.

- _Wahou c'est stupéfiant comme expérience, j'ai essayé de lutter mais je n'y arrivais pas._ Dit-elle encore sous le choc.

- _Donc Bella, tu as bien un bouclier mental ! Vous devez également en avoir un, vos pouvoirs doivent forcement s'équilibrer._ Nous dit Wyatt.

_Résumons_, fit Chris pédagogue, _vous semblez avoir deux pouvoirs chacune, Alyssa la télékinésie et la projection astral, Eleana les prémonitions et ressentir et modifier les émotions, et enfin toi Bella, tu dois pouvoir courber l'espace-temps et faire exploser des choses ou des démons,_ rit-il.

- _Donc si Bella a un bouclier, tu penses que Léna et Aly en ont aussi ?_ Demanda Stefan en suivant le raisonnement de Chris.

- _Oui, ça me paraît logique._ Fit ce dernier.

- _Maintenant reste à trouver qu'elle genre de bouclier, car plus vite nous savons, plus vite vous pourrez apprendre à vous en servir, ça pourrait être un sacré avantage._ Ajouta Wyatt.

- _Je me posais une question, qu'en est-il des pouvoirs de Lizzie ?_ Demanda Chris.

- _Déjà communiquer en nous touchant, je pense que c'est plus un don côté vampire qu'un pouvoir, par contre elle sait devenir invisible mais elle est encore trop petite pour savoir le maitriser et…_ Je me stoppais ne sachant pas si je devais le dire ou pas.

- _Et ?_ Fit Stefan.

- _La dernière fois qu'on a tué ce vampire, Stefan tu as affirmé que mes sœurs n'auraient pas pu le détruire comme ça._

- _Oui !_ Dit-il sans comprendre mon raisonnement.

- _J'ai réfléchi et il m'a semblé voir quelque chose d'étrange, quand Lizzie a mordu le démon j'ai cru voir ses traits changés._ Dis-je incertaine.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda Wyatt stupéfait.

- _Je me suis pas rendue compte que c'était un vampire mais maintenant en y repensant il m'a semblait plus humain après cette morsure…_

- _Quoi ?_ Fit Alyssa éberlué, _tu es en train de dire qu'elle pourrait être capable de changer la nature d'un vampire en humain ?_

- _Je n'en sais rien Aly, mais si c'est ça, alors que nous a-t-elle fait le jour de sa naissance ?_ Interrogeais-je mes sœurs.

- _De quoi parlez-vous ?_ Demanda Chris.

- _Quand Lizzie est née, Eleana me la mise dans les bras et elle m'a mordue j'ai eu une douleur à la tête pendant environ deux à trois minutes. Plus tard j'en ai parlé à mes sœurs, elles ont également ressenti cette douleur._

- _Mais vous avez remarqué quelque chose de changer ?_ Demanda Wyatt inquiet.

- _Non, nous sommes pareils, je n'ai remarqué aucun changement particulier et vous les filles._

- _Nous non plus._ Répondirent-elles en cœur.

- _Stefan,_ fit Léna, il releva la tête, _tu as remarqué quelque chose toi c'est ça ?_

- _Non enfin, c'est rien d'important._ Eluda-t-il.

- _Stefan dit-nous ça peut être capital,_ rétorqua Eleana.

- _J'ai remarqué que votre cœur battait plus lentement que les humains en général pourtant il me semble qu'au début de ma relation avec Léna, il n'y avait pas ce problème. Mais je suis sûre que c'est rien d'important._ Essaya-t-il de nous rassurer.

- _Non moi je pense que c'est important, quand j'étais avec les … les Cullen, aucun ne m'a jamais fait la remarque, Carlisle est docteur il aurait forcément remarqué s'il y avait eu un quelconque ralentissement de mon cœur._ Dis-je persuadée de tenir une explication.

- _Donc vous pensez que Lizzie aurait pu changer quelque chose dans votre organisme ?_ Demanda Chris.

- _Peut-être de toute façon il n'y a qu'elle qui a la réponse._ Fit Léna pour clore la discussion.

.

.

.

.

Je regardais ma Lizzie jouer en me posant la question, que nous as-tu fait ? Quoi qu'elle ait pu nous faire, j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas pour nous nuire. Nous étions dans ma chambre et d'un coup j'aperçus ce fichue livre qui me narguait, m'appeler même « vient me lire, vient me lire ».

Je me trouvais totalement ridicule d'avoir peur d'un livre, non de Dieu, j'affrontais des démons toutes les semaines, et j'avais peur d'un livre. Mais j'en avais assez, j'étais déterminée à le lire ma sœur m'avait rien dit qui puisse me faire peur, je le pris en main. Lizzie me regardait avec compassion, comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'un tel sentiment à son âge ? Comment était-elle au courant ? Notre lien évidemment !

Je commençais à le lire mais arrivé au environ de la vingtième page, je me pétrifiais, qu'avais-je écrit ? Pourtant j'étais emportée, je voulais savoir la suite, je continuais mon examen, en me demandant pourquoi j'ai écrit ça, soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- _Ah ça tombe bien que tu sois en train de lire ce que tu as écrit._ Dit-elle d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie.

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ Fis-je d'une voix suspicieuse.

- _Bon je me lance,_ dit-elle en soufflant.

- _Oui vaudrait mieux !_ Dis-je anxieusement.

- _J'ai fait quelque chose Bella, mais je suis sûre que dès que tu vas savoir tu vas pas apprécier._

* * *

**Alors qu'a fait Eleana?**

_**FAITES PÉTER LES REVIEW !**  
_


	20. Chapitre 19 : Jacksonville

Coucou, désolé encore une fois je dirais pour ce retard, j'ai beaucoup de mal en ce moment à écrire des chapitres, parce qu'il me tarde tellement d'en écrire un que j'ai du mal à penser aux autres, lol je sais je suis bizarre. En tout cas je vous remercie vivement pour votre soutien, vous me faire pardonner cette longue absence vous pourrez voir que ce chapitre est **plus long**.

Merci pour toutes les reviews qui me font chaud au cœur et au anonyme :

_**Laurie **_ _Je te remercie pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier ma fiction._

_**Z0rana **__ Merci pour la review, et voilà la suite…_

_**Bouilldamour :**__ Je te laisse découvrir si elle a appelé les Cullen, pour te prévenir par e-mail je préfèrerais que tu t'inscrives sur fanfiction ou au pire si tu as un skyblog parce que je ne vais pas y penser et ça ne m'arrange pas franchement._

_**La-mini-miss :**__ Merci pour ta review, le plan ? bonne question mais je vais pas te le dévoiler. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira_

_**Aurlie : **__Merci pour ta review, un peu de patience pour les Cullen, je ne peux pas en dire plus._

_**Ccile : **__Merci pour ta review, pour ce qu'il y a écrit dans le livre va falloir patienter un peu, 21__ème__ chapitre._

_**Laura-nat**__ : Merci pour ta review !_

_**Sandrine :**__ Oui ça fait beaucoup de question, le livre réponse au chapitre 21 / Le plan je peux pas te donner te réponse désoler ! Et pour le retour d'Edward un peu de patience on y arrive presque._

_**Luce : **__Alyssa n'aime pas Edward à cause de ce qu'il a fait à Bella, Eleana un peu moins à cause de sa vision elle doute. Mais tu verras bien ce qu'elle a fait._

_**Twilight5fanfic :**__ Je dirais juste que tu es perspicace même si tout n'est pas juste, évidemment je te dirais ce qu'il l'est ou pas lol. J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience._

_**I-love-twilight-fiction :**__ Merci pour ta review et désoler du temps que je t'ai fait attendre_

_**Rose :**__ Je te laisse découvrir si tu as raison, et merci pour ta review_

_**Nini85 :**__ De rien, merci à toi de lire ma fiction._

* * *

**Chapitre 19** : _Jacksonville_

* * *

Je me tenais devant mon miroir en sous-vêtement, j'observais ma cicatrice sur la cuisse dût à mon accident à Forks. Cet accident qui avait tout déclenché, comment cela ce serait-il passer si j'étais allé voir Jacob comme prévu ? Ces questions étaient inutiles, je ne regrettais pas ma vie actuelle, s'il n'était pas parti, je n'aurais peut-être jamais connu mes sœurs et maintenant ce n'était plus envisageable. Mon esprit contradictoire m'agaçait sérieusement d'un côté j'imaginais Edward toujours à mes côtés, peut-être serais-je un vampire à l'heure qu'il est, avec Lizzie. De l'autre je ne regrettais pas le fait qu'ils soient parti, sans ça je n'en serais pas là.

Lizzie avait maintenant deux ans et un mois, en seulement six mois elle avait changé, ses traits de bébé se changeaient en ceux d'un enfant, ses cheveux qui lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules étaient maintenant bien en dessous, elle n'avait pas perdu sa beauté, elle avait le charisme de son père. Parfois j'avais une pointe au cœur en la regardant, elle lui ressemblait, ce n'était pas que physique, c'était des manies, des regards, j'étais stupéfaite par ses ressemblances, elle ne le connaissait pas et ne m'avait jamais vraiment posé de questions mais dire que je ne les redoutais pas serait un mensonge.

Wyatt et Chris passaient souvent nous voir, Lizzie je ne sais pas pourquoi leur avait attribué un surnom, zouzou, ça nous avait fait rire au départ, elle parlait à peine quand on les a rencontré, les mois étaient passé et le surnom était resté.

J'avais réussi à refaire un voyage dans le temps, d'ailleurs ça avait été assez drôle.

_Flash Back_

_Je repensais à notre conversation de la veille, mes sœurs étaient persuadées qu'étant un bouclier mental et que ma fille ayant le même sang, il devait y avoir un moyen pour que Lizzie en bénéficie. J'étais septique, je n'avais toujours pas réussit à protéger d'autres personnes malgré des entrainements avec Wyatt, Chris et surtout Stefan, je restais au moins mort. Pourtant je souhaitai que la conviction de mes sœurs soit vraie car ma fille ne subirait aucune attaque mentale, j'avais autorisé une seul et unique fois Stefan a utilisé son don de persuasion sur elle, on avait remarqué qu'elle exécutait l'ordre, elle n'avait donc pas la même faculté que moi. D'un coup sans comprendre pourquoi je me suis retrouvée dans le salon, mes sœurs étaient justement en train de m'expliquer l'histoire du bouclier mental, enfin elle m'expliquait pas vraiment, c'était moi mais dans le passé, c'était vraiment bizarre de se voir._

_Un sourire étira mes lèvres juste à l'idée des réactions que pourrait avoir mes sœurs et mon autre moi en me voyant arrivé comme ça, Lizzie était un peu éloigné je ne voulais pas la traumatiser non plus._

_Je décidais alors de traverser le salon pour me rendre à la cuisine en lançant un « salut les filles ! »._

_Elles me répondirent instinctivement et mon autre moi ne semblait pas avoir fait attention, ce que je pouvais être distraite parfois._

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Oh attends, comment il peut y avoir deux Bella dans la même pièce ? Fit Léna ahurit._

_Mon autre moi avait les yeux exorbités, et moi j'avais envie de rire en voyant ma tête._

_Attends, ça se trouve c'est un démon ! Fit directement Alyssa._

_Oh on se calme Aly, je ne suis pas un démon je suis la Bella du futur. Rigolais-je._

_Sérieusement, j'ai enfin réussi à remonter le temps ? Fit l'autre Bella souriante, tu viens de quand ?_

_Désoler de te décevoir seulement de demain._

_Mes sœurs avaient les yeux comme des soucoupes._

_Ben quoi ? Fis-je en même temps que mon autre moi._

_C'est carrément délirant, dit Alyssa._

_Ouais je confirme. Ajouta Eleana._

_J'avoue que c'est bizarre de se parler à soi-même, je préfère y retourner, je ne voudrais pas que Lizzie nous voit dédoubler, eh mais au faite vous me voyez ? Réalisais-je d'un coup !_

_Apparemment, il y a peut-être que les sorcières qui peuvent. Fit Alyssa._

_Je retourne dans mon temps, au faite j'ai pris une décision on en reparle demain._

_Mes sœurs se tournèrent vers mon autre moi qui haussa les épaules signifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi je parlais._

_Je vais essayer de remonter un peu dans le passé pour que vous oubliiez cette conversation, je ne vous garantis rien. A bientôt._

_Alors que je me sentais partir j'eu juste le temps d'entendre._

_Une Bella s'est carrément suffisant. Plaisanta Eleana._

_Fin du Flash Back_

_.  
_

En effet j'avais pris une sacré décision puisque j'avais décidé d'affronter mon passé. J'étais toujours en contact avec Renée, je me rendais compte qu'avec le temps j'avais été un peu dur avec elle, après tout c'est contre Charlie qu'était dirigé ma colère. Il fallait que je continue à avancer que j'arrête de me lamenter sur le passé, même si mes sentiments pour lui étaient inchangés, il avait dit ne plus m'aimer et j'avais Lizzie à présent, je pense que je pouvais être heureuse.

Ce livre avait été une sorte de thérapie, j'étais toujours sous le choc de ce que j'avais pu écrire mais je commençais à l'accepter, valait mieux surtout avec le coup que m'avait fait Alyssa.

Fière de ma nouvelle décision, je descendais l'annoncer à mes sœurs.

- _Les filles, j'ai décidé quelque chose._ Dis-je alors.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as été inventé cette fois ?_ Demanda ma sœur Alyssa.

- _Je vais aller à Jacksonville avec Lizzie._

- _Quoi mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Eleana, _tu… tu veux nous quitter ?_

- _NON, non,_ fis-je scandaliser, p_ourquoi penses-tu ça ? Je veux juste renouer avec mon passé, arrêter de faire comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Et puis même si je sais que Renée n'est pas ma véritable mère, elle reste quand même celle qui m'a élevé, je ne lui reproche rien, je suis en colère contre Charlie pas contre elle._

- _On comprend, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?_ Me demanda Alyssa.

- _Non mais si je change d'avis, Andrew vous amènera._

- _D'accord._ Répondit Aly simplement.

Bizarre… Pas de mauvais commentaires sur Andrew, est-elle malade ?

.

.

.

Nous y voilà, j'avais expliqué à Lizzie du mieux que je pouvais qui était Renée, elle avait l'air impatiente alors que j'étais plutôt stressée. Je trouvais étrange d'être loin de mes sœurs, depuis trois ans j'étais tout le temps avec elle, et je ne les imaginais plus loin de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si elles disparaissaient.

Le chauffeur de taxi nous annonça que nous étions arrivé, Andrew aurait pu nous emmener mais je préférais montrer à ma fille un peu plus de normalité telle que l'avion. Un petit sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres en pensant à la réflexion qu'elle m'avait faite dans l'avion.

Lizzie était placée à côté du hublot, et depuis que nous avions décollé, elle regardait les nuages, au bout de quelques temps je la vis froncer les sourcils préoccupé.

- _Tu as un problème ma chérie ?_ Lui demandais-je en prenant sa petite main.

- _Oui, il est où Andrew ?_ Me dit-elle sérieusement.

Je faillis échapper un petit rire face à cette innocence, mais je me retenais, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre et je ne voulais pas la blesser.

- _Andrew est beaucoup plus haut, mon cœur._

- _Haut comment ?_ Me dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- _Là où les avions ne vont pas._

Elle acquiesça et continua à regarder les nuages.

Je payais le chauffeur et descendis avec Lizzie et la prit dans mes bras.

- _Écoute bébé, Renée et Phil ne sont pas comme ses tantes, ils ne connaissent pas les pouvoirs, donc tu ne communiques pas avec eux en les touchant d'accord._

- _Oui maman._

Je le posai au sol et lui prit la main, je m'approchais de la porte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Elle n'était pas au courant de ma visite. Je frappais à la porte, et ma fille me serra la main, j'avais compris au fur et à mesure que ce lien lui permettait de ressentir mes émotions. C'est une Renée toute frivole qui nous ouvrit la porte avant que son expression ne se change en stupeur. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

- _Mon dieu, pincez –moi je rêve._ Et je la vis se pincer pour être sûr.

Je laissais échapper un petit rire, Lizzie était derrière moi un peu timide.

- _Bella, ma petite fille, si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment._ Et elle me prit dans ses bras en sanglotant, pour ma part je tenais toujours la main de ma fille.

- _Oh mon Dieu_ (décidément Dieu était beaucoup sollicité), _c'est ta fille, elle est merveilleuse. Bonjour ma jolie_ dit-elle en s'accroupissant _comment tu t'appelles ?_

- _Lizzie, Madame Renée._

- _Oh appel moi seulement Renée ma puce._ Lui sourit-elle.

Je sentis Lizzie se détendre un peu.

- _Bella elle est ravissante, tu m'as manqué._ Me dit-elle en me regardant sérieusement. Je me sentis mal de l'avoir fait souffrir.

- _Tu m'as manqué aussi._ Répondis-je, elle eut l'air émue.

- _Oh, je manque à tous mes devoirs, entrez donc ! Phil !_ Cria-t-elle, _Bella et sa fille sont là._

.

.

.

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions là, tout se passait à merveille, Phil et Renée étaient adorable, mes sœurs m'avaient rassuré, aucun démon n'était venu les attaquer. Lizzie avait l'air contente de rencontrer des gens de mon passé, je me demandais comment elle réagirait face à son père, je chassais rapidement cette idée. Renée avait bien sûr abordé le sujet sensible des amours, elle m'avait agacé en me disant que j'étais belle que je n'étais pas seulement une mère mais aussi une femme. Au final elle avait réussi à me convaincre de sortir ce soir pendant qu'elle gardait Lizzie avec Phil. J'avais longuement hésité à demander à mes sœurs de venir avec moi, mais je voulais affronter ça seule, sans témoin.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de finir de me maquiller, je n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de sortir à part avec mes sœurs au P3, mais c'était différent là-bas on nous connaissait et je m'y sentais comme chez moi.

Enfin prête, je descendis là où se trouver Lizzie, ça me faisait toujours mal de me séparer d'elle, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, je ne serais plus rien s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Quand elle me vit elle sourit, je la pris dans mes bras et son odeur apaisa mon anxiété.

- _Maman sort ce soir, tu veux que tu sois sage avec Renée et Phil._

- _Oui Maman, ze commence à avoir souaf_ (fautes faites exprès), me dit-elle inquiète.

- _Est-ce que ça peut attendre demain matin ?_

- _Oui ze crois._

- _Te couche pas trop tard, je t'aime ma fille._ Lui dis-je en lui faisant un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- _T'aime aussi Maman._

Je la laissais en faisant quelques recommandations à Renée, qui elle me répondit de ne pas m'en faire mais c'était plus fort que moi. En sortant j'appelais Stefan pour lui demander s'il pouvait aller chasser et demander à Andrew de m'amener le sang à Jacksonville, il accepta, je parlais quelque peu à mes sœurs et raccrocha une fois que le taxi m'eut déposé devant la boite. Dans quoi m'étais-je embarqué ?

.

.

.

Ca faisait une demi-heure que j'étais au bar, en train de siroter mon cocktail « sex on the beach » et je m'ennuyais à mourir, je maudissais ma mère adoptive de m'avoir convaincu de venir ici. Je sentis quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés mais je ne tournais pas la tête. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis une fois qui semblait s'adresser à moi.

- _Bonjour Mademoiselle, je peux vous offrir quelque chose ?_

Je me tournais vers cet homme, les yeux bleus, cheveux brun, des traits fins, plutôt mignon mais rien comparé à Edward ! Aie je me mis une claque mentale.

- _Non merci ça ira._ Lui répondis-je.

N'étais-je pas censé faire des efforts ?

- _Comment vous appelez-vous ?_

- _Christophe, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chris._ Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

- _Bella, peut-être pourrait-on se tutoyer ?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Bien sûr, enchanté Bella._

Une heure avions nous passé à parler, j'avais appris qu'il était patron d'une entreprise automobile et qu'il espérait en ouvrir une sur Jacksonville, il habitait à New York. C'était quelqu'un de très agréable, il me proposa de danser et j'acceptais, j'avais perdu de ma maladresse depuis que j'étais une sorcière. Par malchance un slow débuta et je me sentis quelque peu mal à l'aise, le dernier slow que j'avais dansé était avec une personne bien différente…

Je finis quand même par me détendre et même prendre du plaisir à danser avec Christophe, au bout de deux slows, je levais ma tête dans l'intention de lui parler mais fut harper par son regard remplis de désir. Oh ! Sa tête avança encore vers moi, une partie de moi me disait que je devais avancer et laissais le passé là où il était, et l'autre criait la TRAHISON ! Pourtant je décidais de lutter contre ce deuxième sentiment, je n'avais aucun désir de l'embrasser, c'était du défi « tient regarde je peux le faire ». Je le vis alors fermer les yeux et en fit de même, je sentais son souffle chaud imbibé d'alcool, les frissons me parcoururent mais je ne pense pas que ce fut de désir. Le moment semblait long et plus cela durait plus la voix de la trahison raisonnait, j'ouvris les yeux et fut stupéfaite de me voir à mon anniversaire, le jour de mes dix-huit ans.

Ma respiration se fit plus difficile, ils étaient tous là, comment aurais-je pu embrasser ce garçon ? J'avais connu le véritable amour, rien ne pouvait le combattre même ma propre volonté. Mon dieu je ne voulais pas revivre ça, pourquoi mes pouvoirs m'avaient amené là ?

- _Je veux de l'amour._ Fit Alice en prenant l'ancienne Bella et Edward en photo.

Mes larmes montèrent, mon cœur était oppressé et je n'avais pas ma Lizzie à côté de moi pour raisonner mon chagrin, je me sentais seule.

- _Si tu savais ce qui allait se passer Bella ?_ Me fis-je à moi-même.

Mon ancienne moi semblait réagir, comme si elle m'avait entendu, je me tus ne voulant pas changer le passé, je ne pouvais pas perdre mes sœurs et ma Lizzie. Alors que j'aurais pu la mettre en garde, ne te coupe pas, peut-être que ça aurait tout changé. Je me sentais mal de ne rien faire, de savoir qu'elle allait souffrir atrocement, la Bella du passé n'aurait sûrement pas compris mon choix.

- _Je l'ai déjà installé dans ta camionnette, enfin une stéréo correct pour ce vieux tas de boue._ Dit Emmett.

Je ris Emmett et ses commentaires déplacés manquaient aussi.

- _Oh non on ne critique pas._ Dit Bella.

Le sourire d'Edward était éblouissant il avait l'air heureux, comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle à cette époque ?

Puis le pire arriva, l'attaque de Jasper, Edward qui me défend, le piano cassait, mon Dieu quelle horreur vu de l'extérieur, la colère d'Edward, la calme de Carlisle, les autres qui sortent car il ne supporte pas le sang.

Soudain la scène se termina, j'étais devant chez Charlie, oh oui je sais ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, à cette époque, j'avais eu le sentiment qu'il fallait que je le retienne coute que coute.

- _Tu restes ce soir hein ?_ Demanda Bella.

- _Non pas ce soir, il faut que j'aille chasser._ Dit-il d'une voix morne.

- _Mais c'est mon anniversaire._

C'est vrai que j'avais voulu jouer la carte de l'anniversaire pour le voir rester à mes côtés.

- _Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le souhaiter, il faudrait savoir._

- _J'ai changé d'avis._ Fit l'ancienne Bella. _Amène-moi à notre clairière s'il te plait._

- _D'accord._ Il me mit sur son dos et courut jusqu'à la clairière.

Nous nous étions assis, mais j'avais voulu plus de contact de ce fait je m'étais mis sur ces genoux, instinctivement il m'avait entouré de ses bras.

- _Je t'aime tu le sais._ Lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'à l'époque j'avais senti qu'il allait partir ?

En réponse il m'avait embrassé comme jamais, sa langue avait rejoint la mienne dans une danse enflammée, j'étais un peu gênée d'assister à ça. J'avais commencé à déboutonner sa chemise et il s'était stoppé.

- _Non Bella, pas ça, c'est trop dangereux._ Dit-il les yeux noirs.

- _Essai,_ le suppliais-je.

**Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere **_(__Il y a des flaques d'eau partout)_

**I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There **_(__Je sors dehors, pour toi, mais tu n'es pas là)_

**So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark **_(__Alors je reste, attendant, dans le noir)_

**With Your Picture, In My Hands **_(__Avec ta photo, dans ma main)_

**Story Of a Broken Heart (**_Histoires d'un coeur brisé)_

**Stay With Me **_(Reste avec moi)_

**Don't Let Me Go **_(__Ne me laisse pas partir)_

**Cause I Can't Be Without You **_(__Car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi)_

**Just Stay With Me **_(Reste juste avec moi)_

**And Hold Me Close **_(Et sert moi fort)_

**Because I've Built My World Around You **_(Parce que j'ai construis mon monde autour de toi)_

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You **_( Et je ne veux pas savoir ce que c'est d'être loins de toi)_

**So Stay with Me **_(Donc reste avec moi)_

**Just Stay With Me **_(Reste juste avec moi)_

Si j'avais su ça à l'époque je lui aurais criée ses mots : Reste avec moi !

**I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day **_(J'essaie et espére ce jour)_

**And My Touch Is Enough **_(mais mes caresses ne sont pas suffisantes)_

**To Take The Pain Away **_(pour effacer ta peine)_

**Cause I've Searched For So Long **_(__Car j'ai cherché trop longtemps)_

**The Answer Is Clear **_(Et la réponse est Claire)_

**I Will Be Hoping We Don't Let It Disappear **_(__J'espererais nous allons pas laisser ça disparaître)_

Mais y'aurait-il eu quelque chose à faire contre ça? Aurais-je empêché cette séparation ? Cette chanson me collait à la peau…

**I've searched my heart over **_(__J'ai cherché mon cœur)_

**So many many times **_(Tellement de fois)_

**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night **_(__Pour toi et moi c'est comme si aucunes étoiles ne brillait dans le ciel)_

**Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune **_(__Nos photos laissé dehors)_

**Remind Me Of The Days **_(Me repellent ces jours)_

**You Promised Me We'd Always **_(Où __tu m'avais promis que nous serions toujours ensembles)_

**Be And Would Never Go Away **_(Où tu serais present et ne partirait jamais)_

**That's Why I Need You To Stay **_(C'est pous ça que j'ai besoin que tu restes)_

Et il s'était produit un des plus beaux moments de ma vie, le moment qui avait changé toute mon existence. Après ça je m'étais endormi.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Bella._

Je fronçais les sourcils à ces mots que je n'avais pas entendu à l'époque, alors pourquoi me quittait quelques jours plus tard ? Il m'avait déposé dans mon lit, était resté quelques minutes avant de partir.

.

.

.

Je me réveillais dans la boite entourée par Christophe et d'autres personnes qui s'inquiétaient, apparemment je m'étais évanouie.

- _Hey Bella, est-ce ça va ?_ Me demanda Christophe.

- _Oui désoler, j'ai dû faire une baisse de tension, je n'ai pas mangé ce soir,_ mentis-je.

- _Ce n'est pas très prudent._

J'étais encore retournée par ce voyage dans le temps, je voulais rentrer auprès de ma fille, et j'avais tellement honte d'avoir envisagé de tourner la page de _lui_, d'avoir souhaité embrasser un autre homme pour en oublier un autre. Qui a ce genre de comportement ?

- _Je vais y aller j'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Christophe._ Dis-je en espérant partir rapidement.

- _Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_

- _Non merci je vais prendre un taxi._

- _Je te laisse mon numéro de portable, appel-moi à l'occasion._ Me dit Christophe en me faisant la bise.

Il me tendit un petit papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro, je lui souris et partit. A peine passer les portes de la boite que je mis le morceau de papier à la poubelle puis héla un taxi. Je donnais l'adresse au chauffeur puis plongea dans mes pensées.

Il était trois heures du matin quand j'arrivais devant chez Renée, je passais rapidement dans la salle de main pour me démaquiller et enfiler un pyjama, Lizzie dormait à point fermé et ça me fit du bien de retrouver ma vie, mon cœur, ma chair, mon sang, ma fille tout simplement.

Je sentis des petites mains me secouaient, alors que j'avais encore envie de dormir mais je suppose que mon rôle de mère passe avant mon sommeil.

- _Maman, réveille-toi, j'ai faim heu._

- Je me lève, tu as faim ou soif ? Lui demandais-je.

- _Ben les deux_. Répondit-elle.

- _Ok ! Andrew._

Une minute plus tard il était dans la chambre.

- _Hey, Bell's comment vas-tu ?_

- _Génial tu as le repas de Lilie ?_

- _Bien sûr tiens, il lui tendit une sorte de biberon, chauffé à 37°, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris un peu plus de temps._

- _Pas de problème, on n'est pas aux ordres de mademoiselle_. Fis-je en regardant Lizzie.

- _Vous rentrez quand ?_ Demanda Andrew.

- _On prend l'avion en fin d'après-midi, on va arriver vers minuit, une heure du matin, vous avez intérêt à venir nous chercher._

- _Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vous ramène, ça sera beaucoup plus rapide._

- _Non, un peu de normalité ne fait pas de mal._

.

.

.

Renée et Phil nous avait accompagné à l'aéroport, Renée pleurait en me faisant jurer de revenir les voir, ça m'avait fait un bien fou de la revoir, je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'avait manqué autant. Quelques larmes plus tard, nous embarquions pour sept heures de vol. Lizzie s'endormit au bout d'une heure, je lui pris la main parfois son pouvoir me faisait voir ses rêves. Actuellement elle rêvait d'un homme, il n'avait pas vraiment de visage, il était proche d'elle, et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs. Je me demandais qui pouvait représenter cet homme pour elle, mais rapidement j'eu ma réponse. « Papa » dit-elle. Je lâchais sa main comme électrocuté, est-ce que c'était inconscient ? Ou était-elle consciente du manque d'un père ? Pourtant elle m'en avait jamais parlé, devrais-je lui en parler ? Même si elle ne le connaissait pas physiquement, elle le connaissait par sa musique, par des petites choses que je lui racontais. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

L'avion venait d'atterrir, Lilie s'était réveillé un peu avant l'atterrissage. Nous récupérions nos bagages sur le tapis roulant, à peine passer les portes de sécurité que je sentis un poids contre moi et des bras m'encerclaient.

- _Eh ben les filles, je suis seulement partie une semaine._ Rigolais-je.

- _Oui mais on s'est ennuyé de toi et de notre adorable nièce._ Exagéra Alyssa.

- _Alors il n'y a pas eu de problème ?_ Demandais-je.

Elles affichèrent une moue penaude.

- _Euh non… Bien sûr que non, tout a bien été._

- _Les filles !_ Fis-je sévère.

- _Ok, il y a un bien eu un démon._ Je fronçais les yeux, _un petit démon de rien du tout…_

- _Vous auriez pu m'appeler, ce n'est pas prudent ce que vous avez fait._ Dis-je en colère.

- _Mais on pouvait le gérer sinon on n'aurait pas pris de risques._ Me jura Eleana.

- _Bon,_ me calmais-je, _vous l'avez vaincu ?_

- _Evidemment, tu nous prends pour qui._ Se venta Léna.

- _Au faite on est Stefan ?_

- _Il est resté au manoir._ Dit sa chérie.

.

.

.

Une semaine était passé depuis notre retour de Jacksonville, et la vie avait repris son cours, la routine habituel, démon, Lizzie, dodo. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'entendis Eleana criait comme une folle au salon, je n'aimais pas trop les cris, ça annonçait toujours des ennuis : des démons.

Arrivé au salon je vis une Léna sauter dans tous les sens, et tenant une lettre à la main, dès qu'elle me vit, elle se stoppa et s'avança vers moi.

Ouvre-là. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je demandais d'où venait l'enthousiasme de ma sœur quand je vis que cette lettre m'était adressée. Je l'ouvris alors me demandant ce que c'était.

.

_Mademoiselle Swan_

_Nous avons le bonheur de vous informer que la maison d'édition Sno Romance accepte de publier votre roman._

_Nous trouvons votre livre original et novateur, de ce fait nous vous proposons un rendez-vous, afin de parler du futur qu'aura votre roman, le lundi 4 Décembre à 14 heures dans nos locaux de San Francisco : l'adresse joint en bas de page._

_Melle Swan, je vous adresse mes sincères salutations._

_Mr Pattinson_

_._

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu, voilà ce que je répétais sans cesse, sans osez y croire, sans savoir quelle réaction avoir. Devrais-je étrangler ma sœur comme j'avais voulu le faire la première fois ou devrais-lui dire merci ?

_**Flash Back**_

_- J'ai fait quelque chose Bella, mais je suis sûre que dès que tu vas savoir tu ne vas pas apprécier._

_- C'est-à-dire ?_

_- .  
_

_- Attends, je suis sûre que même un vampire n'aurait pas compris ce que tu viens de dire._

_Elle souffla pour prendre du courage._

_- J'ai envoyé ton livre dans une maison d'édition…_

_Quoi ? Quoi ?_

_ - QUOI ? TU AS FAIT QUOI ?_

_- Oh mais Bella, c'est tellement beau, faut que les gens puissent découvrir une telle merveille._

_- MAIS DE QUEL DROIT T'ES-TU PERMIS DE FAIRE CA ELEANA ? Hurlais-je !_

_- Euh… Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux pour voir si ça pouvait me calmer. Effectivement je ne sais pas comment mais ce fut le cas !_

_- Pfff ! Tu ne le penses même pas._

_- C'est vrai mais tu es plus calme._

_- Ouais, tu as de la chance d'être ma sœur, puis de toute façon il ne sera jamais publié._

_- Et s'il est, tu vas vraiment me tuer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

_- Tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse. Fis-je d'une voix énigmatique._

_Elle avala difficilement._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je relevais les yeux vers Eleana qui attendait sa sentence avec appréhension, et un sentiment m'envahit, un sentiment que je ne pensais pas ressentir face à cette situation.

- _Merci !_ Lui dis-je emplis de gratitude, en allant la serrer dans mes bras.

- _Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, je l'ai vu à peine avais-je envoyé le roman._ Me dit-elle en m'enlaçant également.

* * *

**Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensez du chapitre?**

J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez alors **REVIEW !**


	21. Chapitre 20 : Forks

Salut à tous ! Voilà le vingtième chapitre, je vous rassure j'ai encore pas mal d'idées. Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre que j'ai du réécrire à cause d'un problème informatique. Je vous en pris arrêter de me poser la question quand est-ce que les Cullen revienne? Je vais vous répondre comme ça vous évitera de me redemander.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Nous aurons des nouvelles des Cullen dans le prochain chapitre, en ce qui concerne le face à face moins de cinq chapitres ! Maintenant plus la peine de demander. J'ai marqué que ma fiction concernée le couple Bella / Edward c'est pas pour faire jolie.**

Sinon je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews encourageante. Et aux anonymes :

_Rose_ : _Merci pour te review en ce qui concerne les Cullen se référer à ce qui est écrit en gras._

_Lylyros54 : Merci pour ta review, j'ai hâte également d'écrire le chapitre des retrouvailles._

_... : Pas de pseudo? Mais merci quand même pour ta review !_

_Twilight5fanfic : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant, tu sais Bella est un peu bornée, tu verras qu'elle va commencer à s'interroger. Je peux pas te dévoiler si Bella va découvrir pourquoi Edward la quitté avec son pouvoir je te propose juste de lire la suite._

_Sandrine : Ouais Mr Pattinson? Ça m'est venu comme ça, on se demande d'où ca vient lol_**.**_ Et merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre._

_Aurlie : Merci pour ta review, alors pour ton 1er point : Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre 19; 2ème point : Pour les Cullen se référer au texte en gras en haut, 3ème point : Ben voilà le prochain lol et enfin 4ème point : Les pouvoirs__ d'Eleana, Alyssa et Bella marche contre les vampires mais ça ne suffit pas à les détruire, il n'y a pas de potion qui existent pour le détruire, mais tu verras il y a une avancée dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture_

_Luce : Encore une fois se référencer au texte en gras en haut ! Pour le fait de faire baver Edward, je peux te dire qu'ils vont pas se sauter dans les bras dès qu'ils se verront, et Bella ne sera sûrement pas un état de lui faire des misères mais j'en dis déjà trop. Alors tu verras. Bisous_

_Laurie : Oui au départ je voulais que Bella aille plus loin avec le type de la boite qu'elle s'arrête juste avant l'acte mais je me suis dis que vous apprécieriez pas trop lol. Merci pour ta review._

_Phinou : Eh ben je suis contente de compter une fan de plus à mon actif, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira un petit retour aux sources et merci pour ta review._

_Z0rana : Voilà la suite lol bonne lecture !_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 20** : _Forks_

* * *

Mon projet d'affronter mon passé n'était pas achevé , je savais que Jacksonville n'était que le dessus de l'iceberg, il me restait encore la partie immergée , la plus difficile mais je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Après tout je n'avais jamais vécu à Jacksonville et j'avais seulement été confronté à Renée et Phil, la transition dans ma vie était Forks.

Cela faisait six mois depuis la réception du courrier de la maison d'édition, six d'épuisement, de changement, de douleur. Après le premier rendez-vous avec Mr Pattinson en Décembre, nous avions passé beaucoup d'heure ensemble, à se chamailler, à s'enthousiasmer. Finalement nous étions arrivé au bout du projet, ce cahier qui m'avait tant fait peur au départ était devenue au fil des jours ma thérapie, je ne voyais pas d'autres mots pour le définir. A la première lecture j'avais été stupéfaite de voir ce que j'avais écris, la réalité que j'avais crée dans ce livre, mes espoirs, c'était inconscient avant ça je n'avais aucune idée que je pouvais ressentir ça, plutôt étrange? Sûrement !

Un mois après mon retour à Jacksonville, alors qu'avec mes sœurs nous poursuivions un démon, une fille avait surgi devant nous habiller en wonderwoman avec tout un attirai d'armes au niveau de la cheville. Nous étions tellement choquée que nous nous sommes stoppés net. Et pendant notre inaction, Wonderwoman avait tué le démon et de son air arrogeant était venu vers nous "eh les filles remettez-vous". Voilà comme Wonderwoman dit plus familièrement Billie était rentrée dans nos vies. En seulement quelques semaines ce petit bout de femme était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille, peut-être la touche de folie qui nous manquer. Jusqu'au jour où tout a dérapé.

.

_Flash Back_

_- Bella je les ai ! Fit Billie en sautant partout et en fonçant dangereusement dans ma direction._

_- Ok ! Dis-je en la regardant comme si elle était folle._

_- J'ai repéré la Triade._

_- QUOI? Impossible !_

_- Si je te le dis ça me viendrait pas à l'esprit de te faire ce genre de blague._

_Je descendais promptement appeler mes sœurs, leur signalant discrètement qu'il y avait urgence. Discrétion était le mot d'ordre devant Lizzie, bien que j'étais certaine qu'elle comprenait bien plus qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Je vis vaguement Stefan lancer un regard significatif à Eleana qui traduisait "t'inquiète je m'occupe d'elle". Je remontais au grenier et aperçut Billie faire les cents pas d'un air surexcité, cette fille était vraiment une pile._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Alyssa en entrant dans la pièce._

_- Billie a réussi à localiser la Triade supérieur._

_- Sérieux? Fit Eleana._

_- Vous trouvez pas ça étrange? Fis-je septique._

_- Peut-être mais on ne peut pas laisser passer une occasion pareille Bella ! Fit Eleana._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Aly? Parce que moi je sens le piège à plein nez._

_- Je pense que vous avez toutes les deux raisons. Mais on s'est beaucoup entraîné et je crois qu'il faut saisir cette opportunité._

_Je soufflais légèrement, les éléments d'Alyssa étaient cohérents, mais je n'arrivais pas à sortir cette peur, la peur d'abandonner mon seul trésor, la peur de ne jamais revenir, que lui arriverait-il? C'était tellement plus facile pour mes sœurs qui ne se préoccupaient que de leur personne mais moi je n'étais pas seule. Mais j'avais perdu d'avance elles était toutes les deux d'accord je n'avais plus qu'à me plier à la majorité, peut-être que la menace serait éradiquée, on peut toujours rêver !_

_- D'accord, on y va. Dis-je vaincue._

_- Super ! S'exclama Billie._

_- Hop, hop, hop, fit alors Léna, il est hors de question que tu viennes avec nous Billie, tu m'as bien comprise._

_- Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Fit-elle telle une enfant, je me suis entrainée._

_- Pas suffisamment pour ça Billie, fait nous confiance s'il te plait. Dit Alyssa._

_- Ok. Puis elle s'éloigna quelque peu de nous pour feuilleter le livre des ombres._

_- Des potions pour y aller? Demanda Léna._

_- Pas besoin je vous y amené._

_- Tu es certaines Bella?_

_- Oui je me suis entrainée, j'arrive à figer le temps et à voyager dans un autre lieu, mais prenez des potions pour le retour au cas où..._

_- Je te conseille vivement de ne pas dire la suite. Fit Alyssa sévèrement._

_- Je ne dirais rien mais prenez les avec vous._

_Je vis Alyssa ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais Eleana l'arrêta avec un signe de la main._

_- C'est bon on les prend._

_Je pris une grande inspiration, et commençais à me concentrer sur le lieu dans lequel nous devions atterrir, la peur me tiraillait toujours autant mais je le contrôlais un maximum, j'aurais voulu aller voir Lizzie, lui faire un bisous mais je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter. J'avais fait quelques progrès dans mon pouvoir, j'avais toujours du mal à aller dans le passé mais j'y parvenais tout de même, je maitrisais assez bien de me déplacer dans un autre endroit en arrêtant le temps. Si j'avais conseillé à mes sœurs de prendre les potions, c'est que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, elles seront bloquées là-bas._

_Je pris les mains de mes sœurs en lançant un regard à Billie avant de m'éclipser, une seconde plus tard nous étions dans un coin reculé de San Francisco, où tout était désert._

_- Oh non de Dieu, criais-je avant de me jeter derrière un rocher en entrainant mes sœurs._

_Ils était au moins une vingtaine et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il y avait des vampires._

_- Comment on va s'en sortir? Fit Alyssa._

_- Il faut absolument qu'on reste ensemble. Clama Eleana._

_Nous sortions de notre cachette, en lançant des attaques dans tout les sens, les faisant reculer le plus possible, chacune essayant de protéger l'autre. Seulement je sentis mes sœurs arrêtaient leurs attaques, heureusement je compris rapidement qu'un vampire était derrière tout ça, mon bouclier s'étira, celui d'Alyssa également. Son bouclier physique ne faisait que bloquer leurs attaque il était toujours trop nombreux. Soudain les attaques lancées vers nous rebondirent, Eleana était responsable de ça. Une lumière puissante nous entoura, en même temps nous prononcions :_

_- Le pouvoir des trois nous libérera, le pouvoir des trois nous libérera. _

_Des fuseaux de lumière jaillirent de nos boucliers et attaquèrent vampires et démons, leurs nombres s'amoindrissaient au fur et à mesure. C'est là que le cauchemar commença, Billie apparut devant nous, nos yeux s'écarquillèrent, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir, un vampire l'attrapa et planta ses dents dans sa carotide, choqué nous relâchions les boucliers tout en continuant à dévier les attaques, c'était comme une scène au ralenti auquel j'assistais impuissante, je voyais la vie quitter les yeux de ma petite sœur de cœur, mais tout les démons restant étaient sur nous, impossible d'agir. Eleana essaya d'insuffler au vampire le sentiments du dégout du sang, qu'il la relâche, qu'elle est une chance... Oui il la relâcha, son corps s'écroula au sol, son regard était éteint, éteint de toute vie. Seulement quelques minutes après il était tous morts, nous avions trouvé une potion qui tuait les vampires, Eleana avant de tuer le meurtrier de Billie la fait souffrir mille mort. Je la vis courir vers le corps inanimé de Billie._

_- C'est pas possible pourquoi est-elle venue? Andrew je t'en pris. Cria-t-elle désespérée. _

_- C'est trop tard Léna. Dit Alyssa._

_- Bella repart dans le passé, je t'en pris, réagit._

_Repartir dans le passé..._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_._

J'avais essayé de toutes mes forces de la sauver, je n'avais pas réussi, j'avais vécu le scénario plusieurs fois en tentant de la sauver, mais c'était son destin, c'est l'impression que ça donnait. Je savais que c'était de ma faute, je n'arrivais pas à créer deux mondes différents, un que je laisserais telle qu'elle et l'autre où je pourrais modifier des événements qui auront des répercutions sur le premier (N/A : _Si vous avez pas compris c'est pas urgent, vous comprendrez plus tard_)_._

Dans deux semaines, mon roman intitulé "The blood's love" sortirait aux yeux de tous, j'étais angoissée, qu'allait donc ressentir les gens, est-ce que mon livre les ennuieraient, les toucheraient? C'était personnel mais je pensais pas qu'en dehors de ma famille quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, peut-être que les Cullen le lirait... Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à ça?

_._

_._

_._

- _Tu peux descendre la valise Stef, s'il te plait._ Demandais-je.

- _Bon tu nous abandonnes encore..._ Fit Alyssa.

_- Tout de suite les grands mots, je suis sûre que vous allez même pas remarquer que je suis partie._

_- Toi peut-être pas mais Lilie si._ Dit-elle, je vis Léna répondre également à l'affirmatif.

Mes deux sœurs coururent vers Lizzie pour lui faire des bisous partout sous les rires et les cris de ma fille. Toute cette joie me donnait chaud au cœur, dans quelques heures je reviendrais sur le lieu qui abrite certains de mes meilleures souvenirs et le pire. Stefan s'approcha de moi et déposa la valise.

- _Bon il est temps de se dire au revoir je suppose._

- _Eh oui mon beau frère préféré, tu vas me manquer._ Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Stefan et moi avions toujours été très proche, fusionnel même comme peut l'être un frère ou une sœur, sa présence était rassurante, sa froideur aussi...

- _Je suis ton seul beau-frère donc tu n'as pas trop le choix._

- _Pour l'instant..._

- _Mouais, je peux toujours te forcer à être ton préféré._ Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Tu oublies une chose mon pote, bouclier mental, range ton pouvoir au placard._ Rigolais-je.

Il fit semblant de bouder, je le savais parce que son sourire le trahissait.

- J_e crois qu'il faudrait que tu ailles sauver ta fille de ses monstres de tantes._

- _Oui tu as raison puis on va finir par être en retard._

- _Si tu utilisais le moyen magique, tu n'aurais pas de problème d'heure, enfin je dis ça je dis rien._ Ajouta-t-il devant mon regard noir. _Au faite le sang pour Lizzie, on fait comme quand tu étais à Jacksonville?_

- _Je me débrouillerais, après tout je fige le temps je dois bien pouvoir réussir._

- _Comme tu veux mais au cas où..._ Fit-il d'un air septique.

- _Oui, oui je t'appelle immédiatement, je vais pas laisser Lilie mourir de faim à cause de ma fierté quand même._

Après des embrassades avec tout le monde, Lizzie et moi nous rendîmes à l'aéroport.

.

.

.

Six heures d'avion jusqu'à Seattle, une heure avec un coucou pour arriver à Port Angeles et encore une autre heure dans une voiture de location pour arriver à Forks. Il était tard, la ville était dans le noir, d'un côté ça m'arrangeait et m'évitait de voir les paysages qui forcement me feront penser à lui. J'avais décidé de louer une chambre d'hôtel un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, je voulais pas forcement que tout Forks soit au courant de notre arrivée. Lizzie s'était endormie, nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, je la pris sans mes bras, enroulant bien la couverture autour d'elle car la différence entre Forks et San Francisco était vraiment importante. A l'accueil la vieille dame me donna rapidement la clé, je déposais délicatement ma fille sur le lit et descendis chercher la valise dans la voiture. Une nuit de sommeil pour se préparer à affronter cette maudite ville...

.

.

.

Il était onze heure, c'était un samedi. J'avais expliqué à Lizzie ce que représenter cette ville à mes yeux enfin en surface évidemment. J'avais décidé de commencer par le plus compliqué, de faire ce que je m'étais promis de faire dans cette miteuse chambre d'hôtel quand je suis partie de Forks, expliquer à Lizzie qui était son père et les Cullen, des années que je redoutais cette conversation mais je savais qu'elle était indispensable et que Lizzie se posait plus de questions qu'elle ne voulait vraiment le dire.

Nous montâmes toutes deux dans la voiture en direction d'une maison particulière que je n'avais plus vu depuis bientôt quatre ans.

- _Où on va Maman?_

- _Tu sais pour quelle raison nous sommes venus à Forks?_ Lui demandais-je.

- _Oui._ Dit-elle de sa douce voix.

- _Je voudrais t'amener quelque part et t'expliquer certaines chose sur avant ta naissance mais qui te concerne aussi._

Elle ne répondit pas mais elle avait comprit le message, elle semblait songeuse, elle n'avait que trois ans à peine pourtant, à quoi pouvait-elle penser? J'aimerais tant lire dans ses pensées parfois. Je quittais la route principale pour un sentier de terre battue, des virages sinueux puis un chemin difficile à repérer tant la végétation avait poussé. Si j'avais encore eu le moindre doute sur leurs retours à Forks, les fougères laissaient à l'état naturel me rassura sur ce point _ la nature avait repris ses droits. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'imposante villa blanche se dressa devant nous. Le coeur en miette je descendis de la voiture et détacha Lilie pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

- _C'est la maison de qui?_ Lizzie me tira de ma rêverie.

On inspire, on expire. Allez Bella, tu peux le faire, tu te l'es promis.

- _C'est la maison de ton papa et de sa famille_. J'attendais sa réaction avec crainte.

- _Oh j'ai vraiment un papa alors?_ Me demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

Sa réplique m'arracha un sourire, elle n'avait pas été faite par l'opération du Saint Esprit.

- _Tout le monde a un papa ma puce._

- _Alors il est ou le mien?_

Outch !

- _Il... Il est parti avant ta naissance._

- _Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu es malheureuse?_ Demanda-t-elle en me fixant avec ses yeux tout triste.

Je faillis m'étrangler en avalant ma propre salive.

- _Je ne suis pas malheureuse, j'ai une merveilleuse petite fille et rien de plus ne pourrait me combler autant, je t'aime Lizzie et tu es toute ma vie._ Lui dis-je, et c'était vrai, elle était mon trésor, ma lumière.

Et même si j'étais nostalgique de l'amour que m'avait apporté Edward, Lizzie était ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, et je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire que j'étais malheureuse. Cependant elle ne répondit rien et continua de fixer la villa blanche, au bout de quelques seconde elle me tourna le dos et rapidement j'entendis comme des sanglots, paniquée je me précipitais vers elle.

- _Mais ma puce qu'est-ce que se passe?_ Lui demandais-je me maudissant d'être venue ici, elle était peut-être trop jeune, quelle idiote c'est pas possible !

- _C'est... c'est ma faute si mon papa il est parti hein?_

- _NON,_ m'exclamais-je ahurit qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose, _non_, répétais-je plus calmement. _Quand on s'est quitté avec ton papa, on savait pas que tu étais dans mon ventre, je l'ai appris bien plus tard. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait été heureux de t'avoir comme fille. Mais... il... il ne connait pas ton existence ma puce._ Dis-je coupable.

- _Je t'aime Maman,_ me dit-elle en venant se blottir contre moi.

Une fois encore j'eus l'impression qu'elle essayait de calmer ma culpabilité, sans savoir si c'était réel ou une illusion de ma part. Je savais que ce lien existait, parfois j'allais la voir juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille comme si je l'avais senti au plus profond de mon être ou bien je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas même si elle n'était pas à mes côtés. J'aimais ce lien mais que dans un sens, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ressentait trop mes émotions, que je les lui faisait subir, je m'en voulais souvent pour ça.

- _Est-ce que je pourrais le voir un jour?_ Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Mon cœur rata un battement et je tentais de garder un visage serein, qu'elle le revoit signifierait qu'il se retrouve en face de moi. Mon Dieu ! Mais je ferais tout pour la rendre heureuse, il faudrait juste que je me prépare à ça.

- _Pourquoi, tu aimerais le rencontrer?_ Lui demandais-je contrôlant ma voix qui menaçait de partir dans les aigus. Lâche incapable de répondre concrètement, maintenant j'attendais sa réponse avec appréhension.

- _Non, je suis heureuse avec toi, mes taties, mon parrain et les zouzous._

- _Si un jour tu veux le rencontrer, je veux que tu m'en parles, je te promets que tu le rencontreras._

- _D'accord maman._ Dit-elle en me faisant un gros bisou baveux sur la joue ce qui déclencha mon rire.

Après ça je lui montrait mon école et repensais à ma vieille Chevrolet bruyante, la présence de Lizzie apaisait ma tristesse, mais être à Forks me faisait du bien, même si j'avais la preuve tout les jours que ce que j'avais vécu n'était pas un rêve, cette ville renforçait ce sentiment de réalité. Je n'avais croisé personne que je connaissais et j'en étais franchement soulagée.

Demain j'irais voir la seule personne de Forks qui me manquait.

.

.

.

- _On va voir qui aujourd'hui?_

- _ah ah, c'est secret !_

- _T'es pas gentille maman, dit moi !_

- _C'est une amie, elle s'appelle Angéla, elle était à l'école avec moi._

- _Elle est gentille?_

- _Très gentille, tu verras !_

- _Cool, on y va?_

- _On va peut-être aller manger avant._

- _Hi hi, mon ventre il fait des gargouillis._

- _Allons remplir ton ventre bruyant. T'es pas ma fille pour rien,_ marmonnais-je.

Je la pris sur mon épaule comme un sac à patate sous ses éclats de rire. La vieille femme de l'accueil nous regarda avec tendresse. J'installais Lizzie dans son siège et nous partions en direction d'un restaurant toujours à l'extérieur de la ville.

.

Je me garais devant chez Angéla, il y avait pas mal de voitures d'ailleurs. J'espérais qu'elle habitait toujours là après tout ça faisait quatre ans. J'approchais de la porte avec Lizzie priant pour la voir. Je toquais et retint mon souffle, comment réagirait-elle? Est-ce qu'elle se souviendrait de moi? La porte s'ouvrit sur... Angéla, elle avait un petit gâteau à la main et des yeux écarquillés.

- _Oh mon Dieu Bella,_ dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

J'aurai pu fondre en larmes. Soudain Angéla se détacha de moi et referma vivement la porte nous enferma toutes les trois dehors. Elle semblait nerveuse ce qui était étrange puisqu'elle venait de me sauter dans les bras.

- _Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir Angéla._

- _Moi aussi, je pensais jamais te revoir._ Dit-elle nerveusement en jetant un regard vers la porte fermée.

- _Je te dérange peut-être dans un repas?_

- _Euh... Oui mais..._ Elle semblait être perdue.

- _Je compte rester une semaine dans les environs de Forks, je peux te donner mon numéro? On se verra plus tard._

Je m'étonnais quand même de son comportement, elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué ma fille.

- _Oh d'accord passe le moi._

Je me mis à chercher une carte de visite dans mon sac, mais dans ce foutoir pour trouver quelque chose, finalement je la trouvais. Au moment de tendre à Angela j'entendis la porte se refermait, et quand je vis la personne qui en sortit, je me figeais totalement le bras en l'air. Je voyais vaguement le regard désolé de mon amie, j'étais coupée du monde jusqu'au moment où une voix me ramena sur terre.

- _Maman, c'est qui?_ Fit Lizzie en secouant ma jambe.

- _Rien d'important ma chérie,_ dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras comme pour essayer de la protéger. Angela, appel-moi plus tard.

Je ne demandais rien de plus je tournais le dos en direction de la voiture s'il y avait une personne que je ne voulais pas voir aujourd'hui c'était bien celle-ci. Si je n'avais pas dans l'idée de garder la tête haute, je serais sûrement partie en courant. Après tout les dernières paroles prononcées étaient encore gravées dans ma mémoire "_NON ! Tu crois quoi jeune fille, tu n'as aucun droit sur nous, tu es notre fille, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, retrouver ta super famille pour présenter ton rejeton à ses vrais « grand-parents », tu espères un papi et une mamie gâteau?_" sans oublier la magistrale baffe qui a suivit. Je me sentais de protéger Lizzie de ses paroles. Alors que j'allais atteindre la voiture, j'entendis une voix.

- _Bella._ Je me retournais lentement.

- _Charlie._ Répondis-je formellement.

- _Est-ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plait?_

J'avais franchement envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais je ne voulais pas qu'une situation dégénère devant Lizzie, donc je devais lui parler.

- _Angela s'il te plait tu peux veiller sur Lizzie._ Lui demandais-je.

- _Oui aucun problème._ Me dit-elle en s'approchant de nous.

- _Je te laisse un petit moment avec Angela je vais parler au monsieur là-bas._

- _Angela c'est ton amie très gentille?_ Me demanda Lizzie toute contente.

- _Oui c'est elle, ma puce._ Je déposais un petit bisou sur sa joue, profitant de l'innocence pour me diriger vers le calvaire.

Je m'éloignais un peu à l'écart de la maison, vers la bordure de la forêt, j'espérais que Charlie comprendrait le message et me suivrait.

- _De quoi voulais-tu me parler?_ Demandais-je d'une voix tellement glaciale que je ne la reconnaissais pas.

- _Comment vas-tu?_

Je le regardais ahurie, il s'attendait à quoi que je lui parle comme si rien ne s'était passé, il pouvait toujours se mettre le doigt dans l'œil.

- _Je vais très bien, je vois pas pourquoi je n'irais pas bien._ Dis-je essayant de calmer la colère qui montait.

- _Alors comme ça, c'est ta fille?_

- _Ah, ce n'est plus la chose maintenant._ Ne pouvant pas me retenir de répliquer.

- _Écoute Bella, il faut que tu comprennes mon point de vue, tu avais à peine 18 ans, le père t'avait quitté, est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus simple d'avorter? Vraiment sans mensonges entre quatre yeux, ne regrettes-tu jamais de ne pas être libre de faire des études, sortir comme les jeunes de ton âge?_

J'eus un sourire amère.

_-_ _Tu as passé des années à ruminer cette phrase hein? A essayer de justifier les monstruosité que tu m'as dite ce jour-là._

- _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Bella._

- _Je te rassure je n'avais l'intention de l'esquiver._

- _Je t'écoute._ Dit-il obstiné.

- _En vérité tu as été mon père adoptif pendant des années mais je me rends compte que tu n'as jamais su ce que c'était d'être parent. Lizzie, car elle s'appelle comme ça est mon plus beau trésor, depuis le moment où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision de la garder, jamais hésité, je l'aime tout simplement, je serais prête à lui donner ma vie, parce que c'est mon enfant, ma chaire, mon **SANG**_. Dis-je en accentuant bien sur le dernier mot. _Elle est bien élevée, intelligente, merveilleuse en soi. J'ai aimé Edward, j'aime Edward comme jamais je n'aimerais plus jamais, je regrette pas qu'il soit le père de mon enfant. Que veux-tu savoir d'autre?_

- _Tes études Bella? Ton métier? Ta vie? Edward tu dis n'aimer plus jamais comme ça, qu'en sais-tu tu n'as même pas 22 ans tu crois tout savoir._

- _Qu'attends-tu que je te dise en définitive?_

- _Que j'avais raison, peut-être que tu t'en sors bien mais tu es enfermé dans une vie._

- _Oui je commence à comprendre le problème. T'es-tu senti enfermer dans une vie quand tu as ouvert cette putain porte d'entrée et que tu m'as découvert? Si Renée n'avait pas été là, qu'aurais-tu fais, me laisser crever dans le froid? As-tu conscience de ce que tu dis? En ce qui concerne Edward, je te trouve bien hypocrite, ça fait vingt ans que tu attends que Renée te revienne, tu avais le même âge que moi quand elle est partie, tu l'aimes toujours. Tu te crois le seul à être fidèle à une personne une fois dans ta vie?_

- _Je n'ai jamais insinué que ta découverte nous avait enfermer dans une vie. Évidemment qu'on aurait préféré avoir une famille à nous..._

- _Oui ton sang évidemment, c'est parce que je n'avais pas ton sang si pur, que je me suis fait baiser comme une salope et que le connard qu'il la fait m'a mise enceinte est parti sans se retourner. Le problème avec toi c'est que tu crois tout comprendre alors que tu ne saisie rien, ta vision est tellement limitée, tu ne sais rien de mon histoire avec Edward, de notre amour, de la raison pour laquelle il est partit. Je vais te dire une chose, quand j'ai appris que j'avais été adopté j'ai été soulagé de savoir que tu n'étais pas mon père j'avais tellement honte de ton comportement quand je t'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Tu es tellement égoïste, Renée a bien fait de partir, elle aurait été aussi pourrie que toi maintenant._

Je vis sa main se lever, mais contrairement à il y a quatre ans, je me battais avec des démons et avait apprit à me battre. Je bloquais le coup.

- J_e t'avise de ne plus jamais lever la main sur moi ! Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, ni génétique et encore moins affectif._

- _Je t'ai élevé tu me dois un minimum de respect._

- _Renée m'a enlevé et tu ne m'inspires aucun respect. Tu es tellement à te morfondre sur le passé que tu ne vois pas les choses les plus importantes, mais je te remercie car sans ça, je n'aurais jamais sur que j'avais été adopté, je n'aurais pas rencontré mes sœurs. Ma vie tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais, je viens d'écrire un livre, il va sortir dans deux semaines. Je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt bien et toi que fais-tu?_

Il y eu un moment de silence et d'un côté j'étais soulagée de toute cette haine qui me bouffait de l'autre déçu car il n'avait pas changé, j'avais toujours eu cette espoir de réconciliation. La discussion était close je décidais de retrouver Lizzie dégager d'un poids au cœur que je ne soupçonnais pas.

- _Je suis désolée Bella._ Me dit Charlie alors que je partais.

- _Il est trop tard pour les excuses, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas oublier. Je crois qu'il est préférable qu'on en reste là. Soit heureux Charlie je le serais de mon côté._

Tout avait été dit, voilà comment se terminer ma relation avec mon père adoptif. J'étais encore retournée et voulais rentrer à l'hôtel. Je fis rapidement mes au revoir à Angela, elle me promit de m'appeler et qu'elle avait hâte de revoir mon bout d'chou.

.

.

.

Le lendemain, Angela m'avait bien appelé, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous, et je l'attendais devant notre ancien lycée. L'histoire de Charlie était derrière moi, si j'étais venue à Forks après tout c'est pour tourner la page, enfin tant que c'est possible.

- _Hey Bella, Lizzie._ Entendis-je derrière moi.

- _Salut Angie._

- _Je m'excuse pour hier, mes parents avaient organisés une sorte de repas local._

- _C'est pas de ta faute, ça devait arriver._ Fis-je fataliste. _Alors tu as rencontré ma fille, elle a été sage au moins?_

- _Oh Bella, un vrai petit ange._ Dit-elle en fixant Lizzie qui jouait à quelques mètres de nous. _C'est pour ça que tu es parti?_

- _Oui, j'avais aussi besoin de changer d'air après tout ça._

- _Si tu savais le nombre de rumeurs qui ont circulé après ton départ, j'ai cru que j'allais les tuer._ Dit-elle en plaisantant mais je voyais un fond de tristesse.

- _Je m'excuse Angéla._

- _Pourquoi?_

- _D'être partie, de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelles, on était amie et j'ai mal agis mais je pensais quand même à toi, c'est juste que c'était difficile de me persuader de revenir à Forks._

- _C'est vrai que j'ai été attristé mais je ne t'en ai jamais voulu j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais une bonne raison d'être parti. J'espère tout de même qu'on restera en contact maintenant._

- J_e te le promets tu m'as bien trop manqué. Et toi Angela, qu'as-tu fait pendant ces quatre ans? Tu es toujours avec Ben?_ Fis-je enthousiaste à l'idée que leur couple est survécu. Pourtant le sourire de mon amie se fana. Et merde quelle idiote !

- _Après le lycée, je suis allée à la fac à Seattle, j'ai étudié le droit, j'ai eu ma licence il y a un mois et je compte continuer en master pour devenir avocate. Hum... en ce qui concerne Ben, nous ne sommes plus ensemble._

- _Pardon Angéla, je voulais pas être indiscrète._

- _Non, c'est rien, Ben aurait sûrement été l'homme de ma vie, s'il n'avait pas eu cette autre personne, cet amour auquel je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai fais beaucoup de mal à Ben et je m'en veux_.

- _Oui des fois ça nous tombe dessus._

- _C'est plus que ça, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé mon centre de gravité, on ne lutte pas contre la gravité._

- _Ne te justifie pas, je ne te juge pas Angéla, si tu es heureuse avec cette personne alors je suis heureuse pour toi._

On continua à parler de ma vie à San Francisco, j'aurais voulu lui proposer de venir mais ma vie était beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être ami avec une simple humaine qui n'a aucun moyen de se défendre. Forks me faisait du bien, lui parler aussi. Nous étions resté toute la journée ensemble, je lui avais promis de la revoir avant de partir.

.

.

.

- _Stefan dit qu'il est persuadé que tu t'en sortira pas seul._ Fit Eleana au téléphone. _Mais moi je suis sûre que tu vas assurer comme un chef._

- _Comme d'habitude, dit à ton homme d'arrêter de douter de moi._

- _Oui à bientôt Bella, je t'aime._

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Léna._

Je raccrochais.

- _Bon Lizzie on va à la chasse._

Ma fille me regarda comme si j'étais devenue folle.

- _On va chercher du sang mais tu vas te débrouiller un peu d'accord._

- _Oui mais je sais pas faire Maman._

- _Tu vas juste sentir, et me dire où se trouve l'odeur d'accord._

Nous étions dans la forêt, très rapidement elle sentit l'odeur d'un animal, je nous déplaçais vers l'endroit indiqué, et figea le temps, en effet il y avait bien un cerf. Mais là je me trouvais bloquer, je peux tordre le coup de l'animal et le sang? Lizzie a toujours l'habitude de le boire dans un verre ou un biberon. Je sentis la petite main de Lizzie se posait sur la mienne.

- _Je peux essayer quelque chose Maman?_

- _Oui_ dis-je curieuse. _Que voulait-elle faire?_

Je la vis s'avancer vers l'animal, le temps reprit son cours, pourtant je n'avais rien fait. La bête au lieu de s'enfuir s'approcha de Lilie, elle se mit à la caresser puis planta ses dents dans sa jugulaire. Et moi je restais complétement sous le choc, c'était dure de la voir comme une enfant innocente quand je la voyais faire ça, la chasse des vampires ce n'était pas quelque chose que je connaissais, et là j'avoue que la situation me dépassait. Tellement que j'entendis et je vis au dernier moment un énorme loup noir sautait sur ma fille, je figeais rapidement le temps et dégagea Lizzie de sa trajectoire, mais elle s'accrocha à l'animal désespérément, devenait-elle folle de son sang?

- _Attends Maman._

Elle mit un doigt dans sa bouche et posa de la salive sur la marque qu'avait laissé ses dents dans le coup du cerf, la marque disparue.

- _Tu peux le laisser partir s'il te plait?_ Me demanda Lizzie

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et la bête partit comme si rien ne s'était passé, et j'eus honte d'avoir penser que mon ange devenait folle de sang. J'étais quasiment persuadée que Lizzie n'avait pas encore vu le loup suspendu dans les airs. Je la pris dans mes bras en lui disant que j'étais fière d'elle. Après tout c'était sa première chasse, j'ai le droit d'être fière non? Je nous éloignais au maximum de cette chose, le défigea. Il semblait être désorienter, je gardais fermement Lizzie dans mes bras, son visage face à son épaule, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Le loup nous remarqua et avança vers nous babine retrousser. Je fis exploser une branche qui lui tomba dessus et l'assomma. Alors que je croyais que notre aventure avec le loup était terminé, au moins cinq loups arrivâmes. Si j'avais cru au départ être face à une espèce loup rare, là j'étais pratiquement certaine que c'était des loups-garous.

Les loups avancèrent menaçant vers nous, je fis alors exploser un arbre pour leur barrer la route. Je n'étais pas trop pour partir même en me téléportant de peur qu'il cherche à retrouver nos odeurs. Pourtant je ne voyais pas d'autres moyens, alors que je venais de décider de partir, les loups arrêtèrent leurs progressions. Un sixième loup arriva, il était brun un peu plus tard que les autres et paraissait moins menaçant, je le vis repartir derrière les autres, les autres n'avaient toujours pas bouger. Je fus stupéfaite de voir un humain s'avançait vers nous, cette humain qui m'était familier, je restais cependant sur mes gardes, Lizzie toujours la tête dans mon coup.

- _Bella._ Prononça l'humain, _c'est bien toi?_

Oh !

- J_acob, nom de Dieu. Tu es... euh un loup?_

- _Ouais les légendes étaient vraies. Angéla m'a dit que tu étais dans les parages pourtant je m'attendais pas à te voir dans cette situation._

J'entendis certains grognements arrivaient des loups, par mégarde j'avais relâché mon étreinte sur Lizzie, elle tourna la tête, quelques secondes plus tard, tout les loups étaient des humains nus. Je mis ma main devant les yeux de ma fille, trop jeune pour une telle nudité.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?_ Dit l'un.

- _J'ai jamais voulu me transformer._ Fit l'autre.

Je compris rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Les loups eurent le temps de se rhabiller enfin c'était un grand mot puisqu'il était torse-nu.

- _Lizzie !_ Fis-je sur le ton du reproche alors que j'étais amusée.

- _Pardon Maman, mais ils me faisaient peur._

- _C'est elle qui a fait ça?_ Fit l'un d'un air menaçant et s'avançant vers moi.

- J_e te conseil de t'arrêter là. C'est une enfant._

- _Paul, ça suffit,_ dit Jacob d'une voix qui met la chair de poule. _Et si on allait discuter au café de Forks?_

.

.

.

- _Au faite je viens de réaliser tu connais Angéla?_

Je compris pas pourquoi après ma question il se mit à rire.

- J_e suis avec elle, on est ensemble depuis pratiquement trois ans._

- _Oh, Oh_ répète-je en réalisant qu'elle avait quitté Ben pour Jacob.

- _Elle est au courant de ta nature?_

- _Bien évidement elle est mon imprégnation._

Il m'expliqua alors ce que cela signifiait, je trouvais ce phénomène dès plus impressionnant et magique. En effet, les paroles d'Angela prenaient tout leurs sens, Ben aurait pu être l'homme de sa vie si elle n'avait pas croisé le regard de Jacob dans lequel il était impossible de résister.

- _Alors ta fille est un vampire?_ Lizzie était endormie dans mes bras.

- _Non elle est mi-humaine, mi-vampire, elle est inoffensive._

- _Ce Cullen?_

- _Évidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit?_

- _Tu sais ton père enfin Charlie se reprit-il devant mon regard noir, ne nous a jamais dit pourquoi tu étais parti, qui es-tu Bella? J'ai vu dans l'esprit de la meute ce que tu as fait_.

- _Je suis une sorcière mais si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi s'il te plait._

- T_u peux me faire confiance Bella, je te demanderais d'éviter le territoire de la Push, les autres peuvent se montrer hostile._

Nous parlions depuis une heure, Jacob avait du répondre au téléphone il était revenu vers moi réjouie par son appel. Il m'avait alors annoncé qu'Angela arrivait. Quelques minutes après elle vint nous rejoindre au café. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, je sentais quand même quelque chose d'étrange émanait d'elle mais ne m'en soucier pas plus que de raison.

- _Je suis tellement contente que tu connaisses l'univers disons "fantastique", c'est un tel soulagement de parler de ces choses-là autre qu'à mes soeurs._ Dis-je alors.

- _Des vampires, des loups et maintenant des sorciers, que de choses cachées._ Fit Angéla encore déboussolée par ma révélation.

- _Bon les filles, je crois que je dois des explications à la meute. Bella on se revoit bientôt. Angéla à ce soir à la maison._

- _A bientôt Jacob mais je compte partir d'ici dans très peu de temps, je crois que j'ai le tour de ce que j'avais à faire et San Francisco me manque, mais je veux qu'on reste en contact et vous viendrez nous voir, maintenant que je sais que tu as un chéri qui peut te protéger du surnaturel._

Jacob et Angéla m'affirmèrent qu'il était hors de question qu'on se voille plus.

- _Bella, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je sais pas si je ferais mieux de me faire ou non._

- _C'est toi qui voit Angéla, je peux pas te forcer, choisi._

- _D'abord as-tu eu des contact avec les Cullen depuis leur départ de Forks?_

- _Non aucun, seulement une vision de ma sœur à la naissance de Lizzie._

- _Voilà six mois après tout départ, Alice et Jasper Cullen sont venus pour te voir, ils semblaient être inquiet et m'ont posé des questions..._

Je n'écoutais pas la suite, mon coeur se serra, et mon esprit s'embrouilla, j'avais la drôle d'impression que tout n'était pas si simple que je pouvais le supposer.

* * *

**Mon plus long chapitre, alors je veux des REVIEWS avec vos Impressions, c'est important pour moi.**

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de Billie? La confrontation avec Charlie? Ce petit voyage à Forks? Ou encore l'étendu des pouvoirs de la petite Lizzie.**


	22. Chapitre 21 : Interview

Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard dans la publication mais je profite des vacances et ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire d'ailleurs je suis pas entièrement satisfaite, enfin bon j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, on approche du dénouement, je suis un peu anxieuse pour vos avis.

_**Merci aux anonymes :**_

* **Yachiru-chan** - Je te remercie pour ta review, voilà la suite.

* **Love twilight** - Merci pour tes reviews, et ta fidélité, soit patiente pour les retrouvailles... Dans ce chapitre, tu pourras quand même profiter des Cullen.

* **Pierrot** - Merci pour ta review, j'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le chapitre 20 "Forks" surtout la discussion avec Charlie en espérant que tu aimeras autant.

* **Laurie** - Je te remercie pour ta review, oui c'est certain, Bella a vidé son sac.

* **Natacha** - Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise en espérant que ça dure.

* **Feeri29** - Merci pour ta review, j'adore aussi le personnage de Lizzie =)

*** SaskiaMariusCamille76** - Je suis contente que tu aimes mon générique, j'utilise movie maker (programme windows), tout les ordinateurs sont équipés de ce programme, voilà miss !

* **Rose** - Merci pour tes reviews, je suis contente que tu es apprécié j'espère que tu apprécieras celui-ci également.

* **Aussidagility** - Ecoute je suis contente que ça te plaise, oui c'est sûr dommage pour Billie mais je préfère me concentrer sur mes personnages principaux. Je te remercie

* **Justine** - Merci pour ta review.

* **Aurlie** - Désoler de te faire patienter, je te rassure il me tarde aussi d'en arriver là, mais je veux quand même pas bacler mon histoire, encore très peu de patience.

* **Luce** - Oui tu vas pouvoir un peu profiter des Cullen j'espère que tu aimeras. Ils vont souffrir? J'ai pas dis ça... Enfin tu verras bien. lol

* **N** - Désoler de te faire patienter, mais je vais te demander encore un petit peu de patience.

* **Nini** - Merci pour ta review, oui Lizzie est excellente ! Bonne lecture !

* **Laura-nat** - Merci pour ta review, environ trois chapitres pour la confrontation, enfin il y aura une confrontation dans le prochain chapitre entre les Cullen et ... (je peux juste te dire que ça ne sera pas Bella pas encore)

* **I-love-twilight-Fiction** - Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture !

* **Phinou** - Je te remercie pour tout ces compliments. C'est vrai que j'aime bien laisser du mystère, mais pas tout le temps. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!

*** Twilight5fanfic** - Encore merci pour ta review et ta fidélité à ma fiction ! Oui Billie était seulement de passage "désolée" ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire que l'autre.

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : _Interview_

* * *

**PDV Externe.**

_- Bella j'arrive pas à y croire, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, dire que tout ça, c'est grâce à moi. _Fit Eleana fière d'elle, mais surtout de sa sœur Bella.

Bella avait toujours le fax que lui avait envoyé Mr Pattinson entre les mains, c'est l'une des premières fois où elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli, quand elle avait reçu la lettre d'acceptation de la maison d'édition où même quand le roman a été publié elle n'aurait jamais imaginé le phénomène que cela génèrerait.

_- Oui tu as raison Léna, c'est grâce à toi, à vous tous._

_- Tu imagines que tu vas passer dans une des plus célèbres émissions du pays, pour ton livre. _Fit Alyssa qui avait encore du mal à croire à toute cette histoire.

_- Tu imagines que ton roman est sur le point de devenir un best-seller? _Demanda Eleana pour s'en rendre compte elle-même.

_- Non les filles, j'ai du mal à imaginer, j'aurais jamais pensé que mon livre puisse plaire autant. Ça me fait un peu peur quand même. Heureusement que j'ai donné un pseudonyme._

_- J'avoue que pour le coup tu as bien fait. _Dit Alyssa en réfléchissant aux conséquences que ça aurait pu avoir, si Bella avait donné son vrai nom, elles auraient sûrement été cernées de paparazis.

_- Mme Kristen Heaven, _rigola Eleana. _A part Heaven ça n'a vraiment rien à voir avec toi._

_- Est-ce que tu vas changer d'apparence pour l'émission? _Demanda Alyssa inquiète pour sa sœur.

_- Non !_

_- Et si on te reconnait?_

_- Même si on me reconnaissait ce serait sous le nom d'Isabella Swan pas Halliwell, les seuls au courant je suis certaine qui ne dévoileront rien._

Les trois sœurs étaient tellement excitées qu'on pouvait se demander lequel aller vraiment sur un plateau télé. Elles parlèrent robes et chaussures, toute la famille se déplaçait à New-York, aujourd'hui nous étions le 12 Août, l'émission avait lieu le 17.

.

.

.

Chez les Cullen, en ce 17 Août, l'ambiance était plutôt tranquille mise à part Emmett qui venait de faire voler la télécommande de la télé, déçu par le programme TV. Heureusement pour la baie vitrée et malheureusement pour Emmett, Esmé la rattrapa au vol.

Dans cette famille, tout n'était que dissimulation. Depuis la vision d'Alice où elle avait vu Bella heureuse, ils s'étaient tous mit d'accord pour continuer de mieux qu'ils pouvaient, et surtout d'arrêter de se lamenter, après tout ils étaient tous un peu coupable de leur malheur. Alice était de nouveau une accroc du shopping peut-être encore plus pour combler un manque qu'elle n'osait plus nommer, pourtant il n'y avait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à elle. Emmett était redevenu le plaisantin de la famille, il s'était donné comme mission de les faire sourire le plus possible, lui était toujours en manque de cette petite sœur que selon lui il n'avait pas assez connu. Rosalie appréciait l'ambiance moins pesante de la maison et plus le temps passé plus elle regrettait son comportement envers Bella, sa jalousie l'avait aveuglé, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir vu à temps que Bella était le bonheur de son frère, peut-être aurait-elle pu faire quelque chose?. Jasper étaient en dehors de ça, il ressentait les émotions et même si l'ambiance avait changé, la tristesse était la même, mais tous étaient persuadé d'aller mieux et Jasper était le gardien de leurs dissimulation. Carlisle relativisait en se disant que Bella avait sûrement refait sa vie, et que même s'il ne la voyait plus elle resterait toujours dans son cœur. Esmé aimerait toujours Bella comme sa fille, mais elle décidait de se concentrer sur ces autres enfants pour ne pas retomber dans une peine paralysante.

Edward quant à lui était toujours aussi malheureux mais continuer à se persuader qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Depuis qu'il avait vu le sourire resplendissant de sa Bella dans la vision qu'avait eu Alice il y a un peu plus de trois ans. La peine n'avait jamais diminué, c'était même le contraire, elle ne faisait que s'accroitre de jour en jour, le temps passait tellement lentement, il avait l'impression que ça faisait un siècle qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait tout de même décidé d'être plus présent pour sa famille, après tout il était le seul responsable de son malheur. Ce qui le retenait d'aller la chercher sur le champ, c'est le sourire qu'il avait vu sur son visage durant la vision. Il se persuadait qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle avait sûrement refait sa vie, et que même si c'était le cas il avait fait une promesse : celle de ne plus interférer dans sa vie. Comment pourrait-elle l'accueillir après quatre ans d'absence?

Les Cullen était tous réunit dans l'immense salon. Alice lisait encore son fichue livre "Blood's love", elle voulait absolument qu'Edward le lise, selon elle ça représentait vraiment son histoire avec Bella, il n'y croyait pas, qui pouvait avoir la prétention de résumer leur histoire? Il avait décidé de détester ce bouquin qui l'attirer et de l'autre le dégouter.

Emmett souffla bruyamment toujours insatisfait de ne pas trouver une chaine convenable. Soudain Alice se redressa, légèrement affolée.

- _Oh zut, il est quelle heure?_ Demanda-t-elle cherchant inlassablement un semblant d'horloge.

- _Il est bientôt quatorze heures Alice._ Répondit Jasper avec sa voix calme pour rassurer sa femme.

Pourtant ce n'est pas l'effet qui se produit, Alice se jeta sur le canapé, prenant littéralement la télécommande des mains d'Emmett.

- _Hey !_ Protesta celui-ci.

- _Ferme-la Emmett,_ fit Alice menaçante, _c'est la seule interview que donnera Kristen Heaven._

- _Kristen Heaven?_ Dit Emmett interrogateur.

- _Oh,_ fit Alice exaspérée, _l'auteur de "Blood's love"._

Emmett était contrarié de ne plus avoir sa télécommande mais ne voulait pas chercher à énerver sa sœur, alors il abdiqua. Les autres regardaient la scène amusée. Esmé vint sur le canapé se joindre à Alice pendant que Rosalie continuait à se manucurer les ongles. Edward n'était pas franchement décidé pour voir l'émission mais abdiqua à son tour, il ne voulait pas lire le livre, il pouvait bien faire ça.

Les Cullen parlèrent alors de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'une voix, qui n'était nulle autre que celle d'Alice réclame le silence.

Le générique de l'émission débuta, la présentatrice entra sous les applaudissements du public.

_« Bonjour à tous je suis heureuse de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour une émission tout à fait exceptionnelle. Effectivement nous recevons en exclusivité l'auteur du futur best-seller « Blood's Love ». L'auteur qui fait tant de mystère va vous être dévoilé, mesdames, messieurs veuillez applaudir chaleureusement la talentueuse Kristen Heaven »._

Alice trépignait d'impatience, les autres étaient autour d'elle solidaire. C'est alors qu'une brune à l'allure familière, fit son entrée sur le plateau. Des hoquets de stupéfactions s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

.

.

Bella était à seulement dix minutes de son entrée sur le plateau, en direct en plus. Le stress la gagnait inévitablement, ses sœurs ne l'avaient pas accompagné, Bella le voulait pas les exposer et il fallait quelqu'un pour garder sa fille. Elle se demandait quelles genres de questions allaient posées la présentatrice ? Combien de personnes regarderaient l'émission ? Et la principale est-ce que les Cullen la verront ? C'est ce qui la stresser le plus, si les autres avaient pris cette histoire comme imaginaire, elle savait bien que pour les Cullen ça serait un vrai choc, et surtout elle était timide parce que eux comprendrait que c'était ses émotions dans ce livre, pas ceux de son personnage. Elle regrettait parfois d'avoir appelé ses personnages principaux, Mary et Anthony autant les appelés Edward et Bella. Peut-être se faisait-elle des idées pour rien et que les Cullen ne verrait jamais cette émission.

La maquilleuse l'arrangea un dernier coup, la présentatrice fit son entrée, dès que Bella entendit son pseudonyme elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, et à ce moment-là elle avait envie de tuer Eleana d'avoir envoyer son livre. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle prit une inspiration et entra sur le plateau.

.

.

- _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire !_ Fit Alice en sautillant partout.

Les Cullen étaient tous dans un état catatonique. Edward sentait presque son cœur repartir, mon dieu elle était là devant elle, dans cette boite minuscule, si belle, si identique et pourtant si différente, ma Bella…

- _Bon tout le monde se tait !_ Fit Esmée avec sévérité, la joie parcourant son corps, elle avait seulement hâte d'écouter de qu'aller dire Bella.

**« Je t'avais bien dit que ce livre me faisait penser à toi et Bella, maintenant c'est moins étonnant » **Entendit Edward dans les pensées d'Alice.

-_ Bonjour Kristen._ Fit la présentatrice.

- _Bonjour Britney._ Répondit Bella toujours un peu nerveuse.

- _J'ai lu votre livre évidemment mais je peux dire que je l'ai dévoré ! Désoler pour le jeu de mot_, dit alors Britney accompagné par les rires du public.

Bella savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas être vraiment honnête, c'était tout simplement impossible, mais elle avait décidé de répondre par énigme, comme ça elle se sentait pas tout à fait menteuse.

Edward regrettait de ne pas avoir le livre, la curiosité le démangeait, il avait envie de le lire de suite mais regardait Bella était bien plus fort que tout, il ne serait décrire les émotions que le submergeaient.

- _Le jeu de mot était assez bien trouvé._ Plaisanta Bella.

- _Alors Kristen comment vous ai venu l'idée qu'un vampire tombe amoureuse d'une humaine, c'est peu commun comme idée ?_

- _Parce qu'elle la vécu idiote,_ fit Alice en réponse à la question de Britney.

- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle répondra ça_, ajouta Carlisle en tentant de calmer sa fille.

Bella fit un sourire énigmatique, et les Cullen comprirent ce à quoi elle pensait.

- _J'ai fait un rêve une nuit, très beau, j'ai vu mes personnages au moment où il lui avoue son secret et ses sentiments. Ça m'a inspiré ! C'était un peu comme si je l'avais vécu._ Fit-elle pensive, oui elle avait bien vécu, mais elle contenait au maximum ses émotions.

- _Oui c'est vraiment comme ça que je les ressentis, c'est tellement poignant qu'on dirait que vous l'avez vraiment vécu. Et vous les filles, fit Britney en s'adressant au public je suis certaine que vous avez versé une petite larme?_ Des cris s'élevèrent. Mais revenons sérieux, avez-vous vous-même vécu ce genre de situation?

Bella fut quelque peu décontenancée mais se reprit instantanément, elle avait prévu ce genre de questions, et il était hors de questions de montrer ses faiblesses.

Edward était frustré car il ne savait pas de quoi parler le livre, il crut tout de même apercevoir le regard changeant de Bella de temps en temps.

- _De quelle situation du livre faites-vous référence?_

- _Un amour qui vous transporte? Une telle alchimie dans un couple?_ Demanda la présentatrice réellement intéressée.

Bella eut un air gêné, et les Cullen eurent peur de sa réponse, pour Edward, ils savaient qu'il était fragile, que des mots pouvaient le détruire.

-_ Je pense qu'il est difficile de répondre objectivement à cette question._ Fit mystérieusement Bella.

- _Dites-nous en plus._

- _Il est compliqué de définir l'amour d'un couple, il faudrait que chacun puisse lire dans les pensées de l'autre pour le comprendre, dans la vie les gens se basent plus sur une apparence. Une personne timide peut être moins démonstrative sur ses sentiments mais ressentir un amour profond, alors qu'une personne démonstrative peut-être moins sincère. Je pense qu'il est difficile de qualifier son couple, nous sommes beaucoup trop impliqués._ Termina Bella qui pour le moment avait réussi à détourner la question personnelle.

- _Douée !_ Admira Alice devant sa télé.

Edward lui-même était d'accord, il était étonné devant cette Bella mystérieuse, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait passer des messages.

- _C'est une façon de voir très intéressante Kristen. Au vue de votre histoire, croyez-vous en l'existence des vampires, ou de créatures surnaturelles?_

Eleana et Alyssa qui regardaient l'émission avec grand intérêt eurent envie de rire, et attendait avec impatience la réponse de leurs sœur, Bella était une sorcière, était sorti avec un vampire et avait une enfant mi vampire, mi- sorcière et mi- humain, c'est la dernière personne qui pourrait dire qu'elle ne croyait pas au surnaturel.

Les Cullen ressenti tout de même une appréhension surtout Rosalie qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se disait après tout, pourquoi ne nous dénoncerait-elle pas?

- _Rosalie !_ Fit Edward en colère, _Bella ne ferait jamais ça._ Enfin sa Bella d'il y a bientôt cinq ans, pensa-t-il.

- _Qui sait? Pour ma part j'ai du mal à croire que des vampires puissent exister parmi nous, je pense qu'il y aurait forcément des traces de laisser._

- _Il y a pourtant des légendes qui datent de plusieurs siècles. En tout cas des vampires comme les vôtres, je veux bien en rencontrer tous les jours._ Termina Britney avec un soupçon de rêverie.

- _Oui il y a des légendes pour tout, peut-on y croire ou non? Telle est la question !_

Bella se sentait plutôt à l'aise, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru il y a quelques minutes.

- _On dirait qu'elle a appris à mentir cette petite !_ Fit Emmett ne décrochant pas son regard de l'écran.

- _Pourquoi avoir fait des vampires si différents des romans cultes d'antan?_

- _J'aime énormément Dracula et le côté sanglant donné aux vampires habituellement, mais avant d'avoir été des vampires, ils ont tous été des humains, pourquoi certains d'entre eux ne pourrait-il pas s'en souvenir? Je pense qu'en tant qu'être vivant, ils ont une âme et donc des émotions, je voulais montrer qu'il peut y avoir du bien, qu'il ne faut peut-être pas se fier aux préjugés._

- _Quelle philosophie !_ Fit Britney totalement sous le charme de cette jeune Kristen.

- _Tu as compris le message?_ Fit Esmé à Edward étonnant tout le monde au passage. _Il est évident qu'elle veut sûrement nous dire qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé elle ne nous considère pas comme des monstres._

Certains voulaient croire en l'explication d'Esmée, d'autres étaient septiques, Edward en faisait partie, saurait-on un jour ce qu'elle avait voulu dire?

- _Vous nous avez montré un vampire avec des faiblesses? La tentation du sang, c'est vrai que nous sommes dans la tête de Mary (l'humaine), alors pourquoi Anthony (le vampire) n'a pas cédé? N'est-ce pas cet attrait particulier du sang de Mary qui attire véritable Anthony?_

-_ Pour vous dire la vérité, je me suis pas vraiment mise dans la tête d'Anthony la première fois qu'il rencontre Mary, mais Mary a su dès le premier regard qu'il était dangereux et pourtant elle n'a jamais eu peur, je crois que c'est quelque chose de plus fort que l'amour. Comme si le sang était une mise à l'épreuve._ Fit Bella sincère, elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais ça sortait du cœur, c'est vraiment ce qu'elle pensait.

Edward était stupéfait, est-ce comme ça que Bella avait vécu leur rencontre? Comme ça que Bella avait perçu son éternel tentation pour son sang? Il avait mal parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir mal compris Bella, il n'avait jamais pu avoir accès à ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne?

- _Pourtant Mary pense à un moment qu'Anthony est sur le point de la quitter..._ Commença Britney.

- _QUOI?_ Fit Edward en regardant Alice. _Elle a vraiment raconté ça? Alice répond moi !_

- _Non, enfin pas vraiment, écoute..._ Râla Alice.

- _... on voit qu'il est souvent sur ses gardes avec elle, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté, la laisser vivre sa vie?_

Bella fut choquée du raisonnement de Britney, tellement qu'elle ne put pas reprendre ses esprits, elle ne s'était jamais mise à la place d'Edward, est-ce qu'il aurait pu la quitter pour la protéger de lui? Un espoir commençait à naitre mais fut rapidement stoppé quand elle pensa à Stefan, il n'avait pas jamais quitté Eleana, pourtant dieu seul sait qu'il avait du mal avec son sang. Non, Edward lui avait dit des choses trop blessantes, les sentiments changent, c'était ce qui s'était sûrement passé pour lui. Pour Bella, Edward est et restera pour toujours l'amour de sa vie, alors que pour lui elle n'était que la première femme dont il était tombé amoureux, son cœur se serra à cette constatation, il y en aurait d'autres après elle, il n'y aurait personne après lui.

Les Cullen furent choqués d'entrevoir Bella dans un moment de faiblesse et tous se rendirent comptent que Bella avait dû souffrir et personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Edward aurait aimé lire ses pensées à cet instant pourquoi son visage était passé de la joie, à la tristesse puis au renoncement, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que ce visage resterait graver tout au long de sa vie dans sa mémoire, quel mal avait-il pu lui faire? Il l'espérait heureuse mais l'était-elle vraiment?

- _Kristen?_ Appela Britney en voyant que l'auteur ne répondait pas à sa question. Bella reprit contenance.

- _Oh désolée_, fit Bella, _je suis une éternelle rêveuse, pour répondre à votre question, je pense que bien sûr l'éloignement d'Anthony a un certain moment du livre a tout à voir avec cette question. Mais Anthony n'aurait jamais pu quitter Mary, c'est quelque chose de trop fort entre eux, une séparation les détruirait tous les deux. Bien sûr on peut dire que c'est égoïste dans un certain sens, mais j'aime à croire aux âmes sœurs, une personne que l'on aime toute sa vie. Je pense que s'il l'avait vraiment quitté alors son amour n'aurait pas été si fort que je le décris dans le livre, comment peut-on se passer de son âme-sœur?_

Edward était atterré, détruit, il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, elle avait tout compris dans son livre, le besoin de protéger celle qu'on aime pourtant elle n'avait pas compris l'essentiel pour Anthony, pour lui, son âme sœur passait avant tout même ses propres sentiments. Il était en colère contre lui parce qu'il ne devait pas réagir de cette façon, il avait tout fait pour qu'elle croit qu'elle n'était pas importante à ses yeux. Mission réussie non ?

- _J'ai été étonné par un point de votre histoire,_ continua Britney.

- _Ah bon le quel ?_ Demanda Bella intéressée.

- _ J'ai trouvé assez déroutant le fait qu'un vampire puisse procréer, tout son organisme est censé être mort à sa transformation, j'aimerais avoir votre explication sur cet évènement._

- _Je pense que j'ai voulu les humaniser un peu plus, j'ai voulu totalement changer la vision que les gens ont des vampires. Je me suis souvent prise à imaginer ce à quoi pourrait ressembler leur enfant, je savais que c'était un risque mais j'ai tenté._

- _En tout cas, je peux vous dire que j'ai aimé cette idée, c'est totalement original. C'est la fin de la première partie, on se retrouve après une page de pub._

Bella sourit à la présentatrice, elle avait sa petite Lizzie comme image du mélange entre un vampire et une presque humaine, jamais elle n'avait vu d'enfant aussi beau, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas objective mais peu importe.

- _C'est quand même étrange, faire que les vampires puissent procréer ?_ Demanda Rosalie avec une sorte d'amertume.

- _C'est une histoire Rosalie, comme elle a bien dit le but était plus d'humaniser le vampire, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée._ Dit Carlisle.

- _ Vous n'avez pas peur que ce livre éveille les soupçons sur nous ?_ Demanda Jasper inquiet.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, aucun risque Bella a changé énormément de détails, elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de nous mettre en danger._ Affirma Alice.

- _Quels genres de détails ?_ Demanda alors Edward jusque-là silencieux.

Quand il avait entendu cette histoire d'enfant, il avait eu un pincement au cœur, encore quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu offrir à Bella. Pourtant dans de rare moment c'était si facile d'imaginer comment aurait pu être cet enfant s'il n'avait pas été un vampire.

- _Les yeux de ses vampires sont gris-argentés, le régime alimentaire du sang humain mais des pochettes de sang collecté dans un hôpital, des bagues magiques qui nous permet de sortir au soleil, un besoin de dormir d'au moins cinq heures dans la semaine, ce genre de chose._

- _ Mais il y a tous nos personnages dans ce livre ?_ Demanda Emmett enthousiaste à l'idée de voir ce que Bella avait écrit sur lui. Il n'était pas un grand lecteur pourtant il savait qu'il dévorerait ce livre dès qu'il l'aurait dans les mains.

- _Je pense, il y a une famille de cinq et deux autre cousins. Anthony évidemment qui représente Edward, moi dit Alice, je pense être Aliah, Jasper est Joe, Carlisle est Carl, Esmé est Emy. Je pense que les cousins sont Rosalie et Emmett, Liliane et Erwan._

- _Elle connait mon deuxième prénom ?_ Demanda Rosalie agréablement surprise.

- _Je veux lire ce livre Alice, tu veux bien me le passer ?_ Demanda Edward, de toute façon même si elle refusait il irait de ce pas l'acheter.

- _Évidemment ! Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par le lire._ Dit Alice triomphante.

- _Je crois qu'on va devoir en acheter quelque uns, à mon avis tout le monde a envie de lire ce qu'a écrit Bella._

.

.

.

- _Chère public, nous revoilà pour cette dernière partie d'émission toujours en compagnie de la talentueuse Kristen. Maintenant c'est le public qui vous posera des questions, êtes-vous d'accord ?_ Demanda Britney à Bella.

- _Bien sûr !_ Fit Bella quelque peu désarçonnée.

- _Qu'est-ce que représente ce livre pour vous ?_ Demanda l'une des personnes dans le public.

Bella décida de répondre sincèrement en annonça :

- _C'est un peu comme une thérapie, j'ai eu pas mal de choses difficile dans ma vie ces derniers temps, ce livre m'a en quelque sorte aidé._

- _Avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?_

Bella fit un sourire mystérieux, les Cullen retinrent leurs souffles, Eleana, Alyssa et Stefan s'esclaffa devant ce sourire qui laissait présager beaucoup de choses.

- _Disons que j'ai quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie._ Dit Bella pleine de tendresse.

Elle m'a oublié se dit Edward, si ses yeux pouvaient se détacher de son visage il serait probablement parti en courant. Il y avait tellement d'amour dans sa voix, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas dit, oui j'ai un copain, non elle laissait toujours planer un doute, est-ce un homme, une amie très proche. Mais Edward ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs…

Britney sourit en attendant cela, elle aimait bien cette Kristen qui répondait de façon toujours inattendue, pourtant elle était curieuse de nature mais sans savoir pourquoi elle la trouvait attendrissante.

- _Bonjour, j'ai trouvé votre phrase de dédicace étrange, pouvez-vous nous expliquer sa signification ?_

- _Pouvez-vous nous rappeler cette phrase ?_ Demanda Britney à la personne du public.

- _« Le sang c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important »._

- _C'est la phrase qui a changé ma vie,_ fit Bella avant de rire jaune, _non sérieusement le sang pour les vampires est important, et je pensais également à ma famille, voilà pourquoi cette phrase._

- _Elle avait l'air sérieuse non ?_ Demanda Jasper toujours à l'affut du moindres détails.

- _Oui j'ai l'impression mais je ne comprends pas le sens de cette phrase si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a expliqué._

Stefan se sentait oppresser dans cette chambre d'hôtel il avait vraiment besoin de respirer.

- _Je sors les filles, j'ai vraiment envie de chasser._

- _Oh mais chéri, attend un peu, l'émission n'est pas encore terminée._

- _Je sais mais je dois y aller je suis désolé._ Dit-il penaud.

- _D'accord,_ fit Eleana en l'embrassant _mais fait vite s'il te plait._

- _Oui mon cœur je ne serais pas long._

Sur ceux, Stefan partit, la première partie de l'émission lui avait fait prendre une décision, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour et fonçait vers son objectif.

- _A qui dédiez-vous ce livre ?_

- _A tous les gens qui m'entourent, qui et seront toujours là pour me soutenir…_

Au moment où les mots sortirent Bella sentit comme des reproches dans cette phrase, elle ne pouvait pas dédier ce livre au Cullen qui était pourtant les trois quart de son « inspiration ».

- _Et surtout à Léna une amie proche qui a permis à tous de pouvoir lire mon livre._

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ Demanda Britney curieuse.

- _Elle envoyait le livre à l'éditeur sans mon accord._ Rigola Bella,_ il faut dire que je l'ai maudis autant que je l'ai aimé._

Eleana rit en attendant ça, mais malgré tout elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de le faire.

- _Alors merci Léna,_ dit Britney, _sans ça nous serions tous passé à côté d'une belle histoire._

Le public applaudit comme pour confirmer les dires, Bella était touchée, jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir un tel succès, pouvoir toucher autant de gens avec son livre était jouissif. Tout à coup Bella sentit son portable vibré, c'était le signal, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire sans vraiment savoir pour quoi même si elle avait des doutes quant à la raison de cette venue.

- _C'est sûr qu'il faut remercier cette Léna, sans elle…_ Fit Alice d'un ton à la fois reconnaissant mais avec un soupçon de jalousie, elle ajouta, _on dirait qu'elle est heureuse._

C'est la première fois qu'Alice se disait que son frère avait peut-être eu raison en la laissant vivre sa vie humaine, Bella était trop exceptionnelle pour s'enfermer dans une vie comme la leur.

Edward sourit tristement aux pensés de sa sœur mais fut content de constater qu'Alice avait enfin compris. Jasper supportait difficilement les émotions de tous, Edward était perdu, il essayait de l'apaiser mais sans succès.

- _En tout cas,_ commença Carlisle _je suis vraiment fière de ce qu'elle a accompli. Je la trouve plus mûre, plus femme._

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle a l'air d'avoir refait sa vie._

- _Elle n'a pas confirmé qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie, elle a juste que c'était une personne importante._ Alice n'arrivait pas à imaginer Bella aimait quelqu'un d'autre elle avait toujours eut l'impression que c'était le genre de fille a n'aimait qu'une fois dans sa vie.

- _Ne te fait pas d'illusion Alice, la tendresse exprimait sur son visage, même quand on était ensemble je n'ai jamais vu autant d'amour émané d'elle..._

Aucun des Cullen ne put contredire Edward et tous se turent.

.

- _Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?_ Demanda Bella timidement

- _Bien sûr_. Dit Britney.

Bella se leva promptement murmurant un « je reviens ». Tout le plateau était curieux du comportement soudain de Kristen, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que le plateau, les Cullen et les sœurs Halliwell s'interrogeaient.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint mais accompagné. Carlisle fronça les sourcils, cette tête lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette personne se tenait au côté de Bella.

Stefan et Bella rentrèrent ensemble sur le plateau, complice comme jamais, Bella arborait un sourire rayonnant. Stefan était nerveux, ça faisait longtemps qu'il y pensait sans jamais oser.

.

**_Flash Back_**

_C'était l'entracte, Bella se sentait assez satisfaite de cette première partie d'émission même si elle sentait qu'elle était loin de son monde. Les gens se cherchaient des problèmes là où il n'y avait pas, elle les plaignait, elle sa vie était menacé par une épée de Damoclès._

_Soudain elle sentit son téléphone sonner, sûrement ses sœurs, elle les imaginait très bien toutes les deux excitée devant leur télé. Mais c'est le prénom de Stefan qui était affiché sur l'écran de son portable, Bella se sentit anxieuse, pourquoi Stefan l'appellerait-il ?_

- _Allo, fit-elle d'une petite voix._

- _Oui Bella c'est moi._

- _Il y a un problème ? Un démon ? Fit-elle plus doucement au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes traineraient._

- _Non aucun problème, ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde va bien. La rassura Stefan._

- _Tu m'appelles pour une raison précise ? Demanda Bella intriguée maintenant._

- _Oui, couina Stefan._

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_

- _J'aimerais te demander un immense service._

- _Bien sûr tout ce que tu veux._

- _J'aimerais venir sur le plateau, j'ai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un enfin à demander serait plus exact._

- _Oh, dit Bella, OH, fit-elle en réalisant l'ampleur de ce que demandait Stefant, évidemment. Fait moi sonner quand tu seras là._

- _Merci beaucoup Bell's, a tout à l'heure alors._

_Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote, ayant compris ce qui se tramait._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

_ ._

Britney sourit en voyant approcher Kristen et son ami, Bella avait bien comprit ce que les gens étaient en train de penser, mais elle s'en fichait car elle savait que dans quelques minutes leur pensée seront différentes.

Eleana sauta du canapé sur lequel elle était assise.

- _ Je ne comprends pas, que fait-il là ?_

Alyssa pensait comprendre surtout en voyant l'attitude nerveuse de Stefan.

- _Eleana vient t'assoir._ Fit-elle calmement à sa sœur.

Carlisle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser, les yeux du jeune homme qui accompagnait était bleu c'est cela qui le désarçonnait. Il priait pour qu'elle ne le présente pas comme son copain, il avait peur pour son fils.

- _Voilà, je vous présente Stef, un ami très proche, il a voulu venir sur ce plateau pour dire quelque chose à une personne spéciale._ Fit Bella avec émotion.

- _Puis-je ?_ Demanda Stefan à Britney.

Britney était curieuse de nature et voulait absolument savoir de quoi il retournait, alors elle acquiesça avec grand plaisir.

Bella fit une tape dans le dos de Stefan et murmura un « bon courage » que seule son oreille de vampire puisse entendre.

Stefan se tourna vers la caméra, quand Eleana vit son regard bien que terni avec des lentilles, elle fut prise d'une forte émotion.

- L_éna, voilà plus de cinq ans que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai l'impression que mon existence ne sera jamais assez longue pour te dire à quel point je t'aime…_

Les Cullen était stupéfait, les femmes de la famille étaient émus, elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer. Edward restait le regard rivé vers Bella, dont les yeux commençait à briller, il vivait par procuration une demande qu'il ne lui ferait jamais. Il était dans son monde.

- _Tu m'as tout apporté, tu es ma lumière dans les ténèbres, mon repère, ma boussole, je sais qu'on a encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, que ma vie sans toi n'est comme une nuit sans étoiles, toi seul peut faire mon bonheur, tu es l'amour de ma vie, mon âme sœur, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui mon cœur, je pose un genou à terre…_

Bella était émue aux larmes elle n'avait pas réussi à les contenir, ils étaient tellement beau, leur histoire ressemblait à un conte de fée. Bella se prit à imaginer dans une robe blanche, Lizzie jetant des pétales sur l'allée, Edward l'attendant au bout, une force poussa Bella a levé les yeux et à regardait droit la caméra, elle ne savait pas si les gens la voyait.

La déclaration que ce Stef avait faite, était ce que ressentait Edward, ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à Bella. Il releva rapidement la tête vers la télé et croisa le regard amoureux que Bella lança, son cœur bondit de joie comme si elle était à ses côtés. Mais l'euphorie retomba bien vite en se demandant à qui Bella lançait-elle ce regard ? _(N/A : A toi, espèce d'idiot, je vous jure les hommes lol)_

- _Léna veux-tu devenir ma femme ?_

Des sanglots étouffés retentirent dans le public, quasiment toutes les femmes étaient touchées par la déclaration de Stefan. Bella revint sur terre en sentant son téléphone sonnait, elle regarda discrètement qui était le correspondant et afficha un sourire en le voyant, elle passa son téléphone à Stefan qui était mort de trouille.

Eleana n'en revenait pas, les larmes coulaient abondamment, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui ait demandé ça, devant tout le pays.

- _Je crois qu'il attend une réponse le pauvre._ Dit alors Alyssa.

Léna se leva en murmurant oui, oui tu as raison, elle prit son téléphone et appela Bella.

Stefan répondit nerveusement au téléphone, il ne se souvenait avoir jamais été aussi nerveux qu'aujourd'hui, ce bouton vert sur le téléphone lui faisait peur.

- _Oui,_ décrocha-t-il enfin.

- _Tu es complétement fou,_ dit Eleana à travers ces larmes.

- _Je sais, mais rien n'est trop fou pour toi._

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fait ça._

- _Tu es en colère ?_ Paniqua Stefan.

- _Non bien sûr que non, faudrait être idiot pour être en colère._

- _Alors ?_ Dit Stefan, la réponse c'est ce qu'il attendait.

- _Et toi tu es encore plus idiot_, rétorqua alors Eleana.

- _Oh d'accord j'ai compris,_ fit alors Stefan.

- _Non tu n'as rien compris, évidemment que je veux devenir ta femme, je t'aime tellement mon amour._

- _C'est vrai,_ rayonna-t-il, _alors c'est oui ?_

- _OUIIIIIIII !_ Cria-t-elle pour confirmer.

Bella avait assisté à toute la scène avec appréhension, après tout elle ne savait ce qu'allait répondre sa sœur, c'est une discussion qu'elles n'avaient jamais abordé. Alyssa et Bella étaient célibataires et donc n'avaient jamais envisagé de se marier. Stefan se mit à sourire et Bella comprit, elle souriait elle aussi comme jamais, elle était sincèrement heureuse pour eux, ils le méritaient.

Quand Stefan raccrocha il était encore dans son monde.

- _Alors ?_ Demanda Britney curieuse du dénouement de cette histoire.

- _Elle a dit oui,_ dit-il sans y croire.

Bella alla l'enlacer, en lui murmurant un « félicitation », Stefan lui rendit son étreinte.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement, de les voir si proche, l'imaginer avec un autre était une chose, le voir même s'il savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis le mettez hors de lui.

- _Cette déclaration était magnifique._ Dit Alice.

Edward détecta quelque chose dans les pensées de Carlisle qui l'intrigua.

- _Tu connais cet homme Carlisle ?_

- _ Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais c'était un vampire, je ne suis pas certain._

- _Tu veux dire que Bella est en train de serrer un vampire dans ses bras ?_

- _Peut-être !_ Répondit Carlisle.

Edward se leva, excédé.

- _ Si je les quittais, ce n'est pas pour qu'elle fricote avec les vampires._

- _Edward calme-toi_. Fit Esmé autoritaire, Bella fait ce qu'elle veut. Lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux.

- _Je sais._ Trop d'émotions l'envahissaient, il eut eu petit sourire en pensant qu'il n'y avait que Bella qui déclenchait ces tourments.

- _Vous allez rester avec nous Stef je peux vous appeler comme ça ?_ Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de Kristen.

- _Oui ça ne me dérange pas._

- _Alors comment vous êtes-vous rencontré tous les deux ?_

Ils eurent un petit sourire en souvenir de leur rencontre, on peut dire que c'était assez particulier. Edward était sur le point s'exploser il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi ils avaient ces sourires en coin.

- _Mon amie Léna,_ fit Bella, _voulait me faire rencontrer son petit-ami, mais au moment où je l'ai vu, je suis partie en courant._

- _Pourquoi ?_ S'étonna Britney.

- _Il me faisait penser à quelqu'un et j'ai préféré courir,_ rigola-t-elle, _une vraie trouillarde._

- _Et depuis combien de temps vous connaissez-vous ?_ Continua Britney.

- _ Depuis un peu plus de quatre ans, je crois que je n'imagine pas que Kristen puisse ne plus être dans ma vie._

- _Il en est de même pour moi, Stef a toujours été là pour moi, pour me soutenir, il est le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu._

- _Nous arrivons au terme de cette émission, un dernier mot Kristen ?_

- _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et qui ont cru en moi, et surtout merci à ceux qui m'ont inspiré cette belle histoire._

- _ Merci, nous étions en direct avec Kristen Heaven auteur du roman « Blood's Love », chères téléspectateurs, bonne soirée._

- _Elle nous a vraiment remercié ?_ Demanda Alice, la bouche encore grande ouverte.

- _Apparemment,_ fit Rosalie, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle Bella, elle avait l'air si différente, le genre de fille forte et indestructible.

.

.

Après l'émission, Edward était monté dans sa chambre, avait lu ce précieux livre, l'avait même relu, avait décortiqué toutes les phrases. Ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre, c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il aurait voulu vivre avec Bella, c'était des espoirs qu'il ne pourrait jamais réalisé.

Alice était inquiète, ça faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'Edward n'était pas sorti de sa chambre, même pas pour aller chasser. Elle frappa à sa porte, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse.

- _Edward ?_ Fit-elle doucement en poussant la porte.

- _Edward ?_ Répéta-t-elle.

Mais il ne semblait pas réagir, Alice ne voulait pas revoir son frère dans cet état, il en était hors de questions.

- _Bon ça suffit Edward, je comprends que tout cela t'est bouleversé, toute la famille est éprouvée. Mais Edward, c'est toi qui la quitté, tu te comportes comme si c'était elle qui l'avait fait. Bon sang ! Réagit !_

- _Tu ne comprends,_ dit-il d'une voix morne.

- _Alors, explique-moi,_ dit Alice plus calmement.

- _J'ai une part de moi qui me dit que j'ai eu raison, l'autre qui me dit que j'ai tout raté._

- _ Laquelle prend le dessus ?_

- _Aucune Alice, aucune, c'est un combat sans fin entre la raison et le cœur. Et j'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression que jamais je n'avancerais, Bella, elle a évolué._

Peut-être pour la première fois de son éternité, Alice ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas réussi à cerner Bella, elle était persuadée que sa meilleure amie était passée à autre chose. Ce livre n'était que le point final de ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les Cullen. Edward était d'accord avec les pensées de sa sœur, il avait voulu qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle l'oubli, et elle l'avait fait, pourtant y penser lui déchirer le cœur.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 21, je veux vos impressions c'est important pour moi.

Alors **REVIEW, REVIEW** tout le monde ! J'aime beaucoup lire ce que vous en pensez.

**PS /** Je vous autorise à dire que Bella et Edward sont chiants à rien comprendre lol.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Adrénaline

**Bonjour à toutes ! Je suis toujours en vie, mais c'est un peu dur d'écrire les chapitres en ce moment (pas de manque d'inspiration) mais j'ai tellement d'émotions que j'aimerais vous faire passer et quand je me relis je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir réussie. Pour vous dire que ce chapitre ne m'a pas entièrement convaincue mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez.**

**Je compte sur vous pour me laisser vos impressions alors à la fin de ce chapitre : REVIEW les filles !**

**Merci aux anonymes (il y en a de plus en plus d'ailleurs, bientôt on va croire que je me laisse mes propres reviews lol, en tout cas merci de laisser une trace de votre passage !)**

**Tytie12 : **_Salut ! Merci pour ta review, en ce qui concerne les Cullen, comme je le dis à chaque fois un peu de patience, enfin bref on en reparle à la fin du chapitre !_

**Twilight5fanfic : **_Encore merci pour ta review et ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme également, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction, ouais j'avoue que je suis un peu longue, mais plus c'est long plus c'est bon, ok j'avoue que l'expression était un peu facile à trouver. Je préfère prendre mon temps et "essayais" de faire un truc bien que de faire ça à l'arrache, environ un chapitre par mois, c'est déjà bien non._

**I-love-twilight-fiction : **_Merci pour ta review, et la suite, ben tout de suite lol ! Pour mon autre fic sur eternal-bella-edward, depuis que j'ai perdue mon chapitre je suis complètement découragée, donc je finis la rénovation après je m'y remets._

**Fantasiam : **_Merci pour ta review, mais si ne désespère pas la rencontre se fera un jour, d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre..._

**Rose :**_ Désoler de te rendre hystérique lol ! Voilà la suite pour calmer ta folie lol, merci pour tes review à chaque chapitre continue comme ça =)_

**Alyssa : **_Je comprends j'avoue que quand je vois mon prénom dans une fiction ça me donne encore plus envie de la lire lol ! Oui Alyssa est prit de l'actrice, il fallait que les prénoms se terminent par un A. Merci pour ta review !_

**Manon : **_Merci pour ta review et de t'être manifesté n'hésite pas à continuez ! En ce qui concerne la publication, une fois par mois, j'aimerais le faire plus rapidement mais je n'y arrive pas. Oui mais bon faut quand même comprendre Edward et Bella, les pauvres nous on le sait qu'ils s'aiment encore mais eux..._

**Aeris24 : **_Merci pour ta review, et continue de dévorer. A bientôt j'espère !_

**Laurie : **_Oui tu as un bon flaire lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, laisse tes impressions pour ce chapitre._

**La mini-miss : **_Merci pour ton enthousiasme débordant ça fait plaisir ! Oui j'aime énormément Stefan aussi, c'est qu'il est chou ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci._

**Hannah : **_Merci pour ta review, oui je suis aussi du côté lectrice je sais ce que ça fait de vouloir absolument la suite ! Je compatis de tout coeur lol ! _

**Phinou : **_Je sais que c'est frustrant mais ça va s'arranger enfin peut-être... Merci pour ta review à bientôt !_

**aussidagility : **_Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que vous espérez toujours que Stefan aille les chercher mais non... il ne ferait jamais rien contre la volonté de Bella._

**Lala : **_Merci pour ta review, je te rassure de suite je ne compte pas abandonner ma fiction ! Contente que tu te sois accroché j'avoue que quand je relis les premiers chapitres c'est pas géniale, géniale mais bon c'est comme ça. A bientôt j'espère !_

**Aurlie :**_ Merci pour tes 2 reviews ! Je suis contente que tu es aimé ! Ca me fait plaisir, oui Bella Edward, une éternelle frustration... lol_

**LOL-vampire-fiction : **_Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme voilà enfin la suite ! A bientôt pense à laisser une review à la fin !_

**Esmeralda66 : **_Salut ! Oui je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde attend Bella -Edward ensemble que Lizzie est un papa, à savoir si ça se passera comme ça, ça pourrait être plus tragique._

**Elodie : **_Merci pour ta review, o lala pas bien de lire des fictions à son travail, mais j'avoue que je suis flattée ! J'espère que tu continueras à la lire. Mais si tu es capable d'écrire ta propre fiction mais je te conseil de bien réfléchir avant parce que c'est pas évident d'avoir les idées et souvent il y en a qui abandonne. Encore merci n'hésite pas à laisser une review !_

**Yachiru-chan : **_Merci pour ta review, contente que tu es apprécié l'autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci._

**fictw-eternite-inconnue : **_Merci pour ta review, oui je passerais à occasion voir ta fiction! En tout cas bon courage à toi !_

**( ) : **_Merci à toi personne sans nom, en tout cas je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction !_

**LL : **_Contente que tu aimes ma fiction et ma façon d'écriture, je te remercie pour ta review, n'hésite pas à laisser tes impressions pour ce chapitre._

**Lupa78 : **_Je te remercie pour ta review, oui une rencontre aura lieu. Bonne lecture !__  
_

**Et maintenant place au chapitre 22**

_**BONNE LECTURE !**  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **: Adrénaline

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_« Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Isabella, Eleana, Alyssa, joyeux anniversaire »_

Mes deux sœurs et moi soufflâmes nos bougies, aujourd'hui nous avions vingt-deux ans et nous étions entourées par les personnes les plus chères à nos yeux.

Il y avait Stefan, Wyatt et Chris et également Andrew qui n'avait d'yeux que pour ma sœur, je ne comprenais pas qu'ils soient toujours en conflit. Il y avait également ma petite Lizzie, toujours aussi belle et rayonnante, un soleil à elle toute seule, elle illuminait totalement ma vie, elle lui ressemblait tellement… Comme tous mes anniversaires, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre ans. Le jour où tout avait dérapé, le jour que je m'étais donnée corps et âme à Edward, le jour qui a changé pour toujours le reste de ma vie, le jour où la personne qui m'est le plus importante est née (créer). La dernière fois où j'ai vu de l'amour dans ses yeux, la dernière fois que j'ai dormis dans ses bras…

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant Lizzie me dire d'ouvrir son cadeau. Elle m'avait fabriqué une carte avec un joli poème accompagnée d'une photo d'elle. Je sentais qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps et d'amour à me faire ça, j'étais émue.

- _Ça te plait Maman ?_ Me demanda-t-elle de sa douce voix d'enfant.

- É_videmment, c'est le plus beau que j'ai jamais reçu ma puce._ Lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Après ce moment de joie, nous étions tous conscient que le fait d'être tous ensemble allait inévitablement nous emmener à parler de la Triade supérieur.

-_ Dans deux semaines je vais devoir m'absenter, un genre de mise à niveau chez les êtres de lumières._ Fit Andrew.

- _Et s'il nous arrive quelque chose ces crétins de fondateurs ont pensé à ça ? A quoi nous sert un être de lumière s'il n'est pas capable d'être là pour nous soigner ?_ Fit Alyssa agressive comme toujours.

- _Chère Alyssa, ai-je autre chose à faire que te servir ? Mais pour répondre plus sérieusement à ta question, oui les fondateurs ont pensé à ce détails, s'il vous arrive quelque chose je le ressentirais et aurait le droit de venir à votre secours. La seule chose qui change c'est que si vous m'appelez même pour me demander un renseignement je ne pourrais pas vous venir en aide._ Nous apprit-il.

- _Super ! Génial !_ Dit Aly exaspérée.

- _Alyssa_, dîmes Eleana et moi pour la réprimander tout en lui envoyant un regard qui la fit taire.

Lizzie partit plus loin pour jouer et je sentis presque instantanément l'ambiance s'alourdir. Wyatt se lança alors :

- _Il y a des rumeurs depuis quelques temps en enfer._

- _Quelles sont-elles ?_ Demanda Aly.

- _En rapport avec la Triade supérieur, ils seraient sortis de l'ombre, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de mauvais se prépare._

- _Tu n'as pas découvert d'autres informations ?_

- _Aucune,_ répondit Wyatt, _c'est pourquoi avec Chris on a décidé d'aller en enfer pour apprendre le maximum de choses._

- _Mais c'est trop dangereux !_ M'écriais-je.

- _Mais Bella si quelque chose se prépare nous devons être au courant afin de nous y préparer._ Dit Léna.

Évidemment que je le savais ! Mais j'avais peur de tout ce que pouvait engendrer cette guerre, nous étions depuis trop longtemps assis sur un volcan proche de l'éruption, mais imaginer ce face à face temps redouté me fit douter de nos pouvoirs, de notre capacité à pouvoir les éliminer.

- _Quand comptez-vous y aller ?_ Demanda Alyssa me sortant de mes réflexions.

- _Dans une semaine histoire de préparer des potions pour les démons qui ne coopèreraient pas._

Message subliminale : autrement à dire à tous les démons susceptible de savoir quelque chose.

- _On ne pourra même pas vous joindre ?_ Demanda Eleana inquiète cette fois-ci.

- _Non, mais on reviendra vous faire un topo tous les jours._ Nous rassurâmes Chris.

Au même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- _On attend quelqu'un ?_ Demandais-je.

Personne ne répondit mais Alyssa se leva rapidement pour aller ouvrir, nous étions tous en alerte bien que les démons n'aient pas pour habitude de sonner à la porte, c'est-on jamais. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alyssa fit son entrée avec un humain, blond aux yeux bleus, qui était-il ? Je me tournais vers Eleana, voir si elle savait quelque chose que j'ignorais, c'était une habitude que nous avions quand l'une n'était pas au courant d'une information concernant l'autre on s'interrogeait du regard. Eleana sembla toutefois aussi surprise que moi.

- _Bonjour,_ fit Léna brisant le silence de mort qui s'était installé depuis l'entrée du blond.

- B_onjour,_ répondit-il aucunement gêné.

-_ Euh…_ Commença Alyssa en voyant nos mines interrogatrices, _je vous présente Steven, Steven je te présente ma famille… C'est mon petit-ami._

- _Quoi ?_ Demandais-je en me tournant immédiatement vers Andrew qui semblait briser.

- _Oui on s'est rencontré il y deux mois…_

- _Excusez-moi je dois y aller, à bientôt merci de m'avoir invité._ Dit Andrew en s'enfuyant presque, tellement rapidement qu'à la fin de sa phrase il avait presque quitté la pièce.

- _Attends_, lui dis-je, _je reviens j'ai un truc à lui dire._

Nous quittâmes le salon, et je ne savais que dire, j'étais certaine qu'aucun mot ne le réconforterait, je savais ce que ça faisait d'avoir le cœur brisé, il se sentait trahi.

Je le pris dans mes bras, il s'empêchait de craquer mais me rendit tout de même mon étreinte.

- _Je vais y aller Bella,_ fit-il d'une voix molle.

- _Tu reviendras ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

- _Évidemment, je suis votre être de lumière._

- _Oui, oui bien sûr._ Lui répondis-je en pensant que j'étais bête d'avoir posé la question.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je pus m'empêcher de lui dire.

- _Je suis désolée._

- _Pourquoi l'es-tu ? Tu n'y aies pour rien._

- _Oui, mais je sais ce que ça fait._

Il me fit un sourire compatissant, j'avais tellement mal de le voir comme ça, lui si farceur, si joyeux, si pleins de vies. Il s'éclipsa.

.

.

Je revins dans le salon, je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever le visage triste d'Andrew. Je m'approchais du copain de ma sœur.

- _Salut Steven, enchanté de te rencontrer, et les garçons si vous alliez boire un truc à la cuisine._

Bien sûr tout le monde compris le message. Les garçons quittèrent la pièce, Lizzie était toujours en train de jouer dans la pièce à côté. Je fermais la porte au cas où… Mes sœurs étaient toutes les deux assises sur le divan, côte à côté, je tournais en rond, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, comment le dire, s'il fallait le dire.

- _Bella…_ Fit Alyssa suppliante.

- _Il n'y a pas de Bella, n'as-tu pas honte Alyssa Halliwell ? N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? Je t'apprends rien je crois en te disant qu'Andrew t'aime à en crever, qu'il ferait tout pour toi, je n'ai jamais rien dit de la façon que tu as de le traiter, je pensais que c'était un jeu entre vous. Mais là, tu as le culot du ramener ton mec, en plus devant lui, n'as-tu aucune pudeur ?_

- _Bella,_ fit Eleana outrée.

-_ Tu lui as brisé le cœur, et tu t'en fiches apparemment, tu me dégoutes, comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Tu l'aurais vu… Tu l'aurais vu tu ne pourrais même pas te regarder en face, comment le peux-tu encore d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi Alyssa ? Pourquoi tu lui fais ça ? Merde !_

-_ ISABELLA ! Ça suffit !_ Cria Léna en se levant.

C'est à ce moment que m'apparut l'horreur de la situation, les mots horribles que j'avais dits à ma sœur, aveuglée par ma colère j'avais oublié que je n'avais rien à dire. Ma sœur pleurait par ma faute.

- _Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?_ Dit Lyssa en sanglotant, _j'ai peur, voilà Bella. J'ai peur d'aimer, il est plus facile de vous présenter Steven que d'avouer que j'aime de tout mon cœur Andrew. Je déteste ce sentiment qui semble me contrôler. J'ai peur de souffrir si nous étions ensemble comme toi et Edward, comme Piper et Léo. J'ai lu son journal, tu peux ne pas savoir par quoi elle est passée… Je ne veux pas vivre ça._ Me dit-elle désespérée. _J'ai peur,_ chuchota-t-elle.

Je fondis en larmes devant son discours, je culpabilisais, j'étais horrible, mais quand j'avais vu le visage brisé d'Andrew, je m'étais vu, je ne comprenais pas qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à une personne qu'on est censé aimer.

- _Je suis désolée, _dis-je me précipitant vers ma sœur_, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, pardonne-moi, je suis horrible. Pardon, pardon, pardon,_ répétais-je en espérant laver mes fautes.

- _Tu as raison Bella, tout est vrai._

- _NON ! C'est ta vie ma chérie, _dis-je en prenant son visage entres mes mains,_ tu aimes qui tu veux. Mais ne gâche pas ta vie par peur de souffrir, l'amour fait mal mais j'ai vécu l'un des plus beaux moments de ma vie avec Edward. Chaque histoire est différente, si tu l'aimes ne le laisse pas passer à côté de toi, tu finiras par le regretter. Je suis désolée, tu ne me dégoutes pas, c'est juste que ce n'est pas évident de voir quelqu'un avec le cœur brisé._

- _Elle a raison Aly, tu sais si tu aimais Steven, on l'accepterait avec grand plaisir, mais tu aimes un autre, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, ne passe pas à côté de ta vie._

On se serra les unes contre les autres :

- J_e vous aime_. Dis-je.

- _Je vous aime._ Répéta Alyssa.

-_ Je vous aime encore plus._ Ajouta Eleana nous arrachant un sourire.

.

.

.

La porte n'avait pas suffi à ce qu'on n'entende pas notre conversation et Steven était parti, Alyssa semblait avoir ouvert les yeux, et n'était pas affecter par son départ.

- _Et si on allait faire les boutiques pour nous remettre de nos émotions ?_ Demanda Eleana.

- _Tu es sérieuse ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille faire les boutiques l'un des seuls jours de l'année où il pleut à San Francisco ?_

- _Oui en plus ça évitera à Stefan de devoir boire cette potion infecte._

- _Pourquoi pas !_ Répondit alors Alyssa.

Léna me fit un sourire narquois, j'avais perdue, la majorité toujours.

- _Par contre nous, on va vous partir les filles !_ Firent Chris et Wyatt.

- _Bande de lâcheur,_ grogna Stefan.

-_ Il me faut que je me trouve des chaussures pour mon mariage._

Si j'avais été heureuse pour eux au départ, Eleana avait épuisé ma ressource d'enthousiasme. Depuis un mois nous passion la majorité de notre temps dans les magasins, d'abord à chercher la robe parfaite, puis les sous-vêtements parfait, les accessoires parfaits et enfin les chaussures… Mais pour Léna, trouver des chaussures s'avérait plus compliquer que prévu.

Stefan subissait un peu tout ça. Mais enfin comme on dit pour le meilleure et pour le pire.

.

.

.

Une fois la voiture garée, nous nous rendîmes au magasin, l'un des plus grands de San Francisco et l'un des plus variés. En plus des chaussures, il y avait énormément de vêtements et d'accessoires en tout genre, le genre de paradis pour Alice. Cela me fit sourire d'imaginer ce petit lutin sautillait à travers les allés.

Alors que nous allions franchir la porte de la boutique, je sentis qu'il me manquait quelque chose et vit rapidement que j'avais oublié mon sac dans la voiture.

- _J'ai oublié mon sac, je reviens._

- _Tu veux qu'on t'attende ?_ Demanda Léna visiblement à contre cœur.

- _Non c'est bon je vous appelle si je vous trouve pas._

- _Ok à toute tête vide._ Me fit Alyssa.

Je lui tirais la langue comme une enfant et me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers la voiture.

.

.

**PDV Externe**

Si Bella était rentrée dans ce magasin, son destin aurait sûrement été modifié, une nouvelle vie se serait ouverte devant elle. Elle aurait croisé son regard et aurait peut-être compris… Et pourtant le destin aime jouer des tours, il faut juste conclure que ce n'était pas l'heure.

Lizzie tenait la main de sa tante Alyssa, mais espérait que sa maman reviendrait bientôt. Eleana déambulait déjà dans les allées, c'était la seule de la famille a vraiment apprécié le shopping. Stefan ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour rendre heureuse sa futur femme mais autant joindre la corvée à l'utile.

- _Je vous abandonne les filles, je vais du côté homme._

- _Mais tu ne vas pas me donner ton avis sur les chaussures ?_ Fit Léna avec sa mine boudeuse.

- _Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué pour ça chérie._

- _Oh s'il te plait._ Insista sa fiancée.

- _Ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le terme._

- _La robe Stefan, pas les chaussures._ Lui dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un imbécile.

- _Je préfère avoir la surprise pour le tout._ Conclu-t-il.

- _Ouais fait comme tu veux._

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que Bella était partie quand Lizzie fut prise d'une douleur au cœur. Elle avait ressenti un drôle de sentiment mais n'avait pas fait le lien pourtant maintenant elle était sûre que sa mère était en danger. Elle commença à sangloter, Léna était trop loin pour s'en apercevoir mais Alyssa s'approcha vivement de sa nièce.

- _Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

- _Maman,_ pleura Lizzie.

- _Quoi Maman ?_ Commença à paniquer Aly.

Lizzie ne répondit pas et partit en courant en direction de la sortie, Aly n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Léna et se mit à la poursuite de sa nièce inquiète comme jamais pour sa sœur.

.

De son côté, Stefan arpentait les rayons regardant de droite à gauche sans réel intérêt quand tout à coup il sentit des odeurs inquiétantes : des vampires. Et parmi cet amas d'odeur, Stefan reconnut une qui lui était particulièrement familière. La seule pensée qui lui vint fut : Oh mon dieu ! Il sut alors qu'ils se trouvaient lui, les trois sœurs et Lizzie dans les mêmes magasins que les Cullen. Dès que cette information fut assimilée, il savait qu'il devait faire attention à ses pensées et surtout allez prévenir les filles.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les rayons féminins mais fut totalement stoppé dans sa course par un vampire et pas n'importe lequel : Carlisle, celui qui a presque un siècle l'avait aidé à se regarder en face et qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur.

- _Eh ben pour une surprise._ Dit Stefan d'un ton qui se voulait surprit.

- _Stefan !_ Carlisle était très étonné de le voir ici surtout qu'il y avait à peine un mois il l'avait vu auprès de Bella.

Edward pas très loin intercepta les pensées de son père et tout son être fut en alerte, c'était le vampire qui était sur le plateau télé avec sa Bella. Il inspira de toutes ses forces mais ne détecta en aucun cas l'odeur de Bella, il était déçu, le peu d'espoir qu'il avait eu s'envola aussitôt.

Les Cullen avaient tous compris qu'il était face à un instant crucial.

- _Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Stefan Salvatore, ça fait un moment, que deviens-tu ?_ Demanda Carlisle avec enthousiaste et impatience.

Stefan se trouva bloquer, que dire ? Que fallait-il taire ? Mais Stefan fut coupé dans ses réflexions. Il tourna la tête vers la sortie. Les Cullen firent de même ils n'eurent juste le temps de voir la chevelure d'une petite fille qui partait en courant. Derrière une femme de dos qui courrait après elle, en criant.

- _Lilie attend._

Stefan déjà stressé par la question de Carlisle, l'était doublement, avait-elle des problèmes ? Pourquoi Lilie était-elle partie comme ça ? _(N/A : Je précise qu'Edward lit dans les pensées et que Stefan pense de manière à laisser les Cullen dans le floue)._

L'instant d'après il vit Léna se diriger vers la sortie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sortir parce qu'il avait besoin de son aide, et quoi qui se passe il était persuadé qu'Alyssa pourrait gérer la situation. Alors qu'elle allait passer à toute vitesse devant lui, il lui agrippa le bras. Eleana savait pertinemment que c'était Stefan mais se débâtit tout de même.

- _Stefan, lâche il faut que j'y aille._ Dit-elle avec peur.

Il lui fit les gros yeux tout en faisant un léger mouvement de la tête, Léna fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi la poigne de Stefan la tenait si fermement, mais ces émotions étaient embrouillées, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il fallait qu'elle se retourne.

Les Cullen s'interrogeaient tous sur le comportement étrange de Stefan. Edward était concentré sur son esprit mais n'y trouvait rien d'intéressant, comme s'il les protégeait. Quand Stefan arrêta l'humaine, les Cullen eurent un mouvement de recul, personne ne savait de quoi était capable ce vampire, ils se rendirent bien compte que l'humaine le connaissait. Toujours de dos les Cullen ne virent pas la conversation silencieuse entre Eleana et Stefan. Mais quand elle se retourna, le choc s'affichait sur tous les visages, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, Edward crut avoir Bella devant ses yeux. Mais malgré les ressemblances évidentes, elle n'était pas Bella.

Léna fit face à sept personnes, totalement perdue elle ne réalisait pas devant qui elle se trouvait.

- _Euh… Bonjour._

Puis elle se tourna vers Stefan et lui fit un regard interrogateur mais lui resta neutre, depuis qu'elle s'était retournée, elle sentait que la famille était troublée. Elle avait quelque chose à deviner.

Elle les regarda mieux, des vampires, des yeux dorés, le stresse commença à monter, ses yeux firent la navette sur la famille, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit qu'elle était en face des Cullen.

- _Oh !_

Un blanc s'installa, les Cullen ne comprenaient plus rien, qui était cette fille qui ressemblait tant à Bella. Eleana ne savait pas quoi dire, elle se trouva bête de ne pas les avoir reconnu aussitôt, pourtant elle avait déjà eu une vision d'eux. Alice décida se rompre le silence :

- _Bonjour, je suis Alice_. Dit-elle de son plus beau sourire.

- _Bonjour,_ répondit Stefan, _je vous présente ma fiancée Eleana._

Edward se sentit mal, un vampire fiancé à un humain ça aurait pu être lui, avait-il fait une erreur ?

- _Heureuse de vous rencontrer._ Répondit Léna.

- J_e suis impressionnée Stefan, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tu pourrais être aussi proche d'une humaine._ Fit Carlisle pour que seul Stefan entende, il n'était pas certain qu'Eleana soit au courant.

- J_'ai changé,_ répondit-il d'une voix claire, signifiant que Léna était au courant. _Eleana m'a comme qui dirait ramener à la vie._

Eleana fut touchée, elle sentit comme une pointe au cœur, cette souffrance venait d'un Cullen : Edward. Pourquoi ressentait-il une telle souffrance ? Pourquoi la moitié de sa famille le couvait du regard ? Il n'avait pas décroché un mot, et Eleana sentit qu'elle avait raison depuis le départ. Son téléphone sonna, Stefan s'inquiéta d'avoir laissé les filles par égoïsme.

- _Oui_

- …

- _Andrew, calme-toi !_

- …

- _Oh mon Dieu !_

- …

- _Est-ce que ça va ? Dit moi que ça va ?_

- …

- _Oui bien sûr j'arrive de suite._

- …

- _Un mot, quel mot ?_

- …

- _Impossible, j'arrive._

Eleana raccrocha toujours aussi secouer par l'appel d'Andrew, il fallait qu'elle parte.

- _Stefan on se rejoint à la voiture il faut que j'y aille, vraiment._ Lui dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

- _ Oui bien sûre excuse-moi de t'avoir retenue._ Dit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Elle salua rapidement les Cullen mais au moment de partir, elle entendit Alice lui poser la question.

- _Comment va Bella ?_ Tout le monde retenait son souffle, Stefan y compris

- _ Elle va bien merci, elle a repris une vie normale, je crois qu'elle est heureuse, elle a été triste mais c'est passé. Pour ça, je vous demanderais, non je te demanderais à toi Edward de tenir ta promesse faire « comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé », n'essayez pas de la revoir, elle ne sera jamais au courant de cette entrevue, pour elle s'il vous plait._

Stefan fut déconcerté, il ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Eleana. Après son discours elle prit la fuite, les Cullen restèrent figer, Edward avait le cœur brisé, elle ne pensait plus à lui, mais une part de lui était heureux elle avait refait sa vie et était heureuse, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien. Stefan fit les dernières politesses à la famille pour rejoindre Eleana au plus vite.

Eleana s'en voulait, mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison, la Triade avait attaqué Bella, les sœurs étaient en danger, Bella ne voudrait jamais que les Cullen soit mêlé, elle avait menti, ruiné peut-être pour toujours le bonheur de sa sœur. C'est un poids qu'elle porterait à jamais sur son cœur, ses lèvres étaient celées, elle ne parlerait pas, elle ne dirait à personne ce qu'elle avait ressenti venant d'Edward. Peut-être n'était-il pas fait pour se réunir ?

.

.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais dans un brouillard opaque, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais. Pendant de longues minutes j'essayais de me remémorer la journée et finit par trouver la réponse.

Nous étions allé dans cette boutique mais j'étais retournée à la voiture parce que j'avais oublié mon sac, je m'étais faite attaquer par un démon ou plusieurs c'était floue je n'avais pas eu le temps de répliquer, je m'étais senti partir, j'avais entendu un cri aigu et plus rien.

M'avait-on sauvé ? Il me semblait distinguer des voix, sentir des odeurs familières. J'étais presque certaine d'être encore vivante, pensait-on encore quand on était mort ? J'entendais les voix de plus en plus clairement. Mes yeux étaient lourds, je devais lutter avec acharnement pour réussir à les ouvrir. Quand ce fut le cas, Alyssa était près de moi et cria : elle est réveillée.

- _Est-ce que ça va Bella ?_

- _Hum… Oui_ fis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à parler, j'entendis des pleures de l'autre côté de la porte, des pleures bien trop familier.

- _C'est Lizzie, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ M'inquiétais-je.

- _Écoute Bella, commença ma sœur, elle ta vue dans une mare de sang, elle a eu peur de te perdre, on lui a dit que ça allait maintenant mais on n'arrive pas à la calmer…_

- _Fait la rentrer on reparlera de ce qui s'est passé après._

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, je vis Lizzie courir vers moi et sauter sur le lit toujours en pleure, cette vision était la pire de toute ma vie, je faisais souffrir ma fille.

Je la pris dans mes bras, essayant d'atténuer sa peur, je n'avais jamais pris conscience à quel point elle serait perdue si je disparaissais. Cette constatation accentua ma peur de la Triade.

- _Ma…Maman_, sanglota-t-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

- _Chut ma puce, ça va aller, regarde je vais bien, calme toi._

Pendant plus d'une heure, je dus la rassurer, finalement ses pleures se firent moins bruyants, tous ses événements l'avaient fatigué, elle avait fini par s'endormir mais même dans son sommeil on entendait quelques sanglots.

Après que Lizzie se soit endormie, je craquais, voir ma fille dans cet état m'avait déchiré le cœur, je m'en voulais d'avoir manqué de vigilance. Les autres nous avait laissé, personne pour assister à mes larmes enfin jusqu'à que Stefan arrive.

Il me fit un regard compatissant avec une petite lueur étrange au fond des yeux, puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le lien, il me prit dans ses bras et me berçant légèrement.

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute Bella._

Parfois je me demandais comment il arrivait à me comprendre aussi rapidement.

- _Pourtant je me sens tellement mal, promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle s'il m'arrivait quelque chose._

- _Ne parle pas de ça Bella, ça n'arrivera pas._

- _Ou sont donc mes sœurs ?_

Stefan fit une moue crispée qui m'interpella.

- _C'est au sujet de mon attaque ?_

- _Elle arrive, elles vont t'expliquer. _Il regarda sa filleule dans mes bras,_ tu veux que j'aille la poser ?_

- _Non je crois que j'ai besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de moi._

Mes sœurs entrèrent discrètement, Alyssa me demanda alors si Lizzie allait mieux, je fis un haussement d'épaules pas convaincu par la réponse que je devais donner.

- _De quoi te souviens-tu ?_ Demanda Léna.

- _Par grand-chose, seulement de mettre fait attaquer je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliquer, je ne sais pas quel démon s'était._

Mes sœurs baissèrent instinctivement la tête à la fin de ma phrase.

- _Vous savez qui c'était ?_ Demandais-je appréhendant déjà la réponse.

- _Tu sais c'est Lizzie qui a senti que tu n'allais pas bien, elle a détalé du magasin je l'ai suivi on t'a trouvé a terre…_ Elle se stoppa et remua la tête sûrement pour enlever l'image qu'elle devait avoir de moi. _Bref, j'ai de suite appelé Andrew, il t'a soigné à temps, nous avons trouvé un mot de la Triade._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Léna me passa alors le mot pour que je le lise.

.

_Cela n'est qu'un préambule, les Halliwell ne nous empêcherons pas d'accomplir notre projet, nous vous exterminerons jusqu'au dernier, vos progénitures également._

_.  
_

La lettre était signée par le symbole représentant la triade. Lizzie était en danger elle aussi, je pouvais jamais vivre sans elle, il fallait faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne grandisse pas dans la peur de mourir ou de perdre un être chère il fallait se battre. Personne ne touchera à un seul cheveux de ma chair, mon sang.

- _Alors la guerre est ouverte._ Conclus-je.

.

.

.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais subis cette attaque depuis aucune nouvelle de la Triade Supérieur. Nous venions de terminer de manger, Stefan allait partir chasser un peu plus loin, San Francisco n'était pas un terrain de chasse idéal. Cependant l'idée de s'éloigner ne le réjouissait pas mais il devait se nourrir correctement, il pourrait nous mettre en danger et il en était conscient. Eleana le rassura du mieux qu'elle put. Wyatt et Chris étaient depuis une semaine et demie en patrouille en enfer, mais aucune nouvelle intéressante pour le moment. Andrew était indisponible pour le moment.

Une heure plus tard, Lizzie dormait comme un bébé, j'étais en train de bavarder avec Alyssa dans la cuisine quand Eleana arriva avec un grand sourire.

- _Les filles, il faut que je vous dise quelque chose…_

Je redoutais le pire, est-ce que ça avait encore un rapport avec les accessoires de son mariage ?

- V_as-y, annonce la couleur._

- _Je…_

Eleana se figea et se retint à la table pour ne pas s'écrouler, elle avait une vision mais celle-ci semblait être violente. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient figés d'horreur.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

- _Oh mon Dieu, ils arrivent._

- _Qui ?_ J'avais peur de comprendre.

- _La Triade._ Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- P_ourquoi tu as justement une vision maintenant ?_

- _Ils veulent qu'on sache…_ Dit Eleana convaincue.

- _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Et Lizzie ?_ Demanda Aly totalement paniquée.

- _On suit le plan._ Dit clairement Eleana à Alyssa puis elle se tourna vers moi, un regard éloquent.

Mon dieu ! Non je n'étais pas prête pour ça, j'en peux plus de toute cette histoire. Ce fichue plan, nous l'avions mis en place il y a des années, je n'avais jamais pensé en arriver là. Jamais !

- _Appelle Stefan, s'il te plait._ La suppliais-je.

Eleana hésita mais prit tout de même son téléphone, je la regardais comme si elle était le messie, j'avais tellement d'appréhension en ce moment que j'oubliais presque que le Triade venait pour nous tuer.

- _Je suis désolée Bella je tombe sur messagerie._

Je vis ma sœur quelque peu déçue de n'avoir son chéri au téléphone.

- _Bella faut que tu réveilles Lizzie,_ me dit Alyssa ayant repris son sang-froid, _tu sais ce que tu dois faire, avec Léna on s'occupe du stock de potions, on va y arriver les filles._

On se fit un câlin à trois comme on avait l'habitude de la faire, cependant celui-ci avait un gout particulier, il transpirait l'amertume, la peur. On était consciente que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'on était toutes les trois.

.

.

.

Je pris tout de même une minute pour observer le visage de ma petite fille, mais aussi le temps d'arborer un visage plus serein, je savais qu'elle allait être perdue mais elle allait comprendre, trop tôt que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle me voyait. Je maudissais tellement le fait d'être une sorcière à ce moment-là.

Je caressais ses cheveux en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

- _Ma puce, il faut te lever._

- _Hum,_ s'étira-t-elle.

- _Allez Lizzie debout._

Face à mon ton sérieux elle ouvrit les yeux. Je m'éloignais de son lit, prit un sac et alla jusqu'à l'armoire pour mettre des affaires à l'intérieur. Puis j'allais jusqu'à ma chambre prendre l'enveloppe qui reposait depuis bien longtemps dans un tiroir. Je pris Lizzie dans mes bras et lui enfila un manteau pour la tenir chaud, je la sentais totalement déboussoler, et pour la première fois je ne me sentais pas de la rassurer, c'était plus fort que moi, comment la rassurer alors que j'étais terrorisée ?

Je continuais à la serrer dans mes bras et me concentrait sur le lieu de ma destination, les palpitations de mon cœur étaient désordonnées, je me demandais même un instant s'il n'allait pas lâcher. Je fermais les yeux, respirant l'odeur de Lizzie, elle me calma un instant, c'était familier, c'était mon tout, je ne voulais tellement pas la lâcher, si je n'aimais pas autant mes sœurs, ma famille, je me serais enfui avec Lizzie. Lâche ? Certainement, mais ma petite fille était tout pour moi, c'était tellement dur de la laisser. Quand je ré ouvris les yeux le décor avait changé, je me tournais légèrement mon cœur loupa un battement. Je posais Lilie à terre, elle ne semblait pas vouloir me lâcher, bien sûr elle avait compris ce qui se passait, on lui avait expliqué la situation au cas où ça devrait se produire.

- _Lizzie,_ commençais-je en la regardant dans les yeux, _ma chérie je te donne cette lettre, tu sais à qui tu dois la donner. Je… Je t'aime mon amour, l'oubli jamais._

- _Maman, tu reviens hein ? Tu me le promets ?_ Me demanda-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- _Je te promets qu'on se retrouvera…_ un jour pensais-je alors.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras encore, m'imprégnant de son odeur encore, caressant ses cheveux encore, sentir sa peau douce, j'espérais me droguer d'elle. Je ne sais pas comment je fis pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne sais pas comme je fis pour me détacher d'elle, pourtant…

- _Tu dois y aller, tu es courageuse._

- _T'aime Maman._

- _Moi aussi mon cœur. Ne te retourne pas !_

Elle partit, dos à moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retourne je ne voulais pas voir la tristesse dans ses yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit la mienne. Bien que la vue entre nous ne soit pas utile, je savais ce qu'elle ressentait et j'étais persuadée qu'elle savait ce que je ressentais également. Ces secondes furent une éternité, mon cœur et ma raison se livraient une bataille acharnée, je voulais courir vers elle, ne plus jamais m'en détacher. Mais elle continuait à avancer, arrivé devant l'objectif, je vis qu'elle fut tentée de se retourner.

"Oui je suis toujours là ma chérie."

Elle frappa à la porte.

Sa tête se baissa.

Mon cœur se brisait une seconde fois.

Pourtant mon rythme cardiaque était à son apogée.

Je la regardais encore.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

Une dernière image de ma fille.

Je fermais les yeux.

Je disparue.

.

.

.

Je revins au manoir dans un état second, malheureusement je savais que je n'avais le temps de me reprendre ou de m'apitoyer sur son sort. Une boule obstruée ma gorge, je ravalais mes larmes et rejoignit mes sœurs.

- _Oui brillant, utilise le dédoublement, ils vont t'attaquer mais ça ne sera qu'une projection, pendant ce temps, Bella et moi on les attaque par derrière._

Voilà ce que j'entendis quand j'arrivais dans le grenier, mes sœurs posèrent un regard inquiet en me voyant arriver mais je fis tout pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes nous descendions attendre cette attaque tant redoutée.

J'avais confiance en mes sœurs, un regard entre nous nous permit de comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'au revoir, nous voulions avoir foi en nous, nos pouvoirs. Mais pourquoi venait-il nous attaquer maintenant ? Le plus important c'est qu'on reste toutes les trois.

Tout se passa très vite, tout était à la fois silencieux et bruyant, la Triade est arrivée, les trois membres étaient impressionnants, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder sur ce qu'on ressentait alors qu'on les voyait pour la première fois en face de nous. La projection d'Alyssa ne marcha pas, aucune parole n'avait été échangé entre eux et nous, il nous surpassait largement mais je n'abandonnais pas, je ne pouvais pas, même si la tentation était grande, j'étais mère, j'avais des responsabilités, des promesses à tenir.

Il aurait pu nous expliquer pourquoi il voulait tant nous éliminer ? Pourquoi autant de vampires étaient à nous trousse ?

Je n'arrivais pas à les figer, les faire exploser les bousculait à peine, Elana leur envoya des émotions en tout genre ça ne leur faisait que froncer les sourcils. Les potions n'avait aucun effet, on se battait contre l'insurmontable. Nous étions toutes les trois protégé par mon bouclier mental, le bouclier physique d'Alyssa et le bouclier miroir d'Eleana, nous ne cranions rien. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de le déployer, je ne savais quoi faire, on ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

J'avais l'impression que nous nous battions depuis des heures, ils réussirent à nous séparer, trois contre trois, un contre un. J'évitais les attaques mais j'étais submergée incapable de répliquer, je ne savais comme ça se passait pour mes sœurs je savais qu'en aucun cas il fallait que je me retourne que je me déconcentre. Le salon était un champ de ruine, les meubles explosaient, tout était méconnaissable. Son visage sans expression prit un sourire extatique que je ne compris pas mais j'eus peur de comprendre, tellement peur, quoi d'autres pourraient lui faire plaisir en dehors de nous blesser ou pire ? Je m'épuisais, je sentais faiblir, j'avais peur, tellement que je ne pensais que ça puisse exister.

Puis j'entendis les cris d'Eleana, car malgré tout ce fracas personne ne parlait, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je regarde et pourtant ce fut instinctif, je la vis faire un geste qui m'interpella mais que je n'eus pas le temps d'analyser, je vis du sang, de l'effroi dans son regard, je la vis s'effondrer, Andrew, aurais-je voulu hurler sans y parvenir, tout ça en quelques secondes. Quelques secondes fatal pour moi, quelques secondes d'inattention, quelques secondes où l'un des membres de la Triade avait pris l'avantage sur moi. Le temps était au ralenti mais passait rapidement, une drôle d'impression, je vis l'attaque arrivée, incapable de l'arrêter, puis des gestes instinctifs (tout n'est qu'instinct), le bruit d'une explosion, le bruit d'une respiration hachée. Mes dernières pensées :

Lizzie, qu'elle soit heureuse.

Parce que c'était la fin je le savais. Quelque chose qui semble rebondir, un étrange bruit, je n'avais pas encore touché le sol que j'avais sombré.

* * *

**.**

**Voilà donc le chapitre 22, qui porte bien son nom je trouve.**

Vous pouvez avoir l'impression que je vais un peu vite entre la rencontre Stefan / Les Cullen, et le combat avec la Triade, mais il faut prendre un peu de vitesse.

Que pensez vous de la séparation entre Lizzie et Bella? Des suggestions sur cette fameuse maison...

En tout n'oubliez pas, je compte sur vous, _**REVIEW, REVIEW**_, exprimez-vous ne soyez pas trop méchants svp !


	24. Chapitre 23 : Cauchemar

Bonjour à tous, je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir autant tarder pour ce chapitre, le pire dans tout ça c'est que je peux même pas vous promettre que le prochain arrivera rapidement. Les cours, le travail et tout le reste me prennent un temps fou. J'aimerais vraiment publier plus souvent, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui manque mais l'envie quand je reviens d'une journée chargée j'ai plus envie de dormir et de continuer à écrire, j'espère que vous me comprendrez et me pardonnerez.

_En_ ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je dois être une éternelle insatisfaite mais je suis un peu déçue j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à vous montrer les émotions qu'il fallait mais j'ai fais de mon mieux, j'espère que vous ressentirez toutes les émotions quand même.

Sinon je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, comme d'habitude merci aux anonymes :

**Ninie : **_Merci pour ta review, et désoler pour cette fin sadique j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre_

**Rose** :_ Ne désespère pas, cette confrontation finira par arriver..._

**La-mini-miss :**_ Merci pour ta review, pour résumer on peut dire que les soeurs sont dans la mouise lol, et Lizzie et l'endroit où elle se trouve c'est bien toute la question, li ce chapitre tu le sauras !_

**Phinou : **_Merci pour ta review, non ne t'inquiète pas ton commentaire ne m'a pas blessé toute critique est bénéfique, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire une Bella plus combative mais en même temps elle ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, et a peur de plus revoir sa fille. Pas chez les Cullen? Why not ! Après tout le plan a été imaginé quand Lizzie était toute petite, les rencontres entre temps n'ont rien changé au plan de départ. Bref je te laisse découvrir tout ça !_

**Twilight5fanfic : **_Merci pour tes encouragements, contente de t'étonner encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

**Cab : **_Oui j'avoue que mon côté sadique est assez développé j'aime bien finir comme ça mais j'avoue que je déteste qu'on me le fasse alors je te comprends ! Merci pour ta review._

**Sandrine-Pattinson : **_Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite..._

**Twilight-disparition27 :** _Merci pour ta review, la réaction d'Eleana, elle savait que Bella n'aurait pas voulu impliqué les Cullen si Bella ne s'était pas faite attaquer les choses auraient pu être différente. Ton pressentiment je ne peux rien en dire, seulement de lire ce chapitre pour savoir si tu as raison. Bonne lecture j'espère que tu apprécieras._

**LOL-vampire-fiction :** _Merci pour ta review, juste une chose à dire encore un peu de patience !_

**Manon :** _Merci pour ta review, oui je comprends que tu préfères que j'ai envoyé Lizzie chez les Cullen à toi de lire !_

**Aussidagilty :** _Merci pour tes review et tes suppositions, je te laisse découvrir si tu as eut raison bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça te plaira !_

**J'appréhende un peu vos impressions =S mais bonne lecture quand même !**

* * *

**Chapitre 23** : _Cauchemar_

* * *

**PDV Externe**

C'était une petite fille courageuse qui avançait vers une maison, des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait peur, derrière elle se trouvait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, son tout, sa maison, la personne la plus importante de sa vie. La jeune fille voulait partir à contre sens, courir vers sa maman et ne plus jamais la quitter. Mais malgré son jeune âge, elle savait qu'elle devait continuer à avancer et ne jamais se retourner. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, Lizzie frappa, elle baissa la tête tentant de ne pas pleurer, de faire ce qui lui avait demandé sa mère.

Lizzie entendit la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête vers cette personne dont elle avait déjà entendu parler mais ne connaissait pas, dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait pu être si heureuse.

Les Cullen étaient étonnés d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à cette heure avancée qui plus est un humain. Esmé se leva pour aller ouvrir, Edward fut surpris de ne pas entendre les pensées de ce visiteur mais s'en inquiéta pas plus que nécessaire. Quand Esmé ouvrit la porte elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, qui était cette petite fille ? Que faisait-elle ici toute seule en pleine nuit ? Esmé n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'une petite voix fluette vint l'interrompre.

- _Bonjour, vous êtes Madame Esmé ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit-elle déconcertée.

- _Ma maman m'a donné ça pour vous._

Les Cullen firent tout de suite alerté par cette petite fille venue de nulle part et qui connaissait l'un des membres de leur famille. Lizzie tendit la lettre à Esmé.

Esmé ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire à voix basse histoire que toute la famille soit au courant de son contenue. C'est une écriture imprimée (N/a : pas bête Bella).

.

_« Chère Esmé,_

_Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses devant tant de mystères, mais je ne dévoilerais pas mon identité par un souci de protection. Esmé, cette petite fille en face de toi se nomme Lizzie et elle est la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie. Tu es mère et j'ai toute confiance en toi, c'est pourquoi je te confie mon trésor. Je suis en danger je ne cherche qu'à la protéger, Lizzie a trois ans et demi, elle est mature et très évoluée émotionnellement pour son âge. Comme je sais que toi et ta famille allez-vous poser des questions, je peux te dire qu'on s'est connu il y a quelques années et que j'ai toujours ressenti ta douceur et ce besoin de protéger les gens que tu aimes, merci de la protéger elle. Je m'excuse du dérangement que cela peut t'occasionner, si dans trois jours tu n'as aucunes nouvelles de moi ou de mes proches, une lettre te sera envoyée pour t'expliquer les raisons de cette apparition ainsi que mon identité. Des gens mal intentionnés la chercheront sûrement, je m'excuse de t'impliquer j'aurais fait autrement si j'avais pu, si quelqu'un vient la réclamer mais que Lizzie ne reconnait pas cette personne alors ne la laisse pas je t'en prie. Je suis navrée encore une fois, j'ai confiance en toi._

_Veille sur ma vie, n'aie pas peur d'elle, elle est spéciale… »_

_.  
_

Esmé était interloquée, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Rosalie aurait aimé être en colère contre cette petite fille qui venait mettre en danger sa famille mais être en colère contre une enfant relevait de l'impossible. Alice était frustrée de ne pas avoir eu de visions, Jasper inquiet, sa méfiance était toujours présente. Et Edward ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Quand Esmé se réveilla enfin de la stupeur dans laquelle l'avait plongé cette lettre, elle invita Lizzie à entrer. Elle regarda mieux cet enfant et fut subjuguée par sa beauté, elle était vraiment magnifique. Esmé ne savait pas qui lui avait demandé de protéger son enfant mais elle allait le faire parce qu'elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un protège son enfant quand elle était encore humaine.

Lizzie suivit Esmé dans le salon, elle avait un peu peur de se trouver devant cette famille, sa famille. Elle les regarda tour à tour, son regard s'encra dans des yeux dorés qui reflétaient des interrogations : son père. Elle n'avait jamais avoué à sa mère combien ça lui couter de ne pas le connaitre, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, elle aurait voulu aller vers lui, se blottir contre lui, elle était persuadée que c'est la seule personne après sa mère qui pourrait la consoler.

Edward fut troublé par l'apparition de cette petite fille, il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait attiré par elle, comme une envie de la protéger. Il fut quelque peu apeuré par cette réaction ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ressentir ce genre d'émotion. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que la petite fille semblait être attirée par lui également comme si elle ressentait ce lien, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui semblait familier. (N/a : tu m'étonnes !)

- _Bonjour Lizzie,_ fit Rosalie chaleureuse, heureuse de voir une enfant dans cette maison.

- _Bonyour._ Répondit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Les Cullen se sentait un peu dépassé par cette petite fille, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment agir. Ils la saluèrent tous et se présentèrent, ils n'osaient pas lui poser de questions. Edward était toujours troublé, plonger dans ses pensées.

- _Tu veux aller au lit ?_ Demanda Esmé en tendant la main vers la jeune fille.

Lizzie prit sa main, Esmé n'eut pas le temps de se dire que la petite allait trouver sa température anormale, qu'elle lui avait déjà saisi. Esmé l'accompagna dans la chambre d'ami, elle semblait déjà être en pyjama, peut-être l'avait-on levé précipitamment ? Elle borda Lizzie, n'osant pas trop de geste familier pour ne pas lui faire peur, pourtant Esmé sentait son instinct et sa douceur maternelle revenir naturellement. Elle resta avec l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, cela ne dura pas longtemps, à peine dix minutes, elle avait le sommeil agitée, mais elle se dit que c'était normal pour une enfant elle finit par redescendre sachant qu'une discussion de famille allait avoir lieu.

- _Alors elle s'est endormie ?_ Demanda Rosalie soucieuse.

- _Oui elle est juste un peu agitée._ Répondit Esmé.

- _Je comprends pas, je ne vois rien, je n'ai rien prévu, ce n'est pas normal,_ paniqua Alice trop souvent habituée à s'appuyer sur son don.

- _Sais-tu qui peut-être sa mère Esmé ?_ Demanda Carlisle préoccupé.

- _Non je n'en ai aucune idée, peut-être une ancienne cliente à qui j'ai rénové la maison. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un donc je dois surement connaitre la personne mais je suis dans le floue._

Edward resta silencieux, ne savait pas quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Il avait un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, ça le troublait, peut-être plus que nécessaire. C'est comme ça que plonger dans ses pensées, il suivait vaguement la conversation sur la jeune fille endormie à l'étage, il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état, il sentait parfois une vague de calme le parcourir. Finalement ce fut des sanglots légers qui rompit le fil de ses pensées, alors que du côté des autres Cullen les conversations cessèrent. Ils se dirent que c'était peut-être un cauchemar puisque aucun ne détecta de danger.

Edward se concentra sur l'esprit de Lizzie et découvrit qu'il avait des difficultés à le lire, des flash sans queue ni tête apparaissait, le hurlement d'une femme sans visage, il sentit que Lizzie voulait à tout prix protéger cette personne, peut-être était-ce sa mère ?

Soudain un cri de pure horreur s'éleva, Esmé fut la première arrivée dans la chambre, elle trouva Lizzie pleurant à grosses larmes, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Rosalie arriva ensuite, suivie de toute la famille sauf Edward cloué sur le canapé, ce cri lui avait tordu les tripes, l'avait paralysé. Esmé s'avança doucement dans l'intention de prendre la petite dans ces bras pour la réconforter, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul et Esmé se sentit perdu, que devait-elle faire pour la consoler ? Quel était son problème ? Carlisle vérifia si la petite avait un problème de santé, une blessure mais ne constata rien de ce genre. Jasper était terrifié par les émotions de cette enfant, il essayait de la calmer sans succès, Emmett observait ça avec curiosité tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie essayèrent de s'approcher, mais elles eurent droit à la même réaction qu'avait eue Esmé.

Edward finit par sortir de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers l'étage, il se rendit compte du désespoir de sa famille, chacun avait essayé de l'aider mais elle refusait tout contact. Il regarda la petite fille, elle pleurait et ne cessait de répéter « je ne la sens plus, je ne la sens plus », quand Lizzie aperçut Edward elle se leva de son lit en vitesse et au grand étonnement de tout le monde elle alla vers Edward et serra ses jambes de toutes ses forces. Edward jeta un regard paniqué à sa famille, que devait-il faire ? Pourquoi cet enfant se jetait sur lui ? Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des enfants même dans ses souvenirs humains. Une fois que l'étonnement d'Esmé passé, elle fit comprendre à Edward par penser de prendre la petite dans ses bras, de ne pas la laisser accroché à ses jambes. C'est presque tremblant qu'Edward s'exécuta, il la décrocha alors de ses jambes pour la prendre dans ses bras, Lizzie s'y blottit directement le nez dans le cou de son père.

**« C'est incroyable, il réussit à la calmer alors que mon don ne lui a fait aucun effet » **Entendit Edward des pensés de Jasper.

Carlisle fit sortir discrètement la famille de la chambre pour laisser Edward avec Lizzie, il était toujours un peu étonné de la réaction de l'enfant, la plupart du temps elle cherchait plutôt une figure maternelle. Rosalie fut quelque peu jalouse de ne pas être celle qui consoler la petite fille.

Edward finit par se rendre compte que sa famille l'avait laissé seul, il voulut poser Lizzie sur la lit mais elle ne voulait pas le lâcher alors il s'allongea avec elle. La petite continuait par moment à répéter qu'elle ne la sentait plus, mais Edward savait que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Puis comme il faisait à Bella pour l'endormir il lui caressa les cheveux tout en la serrant contre lui, contre toute attente ces gestes lui paraissaient naturels, la situation également, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses réactions.

Edward resta toute la nuit avec Lizzie, elle avait fini par s'endormir mais ses sanglots avaient continué tout au long de la nuit, il avait plusieurs fois voulu la détacher pour pas qu'elle est trop froid mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, Lizzie resserrait son étreinte, quelque chose lui paraissait trop familier il ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait pourtant quelque chose. Était-ce un désir enfouit en lui ? Avait-il le même souhait que Rosalie ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question étant donné que c'était impossible et que la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimé il l'avait laissé.

Les Cullen était toujours installé dans le salon, tous se demandait comment cette nuit qui s'annonçait comme toutes les autres avaient pu autant les bouleversé.

- _Et si sa mère ne revenait pas ?_ Demanda Rosalie en imaginant la tristesse de la jeune fille.

- _Je ne sais pas Rose, mais on sera fixé dans trois jours_. Lui répondit Carlisle.

- _Que voulait-elle dire « je ne la sens plus » ?_ Demanda alors Jasper intriguée.

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée,_ répondit Alice, _je n'arrive même pas à voir le futur de Lizzie._

Chacun d'eux se posait des questions mais ils étaient tous incapable d'y répondre c'est pourquoi le reste de la nuit ils restèrent plonger dans leur silence.

- _Maman,_ dit Lizzie alors qu'elle commençait à s'éveiller.

Elle avait hâte que sa mère vienne dans sa chambre et lui fasse un gros câlin et pleins de bisous, comme à son habitude. Elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible où elle vu sa mère tomber après un combat, elle n'avait pas réussi à la sauver.

- _Maman,_ répéta-t-elle.

C'est quand elle sentit l'odeur à ses côtés qu'elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve, que sa maman ne viendrait pas dans sa chambre la réveiller pour la première fois de sa vie.

Edward toujours au côté de Lizzie ne sut quoi faire quand elle commença à appeler sa mère, c'est au deuxième appel qu'Edward se décida à intervenir.

- _Hey Lizzie, tu as bien dormi ?_ Il se rendit compte que c'était les premiers mots qui lui adressaient depuis son arrivée.

- _Hum,_ elle ne répondit rien à part un soupir.

Edward ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, c'est à ce moment qu'Esmé arriva pour lui proposer de manger un peu, elle la suivit sans rechigner. Carlisle était parti travailler les autres s'occupaient, ils regardèrent discrètement vers la petite fille quand elle descendit avec Esmé, Rosalie remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose était éteint dans les yeux de Lizzie, son regard en était presque adulte, on aurait dit que tout espoir l'avait déserté.

.

.

**PDV Bella**

_- Maman, je vais aller à Forks_

_- Mais pourquoi ? Demanda ma mère surprise._

_- Je veux apprendre à mieux connaitre Charlie. C'était un mensonge mais je l'avais tant de fois répété que j'espérais qu'il serait convaincant._

_.  
_

_- Tu vas me manquer Bella, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt. Me fit ma mère les larmes aux yeux._

_- Je t'aime aussi maman, je t'appellerais en arrivant._

_.  
_

_- Qui sont ces gens ? Demandais-je à ma voisine_

_- Edward et Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper Hale. Récita-t-elle. Celle qui est partie c'est Alice Cullen, ils vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme._

_.  
_

_- Qui c'est, ce garçon aux cheveux blond-roux ? m'enquis-je_

_- Edward. Il est superbe mais inutile de perdre ton temps. Apparemment, aucunes des filles d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui._

_.  
_

_- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan ?_

_.  
_

_- Que veux-tu de moi Bella ?_

_- La vérité. Savoir pourquoi tu me forces à mentir ?_

_.  
_

_- Est-ce que je t'éblouis ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant ma question_

_- Fréquemment._

_.  
_

_- Quel âge as-tu ?_

_- Dix-sept ans_

_- Et… Depuis combien de temps ?_

_- Un bon moment._

_.  
_

_- J'ai peur parce que, pour des raisons évidentes, je ne peux pas rester avec toi. Or, j'ai peur d'en avoir envie de manière déraisonnable._

_.  
_

_- Isabella… Bella, je ne me supporterais plus si je le faisais. Tu ne devines pas à quel point cela m'a torturé. T'imaginer immobile, blanche, froide… ne plus jamais te revoir rougir, ne plus jamais revoir cet éclat d'intuition allumer tes yeux quand tu pressens mes mensonges… ce serait intolérable. Tu es désormais l'élément le plus important de ma vie. De toute ma vie. _

_.  
_

_- Bella, reprit-il en caressant ma joues, je serai là tant que tu en éprouveras le besoin._

_- Jure de ne pas me quitter !_

_- J'en fais le serment._

_.  
_

_- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes Bella_

_- Tu…me…quittes ?_

_- Oui. Il me fixait sans l'ombre d'un regret._

_- Ça change tout_

_._

_.  
_

_- Vous êtes enceinte Isabella._

_- Isabella_

_- Eleana_

_- Bonjour sœurette ! Heureusement que tu es là, sinon on allait déprimer, avec Bella on avait un peu peur que tu ne viennes pas, ou que tu ne saches pas la vérité.__ Dit Eleana comme si elle connaissait Alyssa depuis des années._

_- L'univers paranormal, tu rigoles, j'espère, je ne veux pas ! D'accord? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse contre les forces du mal? J'attends un enfant je vous rappelle, je ne peux pas le mettre en danger ! JE VEUX PAS VOUS COMPRENEZ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! JE VOUS EN PRIS ! Tout est de ma faute je vous ai condamné à cette existence que je ne veux même pas, que je ne comprends pas..._

_- Stefan est un vampire._

_- Félicitation ma puce, c'est une belle petite fille.__ Me dit Alyssa émue._

**Lizzie Rose Léna Halliwell Masen Cullen**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Alors c'était vrai quand vous êtes sur le point de mourir, les évènements les plus importants de votre vie défilent. Je ne savais combien de fois je m'étais retrouvé sur le point de mourir, combien de fois je m'étais posée la question, étais-je morte ou non ? J'étais certaine de ne pas être morte mais je ne voyais pas non plus comment j'aurais pu m'en sortir. Mes sœurs avaient-elles réussi à vaincre la Triade ? Etions-nous enfin débarrasser de cette menace ? Lizzie pourrait-elle grandir en paix ? Que ressentait-elle en ce moment ? J'aurais sûrement pu le savoir mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me ressente, je ne savais pas si ça marchait mais j'essayais de ne pas y penser.

Je m'éveillais doucement, je sentais une odeur de bruler, depuis combien de temps m'étais-je évanoui ? Je n'entendais rien à part des crépitements, il y avait quelque chose qui peser sur mon corps, quand j'ouvris les yeux je me retrouvais dans le noir, une planche sur moi je remarquais rapidement mes mains égratignées. Quand je relevais enfin les yeux, je découvris avec horreur que ce qui jadis avait été un salon n'était plus qu'un tas de ruine, plus rien n'était reconnaissable. Je ne voulais même pas penser à l'éventualité qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mes sœurs, peut-être était-elle bloquée comme moi en dessous de grabats. Je finis par me relever mais tombais aussitôt ma cheville me faisait atrocement mal je ne pouvais plus prendre appuie dessus. Au bout du cinquième essai j'étais debout.

- _Alyssa, Elena._ Les appelais-je.

Pour réponse je n'eus que des bruits de craquements.

- _Les filles_ ! Dis-je alors qu'une panique s'installait profondément en moi.

Il faisait encore nuit, ma montre affichée trois heures du matin, j'étais restée inconsciente seulement deux heures, ou étaient-elles ? D'un coup je vis un corps, Alyssa, je partis rapidement dans sa direction oubliant ma cheville, une planche était sur son ventre, je la retirais et prit Alyssa entre mes bras.

- _Alyssa, bébé réveille toi._

Je la secouais de plus en plus fort.

- _ALLEZ !_ Hurlais-je.

Ma main se dirigea vers son cou, je ne sentis pas son pouls. Ma respiration était hiératique, mon cœur battait tellement fort, non je m'étais sûrement trompée, je laissais ma main dans son cou et approcha mon oreille de sa poitrine, rien… il n'y avait rien.

-_ ANDREW, je t'en prie_.

Mais il ne vint pas, je lui fis un massage cardiaque, hurlant qu'on m'aide, pleurant, je voyais floue tellement mes larmes coulées. Ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- _Alyssa, ma sœur, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !_

- _Je t'en prie_ chuchotais-je.

Je n'arrêtais pas de la supplier, je ne pouvais pas la perdre, je ne sais pas combien de temps je la gardais dans mes bras la berçant, espérant un miracle. Elle était celle qui savait toujours me remettre à ma place, celle qui me tenait tête. Elle était plus que ma sœur, elle était mon sang mon double, ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

C'est quand j'entendis un bruit que je pensais directement à Eleana, où était-elle ? Elle ne devait pas être loin, elle allait bien, il fallait qu'elle m'aide pour Alyssa. Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas m'aider ? Je devenais folle, je ne savais plus quoi faire, mes pensées étaient embrouillées. Je chassais l'image d'Eleana en train de s'effondrer, elle allait bien.

Je retournais vers l'escalier où je l'avais vu la dernière fois, le bas de l'escalier semblait s'être effondrer, je pris 10 minutes pour tout dégager et mon cœur subit un autre choc, mon autre sœur était là, mais elle allait bien hein, elle était seulement évanouie, elle allait bien.

Un de ses bras caché le haut de son visage, le deuxième était posé sur son ventre, je la hissai jusqu'à moi et comme pour Alyssa la secoua.

- _Eleana, réveille-toi il faut que tu m'aides Alyssa va mal._

- _Ouvre les yeux bordel, AIDE-MOI,_ hurlais-je !

C'est alors que je la regardais vraiment, son visage semblait presque serein, ses yeux fermés, sa peau plus froide que la normale, ma tête s'affaissa sur sa poitrine, le silence régnait. Elle ne pouvait plus m'aider, elle n'était plus…

Je la pris encore plus forcément dans mes bras et je sentis un bout de bois dans son dos, il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que son cœur avait été touché.

Et je compris, tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar, tout ceci était vrai, mes sœurs étaient mortes ce soir et moi j'étais toujours là !

.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là que mon esprit se déconnecta de la réalité, toujours en serrant ma sœur je repensais à nos moments, notre complicité. Nous étions un trépied, nous ne pouvions pas vivre l'une dans l'autre, un trépied ne pouvait tenir qu'à trois, nous ne pouvions vivre qu'à trois.

Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, pleurant sur le corps d'Eleana, pourquoi elles ? Pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Je ne l'avais même pas mérité, tout ça c'était de ma faute, si je n'avais pas ouvert ce satanée bouquin je serais seulement qu'une humaine, mes sœurs aussi, nous n'aurions pas eu de problèmes, les démons n'auraient pas soupçonné notre retour.

Il me semblait qu'il faisait moins nuit, il me semblait que son corps devenait de plus en plus froid, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser, c'était impossible !

C'est un hoquet d'horreur qui me sortit de mes pensées, je relevais vers la tête et vit deux yeux or me supplier du regard. Stefan, mon Dieu je n'avais même pas pensé qu'il finirait par revenir de sa chasse. C'est son amour que j'avais entre mes bras, celle qui ne pourrait plus jamais lui dire je t'aime. Il continuait à me supplier mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la réponse qu'il attendait, je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler encore, il comprit s'approcha du corps de sa bien-aimée et s'effondra à genou et nous prit toutes les deux dans ses bras en sanglotant, les larmes ne viendront jamais. Je pleurais ma peine, sa peine, comment tout avait pu si vite changer ? Il était seulement parti chasser, il revenait sa fiancé et sa belle-sœur décédé ? Mes sœurs !

Après ça je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, quand j'ai ré ouvert les yeux j'étais toujours dans la même position, Stefan n'avait pas bougé également, je l'entendais sangloter, mes joues étaient inondées de larmes. Le soleil commençait à à se lever, il était sept heures du matin, peut-être moins. Je me sentais tellement vide, j'avais perdu une part de moi, sans cette part je ne serais plus moi. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser partir, j'allais les faire revenir, j'en avais le pouvoir, je pouvais le faire, j'en étais certaine.

Je me relevais rapidement, ma cheville ne me portait pas mais je me rattrapais au mur, au passage je remarquais Stefan sortir de son état catatonique. Je ne m'en préoccupais pas plus il fallait que j'aille au grenier, que je m'éloigne de leurs corps sans vie.

- _Qu'est-ce tu fais Bella ?_ Me demanda Stefan d'une voix faible.

- _Il faut que j'aille en haut._ Dis-je déterminée.

- _Hum,_ entendis-je.

Avant de ne plus voir ce qui s'était passé en bas, je tournais la tête vers Stefan, il tenait toujours Eleana dans ses bras, dégageant ses cheveux de son visage, une lueur d'espoir destructive sur le visage, non elle n'ouvrira pas les yeux.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment j'avais réussi à me lever, seulement j'avais une mission : les ramener quoi qu'il m'en coute.

J'avais eu l'impression de devoir mobiliser toute ma force pour arriver au grenier, mon corps était faible et fatigué. Je me posais sur le fauteuil, qu'allais-je pouvoir faire, remonter dans le passé, les avertir ? Non je ne pouvais pas faire ça, elles seraient encore plus paniquée, ne rien dire et tout faire pour les sauver. Appeler Andrew en renfort. Oui il fallait que je l'appelle pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu ? Savait-il qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire ?

- _Andrew._ Dis-je en regardant vers le ciel.

Rien.

- _Andrew_, répétais-je, _je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais ça l'est pour moi aussi, Alyssa je vais la ramener je te le promets mais il faut que tu viennes j'ai besoin de ton aide._

Toujours rien.

- _Andrew, je t'en supplie_. Dis-je au bord du désespoir.

Enfin j'entendis le bruit significatif des anges de lumières quand il arrive. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Mais alors que j'étais en train de me retourner, je poussais un cri, ce n'était pas Andrew.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix neutre.

- _Bonjour Isabella, je suis Mickael, un fondateur._

Un fondateur, je n'en avais jamais vu encore, que faisait-il chez moi ?

- _Pourquoi Andrew ne répond pas à mes appels ?_

La tête qu'il fit à cet instant me fit peur, vraiment peur.

- _Je suis désolé, nous avons trouvé Andrew cette nuit, il a été tué par un être des ténèbres._

- _Qu…quoi ?_

- _Je suis désolé, nous aurions voulu que ça se passe autrement._

- _Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de vos excuses, vous nous avez jamais aidé, aucunes informations, il n'est pas étonnant mes sœurs et Andrew soient morts._

- _Ecoutez…_

- J_e ne veux rien savoir ! Partez._ Lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il ne bougea pas, _DÉGAGEZ !_ Hurlais-je.

Puis il partit, comment les personnes les plus chères à mes yeux avaient-elles pu périr en une nuit ?

- _Bella,_ entendis-je Stefan.

- _Il est mort Stefan,_ dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras, _il ne reste plus que nous._

- _Je sais j'ai entendu. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne soit plus là._

- _Stefan,_ dis-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains, _je te promets de tout faire pour te la ramener tu as compris tout ?_

- _Je sais Bella._

_._

_._

_._

Il était trois heures de l'après midi, et depuis ma promesse faite à Stefan, j'avais tenté par tout les moyens de les sauver. J'avais finalement réussi à me calmer et avait réussi à utiliser mon don. J'étais revenue au moment où la Triade arrivait. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas les regarder, ne pas m'effondrer à chaque fois que je voyais Eleana tombait de façon étrange, il y avait quelque chose qui me dérangeait dans la façon qu'elle avait eu de se protéger, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Chaque scénarios donnaient le même résultat, j'étais toujours la seule survivante, je n'arrivais pas à changer, et à chaque fois que je revenais dans mon présente cauchemardesque, je voyais le regard plein d'espoir de Stefan qui se transformait vite en voyant mon air défaitiste. Je me sentais tellement mal, j'avais vécu je ne sais combien de fois la mort de mes sœurs, j'arrivais enfin à la conclusion que je ne pouvais rien faire pour changer ça, mais je ne baissais pas les bras il devait y avoir un autre moyen.

Il était trois heures de l'après midi quand je revenais du passé et m'effondrer sur le sol, c'est le noir qui m'accueillie.

**PDV Externe**

Il connaissant la mort, oui lui le vampire la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il était entouré par elle, il fut un temps où la mort était un vieille amie, fut un temps où il l'appréciait, il l'avait aussi détesté de tout son être, mais qu'importe la situation la mort était simplement là, il devait l'accepter.

Ses parents étaient morts, assassinés devant lui, ensuite il avait tué pour se satisfaire, tué pour se délivrer, il avait vu tellement de cadavre, il eut même un temps où il chantait joyeusement autour de tous ses corps, ses humains morts par sa faute. Et son frère Damon avait péri, la mort lui avait renvoyé le revers de la médaille, il l'avait trop joué avec elle, avec les années il avait finit pas accepter son décès.

Aujourd'hui, sa mort n'était plus son ennemie ni son ami, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la combatte, Eleana n'avait pas mérité d'être enlevé par la mort, il ne l'acceptait et ne l'accepterais jamais, elle était son souffle, son humanité, tout ça ne pouvait simplement pas partir en fumer, il se battrait, ferait tout, il savait qu'il allait combattre la mort, il serait même capable d'un marché avec elle, sa vie contre celle de sa fiancée, si seulement c'était possible.

Stefan s'était éclipsé, il se sentait tellement déconnecté, il était juste parti chasser, il lui tardait de rentrer à la maison d'embrasser Léna, de parcourir encore et encore son corps, la tenir contre lui, au lieu de ça, il l'avait trouvé sans vie. Comment tout cela avait-il pu autant déraper ?

Il avait été à la fois réconforté de voir Bella en vie, de l'autre il a été déçu et a eu honte de ce sentiment, il aurait préféré qu'Eleana soit toujours en vie. Il avait confiance en Bella, elle ferait ce qu'il faut, c'était son seul espoir. Parce que si Bella ne réussissait pas à ramener sa fiancée à la vie, à quoi servait sa vie ? Il était parti faire un tour il ne supportait pas d'espérer et de voir le regard toujours aussi éteint de Bella après ses voyages dans le passé.

Il finit tout de même par rentrer, il trouva Bella étendu sur le sol du grenier, il paniqua immédiatement mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle dormait seulement, il lui en avait trop demandé mais il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Bella et Lizzie étaient maintenant tout ce qui lui restait, il devait faire attention à elles, sinon Léna ne lui pardonnerait jamais quand elle reviendra… Il porta Bella jusqu'à son lit il remarque ses sanglots, il resta près d'elle, plongé dans les méandres de ses souvenirs.

.

.

Bella se réveilla en sursaut, faisait presque sursauter Stefan profondément déconnecté de la réalité. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir pensé à eux plus tôt, ils étaient sa solution.

Elle chercha son téléphone, désespéré, elle hurla sur Stefan :

_- Ton téléphone !_

Il lui tendit toujours intrigué par son comportement mais pas assez connecté pour réagir avec plus d'intérêt.

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq sonnerie, le répondeur :

_- Bonjour vous être bien sur le portable de Chris, laissez-moi un message je vous rappellerais peut-être !_

Bella raccrocha et composa immédiatement un autre numéro, une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq sonnerie, le répondeur :

_- Vous être sur la messagerie de Wyatt laissez un message._

Bella raccrocha encore une fois, elle jeta le portable de Stefan et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla, fut choquer de voir des bleus recouvrant son corps, sur son épaule, son ventre et sa cheville, elle avait extrêmement mal, mais la douleur moral surpasser la douleur physique. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche, elle ressemblait à un robot elle s'inquiétait pour ses cousins, que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Allaient-ils bien ? Etaient-ils …. ? Non ce n'était pas possible.

Elle était consciente qu'elle devait se calmer qu'il y avait d'autres explications logiques, les frères se trouvaient en enfer et elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucun réseau. Elle essaya de toutes ses forces de s'en convaincre mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans l'incertitude, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour éviter de penser à ceux qu'elle avait perdu. Il y avait un trou dans sa poitrine bien que depuis le départ d'Edward il ne s'était jamais vraiment refermé, elle savait qu'il y avait des gens qui tous les jours veiller à ce qu'il reste sous contrôle, ses sœurs avaient réussi, maintenant elle sentait sa poitrine sur le point d'exploser. C'est seulement le fait de penser à sa fille en sécurité qui la faisait tenir un minimum.

Après sa douche, elle s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva et monta directement au grenier histoire de localiser Wyatt et Chris sur la carte.

Elle essaya vainement pendant des heures, elle prononça des formules pour les appeler à elle, mais tout était inutile, elle se sentait faible mais elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, aller en enfer… Il était tard, la nuit commençait à arriver et ça faisait quelques heures qu'elle n'avait pas vu Stefan et elle n'osait pas descendre de peur de voir encore les corps de ses sœurs.

- _Stefan_, appela-t-elle craintive.

Elle ressaya plusieurs fois, et elle entendit la porte du grenier grincé.

- _Tu m'as appelé ?_ Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotions.

- _Oui, il faut que j'aille en enfer._

- _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ Lui demanda-t-il un ton plus dur, il était hors de questions qu'il la laisse se mettre en danger.

- _ Il faut que je trouve Wyatt et Chris, je n'arrive pas à les trouver et mon pendule ne détectera pas s'ils sont en enfers, il faudrait que tu m'aides tu peux sentir leurs odeurs ?_

- _ C'est dangereux, ça se trouve tout ça est un piège._

- _ Je prends le risque. Avec ou sans toi_

- _ D'accord mais…_

Stefan se stoppa net et tourna vivement la tête vers la porte. Bella fut quelque peu déstabilisé par cette anxiété soudaine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui prenait. Stefan anticipa et plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Bella, de suite elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle lui fit un signe pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris qu'elle devait se taire. Stefan la relâcha et se recula un peu.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre, Stefan sans un bruit articula un mot : vampires. Il y en avait dans la maison, il fit comprendre à Bella qu'il y en avait deux. Malheureusement Bella n'avait plus aucune potion il fallait que Stefan s'en charge, même si elle ne pouvait pas les tuer, elle pouvait le retarder.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de difficulté a établir un plan sans se parler, Stefan s'allongea à terre, ils avaient décidé d'intriguer les vampires, le but étant qu'un des deux se penchent assez près de Stefan pour qu'il hypnotise pendant ce temps il fallait que Bella sorte de sa cachette pour distraire l'autre. Stefan devait le persuader de se retourner contre son acolyte. Bella était parti de cacher dans l'armoire, espérant que les vampires soient tellement intrigués par le corps de Stefan qu'il ne fasse pas attention aux battements de son cœur. Leur plan était un peu bancal, mais dans l'urgence il était tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Bella entendit des pas et maudit son pauvre cœur qui lui semblait résonner dans les oreilles, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le pouvoir de le faire taire ?

- _Je t'avais dit que c'était un cœur que j'entendais, qui s'est celui-là ? Il n'y a que deux corps en bas, ou est la troisième ?_

- _ J'en fais quoi de lui ?_

- _ Tue-le il nous intéresse pas._

Dans l'armoire, la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte ce qui permettait à Bella de voir ce qui se passait, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que les vampires n'aient pas compris que ce n'était pas Stefan l'humain. L'un des vampires s'approcha de Stefan, Bella savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne au bon moment. Bella le vit s'approcher dangereusement du corps de Stefan, c'était le moment, instantanément Stefan ouvrit les yeux, le vampire déjà sous son emprise n'eut pas le temps de se retourner en direction du vacarme derrière lui. L'autre voulu s'attaquer à Bella, elle le figea mais très rapidement il se remit en mouvement, on ne peut pas figer une personne qui n'est pas inscrit dans le temps : l'immortel. Elle le fit alors exploser, se demandant alors pourquoi du côté de Stefan c'était aussi long, elle ne devait le laisser l'approcher de trop près, elle n'arrivait à le faire reculer que faiblement. Du côté de Stefan, le vampire essayait de résister à son emprise, il buvait du sang humain ce qui lui donnait plus de force mais finalement il réussit, lui ordonna :

- **Tue l'autre vampire au péril de ta vie.**

Le vampire s'exécuta, il arriva derrière son copain et lui arracha la tête, Bella souffla de soulagement, le vampire sembla alors reprendre conscience il était juste en face de Bella. Il savait qu'il était condamnée, que le vampire derrière lui le tuerait s'il amorçait un pas.

- _Ils vous auront, vous tueront tous, vous ne serez jamais tranquille._

Stefan ne le laissa pas continuer et le tua en lui arrachant la tête, il finit par les démembrer entièrement et jeta les morceaux au feu.

Bella était retournée par la dernière phrase du vampire, il lui fallait bien admettre maintenant que la Triade supérieur et un puissant groupe de vampire étaient alliés et que la tâche déjà impossible s'annonçait irréalisable toute seule ou à deux, elle ne pouvait pas détruire la Triade toute seule, Stefan ne pouvait pas détruire ses semblables si facilement, comment allait-elle ramener ses sœurs ? Bella refusa de penser à tout ça, il fallait qu'il aille en enfer, qu'elle sauve Wyatt et Chris, ils allaient forcément s'attaquer à eux.

Stefan regardait le feu crépité, la haine dans les yeux, tous ses évènements faisaient ressortir le côté le plus monstrueux de sa personnalité il avait envie de tuer, tuer pour oublier. Seul la pensé d'Eleana, l'empêcher d'aller se jeter sur le première humain qu'il croisait, il était tellement en colère. Bella n'avait pas le calme d'Eleana, elle ne connaissait pas réellement Stefan mais elle savait de quoi il était capable, non elle n'avait pas peur, elle était inquiète pour lui.

Bella arriva près de lui, lui prit la main, Stefan malgré sa colère ne put s'empêcher de serrer la main de Bella pour lui montrer qu'il était avec elle quoi qu'il arrive. Sans détourner son regard du feu, il fit un signe de tête, Bella comprit qu'il acceptait de l'aider à trouver ses cousins, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup elle le savait, mais elle devait sauver le reste de sa famille.

.

.

.

La nuit tombée chez les Cullen, la journée avait été longue, la jeune fille n'avait pas parlé. Esmé lui avait allumé la télé, pour qu'elle regarde les dessins animés et elle n'avait pas bougé à part pour manger ou se déplacer quand quelqu'un lui demandait. La famille s'était rendue compte qu'une enfant de trois ans et demi ne pouvait avoir ce comportement, elle se comportait comme une adulte ayant perdu un être cher. Depuis le matin, Edward n'avait pas osé approcher Lizzie, il restait en retrait, la surveillant au cas où, il se sentait désespérément inutile.

Alors que Lizzie était toujours devant la télé, Rosalie voulut aller lui parler, ça lui faisait mal de voir cet enfant si triste, une enfant devrait respirer la joie de vivre. Elle se demandait à quoi ressemblait Lizzie quand elle était heureuse, elle avait peur parce qu'en seulement 24 heures, elle s'était attachée à elle, pourtant quand sa mère reviendrait la chercher elle ne la verra plus jamais. Rosalie s'asseyiez alors sur le canapé, elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle serait la réaction de la petite fille face à sa question.

- _Dit ma puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu es avec ta maman ?_

Les Cullen se tendirent en attendant cette question mais tous était curieux de la réponse. Lizzie eut alors un regain d'énergie en entendant parler de sa mère, et commença à répondre à Rosalie.

- _Pleins de choses, elle me raconte des histoires, on écoute la musique, elle me fait pleins de câlins et de bisous. On fait les folles avec tatie, je fais plein de choses avec maman._ Finit-elle tout doucement. **Je veux ma maman**, pensa-t-elle.

Edward entendit très clairement sa pensé, et priait pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à sa mère, elles avaient l'air très liés, plus qu'un quelconque lien maternel.

- _Et ton papa ?_ Demanda alors Rosalie.

- _ Il ne me connait pas._

Malgré la discrétion, tous les Cullen s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder, tout cela semblait la peiner.

- I_l est m…_

Mais Rosalie s'arrêta, ne voulant pas rendre Lizzie plus triste. Pourtant à l'étonnement de tous, elle reprit la parole.

- _Il est parti avant de savoir que maman m'avait. _Elle répétait ce que sa mère lui avait dit.

- T_u aimerais le connaitre ?_ Demanda Rosalie en enroulant une des mèches de Lizzie dans ses doigts.

- _ Je le connais._

Rosalie fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, elle le connait mais pas lui, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'interroger, Esmé l'interrompit en demandant à Lizzie de venir manger. Pour Esmé il ne fallait pas que Rosalie aille trop loin, c'était suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille mangea en silence, Edward l'observait toujours de loin, d'ailleurs son comportement intriguait sa famille, mais il en faisait cas. Alors qu'elle finissait de manger, Esmé voulu relancer la conversation.

- _Qu'est –ce que tu préfères manger ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

- L_es lasognes de maman._

- _Les lasagnes ?_ Demanda-t-elle incertaine

- _ Oui_

Et Lizzie fondit en larmes, sous le regard impuissant d'Esmé qui se haïssait d'avoir posé cette question.

- _Je veux ma maman_, murmura-t-elle.

Sans que personne ne lui ait demandé, Edward prit Lizzie dans ses bras.

- _Je vais l'amener au lit_, déclara-t-il.

Une fois qu'Edward eut amené Lizzie à l'étage, Alice toujours le regard vrillé sur les escaliers prit la parole.

- _ Je m'inquiète pour lui._ Annonça-t-elle.

- _Edward ?_ Demanda Jasper

- _Oui, il a un comportement étrange, il semble attacher à Lizzie, il semble oublier sa mélancolie quand elle est à ses côtés, mais elle va partir. Pourquoi Edward réagit-il comme ça face à elle ?_

- _ Il se pose lui-même la question, il doute, et je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup._

- _Ça serait comme une imprégnation chez les Quileutes, vous savez, reconnaitre son âme sœur, avoir différent rôle tout au long de sa croissance ?_ Demanda Emmett totalement effrayé que son frère puisse être lié amoureusement à une enfant.

- _Je crois pas Emmett, répondit Jasper, je ressens le besoin qu'il a de la protéger, un peu comme une petite sœur, il n'a rien demandé, ça lui est tombé dessus._

- J_e comprends Edward, je suis moi-même très attaché à Lizzie_. Déclara Rosalie.

- _Toi il y a une explication, on connait tous ton désir le plus chère, Edward ça n'a jamais fait partie de ses souhaits._ Argumenta Alice, blessant Rosalie au passage.

- _Nous verrons bien, ne nous préoccupons pas de ça maintenant,_ conclu Carlisle.

- _Il faudrait que vous alliez chasser, autant prendre des précautions, Carlisle et moi y avons été avant-hier, vous ça fait une semaine, amener Edward avec vous._ Dit Esmé.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir couché Lizzie qu'Edward se rendit compte qu'il avait pris Lizzie de la surveillance d'Esmé, qu'il avait été en colère contre sa mère d'avoir posé cette question idiote. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Déboussoler il sortit de la chambre, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas Emmett et lui fonça dedans.

- _Hé ça va vieux ?_ Demanda Emmett intrigué.

- _Ouais, désolé j'étais ailleurs._

- _Hum…_ Fit Emmett septique, _on va chasser tu viens avec nous ?_

L'instinct d'Edward lui criait de refuser de rester auprès de la jeune fille s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Puis il s'énerva, comment une enfant pouvait avoir autant d'influence sur lui ? Alors il finit par accepter, les enfants Cullen partirent chasser.

.

.

.

- _ Bella ils ne sont peut-être pas là, ils sont allés se cacher._

- _Non je n'y crois pas, je le sens, ils sont forcément ici._

_- Ca fait des heures, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond. Attends,_ il stoppa Bella, _je sens quelque chose._

- _Quoi ? _

_- Je crois que c'est du sang Bella._ Lui dit-il d'un ton fataliste.

- _C'est eux ?_ Demanda-t-elle terrifié à l'idée d'avoir perdu toute sa famille en une seule putain de journée.

- _Je sens seulement Chris, j'y vais._ Il partit en courant d'air avant qu'elle est eue le temps de comprendre.

Seulement trente seconde après son départ, Stefan revint avec Chris dans ces bras, il le posa au pied de Bella et s'en éloigna au maximum de peur. Quand il vit le regard de Bella se décomposer, Stefan la rassura immédiatement.

- _Il est en vie, Bella il y avait un tas de cendre à côté de lui, je…_

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage, Bella avait compris encore une fois elle voulut oublier, elle devait sauver Chris. Bella prit alors une décision qui l'étonne elle-même, mais Chris était avec Stefan et Lizzie sa seule famille, qui pouvait être un meilleur médecin que lui ?

- _Il faut l'amener à Carlisle._

Dans un état normal, Stefan aurait dû être choqué des propos de Bella sauf qu'il était tellement amorphe qu'il ne put réagir.

- _ Est-ce que tu peux le porter, résister à son sang ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit simplement Stefan.

Bella prit alors sa main, et arriva devant la villa blanche. En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement eut les mains qui tremblent le cœur qui s'accélèrent, la peur au ventre, elle aurait aussi analysé combien ils étaient dans la maison, comment elle allait faire son entrée ? Sauf, qu'elle se sentait à peine tenir sur ses jambes, que son cœur était détruit, qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, plus les heures passés plus c'était dur. Bella n'était pas nerveuse, pour l'instant Bella ne ressentait rien, elle était d'un calme terrifiant, c'était comme le silence avant une catastrophe, Bella se sentait démuni de tout.

- _Tu restes avec lui ?_ _Je vais chercher de l'aide_.

Par précaution, Stefan posa Chris au sol et s'en éloigna, Eleana ne voudrait pas qu'il tue le reste de sa famille. Pourtant s'en voudrait-il ?

Bella avança vers la porte, inconsciente de la distance qu'il lui restait à faire, elle grimpa les quatre marches et atteint la porte. Elle se retourna et regarda le ciel, dans quelques minutes le soleil se lèvera, et ses sœurs l'avaient laissé il y a maintenant plus de vingt-quatre heures, ça avait été la plus longue journée de sa vie, la plus terrible.

Elle fixa son attention sur la porte.

Elle frappa sans l'ombre d'une frayeur.

Esmé entendit quelqu'un frapper, et fut immédiatement sur le quai vif et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle sentit son cœur tombait de sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Bella.

Quand Bella se retrouva devant Esmé malgré son manque total de réaction, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de réagir, elle était tellement identique.

- _Bonjour Esmé_. Dit alors Bella.

Un vampire pouvait-il être en état de choc ? Se demanda Bella, Esmé avait la main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Puis sans trop savoir pourquoi, Bella réagit enfin, elle se trouvait devant les Cullen ou du moins l'un deux, sa fille était proche d'elle, sa vie était saine et sauve et malgré toute la peine, et la tristesse, elle ressentit l'amour se rallumait en elle, c'était comme si un instant elle avait oublié sa raison de vivre. Elle devait se réveiller, Chris, il fallait l'aider.

- _Esmé, stp j'ai besoin de Carlisle, est-il ici ?_

Pourtant Esmé ne répondit toujours pas, Carlisle qui n'avait directement reconnu la voix au premier abord compris alors que Bella était chez eux. Il accourut à la porte d'entrée, choquer de la voir ici, que faisait-elle là ?

- _Bonjour Carlisle._ Fit-elle d'une voix moins assurée. Toutes ses peurs enfouit quand elle avait salué Esmé, n'avait pas tardé à réapparaitre.

- _Euh Bonjour._ Il semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi déconcerté de toute sa vie.

- _Je suis désolée de… hum venir comme ça, j'ai besoin de ton aide Carlisle, j'ai une personne importante qui a été blessé, il va peut-être mourir… Je… je n'ai pas voulu l'amener directement avec le sang…_

Carlisle qui sentit la détresse de Bella, se mit en mode « médecin » dès lors ses idées lui paraissait plus claires.

_- Ou est-il ?_

- _Je l'ai laissé à 300 mètres_

Carlisle accourut donc vers Chris, le déplaça rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison, alors que Bella allait appeler Stefan pour qu'il la suive, celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Bella courut derrière Carlisle avec difficulté sa cheville la faisant toujours souffrir, ses pensées se bousculèrent, où était Stefan ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Eleana pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Esmé affolé de voir son mari revenu avec un humain qui paraissait dans un état critique.

Carlisle voyait Bella paralyser devant le corps du jeune humain, elle pleurait.

- _Peux-tu m'aider, fait lui un massage cardiaque pendant que je vais chercher du sang, il en perd beaucoup trop._

Bella fit un massage cardiaque à son cousin, la mort ne pouvait pas venir lui prendre, elle le refusait. Quand Carlisle revint à ses côtés, il lui ordonna de compresser la plaie sur son abdomen, Bella mit ses deux mains, elle n'avait à présent plus aucun problème avec le sang. Sa peur était toujours plus forte.

- _Il va s'en sortir ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Carlisle ne répondit rien, mais fit s'éloigner Bella qui semblait à deux doigts d'une crise de nerf. Bella s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier, la tête entre ses genoux, les mains toujours ensanglantées.

Encore une fois, Bella s'était coupée du monde, elle était incapable de savoir ce qui se passait pour Chris, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer il y a quarante-huit heures qu'elle aurait à vivre un tel cauchemar.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui…_ Alice venait de rentrer et sentit du sang, elle s'arrêta en voyant Carlisle s'acharnait pour sauver un humain.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait la faire sortir de son état, c'était bien la voix de son ancienne meilleure amie.

C'était comme dans une scène de cinéma où tout se passa au ralenti, alors que Bella releva la tête, les autres arrivèrent dans le salon choqué devant la scène. Alice tourna le regard vers cette fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

- _Bella,_ dit Alice comme si elle était au bout de souffle.

Les autres tournèrent rapidement la tête vers les escaliers. Bella ne vit que brièvement le regard d'Alice.

- _Maman,_ entendit-elle dans son dos.

Elle eut le temps de voir le regard choqué d'Alice, elle n'avait vu Edward que de profil. Celui-ci déjà pétrifié par la vue de Bella, se serait presque changer en statue en attendant le simple mot de Lizzie, que signifiait tout ça ?

Bella se détourna rapidement des Cullen pour voir son ange. Lizzie était soulagée, son cœur semblait moins lourds depuis qu'elle avait vu sa mère, alors qu'elle allait regarder vers Carlisle, la voix de sa mère l'interrompit.

- _Lizzie, regarde-moi._ Lui dit Bella le plus autoritaire possible, il ne fallait qu'elle voit Chris à moitié mort dans le salon.

Mais dès l'instant où Bella avait vu Lizzie, ce lien s'était reformé, Lizzie se mit à pleurer en comprenant que quelque chose était arrivé. Bella prit sa fille dans ses bras la tournant de sorte qu'elle soit de dos au salon.

C'est alors que par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille, elle croisa le regard d'Edward, son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Comment pouvait-elle ressentir autant de sentiments de bonheur et d'amour dans un moment pareil ? Pouvait-elle être un tel monstre ?

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? J'appréhende vos réactions !

Je vous ai pas trop laissé sur un suspens pour une fois, enfin maintenant il doit vous tarder le prochain chapitre, pour avoir la fameuse confrontation.

Je ne sais pas pour quand le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il va falloir patienter, alors non je n'abandonne pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

**Pour me faire pardonner vous avez vu que le chapitre est quand même plus long?**


	25. Chapitre 24 : Face à la vérité

Salut à toutes ! J'aimerais vous dire que je m'excuse encore une fois mais à quoi bon ça changera pas le temps que vous avez passer à attendre. Sachez simplement que plus j'avance dans l'écriture de cette fiction, plus j'ai du mal à écrire. De plus je suis désolée mais parfois je me sens limite forcer d'ouvrir ma page word pour continuer à écrire l'écrire pour ne plus recevoir de review me demandant si j'ai abandonné ma fiction. Je sais ce que vous ressentez je suis la première frustrée quand un auteur d'une fiction que j'adore ne publie pas pendant longtemps mais **je peux vous garantir que si je devais mettre en pause ou arrêter cette fiction, vous serez automatiquement prévenu.**

Encore une fois j'aimerais vous promettre que le prochain chapitre arrivera sans tarder, mais ça serait mentir, j'ai les exams qui suivent alors j'espère vraiment pouvoir aller vite, mais je ne vous promets rien.

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, encore une fois j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, c'est dur d'essayer de vous faire montrer toutes les émotions que peuvent ressentir les Cullen. J'ai fais de mon mieux, j'espère que vous aurez compris ce que j'essaie de vous faire ressentir.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant, je suis choquée de l'engouement de cette fiction et très heureuse donc merci à toutes et enfin un merci pour les anonymes.

**Ninie85 - Twilight5fanfic - Rose - LOL-vampire-fiction **_(vont-ils revenir? là est toute la question)_** - x-twilightisee-x - Cab **_(pourquoi tout le monde meurt? Bonne question ça m'est plus d'action non, puis j'aime un peu les tragédies lol)** - la-mini-miss - dafny - manoa - aussidagility - Kik - laurie - loli - fan - aurlie - Sunday **(merci pour ta longue review, je comprends ta déception pour leurs pouvoirs mais ce sont des pouvoirs qui se transmettent de générations en générations, la mère de Prue, Piper, Phoebe et Paige avait le pouvoir de figer et la grand-mère celui de télékinésie, mais je leurs en ai donné en supplément histoire de les rendre plus forte)** - Feeri29 - Mlanie - I-love-twilight-fiction - twilight-et-the-vampire - Sabishhh - Bloom95701**_

**Et maintenant il me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas pour vos impressions :**

* * *

**Chapitre 24** : _Face à ses responsabilités_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_« Pouvais-je être un tel monstre ? »_

C'est Lizzie qui me ramena sur terre, en quelque sorte. J'essayais de poser mes mains toujours pleines de sang loin d'elle. Elle sortit son nez de mon coup me regarda dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur mon visage, je compris qu'elle comptait me montrer quelque chose et j'étendis mon bouclier sur elle.

Je vis son séjour chez les Cullen, son arrivée, les présentations, la première nuit, son cauchemar, son refus d'être consoler, Edward qui resta toute la nuit à ses côtés, ses larmes quand elle me croyait morte, les questions de Rosalie et d'Esmé, ses réponses, ses nuits, ses sentiments.

Elle sortit légèrement ses mains de mon visage, j'étais encore troublée par ce qu'elle m'avait fait montrer. Pire encore, ma survie n'était pas dut au hasard, ma fille m'avait sauvé, elle était intervenue. Sans elle, je ne serais pas là.

**PDV Externe**

Edward était totalement figé devant Bella et Lizzie, s'il l'avait douté une seule seconde de sa vue, il se serait certainement frotter les yeux. Devant lui, cette scène lui paraissait seulement surréaliste. Il vit alors Lizzie mettre ses mains sur le visage de sa Bella. Elles semblaient tellement en communion, Lizzie enleva ses mains, elles se regardèrent comme si elles étaient seules dans une bulle. Et soudain Bella commença à pleurer et regarda sa fille puis prononça :

-_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre ça ! Je suis tellement désolée mon cœur._

Les Cullen ne comprirent pas de quoi Bella faisait référence, mais tous furent surpris du changement de Bella, à présent elle était une femme, une mère, elle n'était plus l'adolescente innocente qu'ils avaient rencontré.

Isabella se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient rivés sur elle et se sentit soudain gêner. Ce genre de démonstration d'affection entre sa fille et elle était quelque chose de naturel mais devant les Cullen, elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

Carlisle pendant que Bella s'occupait de sa fille avait amené Chris dans son bureau et avait installé rapidement du matériel médical, pendant ce temps Esmé avait enlevé le tapis de la maison à cause du sang. Les enfants Cullen eux était toujours choqué devant Bella et Lizzie.

- _Esmé m'a préparé des lasagnes._ Déclara soudainement Lizzie.

Bella lui fit un sourire tendre avec un regard complice et certains Cullen se demandèrent s'il y avait un message à comprendre. Bella avait seulement sourit car elle savait que sa fille essayait de la calmer.

- _Oh !_ Répondit alors Bella, _tu t'es régalé j'espère ?_

- _Oui c'était bon !_ Bella remarqua tout de même le regard triste de Lizzie, elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important mais comment lui annoncé la mort de quatre personnes ?

- _Meilleure que les miennes ?_ Demanda Bella naturellement, sa fille arrivait à occulter tout autour d'elle.

- _Nooon !_ Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Edward était prêt à exploser face à toutes ses émotions, il ne savait pas comment réagir il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Il avait tellement de questions que son esprit n'arrivait même pas à les formuler, n'est-ce pas un comble pour un vampire.

Bella leva les yeux vers Esmé et lui adressa la parole :

- _Merci de t'être occuper d'elle Esmé._

- _C'était un plaisir, elle est vraiment adorable._

Carlisle revint alors dans la pièce et Bella pensa immédiatement à Chris.

- _Comment va-t-il ?_ Demanda Bella en appréhendant la réponse.

- L_es heures prochaines seront décisives._

Alice d'origine si bavarde ne savait quoi dire à Bella, elle se sentit démuni malgré l'aide de Jasper qui essayait de la calmer. Tout à coup, une vision arriva…

Bella remarqua immédiatement la vision d'Alice, son cœur se serra, Eleana n'aurait plus de visions, ce regard un peu perdue après l'une d'entre elles, l'impatience terrifiante d' Alyssa. Non elle savait qu'il le fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça, elle les ramènerait. Bella se concentra sur Alice, dans le passé elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu, seulement maintenant elle avait peur de dire quelque chose de travers, elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie d'aborder les questions importantes, parce qu'inévitablement il y en aurait. Quand Alice reprit ses esprits, elle se tourna vers Rosalie et prit la parole.

- _Peux-tu amener Lizzie à l'étage ? Enfin si tu es d'accord._ Demanda presque timidement Alice à Bella.

Bella hocha la tête en signe d'accord et fit un sourire rassurant à sa fille. Elle était à peine étonnée de voir Rosalie s'éloignait avec sa fille bien que l'image fut troublante.

- _Qu'as-tu vu Alice ?_ Demanda Jasper.

- _Le vampire qu'on a rencontré la dernière fois à la boutique, j'ai eu une vision de lui traquant un humain._

Alice n'avait pas voulu révélé que la première fois que les Cullen hormis Carlisle l'avait vu c'était à l'émission de télé, elle ne voulait pas mettre Bella mal à l'aise.

Bella ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était concernée par la conversation, elle prit sur elle et s'adressa à Alice.

- _En quoi suis-je concernée ?_

-_ Il s'appelle Stefan on la rencontré à la boutique avec sa fiancée…_

Bella cessa de respirer et n'entendit pas la suite, comment avaient-ils pu lui cacher cette information ? Sa propre sœur, elle ne comprenait pas.

- _Vous avez rencontré ma sœur ?_ Demanda-t-elle encore choquée par la révélation d'Alice.

- _Ta sœur ?_ Demanda Alice ne comprenant pas. Bella n'avait pas de sœur.

-_ Eleana ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit alors Carlisle.

- _Eh bien c'est ma sœur enfin bref,_ ne voulant pas se lancer dans des explications qui mèneraient à révéler les raisons de son départ.

Puis d'un coup, Bella se rendit compte de ce qu'Alice avait dit, sa vision.

- _Stefan est vraiment en train de traquer un humain ?_ Demanda Bella, sentant la colère monter en elle.

-_ Oui, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas…_

- _Sombre crétin._ Marmonna Bella dans sa barbe mais tous les Cullen comprirent.

Edward n'avait jamais réussi à lire les pensées de Bella mais il connaissait ses expressions maintenant il se sentait un peu perdue, il ne la comprenait pas. Comment se faisait-il que Bella ait une sœur ? Edward s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir laissé, il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de plonger son regard dans le sien mais elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Bella se leva rapidement et en oublia sa cheville, elle se rattrapa rapidement à la barre d'escalier mais elle vit le geste instinctif d'Edward voulant la rattraper, comme au bon vieux temps pensa-t-elle. Elle se demanda brièvement ce que ça lui ferait de le toucher, avant que Stefan lui revienne en tête.

-_ Tu es blessée Bella ?_ S'inquiéta Carlisle.

- _Rien d'important, est-ce que je peux emprunter un téléphone ?_

- _Oui bien sûr, il y a un fixe dans la cuisine._ Esmé lui indiqua le chemin et Bella quitta la pièce.

Elle se sentit encore plus en colère que tout à l'heure. Elle composa le numéro de Stefan.

Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Stefan laissez un message…

_« Crétin de vampire à la noix, tu as intérêt à vite te ramener. Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de problèmes à gérer, il faut en plus que tu m'en rajoutes. Tu m'as abandonné Stefan, j'avais besoin de toi, Chris est entre la vie et la mort et tu n'es même pas avec moi. La voix de Bella commença à trembler. Ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie, je sais que tu es triste et en colère je le suis aussi, mais on les sauvera. Eleana ne voudrait pas te voir faire ça, ce n'est pas toi, ça n'a jamais été toi. J'en prie, revient. Je me sens tellement impuissante. Défoules toi sur moi si t'es en colère parce que j'ai survécu et pas elle, c'est injuste, je donnerais ma vie pour qu'Eleana et Alyssa soient ici à ma place. Ne me laisse pas tomber Stefan. Je sais qui tu es, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as toujours été là dans les moments les plus durs. Maintenant je peux être là pour toi, pleurer avec toi, mais ne tue pas un être innocent, tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Reviens pour moi, pour Lizzie, n'importe qui mais reviens. »_

Bella pleurait vraiment cette fois.

Dans le salon, elle avait laissé les Cullen, qui pouvaient entendre son message poignant pour Stefan. Edward ressentit ce besoin viscérale d'aller la serrer dans ses bras pour la protéger, elle paraissait tellement fragile quand on l'entendait parler alors qu'en face deux, elle avait paru si forte. Il le savait sa Bella avait toujours été forte et il l'avait toujours admiré pour ça. Il se détestait de devoir rester loin d'elle alors qu'elle était si proche, mais il devait avouer que Bella l'intimidé, il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait failli mourir, quand il avait entendu dire ça, son cœur était devenue douloureux, il avait failli la perdre à jamais, failli ne jamais la revoir, il n'aurait jamais dû partir, il aurait dû la protéger. Alors que Bella pleurait dans la cuisine et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il entendit les pas de Lizzie descendre de l'escalier avec Rosalie qui arrivait derrière.

- _C'est qu'elle est maligne la souris !_ Dit Rosalie alors que sa famille la regardait.

-_ Ou est maman ?_ Demanda Lizzie inquiète.

Il y eut un blanc où tout le monde se demande ce qu'il devait dire et tout le monde fut étonné de voir Bella revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé, s'accroupir devant sa fille.

Jasper se demanda comment elle pouvait se reprendre si rapidement, l'amour entre Lizzie et Bella était vraiment incroyable, elles étaient incomplètes l'une sans l'autre et même si Jasper n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer la relation d'une mère avec sa fille, il savait cette relation unique.

Bella n'avait pas supporté d'entendre l'inquiétude de sa fille, elle était à bout mais jamais elle ne se laisserait décourager tant que Lizzie avait besoin d'elle. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Stefan elle devait aller le retrouver.

- _Ma chérie, je vais aller chercher parrain, il a besoin de moi, tu es d'accord avec ça ?_

- _Il est avec tatie Léna ?_ Demanda Lizzie foudroyant Bella sur place.

Les Cullen comprirent de qui Lizzie faisait référence, et par rapport au message laissé à Stefan, Eleana était morte.

- _Et Lizzie, si tu venais prendre un petit déjeuner ?_ Demanda Esmé.

Lizzie fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna vers Esmé et la suivit ne quittant pas directement sa mère des yeux, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose dans son regard.

Tous avait l'esprit en ébullition, et Edward le ressentait, aucun ne voulait que Bella aille chercher ce vampire en train de traquer une humaine, de quelle manière Bella pouvait l'arrêter ? Ils étaient également tous conscient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'imposer à Bella, enfin presque tous…

- _Je peux venir avec toi ?_ Demanda Emmett voyant un moyen de renouer avec Bella.

Bella fut quelque peu surprise, elle n'avait pas été proche d'Emmett, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, d'un autre côté elle était rassurée que ce soit lui qui se propose, elle avait tellement peur d'affronter Edward. Elle faisait tout pour éviter son regard, sans ça elle savait qu'elle était perdue.

- _Oui bien sûr._

.

.

.

C'est comme ça qu'une demi-heure plus tard ils se trouvaient dans le centre de New-York cherchant Stefan. Bella aurait pu être plus rapide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer devant Emmett. Alice leur avait indiqué approximativement où se trouvait Stefan. Elle comptait maintenant sur l'odorat d'Emmett. Dans la voiture, aucune parole n'avait été échangée, que dire ? Oui, Bella avait énormément de choses à dire, à comprendre mais il fallait aborder les sujets sensibles, et Bella était trop trouillarde pour en être l'instigatrice.

Maintenant ils marchaient côté à côté, Emmett était concentré pour essayer de sentir la fragrance de Stefan, mais il n'oublie pas pourquoi il avait voulu accompagner Bella.

- _Alors comment vas-tu Bella ?_

Bella comprit immédiatement qu'il ne lui demandait pas de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps, c'était une vraie question, comment allait-elle ? Que devait-elle lui répondre ?

Emmett appréhendait ce qu'allait lui répondre Bella, il vit qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher, il en fit de même et se tourna vers elle. Bella regarda alors Emmett dans les yeux et lui dit :

- _Je ne vais pas bien Emmett, mais ça ira, comme toujours._

Elle ne pleura pas, mais Emmett s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Emmett déclare :

- _Bon après cette séquence émotion, et avant que je me transforme en fille si on revenait à nos histoires._

- _Merci Emmett._

Emmett fit semblant de ne pas comprendre mais compris très bien que Bella était heureuse qu'on lui demande comment elle allait. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, sa famille ne savait pas comment se comporter, l'ambiance était quelque peu étrange. Tout à coup, il sentit l'odeur d'un vampire, Stefan, même s'il n'avait senti qu'une seule fois, il était à même de la reconnaitre.

- I_l est à 100 mètres de nous._

Bella ne répondit rien, elle espérait ne pas arriver trop tard, elle ne voulait pas assister à ça, elle avait besoin de lui, il était comme son frère, elle avait besoin de lui pour supporter cette tristesse, ce désespoir, au Cullen pour finiront par apprendre la vérité.

- _Écoute Emmett, je te remercie de m'avoir amené jusque-là, j'aimerais que tu me laisses faire le reste. J'ai besoin de lui parler seul à seul. Peux-tu rentrer ?_

- _Mais tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu vas le retrouver ? Tu sais un vampire…_

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas_, lui dit-elle dans un sourire mystérieux, _Stefan ne me fera rien._

Emmett était tiraillé entre le fait de faire plaisir à Bella, et le danger que Stefan pouvait représenter, il décida tout de même de lui faire confiance en sachant qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles en rentrant.

_- Ok mais tu reviens ?_

- _Évidemment !_ Rigola Bella,_ je te rappelle que ma fille est toujours chez toi._

- _Oh… euh ouais_. Il se traita d'idiot mentalement, _alors à tout à l'heure !_

Bella avança alors dans la ruelle sombre, elle était tellement étroite que les rayons du soleil ne l'atteignait pas.

- _Stefan ?_ Dit-elle.

Aucune réponse.

- _Stefan tu es là ?_

Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière le container de la poubelle. Elle vit Stefan recroquevillé la tête entre les genoux, cette vision lui brisa le cœur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si démuni, il avait toujours été leur pilier à ses sœurs et à elle.

-_ Oh Stefan_, dit-elle en s'élançant vers lui.

Il ne semblait pas réagir à ses appels. Arrivait-elle trop tard ? Avait-il déjà tué un humain ?

- _J'ai écouté ton message,_ annonça-t-il l'air de rien.

Bella ne répondit pas, attendant avec une certaine impatience la réponse de Stefan. Elle savait que même s'il avait tué un innocent elle lui pardonnerait, si elle n'avait pas eu Lizzie elle ne sait pas de quoi elle aurait été capable.

- _Merci,_ continua-t-il.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda alors Bella.

- _Parce que sans toi je l'aurais fait. Je me sens tellement vide. Mais ça ne me donne pas le droit de prendre la vie d'une personne._

- _Je m'en veux d'avoir survécu._

- _Je t'en veux d'avoir survécu à sa place et je me déteste pour ça._

- T_u n'as pas à te détesté Stefan, je le comprends. Mais on trouvera une solution et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi._

-_ Comment va ma Lilie ?_ Demanda Stefan inquiet de la réaction de sa filleule.

- _Elle est perdue, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, comme puis-je lui annoncer ça ? Je sais que je dois le faire. Vas-tu m'accompagner ?_

- _Oui je crois que si je reste seul, je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps._

- _J'ai revu Edward,_ annonça alors Bella. _Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai pris la fuite, je ne sais pas comment agir. Comment leur avouer que je suis une sorcière, que Lizzie est sa fille, que je l'aime toujours à en crever._

En seul réponse, Stefan passa un bras autour des épaule de Bella, ils restèrent ensemble dans cette ruelle étroite de longues heures.

Ca faisait déjà de longues heures que sa mère était repartie, Lizzie était assise sur les marches de la porte d'entrée, dehors il faisait bon, le soleil commençait lentement sa descente. Bientôt il disparaitrait de l'horizon pour ne réapparaitre que le lendemain.

Un peu à l'écart, un esprit tourmenté la surveillé. Il comprenait mieux cette envie de la protéger, elle était la chaire et le sang de Bella. Elle lui ressemblait tellement qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué immédiatement.

Les Cullen n'avaient pas essayé de convaincre Lizzie de rentrer, ça semblait important pour elle d'attendre sa mère sur ses marches. Parfois Esmé allait la voir et lui demandait si elle avait faim ou froid.

Et finalement Stefan et Bella revinrent chez les Cullen. Bella les projeta assez loin de la maison pour qu'ils ne se posent pas de questions.

- _Tu vas devoir lui dire._ Annonça Stefan à Bella.

- _J'aimerais tellement lui épargner ça._

Ils se turent quand ils arrivèrent à proximité de la maison. Dès que Bella sortit des bois, Lizzie l'aperçut, elle se leva promptement et couru vers sa mère. Bella l'attrapa au vol. Elle la serra fort dans ses bras.

Edward observait cette scène avec une certaine fascination. Il vit les yeux de Bella brillait, elle ferma les yeux et des larmes s'en échappèrent, ses dents s'attaquaient nerveusement à sa lèvre, le pli sur son front n'annonçait rien de bon. Puis elle s'écarta de Lizzie avant de se tourner vers Stefan.

-_ Parrain !_ Fit Lizzie en lui faisant un bisou.

- _Je vais le faire, rentre voir les Cullen je crois que tu les as déjà rencontré._

Stefan comprit immédiatement que Bella était au courant de cette journée dans un fameux magasin qu'Eleana et lui avaient caché. Stefan parti en direction des Cullen et fut accueilli par Carlisle tandis que Bella amena Lizzie légèrement à l'écart.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda Rosalie à Stefan.

- _Elle s'apprête à lui briser le cœur._ Annonça alors Stefan alors qu'il ne lâcha sa famille du regard.

Bella s'assit alors sur une pierre et prit sa fille sur ses genoux.

- _Tu te souviens de Billie ?_ Demanda Bella.

- _Oui,_ répondit simplement Lizzie.

-_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit quand elle nous a quitté ?_

-_ Voui, elle est partie voir les anges, que tout était beau et qu'elle était heureuse._

- _C'est ce que je t'ai dit et…_

Bella sentit la panique lui montait, sa fille la regardait avec ses yeux innocent d'enfant, elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer ça.

- _Tatie Léna et Tatie Aly, elles sont partis rejoindre Billie._

- _Oh elles sont allées lui dire bonjour, elles vont revenir._

- _Non ma chérie._

Que lui dire d'autres ? Bella vit alors la compréhension envahir les prunelles de Lizzie, puis les larmes se formaient.

- _Mais, ze ne les reverrait jamais ?_

- _Non mais elles sont dans ton cœur._ Dit Bella en posant la main sur sa poitrine,_ c'est comme si elle était toujours avec nous._

- _NON !_ Cria Lizzie en sautant des genoux de sa mère et en s'enfuyant vers la maison.

Les Cullen restèrent sans voix, tous complètements accablés par cette scène. Accablé de voir Bella dans cet état, Jasper ressentait son impuissance, un sentiment d'échec, celui de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

- L_izzie_, implora Bella en voyant sa fille la fuir.

Quand Lizzie arriva dans la maison, elle se jeta dans les jambes d'Edward. Stefan regarda cette scène étrangement puis partit rejoindre Bella.

Lizzie pleurait dans les bras d'Edward, Bella pleurait dans les bras de Stefan.

- _Ou est-elle ?_ Demanda Bella à Stefan.

- _Avec Edward._ Lui dit-il avec un regard significatif.

- _Edward ?_ Demanda Bella en relevant alors la tête.

-_ Je crois qu'elle l'aime beaucoup._ Constata Stefan.

-_ Je sais._

Bella se décida à rentrer, la nuit commençait à tomber. Quand elle rentra dans la maison, elle se dirigea dans le salon, elle vit Edward et sa fille côté à côté, elle était en admiration devant cette vision, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de voir ça ? Elle se sentait presque gêner de venir déranger cette quiétude. Jamais Lizzie ne l'avait fui, elle avait peur de la réaction de sa fille, au lieu de s'installer à côté d'elle, elle s'assit en face, sur le canapé.

Lizzie leva les yeux, Bella vit sa lèvre inférieure tremblée. Elle ne supportait pas de voir sa fille souffrir, alors elle se leva et s'accroupit à pied de Lizzie. Bella ne voulait pas la brusquer et attendit un geste de sa part.

Bella posa ses mains sur les genoux de sa fille, elle avait la tête baisé au sol et avait peur de voir un sentiment de rejet provenant ses yeux. Sa fille était tout ce qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Lizzie puisse la rejeter. Puis soudain Bella sentit des doigts entourés les siens, elle eut un soupir de soulagement et regarda alors Lizzie.

Edward s'apprêtait à partir, il se sentait étranger à tout ça mais à la fois familier, comme si c'était une scène qu'il avait déjà vécu. Alors qu'il commença à se lever pour laisser Bella et Lizzie discutaient. Il sentit une petite main s'emparait de la sienne, il se retourna pour découvrir le visage implorant de Lizzie, ses yeux tellement identiques à sa mère. Il avait encore du mal à se faire que sa Bella soit maman.

_- Tu peux rester s'il te plait ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Edward voulait rester plus que tout, mais il ne savait si Bella voulait le voir si proche de sa fille. Bella comprit le dilemme d'Edward, et même si sa proximité la rendait nerveuse, le bonheur de Lizzie passait avant tout. C'était compréhensible, elle voulait juste ses deux parents à ses côtés, elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre qui l'obliger à ne rien révéler, et sa culpabilité s'agrandissait d'heures en heures mais comment lui annoncer ça ? Elle sentit le regard d'Edward sur elle, elle le regarda et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Après ça Edward reprit sa place.

Lizzie posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et Bella lui caressa les cheveux pour apaiser ses sanglots, parfois elle avait l'impression de passer plus de temps à consoler ses larmes qu'à la faire rire, ce constat la peina.

Edward était séparé de Bella par le corps de Lizzie, il avait d'ailleurs l'une de ses mains posée sur sa cheville, il regardait Bella, elle était tellement accaparée par sa fille qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle lui chuchota des mots rassurants tout en continuant à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Mais qui était là pour rassurer Bella ?

Lizzie finit par s'endormir, mais ses sanglots ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Bella sentit alors le regard d'Edward, elle savait que c'était le moment de lui parler, de lui avouer certaines choses et pourtant aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Quant à Edward, il ne savait pas comme agir, elle avait l'air tellement ravagé, peut-être avait-elle besoin de tranquillité, il voulait tellement lui parler, il avait tellement de choses à lui dire et pourtant il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Leurs quiétudes et leurs interrogations furent interrompues par les pas de Carlisle se dirigeant vers eux. Bella tout en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Lizzie demanda à Carlisle l'état de Chris.

_- Pour l'instant, ça va mais comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure je dois attendre quelques heures pour voir comment ça évoluer, il a été très violemment malmené._

Bella sentit ses yeux lui bruler, elle faisait tout pour ne pas passer à ça, elle aimait Chris, il était un membre de sa famille et le seul à pouvoir l'aider à ramener tout le monde en vie. Sans lui, jamais elle ne pourrait réussir. Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer, de ne plus de soucier du paraitre, elle se sentait si mal et pourtant elle était assise sur ce canapé comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et son semblant d'indifférence la débectait.

- _Merci pour tout._ Répondit-elle tout de même.

- _ Bella puis-je examiner ta cheville ?_ Demanda Carlisle d'une voix douce.

- _Si tu veux, mais tout va bien je t'assure._

Non tout n'allait pas bien, elle se sentait courbaturer, elle avait des bleues sur tout le corps, mais il était hors de questions qu'elle se plaigne alors qu'elle avait la chance d'être toujours en vie.

Carlisle s'accroupit autour de Bella, et posa sa main froide sur sa cheville, Bella ne l'avouerait jamais mais la fraicheur de Carlisle apaisa la douleur. Il commença à bouger la cheville de Bella précautionneusement tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas gémir de douleur.

Pendant ce temps, Stefan se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de demander à Bella ce qui s'était passé, il fila vers le salon et s'installa au fond de la salle loin du regard de Bella.

Elle était tellement concentrée à ne pas montrer combien elle avait mal, qu'elle avait réussi à occulter tout ce qui l'entourer. Ce n'est que quand Carlisle commença à parler qu'elle se rendit compte que tous les Cullen était désormais présent dans la pièce.

- _Je pense que tu as une entorse Bella, il faut que tu marches le moins possible, je vais te mettre une attèle pour immobiliser ta cheville._

Bella écouta à peine les recommandations de Carlisle tellement son ventre était noué d'appréhension, les voir tous réunit, ils demanderont forcément des explications, était-elle prête pour ça ?

Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

Carlisle s'éloigna de Bella pour s'installer sur le canapé d'en face où sa femme était déjà assise.

- _ Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas blessé ailleurs ?_ Demanda Stefan.

Bella fit une petite grimace discrète mais pas assez pour qu'Edward ne la remarque pas.

- _ Rien d'important_, menti Bella.

Carlisle coupa court à la conversation, il savait très bien que si Bella avait eu quelque chose d'important telle qu'une hémorragie il l'aurait senti. Bien que comme son fils il n'avait pas la capacité de lire dans les pensées ils savaient que sa famille voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- _Que s'est-il passé Bella ?_ Demanda Carlisle prudemment.

Elle paniqua, que leur raconter ? A partir de quel moment ? Devait-elle tout révéler ? Stefan devina rapidement le trouble de Bella, il se trouvait debout en face d'elle. En voyant son hésitation, Carlisle reprit la parole.

- _Mais tu n'es pas obligé, on comprendra…_

Bella ne le laissa pas terminer.

- _Non je pense que vous êtes en droit de savoir mais…_

Mais quoi pauvre idiote ? Pensa-t-elle, parle bon sang.

- _Tu devrais commencer par le début._ Suggéra Stefan.

**« Il y a tellement de secrets et de non-dit »** pensa Stefan, Edward intriguait lui jeta un regard interrogatif, Stefan pensa à autre chose, ce n'était pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Son esprit se tourna vers Eleana, son amour, il avait tellement besoin d'elle. Edward sortit de ses pensées, il se sentait triste pour lui, jamais il n'aurait pu continuer s'il avait su Bella morte.

- _Hum… après votre départ…_ la voix de Bella partit quelque peu dans les aigus, elle n'aimait pas penser à cette période, _trois mois après j'ai eu un accident de voiture assez grave et j'ai terminé à l'hôpital…_

Devait-elle les épargner ? L'épargner ? Pouvait-elle être le plus sincère possible ?

- _Tu peux parler librement_, lui dit alors Esmé comme si elle savait ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de Bella.

- _ Comme vous voudrez,_ répondit Bella en grimaçant. _Après l'accident j'ai été plongé dans le coma, à cet époque je n'avais pas forcément envie de continuer à me battre, j'avais l'impression qu'un choix s'imposait à moi, vivre ou mourir._

Les Cullen se turent, Edward se sentait tellement coupable, il avait tellement du l'anéantir, il n'était qu'une merde.

- _J'ai eu l'intuition que je devais continuer, que quelque chose m'attendait…_ dit Bella en regardant sa fille dans ses bras et en pensant à ce que le médecin lui avait annoncé. _Je suis sortie quelques jours après. Renée, ma mère avait rejoint Charlie parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour moi. Alors qu'on discutait vivement, Charlie a lâché une information qui a changé tout ma vie, j'ai été adopté._

- _Quoi ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de dire Alice, alors que tout subissait le même choc.

- _Oui, j'ai été à moitié étonné, je suis partie dans l'heure qui suivit de Forks coupant les ponts avec Charlie. J'ai appris que j'avais deux sœurs, que nous étions triplettes, que nos parents nous avaient laissé à l'âge de 6 mois parce qu'ils étaient en danger._

- _Et comment as-tu rencontré Stefan ?_ Demanda Emmett avec curiosité.

- _ J'ai finalement réussi à retrouver mes sœurs, comme si on avait tout fait pour nous réunir. Eleana a voulu nous présenter son copain, quand il arrivait que je l'ai vu…_ un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en pensant à sa réaction.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Renchérit Emmett.

- _Elle m'a regardé comme si ce qu'elle voyait était impossible et s'est enfui._ Répondit Stefan avec nostalgie.

- _ Après, nous nous sommes installés tous les quatre à San Francisco où on a repris un club familial appelé le P3. Chris à côté est mon cousin, son frère est également décédé il y a quelques jours._

Personne n'osa demander pourquoi la moitié de sa famille était morte, mais tout le monde remarqua que Bella n'avait fait aucune allusion à Lizzie. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, vu l'âge de Lizzie, sa conception avait dû se faire peu de temps après son départ, mais ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle vive sa vie non ?

Rosalie regarda la petite fille dormir sur les genoux de sa mère, elle éprouvait de la jalousie à l'égard de Bella, mais également de l'admiration face à tout l'amour qu'elle portait à sa fille.

- E_lle te ressemble beaucoup,_ lâcha alors Rosalie.

Bella eut un sourire tendre.

- _Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père également._ Dit alors Stefan.

Bella leva la tête comme électrocuter, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ? Était-ce un message pour lui dire d'avouer la vérité ? Edward remarqua la réaction de Bella et s'interrogea.

- _Stefan,_ fit Bella en lui signalant du regard de se taire.

- _Quoi ? C'est vrai, avoue que la ressemblance est flagrante._

- _Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire,_ répondit Bella entre ses dents.

- _Qui est son père ?_ Demanda franchement Rosalie.

- _ Rosalie !_ La réprimanda Esmé.

Si Bella n'aimait pas une chose, c'est bien se sentir au piège, elle avait envie de prendre les jambes à son coup, comment on n'annonce à un homme qu'il est papa depuis 3 ans et demi ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un mode d'emploi ? Cependant elle n'aimait le ton inquisiteur de Rosalie, pensait-elle qu'elle était le genre de fille à coucher à tout va ?

- _Est-ce qu'il y a un double sens à a question?_ Demanda Bella qui dès qu'on s'attaquait de près ou de loin à sa fille pouvait oublier toute réserve.

- _A toi de me dire, vu l'âge de Lizzie et le moment où nous sommes parti…_

- _Qu'insinues-tu ? Que du moment où vous êtes parti, j'aurais dû arrêter du vivre et rester dans mon coin à me morfondre._

- _En aucun cas ! Tu avais le droit de vivre ta vie humaine, mais faire un enfant avec un inconnu et privé ta fille d'un père, c'est drôlement égoïste._

- _Rosalie, tais-toi,_ entendit-elle Edward répliqué.

Bella était folle de rage parce que Rosalie parlait sans savoir, parce qu'elle s'en était toujours voulu de priver sa fille d'un père, elle venait de toucher une corde sensible.

Rosalie ne provoquait pas cet affrontement par plaisir, mais elle avait une théorie qu'elle voulait confirmer, elle s'en voulait de dire ce genre de chose. Elle cacha soigneusement ses pensées à Edward.

Bella posa précautionneusement la tête de ta fille sur le canapé avant de se lever vivement pour faire face à Rosalie.

- _Ne parle pas de chose que tu ignores !_ Dit Bella le regard noir de colère.

Rosalie ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais Bella en colère était flippant.

- _Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse_, répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de Bella.

Edward ayant peur des réactions de Rosalie sur Bella se leva à son tour en bougeant de manière à ne pas réveiller Lizzie.

- _Rosalie, arrête ça tout de suite, on se calme maintenant_. Dit Esmé en élevant le ton.

- N_on je veux entendre ce qu'elle a dire, comment peut-on être aussi irresponsable ?_

A part Alice et Stefan, tous les Cullen étaient choqués par la réaction de Rosalie. Alice savait que ça allait bien se terminer même si elle ignorait comment. Et Stefan parce qu'il avait compris le plan de Rosalie.

- _ Je ne te permets pas de me juger, même si Lizzie n'était pas attendu. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus chère et je peux te dire que ça a été fait par amour._

Les paroles de Rosalie lui rappelèrent celle de Charlie, comme lui elle doutait des conditions dans lesquels avait été conçu Lizzie.

- _Quel est son nom ?_ Insista Rosalie.

- _ A quoi ça t'avancera de la savoir ?_

- _Voir si tu t'en souviens._

- _Pour qui me prends-tu ?_ Demanda Bella en poussant Rosalie.

Tout le monde était tellement concentré sur Rosalie et Bella qu'ils ne virent pas que Lizzie était en train de se réveiller.

- _Pour ce que tu es Bella._

Au-delà de la colère, Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rosalie avait une telle image d'elle.

- _ Tu ne me connais pas,_ clama-t-elle.

- _Non tu as peut-être raison mais l'image que tu renvois n'est pas des meilleurs ! Pauvre Lizzie j'aurais honte de ma mère à sa place. Alors dis-nous, si ça a vraiment été fait par amour, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous ?_

La colère laissa place à un profond désespoir, que répondre à ça.

- J_e l'ai fait par amour, ce n'était pas réciproque, on force par quelqu'un à rester…_

Rosalie se haïssait de pousser Bella comme ça, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Tous les Cullen restèrent étonné par cette affirmation, Edward avait le cœur en miette, elle avait aimé après lui, alors finalement il avait eu raison de partir, l'attachement de Bella n'était pas aussi important, il n'était pas son âme sœur.

- _ C'est compréhensible, qui voudrait rester avec un cœur d'artichaut ?_

- _ Va te faire voir Rosalie, ne soit pas jalouse de ce que tu ne pourras jamais avoir._ Bella vit le visage de Rosalie se teinter d'un profond chagrin. _Moi aussi je sais être méchante, alors ferme-la compris ?_ Cria Bella.

- _ Tu es vraiment qu'une salle gar… Oh Lizzie ma chérie tu es réveillé._

Alors que Rosalie s'approcha de Lizzie, Bella lui barra le chemin.

- _Ne touche pas à ma fille !_ La menaça-t-elle.

Elle attrapa la main de sa fille comme pour partir, inconsciente des regards inquiets de Lizzie. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner.

- _Tu es lâche Bella, voilà tout._

Bella se retourna, si elle avait eu le pouvoir de tuer un vampire, elle l'aurait fait sur le champ.

- _ J'ai bien des défauts mais sûrement pas la lâcheté, après votre départ je me suis retrouvée toute seule, me demandant parfois si vous aviez tous vraiment existé, après ça je me suis retrouvée enceinte à seulement 18 ans, je suis partie de chez mes parents parce qu'aux yeux de mon père je n'étais qu'une salope_. Elle posa les mains sur les oreilles de sa fille au moment de dire « salope ». _J'ai élevé ma fille en partant de rien sans savoir où j'allais. Je n'accepterais pas qu'on me juge encore et pour ta gouverne sache que je n'ai été intime qu'avec une seule personne dans ma vie, alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Rosalie._

Alors que Bella s'apprêtait à se retourner, elle se rendit compte avec effroi de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle se figea totalement.

- _Maman qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Demanda Lizzie en tirant sur la main de sa mère.

Stefan sourit devant la révélation de Bella, Rosalie se demanda si c'était l'information qu'elle attendait, les autres Cullen ne comprirent pas la réaction choquée de Bella.

Edward venait de subir un black-out total. « Je n'ai été intime qu'avec une seule personne dans ma vie », nous avions été intimes. Lizzie, Bella, Bella est la maman de Lizzie…

Il restait totalement choquer, totalement figer, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le père de Lizzie…

Bella se tourna alors vers Edward comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Cullen elle avait évité son regard, mais là elle sentit le besoin de savoir comment il allait, ce qu'il ressentait. Bella se maudit comme jamais d'avoir lâché cette information, elle aurait aimé trouver le courage de lui en parler tranquillement, mais non l'idiote qu'elle est avait trouvé le moyen le plus radical pour lui annoncer. Finalement elle encra ses yeux dans les siens, elle vit de l'incompréhension, de la peur et enfin de la tristesse, beaucoup trop de tristesse.

Elle eut mal, pas pour elle parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de cette douleur qui lui broyait le cœur depuis qu'il était parti ce fameux jour d'automne, non elle avait mal pour Lizzie, il ne voulait pas d'elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle comprenait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui imposer…

Elle ne pouvait plus affronter son regard alors elle partit, oui Rosalie aurait pu confirmer sa lâcheté, seulement elle avait besoin de souffler, de pleurer aussi, mais si elle commençait elle ne pourrait s'arrêter.

- _Excusez-moi, _balbutia-t-elle avant de lâcher la main de Lizzie.

Stefan regarda la petite fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi sa maman semblait si mal, il alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Edward était toujours figé, le regard rivé sur la porte d'où Bella venait de partir, il se sentait comme si son corps et son esprit n'étaient plus en fasse.

**« Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller mon pote »** Entendit-il dans les pensées de Stefan.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Entendit Edward alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Sa famille n'avait jamais su jusqu'à quel point il avait aimé Isabella. En seulement quelques heures, elle avait ravagé son existence. Elle était arrivée et Edward s'était enfin senti entier.

Il trouva Bella assise sous le porche regardant fixement les étoiles comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose. La lueur de la lune se reflétait sans ses cheveux acajou, Dieu qu'elle était belle !

Edward s'assit alors à côté d'elle sans pour autant être trop près, il était toujours profondément bouleversé par la révélation de Bella, il avait l'impression que depuis 24 heures son cerveau subissait beaucoup trop de données en même temps. Drôle de situation pour un vampire.

Il l'entendit soupirer alors que son regard était fixé sur elle, comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle ?

- _Je…_ commença-t-il en même temps qu'elle.

Elle eut un faible sourire devant cette situation, ce sourire qui ne cachait qu'une grande anxiété.

- _ Je t'en prie, commence,_ lui dit Edward.

- _ Je suis navré d'être arrivé comme ça sans prévenir, crois-moi que si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurais fait…_

Edward s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre soin, elle reprit la parole.

_- Non, laisse-moi parler, je suis vraiment désolée que tu es appris pour Lizzie de cette manière, j'aurais voulu trouver une façon plus délicate de t'en parler. Je me doute qu'il te faut du temps pour diriger tout ça, et je n'avais pas pensé aux répercussions que ça pourrait avoir. J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolée que même maintenant tu doives avoir un lien avec moi, je pourrais m'excuser pour des tas de choses mais ça serait faux. Je sais qu'on pourrait me considérer comme irresponsable d'avoir gardé un enfant à seulement 18 ans alors que le père était parti, mais je l'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai appris son existence, je n'ai jamais envisagé de me séparer d'elle. Encore une fois je ne te demande rien et ne lui fait pas de mal Edward._ Lui dit-elle en encrant ses yeux dans les siens.

Edward était troublé par son regard qui reflétait à la fois une grande souffrance mais une menace sérieuse.

- _Je ne veux pas que tu sois proche d'elle si tu n'es pas sûr de toi, elle est mon trésor et je n'hésiterais pas à faire des choses horribles aux personnes qui pourront lui faire du mal. Dans le cas contraire, sache que je t'empêcherais jamais de créer une relation avec elle._

Bella sentit un poids en moins mais elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite, elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il était question de Lizzie, pas d'elle. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau, son odeur toujours aussi envoutante il semblerait que les années n'aient pas altéré l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Bella sentit un poids en moins mais elle n'était pas pleinement satisfaite, elle aurait voulu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il était question de Lizzie, pas d'elle. Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau, son odeur toujours aussi envoutante il semblerait que les années n'aient pas altéré l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

- _ Je voulais m'excuser à mon tour, je sais que je n'aurais jamais du te laisser_, Bella fronça les sourcils face à cet aveu, croyait-il qu'elle allait venir mendier son amour ?

- _Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste,_ répondit-elle d'une voix assez froide.

- _ J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse,_ rétorqua Edward d'un air sombre, il l'avait fait pour elle._ Mais depuis que je t'ai vu toi et Lizzie, depuis que je sais qui je suis pour elle, je me suis trompé Bella, je n'aurais pas dû partir de cette façon._

Bella se sentit blesser par la remarque d'Edward, était-il vraiment capable de mentir sur ses sentiments pour arranger tout le monde ? Elle n'avait jamais douté de la véracité de son histoire avec lui, ni de sa sincérité, tout ça n'avait-il été qu'un jeu pour lui ? Etait-il capable de se remettre avec elle pour calmer sa culpabilité ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'être autant tromper sur lui. Elle l'avait aimé pendant des années, continuerait à l'aimer sûrement toute sa vie, elle chérissait leur histoire, elle acceptait le départ d'Edward parce qu'au fond elle savait qu'elle avait été aimé ne serait-ce que quelques temps, alors pourquoi venait-il à regretter d'être parti depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le père de Lizzie ? Bella avait toujours respecté son choix, encore une fois on ne peut pas se forcer à aimer quelqu'un. Elle était totalement bouleversée alors qu'Edward était à mille lieues de ce qui tourmenter Bella.

Non il n'imaginait pas à quel point sa phrase venait d'anéantir Bella, tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas les éléments pour la comprendre.

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Bella pour garder la tête haute et ne pas réagir, elle échoua, ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer, et les larmes menaçaient de déborder à tout moment, il y avait cette boule grossissante dans sa gorge qui n'allait pas tarder à la faire entrer dans une très grosse crise de larmes. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, ses sœurs n'étaient plus là, elle ne savait même pas comment les faire revenir, Chris était dans un état critique, Stefan détruit, et elle, elle se sentait tellement inexistante.

Edward vit les larmes de Bella coulés, se sentit démunit, il voulait tellement être proche d'elle.

- _Bella que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda-t-il sincèrement inquiet.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait à en crever, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle le détestait d'avoir autant d'emprise sur lui, qu'elle voulait Alyssa et Eleana pour la consoler, qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, le gifler.

Edward n'obtint jamais de réponse mais se rapprocha tout de même de Bella et passa un bras autour de son épaule et finalement attira sa tête contre son torse, il ne put ignorer ce sentiment de bonheur pur de la voir si proche, ce sentiment de manque enfin comblé. Il se sentit tout à coup égoïste de son bonheur alors que la femme qui l'aime se trouvait actuellement dans ses bras à pleurer.

Seulement quelques secondes avant que Bella ne reprenne ses esprits et s'éloigne promptement de ses bras trop tentateur.

- _Excuse-moi,_ bafouilla-t-elle.

- _Non tu n'as rien à excuser, je suis désolé pour tes sœurs Bella et je suis désolé de te causer autant de soucis._

- _Je…_

Mais Bella se stoppa, son téléphone portable venait de sonner, elle ne sut pourquoi à cet instant-là elle espéra que l'une de ses sœurs était au bout du fil mais elle savait cela impossible.

- _Oui,_ décrocha-t-elle sans avoir pris le temps de regarder le nom qui s'inscrivait.

- _Bella, c'est Angela, comment vas-tu ma belle ?_ Lui demanda son amie.

- _Hum, ça va._

- _Tant mieux alors,_ fit Angela d'une voix très enthousiaste. O_h il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose, je tiens plus en place._

- _Je t'écoute,_ répondit Bella mal à l'aise devant le bonheur de son amie.

Pendant ce temps, Edward toujours à quelques centimètres de Bella ne savait quoi faire de sa carcasse mais la curiosité l'emporta et il resta à sa place à écouter Bella parler avec Angela. Dire qu'il était étonné qu'elles soient toujours en contact était un doux euphémisme.

- _Je suis enceinte, je suis tellement heureuse Bella, je n'arrive pas à y croire._

- _Oh, je suis contente pour toi,_ répondit Bella sincère mais sans grand enthousiaste.

Angela était étonnée par la réaction de son amie, depuis qu'elles s'étaient vues à Forks, elles s'appelaient toutes les semaines et Bella savait à quel point Angela se languissait de cet enfant.

- _Euh, tu es sûre que ça va ? Je suis tellement dans mon monde en ce moment, je te dérange c'est ça ?_

- _Non bien sûr que non, c'est juste que…_

- _Que se passe-t-il Bella ?_ S'alarma immédiatement Angela.

- _Oh Angie, Eleana et Alyssa sont mortes, ainsi que Wyatt et Andrew, je suis anéantie, Stefan également._

- _Oh mon dieu ma puce, je suis tellement désolée, que s'est-il passé ? Ne me dit pas que c'est eux ?_

- _Il fallait s'y attendre, Angie je ne suis pas toute seule, surveille ce que tu dis s'il te plait,_ chuchota Bella bien qu'Edward ne manqua pas cette partie intrigante de la conversation.

- _Et moi qui te balance mon bonheur en pleine figure, je m'en veux, je suis vraiment bête parfois,_ se fustigea Angela.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

- _Comment va Lizzie ? Et toi, j'aimerais tellement être à tes côtés._

- _Lizzie va bien, enfin je crois que comme nous elle n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle ne verra plus ses tantes et je ne l'ai pas mise au courant pour Andrew et Wyatt. C'était tellement dur de lui dire, tellement dur de voir mes sœurs sans vie._

_- Tu penses pouvoir les… enfin changer les choses ?_

_- J'y travaille il n'y a pas moyen qu'elles restent telles qu'elles sont._

Edward fronça les sourcils encore une fois, cette conversation prenait une allure des plus étranges, que lui cachait Bella ? Que voulait dire ses messages codés ?

- _Ou es-tu ?_ S'inquiéta tout à coup Angie.

_- Je suis dans les alentours de New York._

_- New York ? Pourquoi si loin de chez toi ?_

_- Je suis chez les Cullen._

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- _Oh ! Je comprends…_ Finis par dire Angela.

- _Oui._ Répondit Bella, Angela avait compris pour quelles raisons elle devait faire attention à ses paroles.

_- Es-tu en sécurité ?_

- _Pour l'instant_. Répondit Bella évasive, elle savait qu'ils n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à trouver sa trace, ils la trouvaient toujours. Alors comment as-tu su que tu étais enceinte ?

Bella voulait à tout prix changer de sujet, elle était persuadée qu'Edward se posait déjà énormément de questions.

_- Je mangeais beaucoup plus, j'avais l'impression que mes seins avaient pris une bonne taille, enfin ce genre de chose et j'ai fait le test._

_- Comment a réagi Jacob ?_

_- Oh tu penses il était fière comme un loir, je crois que toute la Push était au courant dans l'heure qui a suivi._

- _Je suis heureuse pour vous, vraiment, fait attention à toi surtout je suis sûre que tu feras tout pour protéger ton enfant tu feras une mère géniale._

_- J'espère l'être autant que toi, courage ma Bella, chasse les nuages tu finiras par voir le soleil._

_- J'aimerais… A bientôt._

Bella raccrocha en pensant qu'il y avait au moins eu un petit rayon de soleil avec cette annonce, mais le ciel était tellement noir que le rayon avait du mal à percer sur le moral de Bella. Mais elle était sincèrement contente pour celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Tout à coup, quelque chose troubla profondément Bella, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'avait interpellé dans la façon dont Eleana était tombée quand elle est morte, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui sauta aux yeux de Bella d'un coup.

Le poids de cette révélation fit tomber Bella à genou, le regard figé et choqué, même les dernières heures ne pouvaient être aussi horrible que ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Edward inquiet du comportement de Bella de rapprocha d'elle à grande vitesse.

_- Bella mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Mais Bella ne réagissait pas, elle ne semblait même pas le voir.

- _Bella, réagis, Carlisle_, cria Edward paniqué.

Bella était toujours figé dans sa révélation, elle se sentait tellement horrible, tellement coupable.

_- Elle semble en état de choc._

Tous finirent par arriver au fur et à mesure, s'approchant avec inquiétude de Bella mais ils se stoppèrent bien face aux mots de Bella.

- _Eleana, pardonne-moi,_ dit-elle avant d'hurler d'un crie de pure horreur.

* * *

Et voilà, alors qu'à découvert Bella sur sa soeur?

J'attends vos théories.

A bientôt !

**PS / ET SURTOUT N'HÉSITEZ PAS A LAISSER UNE REVIEW**


	26. Chapitre 25 : Continuer d'avancer

Bonjour (se cache derrière son écran)

Il y a toujours quelqu'un? Bref je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de cette loooonguuue attente, oui un an ça commence à faire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les mots pour écrire, l'inspiration est toujours là mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire l'histoire telle que je l'imaginais.

Je suppose que j'ai du perdre quelques lecteurs mais je suis contente, certaines d'entre vous attendent cette suite avec impatience, je suis assez stressée pour tout vous dire.

Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos encouragements tout au long de cette année. Je suis touchée de recevoir des messages, ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer. J'imagine que quand vous allez voir l'alerte de destin magique dans votre boite mail, vous n'allez pas en revenir.

J'ai fini le chapitre aujourd'hui et j'ai pas voulu vous faire attendre plus longtemps.

Encore désolée et excusez-moi pour les fautes.

On se retrouve en bas, j'attends vos impressions, bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 25** : _Continuer d'avancer_

* * *

Je ne savais pas ni ou j'étais, ni depuis combien de temps j'y été. Pourtant j'étais terriblement consciente de ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais égoïste parce que je n'aurais jamais du découvrir ça, j'étais déjà si mal et en colère que ces monstruosités aient disséminé ma famille, mais ça, ça dépassait tout. Je me sentais idiote d'avoir été si aveugle, prise dans le flot de mes émotions, de mes tourments, j'avais pour ainsi dire tourner le dos à ma famille.

Je la revoyais sourire quelques minutes avant sa prémonition de l'attaque de la Triade, annonçant qu'elle devait nous dire quelque chose d'important. Je revoyais également son trépas, cette tristesse et la détresse dans ces yeux en me regardant la main posé sur son ventre.

Comment avais-je pu louper ça?

Comment ne m'étais-je pas aperçu que ma propre soeur était enceinte?

Je ressentais sa douleur comme si elle était mienne, parce que si elle avait aimé cet être qui grandissait en elle autant que j'avais aimé Lizzie alors sa souffrance me tuait un peu plus encore que sa mort. J'aurais aimé être à sa place qu'elle soit en train de pleurer la perte d'Alyssa et la mienne. Après tout, je suis persuadée que Lizzie aurait survécu, Edward aurait été là pour elle, Stefan aurait eut Eleana et son enfant.

Et ma pauvre Alyssa qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de vivre pensant qu'il lui restait des années pour réparer ses erreurs avec Andrew. Ils étaient si profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre que ça les aveuglait complétement. Les deux avait eu tellement de fierté mal placé qu'il n'avait pas pu se rapprocher après ce malheureux incident "du petit copain d'Alyssa". J'étais persuadée qu'ils étaient proches d'être enfin heureux, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Wyatt également était parti, réduit en cendre. Comment pouvait-on faire autant de mal?

Il ne restait que Chris et moi... Enfin si j'étais encore.

.

.

.

- Va-t-elle se réveiller? Entendis-je la voix _inquiète_ d'Edward.

- Je ne sais pas Edward, elle est dans une sorte de coma, son esprit semble se protéger, elle est dans un profond état de choc. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Dans le coma je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Depuis combien de temps? Ce coma ne me protège en rien, je suis consciente de mon aveuglement et je ressens toute ma culpabilité. J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas su protéger mes sœurs, et j'étais terrifiée par l'avenir, par l'espoir que Stefan plaçait en moi et que Chris placerait inévitablement.

Comment pouvais-je effacer les évènements des derniers jours? Je ne me sentais pas à la hauteur, je n'étais pas la plus forte des sœurs, non c'était Alyssa qui nous protégeait comme une lionne, et Eleana qui nous canalisait. Le destin n'avait pas laissé la bonne sœur survivre? Je savais que Stefan arrivait à brider son chagrin parce qu'il croyait en moi, parce qu'il savait que je ramènerais mes sœurs et sa Eleana, je ne voyais aucune solution, seule je ne pouvais rien faire... La Triade nous avait liquidé sans l'ombre d'un effort, ils avaient par le passé fait fuir nos parents, quelle chance avais-je seule?

- Bella il faut que tu te réveilles..

Je reconnus le timbre de Rosalie et m'étonnais de l'entendre me parler.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir pousser à bout je ne pensais ce que je t'ai dis, j'avais des raisons de faire ça. On ne sait plus quoi dire à Lizzie, elle s'inquiète pour sa maman...

Lizzie? Depuis combien de temps étais-je dans cet état? Mon Dieu il fallait que je lui rajoute de la tristesse, je pouvais pas rester dans le coma. Et si la Triade nous retrouvait je ne pourrais même la défendre les défendre. Mais peut-on décider de se réveiller d'un coma comme dans un mauvais cauchemar?

- Pourquoi as-tu prononcer le prénom Eleana? De quoi doit-elle te pardonner? Bella réveille toi, j'ai besoin de toi et de savoir. Nous essayons de tenir Lizzie à distance, on lui dit que tu es très fatigué que tu dois te reposer, mais elle a ce lien depuis toujours avec toi, elle sait qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il faut que je revienne.

Que devrais-je dire à Stefan? La vérité ou me taire? J'allais le détruire encore plus mais pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux en sachant ce que je sais.

.

.

.

Brusquement le noir dans lequel je semblais flotter, devint un endroit concret, je vis le plafond blanc, entendit les oiseaux chantés. Mes sens s'éveillaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, j'étais enfin revenus à moi, sorti du coma. Cela n'arrangeait pas ma culpabilité, mais je devais vivre avec, et faire tout mon possible pour changer ce destin merdique.

La maison avait l'air plutôt calme, je n'entendais personne. Ou donc était ma fille?

Je pris du temps pour me relever, ma tête me tournait, je remarquais une atèle à ma cheville, avait-il découvert mes innombrables bleus? J'étais totalement perdue, que devrais-je dire à Stefan? Par où commencer pour les sauver? Comment réussir en si peu de temps alors que ça fait des années qu'on cherche une solution? Et s'il n'y avait aucun moyen?

Non je n'avais pas le droit de penser ça, il y a toujours une solution à tout. Enfin je l'espère...

Je ne connaissais pas bien la maison des Cullen, je n'étais jamais monté à l'étage. Trouver un escalier ne devait pas être bien difficile à si? Pour Bella Swan certainement, jeune fille un peu naïve, encore protéger par le vrai visage de la vie, mais pas pour Isabella Halliwell. Je m'étonnais que personne ne soit venue à ma rencontre, ne devrait-il pas être au courant de mon réveil?

Je commençais à descendre les marches, j'avais une vue plongeante sur le salon, mes yeux balayèrent l'espace quand tout à coup je me stoppais nette sous le choc.

- Chris ! Dis-je d'une voix aigüe.

Il se tourna vers moi et esquissa un sourire. Je me mis à marcher aussi vite que ma cheville me le permettait. Quand enfin j'arrivais vers lui, je l'étreignis avec force, peut-être un peu trop.

- Aie ! Dit-il.

Je me détachais de lui avec un regard d'excuse.

- Oh mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment vas-tu? J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne t'en sortes pas.

- Je vais bien Bella, je suis costaud comme tu vois. Me dit-il dans un sourire.

- Tu es sûr? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Lui demandais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Même s'il était mon aîné j'avais toujours eu besoin de le materner, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Oui Maman, rit-il ne t'inquiète pas on s'est bien occupé de moi.

- Tant mieux, dis-je en m'asseyant près de lui et en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Il n'y a personne?

- Les vampires chassent, enfin Esmé est avec Lizzie dans le jardin.

Lizzie, elle s'inquiétait, il faillait que j'aille voir si elle allait bien et puis elle me manquait mais je ne voulais pas laisser Chris tout seul, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

- Tu peux aller la rejoindre, me dit Chris en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

- Non je vais rester, hum... que s'est-il passé en enfer? Demandais-je d'une petit voix.

- Je ne sais pas, une quantité de démons nous est tombée dessus, ils nous ont séparé et après plus aucun souvenirs...

Je préférais stopper la conversation je voyais à quel point c'était dur pour lui, je comprenais sa douleur et je savais qu'il se sentait autant coupable que moi de ne pas avoir protéger son frère.

- Tu as le livre des ombres? Me demanda-t-il tellement bas que je dus faire un effort pour l'entendre.

Mon souffle se coupa et je restais totalement figer.

- Bella, il y a un problème?

- Je l'ai oublié, dis-je d'une voix monotone.

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes?

- Non je suis désolée, avec tout ça, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu oublié le livre, je suis tellement idiote. Si on nous l'avait prit? Je vais y aller, il faut que...

- Bella, respire calme-toi, je voulais pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit. Je comprends que tu n'y ai pas pensé. Seulement il est primordial qu'on le retrouve. Et puis aucun démon ne peut le toucher.

- Oui, répondis-je quand le pouvoir des trois existait encore.

- Tu crois que la puissance du livre est affaiblit?

- Je ne sais pas je suppose, je vais aller le chercher maintenant. Dis-je en me levant précipitamment du canapé.

- Non Bella, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, et Stefan ne te serait d'aucune utilité. Lance un sortilège de protection et on ira le chercher ensemble quand je serais rétabli. S'il te plait Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Oui tu as raison, il y a eut assez de malheur.

On continu à parler un moment, puis le silence finit par nous envahir comme un signe de recueillement.

.

.

- Stefan, attends un peu, ne la réveille pas ! Gronda Chris.

- Ça fait trois jours que j'attends, répliqua Stefan.

- Et alors tu peux attendra encore un peu, ne la réveille pas.

- C'est toi qui va m'en empêcher? Fit Stefan menaçant.

- Peut-être pas mais moi oui. Répondit Edward.

- Oh ça y est voilà qui nous joue le chevalier servant.

J'étais encore dans un demi sommeil et mit du temps à comprendre ce qui se passer, la voix de Stefan était mauvaise. Et j'avoue que je gardais les yeux fermés pour éviter la confrontation. Je comprenais les motivations de Stefan mais il n'avait pas besoin d'agir comme ça.

- Calme toi un peu Stefan ! Fit Chirs apaisant.

- Laisse maman tranquille. Dit Lizzie pour me défendre.

Malheureusement sa voix me fit perdre tout ma concentration pour garder les yeux fermés.

- J'étais sûre que tu faisais semblant. M'accusa Stefan.

- Je voulais peut-être pas faire face à tes humeurs. Dis-je un peu agressive.

Lizzie vint se blottir dans mes bras, alors que je caressais tendrement ses cheveux. Au regard de Stefan, je vis qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas la façon de s'y prendre avec moi.

- Je m'excuse, c'est juste que... enfin...

- Oui je comprends tu veux des explications.

Et toujours la même question qui me taraudait l'esprit, dois-je lui dire la vérité? Je me levais, confuse, ma cheville encore faible, je n'avais jamais eu peur de Stefan mais je mentirais si j'avouais ne pas redouter sa réaction. Vers qui retournerait-il sa colère?

.

.

- Stefan il faut que tu me fasses confiance, commençais-je.

- Tu ne veux rien me dire c'est ça Bella? Me demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

- En tout honnêteté non, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. Tentais-je de lui faire comprendre.

- Est-ce que ça concerne Eleana?

- Oui

- Est-ce que ça me concerne?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer, il était en train de m'avoir en beauté.

- Oui, dis-je à contre cœur.

- Alors dis-moi !

- S'il te plait Stefan tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Bien sûr que si, dit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

- Ça va te détruire et...

- Et quoi?

- Ça ne te ramènera pas Eleana.

- Léna est... était ma fiancée, nous allions nous marier, tu ne peux me cacher quelque chose qui la concerne, tu n'en as pas le droit Bella.

Je sentais bien qu'il s'énervait, mais j'aimais Stefan comme un frère, je préférais porter ce poids toute seule si seulement je n'avais pas crier le prénom Eleana avant de m'effondrer il n'aurait jamais su. En dehors de ça il avait raison je n'avais aucun droit de lui cacher ça.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir, tentais-je encore en vain.

Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, me prit fermement par les épaules, peut-être trop.

- Il faut que tu ne le dise BELLA ! Grogna-t-il.

Le haussement de ton avait du alerter certains Cullen car je vis Emmett, Jasper et Edward proche de nous. Ils n'avaient pas à être ici, Stefan n'allait pas me faire du mal, enfin j'espérais.

- Toi, dit-il en s'adressant à Jasper, n'essaie pas d'influencer mes émotions.

- Laisse le, laissez-nous ça ne concerne que nous.

Pourtant les trois garçons ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Stefan se concentra de nouveau sur moi.

- DIS-MOI ! M'asséna Stefan en renforçant sa prise sur mes épaules.

Malgré mes efforts je ne pus réprimer une grimace.

- Lâche-la, tonna alors Edward.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Stefan pour l'écarter de moi mais il envoya Edward dans les airs.

- Arrête, dis-je alors paniquée en voyant Edward par terre.

- Alors arrête de jouer Bella, dis-moi ce que tu sais.

- Mais putain, m'écriais-je, tu comprends pas que si je me tais, c'est pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu es mal, je t'aime trop pour ça. Tu souffres déjà assez, ne te rajoute pas ça. Oublie cette histoire.

Ce n'est qu'en sentant de l'eau sur mon visage que je me rendis compte que je pleurais_ encore. Je vis dans le regard de Stefan qu'il ne renoncerait pas, que toutes tentatives seraient vaines. Au fond je le comprenais, moi-même j'aurais voulu savoir à tout prix peu importe les conséquences. Je n'avais pas à lui cacher.

- Je...

- Quoi Bella?

Je vis que Jasper, Emmett et Edward étaient toujours là, j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient ailleurs, je devais surveiller mes paroles à côté d'eux et ce que je m'apprêtais à révéler à Stefan ne les regardait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais rassurée qu'ils soient à côté, je ne connaissais pas la réaction qu'aurait Stef. Je me détestais de penser ça de lui, mais je n'étais pas naïve, je connaissais son passé et même s'il n'était plus le même, il restait des traces en lui et la colère pouvait nous faire faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Je...

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, c'était comme si j'avais une extinction de voix.

- BON SANG BELLA PARLE ! Tonna Stefan en me secouant.

A travers mes larmes je vis Emmett amorçant un geste, je secouais vivement la tête pour l'empêcher d'intervenir.

- Quand Eleana est tombée, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui m'a interpellée. Elle a eut un regard qui exprimait du regret et de la culpabilité au début je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Me demanda Stefan à la fois anxieux et suppliant.

- Elle a mit les mains autour de son ventre, lâchais-je enfin.

J'attendais la réaction de Stefan mais pourtant il ne se passait rien, je relevais alors la tête et vis que Stefan avait l'air perdu. Il n'avait pas compris, pourquoi m'obligeait-il à dire ça à haute voix?

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit alors Stefan.

- Oh Stefan ! dis-je suppliante, c'est un geste que tu m'as vu souvent faire, c'est un geste de protection quelque de plus fort que soi.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Je faisais ce geste quand j'étais enceinte.

Je vis ses yeux s'écarquillaient, un choc absolu sur son visage. Il ne méritait pas ça, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il ignore tout. Qui a-t-il de pire que de perdre la personne qu'on aime? Son enfant, sa chair, son sang même si celui-ci n'a jamais vu le jour.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis des réactions différentes, Emmett et Jasper avait l'air totalement perdu, il ne voyait sûrement pas le rapport avec Stefan. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Edward n'avait rien dit à sa famille concernant Lizzie. Edward quand à lui, semblait à la fois catastropher et compatissant. Stefan était toujours en état de choc et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour le réconforter, était-ce seulement possible?

- Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Dit Stefan d'une voix morne en me regardant bien dans les yeux.

Mon souffle se coupa, ma respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile.

- Ne dis pas ça, dis-je d'une voix tremblante alors que la culpabilité me tombait en plein dessus.

- Tu aurais du le savoir, souffla-t-il désespéré.

- Je sais, avouais-je alors.

Voilà ce que je redoutais le plus, qu'un autre que moi se rende compte de ma responsabilité. J'avais été trop égoïste, trop centrée sur moi-même et j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose que je n'aurais absolument pas dû loupé. Maintenant que je savais, je me rendais compte du nombre de signes que j'aurais du détecté.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire plus attention, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé se mettre en danger si j'avais su. Pardonne-moi je t'en pris. Le suppliais-je en continuant de pleurer.

Quand mon regard rencontra le sien, je ne vis que colère, tristesse et du dégout. Il ne me pardonnerait jamais. Je le comprenais tellement, je ne me pardonnerais pas moi-même.

- Tu les as tué parce que tu n'as rien voulu voir, m'assena-t-il.

Mes jambes lâchèrent sous ses paroles, je me retrouvais au sol totalement démuni.

- Je crois que ça suffit maintenant, si tu allais faire un tour. Exigea d'une voix contrôlée Edward.

Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, s'il partait il ne reviendrait peut-être pas, et j'avais besoin de mon grand frère, celui qui m'avait toujours soutenue. Il ne devait pas se retrouver seul maintenant avec tout ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

- Non, non je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas...

Il baissa ses yeux sur moi, avec une expression lointaine, comme si je n'existais plus pour lui et partit sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Je restais les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette qui avait à présent disparu. Il était parti, il m'avait laissé. Encore une fois quelqu'un m'abandonnait. Tout ça à cause...

Je tournais mon regard vers lui qui me regardait avec une certaine tendresse et me relevait promptement.

- De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie? Qui es-tu pour lui dire de partir? Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je t'interdis de m'approcher et te t'immiscer dans mes affaires. Lui dis-je aveuglée par ma colère.

Je vis Edward se décomposer devant moi et je ne ressentais rien sinon une colère si puissante à son égard.

Je rentrais en trompe dans la villa bien décidé à partir d'ici.

- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Chris inquiet.

- Il faut qu'on parte.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils mais il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser de questions et puis répondit tout simplement.

- D'accord.

Je me précipitais prendre les affaires de Lizzie quand Carlisle m'arrêta en me prenant l'avant-bras.

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce qui te fait partir mais tu es la bienvenue. Me dit-il d'un ton calme.

Je me calmais un peu face à ses paroles. J'étais ingrate de vouloir partir comme une malvenue.

- Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité et pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi mais il faut absolument que je rentre.

Carlisle lâcha mon bras, son regard se pointa au loin et je sentis la présence d'Edward dans mon dos. Ma colère encore bien présente reprit le dessus. Je contournais Carlisle avec l'intention de finir de réunir toutes les affaires.

- Bella, ton cousin n'est pas en état de voyager.

- Je l'emmènerais à l'hôpital aussitôt arriver.

- Il ne supportera pas le transport, renchérit Carlisle.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que le transport durerait moins de cinq secondes.

- Merci beaucoup pour votre considération, mais je me sens assez bien pour partir. Me soutient alors Chris.

- Je ... commença Carlisle.

- De toute façon si on veut partir, vous allez pas nous empêcher non? Cela commençait à m'agacer prodigieusement le fait qu'il voulait nous empêcher de partir.

- BELLA ! Me réprimanda Chris.

- Non il n'y a pas de Bella, pour qui vous vous prenez? Vous m'avez tous abandonner comme une malpropre et maintenant vous voulez me donner des leçons? C'est le monde à l'envers.

J'entraperçus les visages choquées des Cullen, oui la petite Bella toute timide avait bien changé, à qui la faute?

- Ou est ma fille?

- Dans la cuisine avec Esmée, me répondit Rosalie.

- Très bien.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine, Lizzie était à table et semblait parler gaiement avec Esmé.

- Maman, dit-elle en m'apercevant.

- On part Lizzie, lui dis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Mais pourquoi? Me demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Va prendre tes affaires, lui dis-je en ignorant sa question et en repartant dans le salon pour rassembler mes affaires et celle de Chris.

Il n'y avait seulement que quelques jours que nous étions là et pourtant il y avait nos affaires étalés un peu partout. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Stefan, il n'allait pas revenir, j'en étais persuadée.

- Bella reste, entendis-je.

Je me retournais vers Alice, elle faisait sa tête qui me faisait tant craquer autre fois, mais elle m'avait laissé, sans un au revoir alors que je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Je stoppais quelques secondes mon rangement pour m'adresser au Cullen une dernière fois.

- Merci pour ces derniers jours, d'avoir prit soin de ma fille. Mais nos chemins se sont séparés il y a bien longtemps et retournons à nos vies à présent. Dis-je d'une voix ferme.

- Mais... mais tu me manques.

Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait probablement fait.

- Te manquer? Toi qui est partit dans un au revoir? Rétorquais-je, seulement la colère retenait mes larmes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose mais la referma en baissant la tête.

Je me détournais d'elle en ignorant le reste de la famille Cullen. Je regrettais d'être réapparu dans leurs vies. Notre plan pour protéger Lizzie avait été mit en place depuis sa naissance et nous n'en avions jamais reparlé, pourtant je me rendais compte maintenant que j'avais d'autres options. Jacob et Angela aurait pu la garder à l'abri du danger, il avait la force de la protéger, mais elle était un demie-vampire dans un groupe de loup, aurait-ce été prudent?

- Bella... entendis-je Carlisle dans mon dos.

Je ne me retournais pas et continuais mes affaires.

- Bella, dit une voix ferme.

Le ton de la douce Esmé m'arrêta net. Il n'y avait ni méchanceté, ni supériorité, juste une intonation qui imposait le respect.

Je me retournais le corps un peu raidis par l'appréhension. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'explications pour que je comprenne ce qu'Esmé voulait me faire voir. Chris peinait à se lever du canapé où il était assis quelques secondes plus tôt, Carlisle le soutenait, mais des grimaces de douleurs traversaient son visage.

Et enfin mon regard se tourna vers Lizzie, elle regardait Edward avec de la tristesse, j'étais en train de l'arracher à un père qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de connaitre.

Est-ce ça qu'on appelait le contre coup? J'avais été excessive, je me sentais étouffer, personne n'était plus là pour moi à présent. Stefan était partie, mes soeurs, Wyatt, Andrew et on attendait de moi que je puisse tout arranger, j'avais si peur d'échouer. Pourrais-je survivre à ça?

Je me dirigeais alors vers Chris, voulant implorer mon pardon.

- Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je...

La main de Chris se posa alors sur mon épaule alors que j'essayais tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes, je voulais arrêter de pleurer.

- C'est pas grave ma puce, je comprends, ça va allait.

- Tu crois que ça va aller sincèrement?

Il ne me répondit pas, que pouvait-il répondre? Lui non plus ne savait pas. Au lieu de ça, il m'entraina avec lui sur le canapé. J'étais blottie dans ses bras et pour la première fois depuis l'attaque je me sentis bien.

- Est qu'on part maman? Demanda Lizzie incertaine.

- Pas de suite mon coeur. La rassurais-je.

.

.

Après un silence pesant, les conversations revinrent enfin, même si je n'y participais pas, c'était toujours plus agréable. Je me sentais mal à l'aise de mon comportement de tout à l'heure mais je préférais me taire pour l'instant.

- Bon si on allait chasser, un petit grizzly ça vous tente pas?

- Emmett ! Firent la famille comme scandaliser.

Le reste de la famille Cullen regardait Lizzie et Chris avec beaucoup d'appréhension, et Lizzie et Chris les regardaient avec curiosité. Qu'était-il en train de se passer? Esmé finit par me regarder avec un air désolé, finalement je compris le sujet du malaise.

- Oh mais Chris est au courant pour vous, leur dis-je.

- Mais Lizzie, dit Esmé toujours aussi paniquée.

- Oh, euh...

Je regardais Edward très rapidement, je le vis ouvrir la bouche et finalement la fermer.

- Elle est au courant également.

- Bella, s'exclama Carlisle, c'est dangereux !

Je pus empêcher un éclat de rire, elle-même était un vampire, mais Edward devait en parler à sa famille, ce n'était pas mon rôle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle, Lizzie ne court aucun danger à être au courant.

- Je ne te comprends pas Bella, Chris à la limite, mais ce n'est qu'une enfant. M'accusa Jasper.

- Écoutez, elle vit avec un vampire au quotidien, c'est une petite fille intelligente, elle a finit par comprendre. Mentis-je.

- Tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'il l'attaque?

- Jamais. Affirmais-je.

- De toute façon, elle lui aurait fait la peau... Rigola Chris comme un imbécile.

Je lui lançais un regard noir, j'étais d'accord pour leur dire certaines choses, mais pas notre secret. Je ne me sentais pas encore de leur révéler ça, une partie de moi avait peur de leur réaction.

Jasper s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour continuer cette conversation mais il fut couper par quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est bon, laisse Bella tranquille. Clama fermement Edward.

Pendant ce temps, Lizzie observa la scène avec curiosité, elle prit ma main et me transmit un message. Comment n'avais-je pas pu penser à ça plus tôt? Et maintenant comment allais-je faire sans Stefan?

- Il y a un problème Bella? Demanda Esmée en remarquant mon regard inquiet.

- J'ai soif, dit Lizzie comme si c'était une évidence.

- Oh, tu veux quoi ma chérie? De l'eau, jus d'orange?

- Euh...

Elle regarda Esmé puis moi sans savoir quoi faire.

- C'est bon Esmée, je m'en occupe. On va sortir un peu.

- Bella ce n'est pas prudent avec ta cheville. Dit Carlisle d'un ton paternaliste.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, je lui fis un sourire rassurant. De toute façon, en dehors de la soif de Lizzie, j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec elle comme avant. Tout était en désordre dans mon esprit, j'avais besoin de m'éloigner des Cullen et de leurs regards interrogateurs.

.

.

- Maman, ou est parrain?

- Il ne se sentait pas bien mon coeur. Mais il va revenir... Enfin je l'espérais.

Les Cullen habitaient toujours près d'une forêt, c'était pratique pour amener Lizzie chasser.

- Comment vas-tu Lilie? Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux tristes, je détestais la voir dans cet état.

- Je veux voir mes taties. Pourquoi les gens sont méchants?

Quelle était la bonne réponse? Je me posais exactement la même question.

- Je l'aime maman. Dit-elle avec culpabilité.

Je n'avais pas à lui demander de qui elle parlait.

- C'est normal de l'aimer, c'est ton papa.

- Il me connait pas, mais moi je l'aime, et s'il m'aime pas?

- Mon amour, personne ne peut ne pas t'aimer. Mais moi je t'aime de tout mon coeur.

Je ne pouvais pas parler au nom d'Edward, ni donner de faux espoirs à Lizzie, mais je ne pouvais pas imaginer qu'Edward ne l'aime pas. C'était juste inconcevable. Elle était tout ce que des parents rêvaient d'avoir. Je ne savais pas comment gérer cette situation, si Edward ne voulait pas de relation avec sa fille, Lizzie ne s'en remettrait pas. Et comment continuerais-je à vivre en le voyant tout les jours sans pouvoir l'approcher? Malgré ces années, ces mots, ces non-dits, cette distance, je l'aimais autant et plus encore, cet amour me faisait peur.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution : le combattre.

.

.

Je n'avais accompagné Lizzie, qu'une seule fois, lors de notre unique séjour à Forks. Stefan s'occupait toujours de son besoin de sang.

Lizzie semblait humer l'air à la rechercher d'une source de vie, le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller vers l'animal. Non l'animal venait à elle, sans peur, je ne saurais dire si c'était encore un de ses pouvoirs. Mais c'était une scène magique, elle semblait en total harmonie avec lui.

Cependant, le bruit d'une brindille qu'on écrase me mit en alerte. Je me retournais les mains en l'air, prête à attaquer mais ce n'était qu'Edward, pas un démon qui voulait nous tuer. Edward fronça les sourcils en voyant mes mains en l'air, je me détournais de lui pour regarder à nouveau ma fille.

Lizzie avait maintenant planté ses dents dans l'élan, qui semblait toujours paisible. Par curiosité, mon regard dévia vers Edward, j'aurais pu rire en voyant son air ahurie, sa bouche grande ouverte. Mais premièrement je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire et je savais par expérience que la scène pouvait être "hallucinante".

Je remarquais tout de même son air inquiet, c'était compréhensible, voir un enfant prendre la vie même d'un animal avait quelque chose qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais prendre la vie ne faisait pas parti des plans de Lizzie.

Tout à coup, ma fille s'arrêta, Edward était toujours obnubilé par la scène, il n'avait encore rien vu.

Et comme à Forks, Lilie mit un doigt dans sa bouche et avec sa salive effaça la marque de ses dents du cou de l'animal.

- Elle est merveilleuse, s'exclama Edward sous le coup de l'émotion.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'exactitude de sa déclaration.

Lizzie vint se placer entre nous et prit ma main, elle regarda alors Edward et lui prit la main à lui aussi et malgré tout le malheur qui s'était abattue sur nous ces derniers jours, le sourire resplendissant de Lizzie me toucha au plus haut point. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle de ça? J'avais envie de pleurer de joie pour elle, j'avais même envie de croire qu'un avenir à trois aurait pu être possible.

Une larme s'écrasa sur ma joue, ce sont des doigts frais qui me firent lever la tête. Edward essuyait ma larme, tout en me jetant un regard que je ne voulais pas interpréter. Je me sentis obliger de briser ce moment en prenant Lizzie dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime tellement.

Officiellement je venais de le dire à Lizzie, officieusement, mon coeur n'aurait pas pu donné la réponse.

.

.

Alors qu'on rentrait en silence chez les Cullen, je me sentais vider de toutes mes forces, finalement il existait bien un contre coup à tout ça. Lizzie semblait dans le même état que moi.

- Euh... Pourquoi avais-je tant de mal à prononcer son nom.

Il se tourna vers moi avec un air interrogateur.

- Pourrais-tu dire à ta famille qu'on va se trouver une chambre d'hôtel Lizzie et moi? Lui demandais-je.

- Non ! Répondit-il catégorique.

- Non? Demandais-je en levant les sourcils.

- Enfin je veux dire, vous pouvez rester dans l'une des chambres, le temps que Chris se rétablisse.

Je voyais bien qu'il prenait des pincettes avec moi, peut-être avait-il peur que je lui enlève Lizzie? Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au conflit, j'en avais assez eu pour la journée. Et s'il devait y avoir une attaque de démons, s'ils finissaient par nous retrouver alors je pourrais répliquer, les protéger.

- Si ça ne dérange pas ta famille.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie, tu pourras nous indiquer le chemin?

- Oui, répondit-il en regardant Lizzie avec un sourire tendre.

Une fois arrivé, il nous conduisit vers notre chambre, j'appréciais de ne pas devoir passer devant les Cullen. Je reconnus la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée ce matin, je posais délicatement Lizzie dans le lit, ma petite puce si belle si forte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à regarder ma fille, mais je sentis une présence derrière moi, Edward n'était apparemment pas parti. Son regard était fixé sur moi, c'est un regard que je connaissais, que je croyais connaitre, mais c'était impossible, mon coeur s'accéléra et ma respiration également. Étais-je en train de regarder ses lèvres?

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi? Demandais-je avant de réfléchir.

- Tu es tellement belle, me répondit-il comme hypnotisé.

Quoi?

- Enfin... euh laisse tomber.

Je n'avais jamais vu Edward embarrassé, c'était assez exultant. On avait l'air de deux idiots, j'imagine qu'il fallait crever l'abcès, revenir sur les évènements du passé, poser toutes les questions dont j'avais envie. Mais je ne me sentais pas prête... à quoi d'ailleurs? Savoir ce que je savais déjà, à remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La seule chose dont je devais me préoccuper pour l'instant, c'est ses intentions envers Lizzie.

- As-tu réfléchi pour Lizzie? Lui demandais-je.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir, elle est ma fille.

- Ne te sens pas obliger. Dis-je en aillant peur qu'il n'en est pas vraiment envie.

- Bien sûr que non, dit-il, elle est notre chaire, notre sang, un bout de nous et je l'aime déjà.

Je ne montrais pas à quel point cela me toucher.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup, je sais que je finirais par rentrer chez moi mais tu pourras la voir quand tu en as envie. Je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de sa vie, je sais qu'elle a vraiment envie de te connaitre. Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à ta famille, si tu es sûr de ton choix?

- Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, ils ne sont pas au courant que nous... enfin tu vois.

- Je vois, dis-je en souriant.

- Bon eh bien bonne nuit Bella.

Sur ces paroles, il partit.

.

.

Je pensais être fatiguer mais j'avais trop de choses en tête pour pouvoir dormir sereinement. J'avais tellement envie que tout soit différent, que mes soeurs soient là à ma place, que Stefan revienne, Wyatt et Andrew. Je ne comprenais pas comment on avait pu passer à côté de ça, comment on avait pas pu voir ce qui se tramer.

Mon seul réconfort c'est de savoir Lizzie seine et sauve, avec elle il y avait toujours un espoir. De plus je devais encore passer quelques jours avec les Cullen, est-ce qu'Edward allait leur parler de Lizzie? J'étais à la fois si heureuse d'être avec eux mais également si craintive de tout ça, comme si un fossé nous séparer. Je ne connaissais plus leur vie, il ne connaissait absolument pas la mienne, était-il si gentil car il avait encore l'image de cette Bella si naive que j'étais autrefois? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous partis?

Et enfin Edward, mes sentiments m'étaient revenus en pleine figure, j'avais plus au moins réussis à les canaliser toutes ces années mais maintenant tout était différent. Mais il avait été claire, il ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie, je n'étais plus dans son coeur. Maintenant il ne restait qu'à simuler de ne rien ressentir, de ne pas souffrir et de le voir seulement comme le père de ma fille. On ne change pas le passé... Celui-ci en tout cas.

Je m'allongeais près de ma fille, elle n'avait pas les traits apaisés comme avant. Je lui pris la main, ses rêves n'avaient ni queue ni tête, je me demandais si Edward avait assisté à ses rêves? Par la pensée sûrement, pas par son pouvoir, il n'aurait pas compris.

.

.

Je me réveillais en sueur après un énième cauchemar, je ne pouvais plus me rendormir et je ne voulais pas réveiller Lizzie. Je me dirigeais vers l'immense balcon qui donnait sur "notre" chambre.

J'aurais presque pu me sentir apaiser devant cette vision enchanteresse, la foret régnait de toute son immensité. Est-ce que mes soeurs me voyaient? Ou était-elle? Soudain, une idée me vint et si je pouvais leur parler... Je connaissais cette formule par coeur, nous avions tous tentés pour essayer de joindre notre arrière grand mère ou notre grand mère, ou même nos tantes, mères sans savoir si elle était morte ou pas.

**Reçois ces mots, entends mon cri  
Toi qui es passé dans l'au-delà  
Viens à moi ici et maintenant  
Traverse le grand fossé qui nous sépare**

C'est le coeur battant que j'attendais un signe, allaient-elles m'en vouloir?

Mais quand je relevais la tête, il y avait bien quelqu'un en face de moi mais ce n'était ni Alyssa ni Eleana. C'était la première fois que ça fonctionnait.

- Qui es-tu? Me demanda le fantôme en face de moi.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir?

- Isabella Halliwell, répondis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, s'adoucit alors le fantôme.

- Alors tu es morte? Vous êtes tous morts?

- Je ne sais pas ma puce.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas? Demandais-je le souffle saccadé, à deux doigts de craquer, si tu es là alors il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Oui je suis morte en voulant sauver Henry et nous sommes morts tous les quatre. Dit-elle avec un regard mélancolique tout en regardant son ventre.

Comment Piper et Phoebe auraient-elles pu survivre si le pouvoir des trois n'existaient plus? Non elle n'avait plus aucune chance sans Paige.

- Je suis tellement désolée Tatie Paige, lui dis-je, j'aurais tellement aimé te connaitre. J'avais toujours le folle espoir que vous étiez toutes les trois en vie quelque part. Tu crois qu'il y a encore une chance?

- Je n'ai jamais vu Phoebe et Piper dans l'au-delà et j'ai essayé de les trouver dans ton monde sans succès.

Une vague de sanglot me prit.

- Attends Bella, ça ne veut pas dire que tout est perdu, il y a une infinité de monde parallèle au tien où elles peuvent encore être. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour elles.

- Et Eleana, Alyssa et Wyatt, pour eux aussi il y a de l'espoir? Est-ce que je peux changer le cour des choses? J'ai essayé mais à chaque c'était le même scénario. Ne me dit pas d'accepter ça, j'en suis incapable, il doit y avoir une solution.

- Tu as un immense pouvoir Bella et je ne pense que tu puisses remonter le temps cinq minutes avant vos derniers instants ensemble, mais changer l'issue finale tu as encore une chance.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Paige me fit un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est normal, mais tu comprendras. Chris sera un précieux allié. J'aurais aimé te connaître plus, maintenant je te surveille. Au revoir Bella Halliwell.

- Non attends, ne pars pas !

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, cette conversation n'avait durée que cinq minutes et j'avais l'esprit encore plus embrouillé qu'au départ mais j'avais retenu une choses : il y avait de l'espoir pour ma mère, mon père, Léo et Piper. Pour mes sœurs, mon cousin et mon futur beau-frère, il n'était pas question de baisser les bras.

Stefan était parti, il l'avait choisi, je n'avais pas le temps de partir à sa recherche. Évidemment, il est normal qu'il m'en veuille, j'aurais du protéger Léna, j'aurais du découvrir qu'elle était enceinte, mais je ne peux pas changer ce passé-là. Il n'aurait jamais du partir, est-ce qu'il pensait que j'allais la laisser tomber? Des erreurs j'en ai faite mais je peux encore sauver la vie ma nièce ou mon neuve. A partir de ce moment, Stefan ne devait plus faire parti de mes priorités.

.

.

- Tu te sens mieux? Demandais-je à Chris.

Une partie de moi voulait absolument rentrer au manoir, parler sans avoir peur de dire une parole à côté. L'autre appréhendait le moment de partir, de ne plus voir les Cullen tout les jours bien que les relations étaient distantes, il y avait ce sentiment de sérénité qui parfois m'envahissait.

- Oui je commence à reprendre des forces, Carlisle dit que je guéris vite, je devrais être sur pied d'ici quelques jours. Répondit-il rassurant.

- On va avoir du travail à faire, tu sais. Écoute j'ai quelque chose à te dire mais...

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit. Esmé nous interrompit.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire?

- Oh, non merci Esmé. Répondis-je.

Rosalie arriva dans la pièce, je me demandais si elle avait fait exprès de me faire avouer ça devant Edward. Avait-elle compris que Lizzie était sa fille?

- Euh... Bella, commença Rosalie d'un air gêné, je crois que Lizzie est en train de se réveiller.

Il faut dire que je m'attendais pas à ça, Rosalie gênée devant moi, qui aurait cru ça possible?

- Merci.

Je posais une main sur Chris tout en me levant du canapé pour aller chercher ma fille dans sa chambre. Mais avant d'atteindre l'escalier, j'attendis Rosalie m'appelait.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois... Je... je voulais seulement te faire admettre...

- Oui j'ai compris Rosalie. La coupais-je avant qu'elle puisse parler devant tous.

.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je vis mon bout de chou s'étirait en faisant un petit couinement adorable. Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre, et alors elle me vit et sourit.

- Bonjour maman, dit-elle en tendant ses bras.

- Bonjour mon coeur, répondis-je en m'approchant d'elle.

.

.

**PDV Externe**

Alice regardait Bella, elle allait chercher sa fille. Cette Bella lui semblait si différente et à la fois si semblable, elle ne savait comment l'approcher. Elle imaginait que sa vie depuis leur départ n'avait pas du être facile, qu'au fond elle avait nourri une rancoeur contre eux.

Pourquoi Rosalie semblait si gentil avec Bella? Et que voulait-elle lui faire admettre?

- De quoi voulais-tu parler?

Alice était méfiante du comportement de Rosalie, était-elle devenue gentil avec Bella à cause de Lizzie? Il faut dire que cette petite était un vrai ange.

- A quoi tu fais référence? Répondit d'un air hautain Rosalie.

- A ce que tu viens de dire à Bella.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Rose !

Rosalie ne voulait pas dévoiler quelque chose dont elle n'avait aucune confirmation. Et dans tout les cas, ce n'était certainement pas à elle de l'apprendre à la famille.

- Laisse tomber Alice s'il te plait.

- Non, je ne laisse pas tomber, depuis quand on se cache des choses toutes les deux? Demanda Alice avec incompréhension.

- C'est pas ça, je peux juste ne rien dire.

Edward à quelques mètres de là entendit la conversation de ses soeurs et se sentit coupable de ses tensions. Il essayait de trouver le bon moment pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille. Il fallait provoquer le bon moment. Edward prit son courage à deux mains et convoqua sa famille dans la cuisine, Chris se trouvait dans le salon et il préférait en parler sans lui.

- Il y a un problème Fiston? Demanda Carlisle à Edward.

- Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose...

Edward se demandait de quelle manière il pouvait annoncer ça à sa famille.

- A quel sujet? Renchéris Esmée.

- Bella, annonçais-je simplement.

- On sait que ça ne doit pas être évident de la revoir après tant d'années mais...

- Ce n'est pas ça, évidemment que ce n'est pas facile mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dis au sujet de Bella et moi.

- Pourquoi es-tu tant stressé? Demanda Jasper soupçonneux.

- Laisse ton frère parler, clama Carlisle.

- Après l'accident pour ses dix-huit ans, j'ai ramené Bella chez elle, je suis revenu tard, vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dis?

- Que tu étais resté un instant dans les bois pour réfléchir. Répondit Alice toujours dans le flou.

Elle n'avait aucune vision de cette nuit-là, seulement quand Edward avait décidé de quitter Bella.

- Oui et bien je vous ai menti. Je savais après l'accident que j'allais devoir prendre une décision, au moment de laisser Bella sur le pas de sa porte, elle m'a demandé de rester parce que c'était son anniversaire, qu'elle voulait que je l'amène dans notre clairière alors j'ai accepté. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle avait pressenti quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu nous as caché ça Edward, on aurait compris que tu avais besoin de dire au revoir à Bella. Dit la voix aimante d'Esmée.

Edward ignora les paroles de sa mère, il était totalement plongé dans cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Ensuite j'ai fais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du faire mais j'ai pas pu y résister, j'ai cédé.

Les visages de la famille exprimaient une totale incompréhension face au parole d'Edward, tous sauf Emmett.

- Tu as couché avec elle, s'exclama Emmett.

Emmett était à la fois fière que son frère ait connu le plaisir charnel et en colère car il imaginait ce qu'avait pu penser Bella de tout ça. Après tout il était parti trois jours après cette nuit avec elle.

Les autres Cullen s'attendaient à un démenti pourtant rien ne vint. Carlisle fut le premier à réagir.

- L'as-tu blessé?

- Non, rétorqua Edward, malgré toutes mes appréhensions, j'ai réussi à me contrôler. Mais j'ai été inconscient, ça aurait pu tourner très mal.

- Tu regrettes? Demanda Jasper en sentant les émotions d'Edward.

- Non il m'est impossible de regretter, encore moins maintenant. Dit-il avec un sourire attendrie.

Non il regrettait seulement de l'avoir quitter, il imaginait la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir s'ils avaient élevé Lizzie ensemble, s'il avait continué à tracer leur chemin ensemble.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Réalisa Alice.

- Que se passe-t-il Alice? S'inquiéta immédiatement Jasper.

- Mais enfin vous n'avez pas compris? S'étonna-t-elle.

Rosalie restait silencieuse, elle avait tout découvert dès le départ mais voulait laisser son frère annoncer la nouvelle. Edward en entendant ses pensés lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda Esmé.

- Mais enfin, reprit Alice, Lizzie est...

Edward la coupa, c'est de lui qui devait l'apprendre.

- Lizzie est ma fille.

Au même moment, Bella fit irruption dans la pièce avec Lizzie devant les regards abasourdies des Cullen. Leurs yeux firent la navette entre Edward, Bella et Lizzie.

- J'arrive au mauvais moment? Demanda Bella innocemment.

En réalité, elle avait très bien entendu la phrase d'Edward, elle s'était dit que ce serait théâtrale de rentrer à ce moment-là. Même si au fond d'elle la peur la tiraillait.

Les Cullen étaient toujours bouche bée, Bella attendait la réponse à sa question, il semblait qu'ils avait perdu leurs langues. Edward se sentait soulager d'avoir dit la vérité à sa famille mais leurs regards le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sans y réfléchir, il saisit le bras de Bella.

Bella envahit d'une chaleur inhabituelle se rendit compte du geste d'Edward. Elle lui lança un regard interrogative, elle tenait toujours la main de Lizzie.

- Viens, lui dit-il simplement.

Il entraina Bella en dehors de la cuisine.

.

.

Edward tenait toujours le bras de Bella et l'entraîna dans une autre pièce. Lizzie ne comprenait plus rien mais suivit ses parents.

- Pourquoi ils font cette tête? Demanda Lizzie d'un air boudeur.

Ses parents ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Bella la regarda d'un air tendre, remerciant le ciel de son innocence.

- Edward, pourquoi ils font cette tête? Répéta-t-elle irritée.

Edward lâcha le bras de Bella et se mit à la hauteur de sa fille.

- Je viens de leur dire que tu es ma fille.

Bella assista alors à la scène la plus émouvante de sa vie. Edward avait un sourire éblouissant et tenait la main de Lizzie, sa fille avait les yeux pétillants. Elle savait qu'elle avait rêvé de ça depuis longtemps, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne lui sauta pas dans les bras comme Bella avait prévu. Elle resta à le regarder comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

.

.

**PDV Bella**

Je serais les dents pour empêcher mes larmes de coulés, il n'y avait pas que Lizzie qui avait tant rêver de cette scène. En relevant mon regard, je croisais le regard d'Esmé ému qui me fit un sourire tendre, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps elle était là mais assez pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Une boule d'émotion obstruait ma gorge, il fallait que j'échappe à cette scène.

- Excusez-moi, je reviens.

J'allais dehors prendre l'air et décidais de m'assoir sur les marches du perron. Je me sentais tellement lourde, tellement pleines de responsabilités comme si je détenais la vie de ma famille entre mes mains. Maintenant que Stefan m'avait tourné le dos, il ne restait plus que Chris.

Je sentais qu'ils aillaient nous retrouver, je me détestais de les mettre en danger. Il fallait que je leur avoue qui j'étais, que je n'étais plus tout à fait humaine. J'étais loin d'être une personne courageuse, j'étais persuadée que mes soeurs auraient déjà une solution, moi je ramais et m'embourbais encore plus loin dans mes problèmes.

- Tu es courageuse Bella, entendis-je derrière moi.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées? Demandais-je sans me retourner.

- Non pas à ma connaissance, tu as juste l'air de te fustiger, je voulais te dire que je te trouve forte.

- Merci Rosalie, répondis-je émue.

J'étais loin d'avoir une "relation" avec elle, je ne savais ce qui avait changé en elle depuis ces dernières années ou en moi, je n'avais jamais vu Rosalie me regardait autrement d'avec un regard hautain ou indifférent depuis aujourd'hui.

- Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour t'avoir pousser à relever pour Lizzie.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, si tu l'avais pas fais, je crois que j'aurais pas réussi à le faire de moi-même.

Il y eut un moment de silence où toutes les deux nous profitions du calme environnant. Puis elle reprit la parole :

- Je sais que je n'ai pas été agréable avec toi par le passé, agréable n'est pas un mot assez forte, je sais que j'ai été une véritable peste. Je pensais avoir des raisons valables à l'époque mais avec les années, je sais que j'ai fais une erreur. Est-ce qu'on pourrait repartir de zéro?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je savais Rosalie fière et ça devait lui couter de me faire des excuses.

- Oui bien sûr ça me ferait plaisir.

Je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Elle se leva et je la vis regarder vers la porte, Alice se tenait là, un air tout triste sur le visage. Elle semblait vouloir venir me parler sans oser, je n'avais pas été agréable la seule fois où elle avait essayé.

- Tu devrais lui parler, me dit Rosalie.

Je regardais Alice puis Rosalie, je n'avais pas envie de parler mais je pouvais toujours la laisser s'expliquer. Je hochais la tête pour faire comprendre à Alice qu'elle pouvait venir. Elle prit alors la place de Rosalie et j'attendais qu'elle se décide à parler.

- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, je suis désolée pour tout Bella. Mais il faut que tu comprennes, je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix ! Clamais-je.

- Non, Edward nous a interdit de venir te faire nos adieux, il nous a dit que ce serait mieux pour toi, tu sais une rupture brutale. Il fallait te laisser vivre ta vie, que j'arrête de savoir comment tu allais à travers mes visions mais par moment elle venait à moi comme ça. Puis le jour où je n'en ai plus eu, j'ai pris peur alors je suis revenue à Forks Bella, mais c'était trop tard tu étais déjà partie. Je suis tellement navrée, j'aurais du faire les choses différemment.

Mon coeur venait de se briser, la seule chose que j'avais retenue dans tout ça, c'est qu'Edward leur avait interdit de venir me voir, avait-il si peu d'estime pour moi?

- Il vous a défendu de venir me voir? Demandais-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Oui mais Bella tu ne sais pas tout, ça ...

- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Dis-je en me levant pour rejoindre Lizzie.

.

J'entrais dans le salon, toujours perturbée par les révélations d'Alice, pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Je relevais vaguement la tête vers Edward, il avait un air coupable.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, répondis-je catégorique.

- S'il te plait Bella, me supplia-t-il.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, je détournais mon regard de lui pour me concentrer sur Lizzie qui avait les sourcils froncés, je lui fis un sourire pour la rassurer.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce au même moment, il me tardait de plus en plus de m'éloigner des Cullen, de pouvoir pleurer pendant des heures sans avoir peur d'être entendu.

- Quand penses-tu que je pourrais déplacer Chris?

- D'ici trois jours, il se remet assez rapidement de ses blessures mais il lui faudra encore une à deux semaines de repos. Dit-il d'un ton professionnel.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, j'entendis la respiration paniquée de Lizzie à mes côtés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du mal à respirer.

- Bébé, chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Paniquais-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.

- Est-ce qu'elle fait de l'asthme? Demanda Carlisle.

- Aucun rapport, répondis-je rapidement tout en gardant mon regard rivé sur ma fille.

- Maman, souffla-t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à perler sur ses joues.

Je détestais la voir dans cet état.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur? Dis-moi. Allez chut, calme toi.

- Ils vont a...arriver, maman, pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

- Qui ça? Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle réponde à ça, ce que je redoutais était sur le point d'arriver.

* * *

Alors vos impressions?

Vous avez été nombreuses à trouver le secret d'Eleana, il y a aussi eut des théories intéressantes.

Que pensez-vous de la relation Edward / Bella? J'avais pas envie de les faire se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera. Je pense mettre moins de temps qu'un an. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de publier ce chapitre je voulais mettre la fiction en pause le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres. Encore une fois je suis désolée pour l'attente.

J'attends vos avis avec "inquiétude" lol.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Etrange visite

Bonjour à toute,

Voilà le chapitre 26 ! ENFIN lol. Je m'excuse pour le temps depuis le dernier chapitre posté c'est à dire 1 an ! C'est honteux mais comme je le dis à la fin de chapitre je préfère ne pas bâcler mes articles pour que vous l'ayez plus vite. Je viens seulement de le terminer mais je vous le poste de suite alors désolé pour les fautes !

MERCI MERCI MERCI pour toutes vos reviews (surtout les anonymes) que je n'ai pas l'occasion de remercier en leur répondant ! MERCI pour votre soutien toute cette année ! Merci encore, je suis tellement heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise que peu importe le temps je la finirais.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Stop le blabla, je vous ai fais un petit résumé de tout ça, mais je suppose qu'il va vous falloir reprendre la lecture des précedents chapitres pour vous remette l'histoire en tête.

Ce chapitre est moins long que les autres mais il se passent pas mal de choses quand même.

Bonne lecture !

RDV en bas.

Précédemment :

La Triade Supérieur a attaqué les soeurs Halliwell, Bella est la seule survivante. Elle a envoyé sa fille Lizzie en sécurité chez les Cullen. Stefan et Bella sont effondrés, ils arrivent chez les Cullen avec Chris qui est blessé, Carlisle le soigne. Edward et les Cullen découvrent la vérité au sujet de Lizzie, qu'elle est la fille d'Edward, ce dernier assiste à la chasse de Lizzie.

Ensuite Bella découvre qu'Eleana sa soeur était enceinte, Stefan l'apprend et part. Paige est apparue à Bella (donc elle est bien morte), elle lui laisse un message énigmatique (cf : chapitre 25). Et enfin Lizzie a une vision d'un danger qui arrive...

Chapitre 26

Dans le précédent chapitre

_- Ils vont a...arriver, maman, pleura-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras._

_- Qui ça? Entendis-je derrière moi._

_Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle réponde à ça, ce que je redoutais était sur le point d'arriver._

_._

_._

* * *

**Chapitre 26** :_ Étrange visite_

* * *

Après les premiers instants de panique passés, mon cerveau se mit en mode défense. Il fallait que je protège les Cullen mais comment stopper des vampires qui ont une force bien plus importante que moi.

Je risquais un coup d'oeil vers Chris, qui comme moi semblait réfléchir.

Je pris Lizzie dans mes bras qui me regarda avec peur, je lui fis un sourire encourageant, même si je savais qu'elle ressentait mes émotions : ma peur, mon angoisse...

Je me dirigeais vers Edward et le regardais dans les yeux en essayant d'être forte sans qu'il voit mon désarroi.

- Prend la, je t'en pris. Lui dis-je en lui tendant Lizzie.

- Non Maman, je veux rester avec toi. Répondit-elle avec ses yeux larmoyants.

- Non ma chérie, tu ne peux pas. Lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Edward prit sa fille dans ses bras, mais je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui arriver. Qui aurait pu le comprendre?

- Bella... commença-t-il.

Je fis un signe de négation, il ne devait pas continuer. Je n'avais plus peur pour moi mais pour eux.

Pour ma Lizzie que je voyais peut-être pour la dernière fois, seule je n'avais aucune chance et j'en étais consciente.

Toute la famille Cullen semblait agiter, mais aucun n'osa me poser la moindre question. La plupart était concentrée sur les pleurs de Lizzie.

Je devais sortir d'ici, les entraîner le plus loin possible d'eux.

- Chris, commençais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le sortis de sa réflexion, son esprit était également en pleine ébullition. Je lus dans ses yeux que je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander, il me comprenait.

- Je les protège Bella.

J'essayais de réguler ma respiration, j'entendais à peine les chuchotements des Cullen qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Je partis sans me retourner mais je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon épaule, m'obligeant à me retourner.

C'était Edward qui avait laissé Lizzie dans les bras d'Esmé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Qu'étais-je censée répondre? Je suis certainement sur le point de mourir, je suis une sorcière et de puissants démons veulent ma peau. Non probablement pas !

Alors je fis un mouvement d'épaule pour qui me libère de son emprise, sans pour autant lui donner une réponse.

- Bella, commença-t-il.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, je lançais un sortilège de paralysie. Je savais que mon pouvoir de figer serait pas vraiment efficace sur lui alors je l'immobilisais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas il va bien, dit Chris avant que j'ai eu le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Et cette fois-ci je sortis sans aucun obstacle.

.

.

J'étais suffisamment éloignée de leur maison pour qu'ils n'entendent rien de ce qui arrivera.

C'était risible ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, pour quelle raison avais-je survécu? Pour mieux mourir maintenant?

Comment la Triade Supérieur avait réussi à me retrouver? J'avais été prudente pourtant.

Tout était calme autour de moi, seuls les battements de mon cœur tambourinaient dans mes oreilles. Tout à coup, j'entendis des bruits de branche craquées et ça serait mentir si je disais que je n'étais pas terrifiée de tout perdre maintenant.

Je baissais la tête histoire de me concentrer et prendre une dernière inspiration.

Mais quand je relevais la tête, mon coeur manqua un battement, j'étais sous le choc, ce n'était pas la Triade Supérieur.

C'était des vampires aux regards rouges, un flash traversa mon esprit : le jour de mes 18 ans dans le bureau de Carlisle, ce tableau qui représentait les Volturi. Que faisaient-ils ici? Quel rapport avaient-ils avec moi?

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir de l'espoir, Lizzie avait peut-être mal interprété les évènements, j'avais probablement mal compris ces paroles, elle n'avait jamais dit clairement que la Triade Supérieur arrivait, et si je m'étais fourvoyée?

Mais l'espoir partit aussi vite qui était arrivé. Edward m'avait dit qu'ils étaient un genre de famille royale, qui n'avait aucune pitié contre ceux qui désobéissait. Quel sort nous réserveraient-ils s'ils apprenaient la vérité au sujet de Lizzie son statut de mi-vampire mi-humain pire qu'elle était de sang sorcier? Quelque chose que même les Cullen ignoraient. Quel sort s'ils savaient que j'étais au courant de leur vraie nature et que je suis une sorcière?

La première loi des vampires était la discrétion, impossible de mettre les Cullen en danger plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà...

Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais là par hasard, il me fallait une explication plausible sur la présence de Chris, Lizzie et moi chez les Cullen.

Bizarrement quand je les regardais à nouveau, leurs yeux étaient tout à fait normaux, bleus, verts, marrons, aucune trace de rouge...

.

.

.

**PDV Edward**

Je regardais Bella partir sans avoir le pouvoir de rien faire, comme si tout mes membres s'étaient paralysés au même moment. Je ne comprenais pas, que m'arrivait-il? Ma famille était déjà autour de moi, je voulais parler, leur dire que j'allais bien mais sans succès.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Chris se lever avec difficulté et venir vers moi.

- Écoute mon pote, je peux arranger ça mais si tu t'avises de la suivre, il se pourrait que cet état devienne permanent. Me dit-il.

De quoi parlait-il? M'avait-il fait ça? Comment un humain pouvait-il faire ça? C'est impossible, j'étais totalement dépassé mais je ne voulais pas laisser Bella si elle courrait un danger.

- Bon je vois que tu n'es pas décidé à coopérer, donc je pense pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Dit Chris nonchalant.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Carlisle.

- Je ne peux rien dire, seulement qu'il serait dangereux même pour vous de suivre Bella.

- Mais libérez-le, dit Esmé paniquée.

- Il ne souffre pas, faite le entendre raison.

Dans quelle dimension venais-je d'atterrir? Si Bella était en danger, pourquoi la laissait seule? Cette situation m'échappait complétement.

Je vis Lizzie avancée vers moi, ses pleurs s'étaient tus mais elle avait toujours ce regard inquiet qui me tordait le ventre.

- Il faut pas suivre maman, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mais je veux protéger ta maman aurais-je voulu lui répondre, mais j'étais toujours paralysé.

- S'il te plait, reste avec moi, dit-elle avec son regard tendre.

J'avais encore du mal à réaliser que cette beauté était ma fille, l'idée même d'avoir un enfant était un miracle. Elle semblait avoir peur, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner mais pouvais-je abandonner Bella encore une fois?

Cette idée m'était insupportable et pourtant je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fille.

Et soudain elle prit ma main et ma paralysie disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- C'est toi qui... qui a fait ça? Lui demandais-je tout en me sentant bête de poser la question.

- Non, c'est maman, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Quand elle vit que tous la regardaient, elle se sentit gêner. Avant que l'un de nous n'ait eu le temps de lui demander des explications, Chris prit la parole.

- Écoutez, je sais que vous vous posez beaucoup de questions mais ce n'est pas l'heure. Soyez patient.

Les esprits de ma famille étaient en ébullition, tous se posaient des questions sur Bella, tant de mystères semblaient l'entourer. Nous étions tous dépassés.

**Edward**, fit une voix essoufflée.

Je me tournais dans tout les sens espérant apercevoir la personne à qui appartenait cette voix sans succès.

**Oh mon Dieu, j'espère qu'ils m'entend, sinon je sais pas ce qu'on va devenir.**

Bella, pour la première fois je l'entendais, j'entendais ses pensées comment était-ce possible?

- Que se passe-t-il Edward? Demanda Jasper intrigué par mes sentiments.

- Je... je crois que Bella essai de communiquer avec moi. Dis-je sous le choc.

- Quoi mais tu n'as jamais entendu ses pensés? Demanda Carlisle.

- Non bien sûr que non tu le sais bien. Répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit? Demanda Chris alerte.

- Je sais pas c'est brouillé, par moment c'est pas clair !

- Elle s'est jamais assez entrainée pour ça, marmonna Chris. Mais ça n'échappa pas aux vampires présents.

- Entrainer à quoi? Demanda Carlisle.

- Rien d'important, puis il se tourna vers moi, essai de te concentrer sur elle, découvre pour quelles raisons elle veut te parler, c'est important Edward. Me dit-il d'un air grave.

J'essayais le plus possible de me concentrer sur elle, sauf que mon esprit avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sien.

**Tu m'entends? Quelle nulle comment veux-tu qu'il te réponde ma pauvre Bella. Tu parles d'un plan infaillible je suis même pas certaine de communiquer avec lui. Bref qui tente rien n'a rien non? Voilà que je deviens philosophe, c'est vrai que c'est le moment pour ça...**

J'esquissais un petit sourire, elle avait une façon de penser bien à elle. Si les pensés de la plupart des individus était fades et sans surprises, Bella ne faisait assurément pas partie de cette catégorie.

**Edward, si tu es là, écoute moi bien. Pourvu qu'il m'écoute, pourvu qu'il m'écoute. Se sont les Volturi qui arrivent, ils viennent vous rendre visite, je leur ai dis que j'étais seulement une voisine, que mon cousin Chris avait fait une chute et que je l'ai amené par Carlisle pour le soigner. Je connais le don d'Aro, ne laisse que Carlisle se faire toucher, je pourrais... laisse tomber je t'expliquerais plus tard (si tu m'entends, sinon je crois que je serais déjà morte dans une heure). Il ne faut absolument par qu'ils savent le lien que tu as avec Lizzie, c'est mon bébé, je ne veux pas qu'ils me l'enlèvent ou être sur mes gardes sans cesse... (je l'ai tuerais jusqu'au dernier s'il l'approche). Euh désolé, oublie ça ! L'essentiel nous sommes voisins, nous ne connaissons pas votre secret. D'ailleurs je sais pas comment s'est possible mais les Volturi ont des yeux de couleurs humains...**

Je ne sais pas si Bella m'avait de nouveau interdit l'accès à ses pensés ou si simplement je ne captais plus son esprit.

- Que se passe-t-il Edward? Tu as réussi à l'entendre? Me demanda Chris.

- Les Volturi arrive, dis-je encore sous le choc et l'incompréhension de la situation.

- Quoi? Mais que font-ils ici? Demande Carlisle perplexe.

- Ils viennent nous rendre visite, il y a la garde et les trois rois.

**Etrange**, pensa Carlisle.

- Bella t'a demandé quelque chose? Dit Chris anxieux.

- Oui, Chris et Bella sont nos voisins, il ne faut pas que les Volturi sachent pour Lizzie, dis-je en jetant un regard à ma fille.

Que ferait les Volturi s'ils connaissaient mon lien avec Lizzie, serait-elle considéré comme une bête de foire?

**Calme toi Edward, on protégera Lizzie coute que coute. **Pensa Jasper en sentant mes émotions.

- Comment cacher ça à Aro? Demanda Carlisle inquiet.

- Oui c'est le point sur lequel Bella a insisté, Carlisle tu dois être le seul toucher par Aro. Aucun de nous ne doit entrer en contact avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas pouvoir lui cacher tes pensés, je n'ai pas d'explication pour ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, si Bella t'a dit de faire ça, c'est qu'elle doit avoir une solution. Dit Chris dans un sourire.

- Et un dernier détail, les Volturi ont des yeux de couleurs humaines. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ont affaire à une humaine qui nous connait. Sinon elle n'aurait certainement pas eu le temps de dire ou remarquer quoi que ce soit.

J'étais certain du sort qui aurait été réservé à Bella si elle avait dit ne pas nous connaitre, heureusement que les Volturi avait du respect pour Carlisle.

- Ils arrivent je les sens. Nous dîmes Carlisle.

**Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas vu arrivé? Ce n'est pas normal, je surveille les décisions des Volturi, comment ont-ils pu contrer mon don.** Pensa Alice inquiète.

Je ne m'étais pas posée la question avant, mais en y pensant c'est très étrange. Peut-être avaient-ils enrôlé une nouvelle recrue avec un don qui contre celui de ma sœur? J'espérais seulement que ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie.

Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais il était anxieux.

- Aro, Caius, Marcus, mais quelle agréable surprise ! Dit mon père avec une gaieté feinte.

- Carlisle, mon ami j'espère que nous ne dérangeons pas. Dit Aro avec son éternel sourire hypocrite.

- Non le moins du monde, si vous aviez prévenu nous aurions pu mieux vous recevoir.

- Nous voulions vous faire une surprise.

- Alors je suppose que c'est réussi. Termina Carlisle.

Évidemment Aro avança vers Carlisle pour lui serrer la main, ce qui pouvait paraitre aux yeux du reste du monde un simple bonjour n'était qu'un acte d'une curiosité extrême.

Je vis dans l'esprit d'Aro, les images défilés à une vitesse ahurissante, je me demandais comment il avait le temps d'analyser 300 ans d'existence en seulement quelques secondes. Qu'allait-il voir au sujet de Bella?

En parlant de Bella, elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce et semblait être en proie à une intense concentration, j'essayais de capter son regard mais en vain. Lizzie avait le regard rivé sur sa maman, un regard inquiet et concentré également.

Aro continuait son inspection, je fus totalement stupéfait par ce que je vis, la maison fictive de Bella, notre rencontre fictive, Bella nous souhaitant la bienvenue parmi le peu de voisins, présentant également sa fille, l'annonce de l'accident de Chris, "son frère" et demandant l'aide de Carlisle. J'étais complétement perdue, comment avait-elle réussi à modifier les souvenirs de mon père, à effacer totalement de son esprit son existence à Forks?

Aro lâcha la main de Carlisle et sembla contrarier si je suivais les pensés de Jasper. Contrarié par quoi? Il ne laissait rien transparaître dans ses pensés.

- J'ai rencontré votre charmante voisine en arrivant.

- Oui, répondit Carlisle, je vous présente Bella et son frère Chris.

Il ne présenta pas Lizzie, et j'en fus reconnaissant, j'avais dès le premier regard eu le besoin de la protéger tout comme sa mère. J'aurais voulu emmener Bella et Lizzie loin des Volturis, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise en leur présence, Aro suintait l'hypocrisie.

.

.

Les conversations allaient bon train, assez naturellement humains et vampires s'étaient séparés, d'un côté Bella, Chris et Lizzie et de l'autre une partie des Volturi et ma famille. Heureusement toute la garde n'était pas rentrée, j'aurais aimé rester avec les "humains" mais je ne voulais pas attirer les soupons d'Aro.

- Vous semblez proche des humains? Dit Aro avec une ignorance feinte.

- Oui nous voulons vous intégrer le mieux possible. Évidemment il n'est pas évident d'avoir des humains chez nous.

**"C'est étrange de les voir, on ne pourrait pas deviner"** Pensa Aro.

Je fixais Aro, mais celui-ci se rendit compte de son erreur et ses pensées changèrent. A quoi faisait-il référence? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment suite à ses pensés, je sais pas si c'était ma paranoïa qui se réveillait. Je ne pouvais pas ignorer ce sentiment, surtout les personnes qui fixaient au moment de ses pensés.

Jasper me regarda étrangement, mais je ne pouvais pas lui parler, je lui fis un signe léger de tête, il comprit que je lui expliquerais plus tard.

- Très jolie votre charmante voisine, elle a un sang qui sent très bon.

Une rage sourde m'envahit et alors que je m'apprêtais à répliquer. Une douce voix se fit entendre dans ma tête.

**"Ne réagis pas Edward, nous ne sommes rien pour toi"**

- Effectivement, conclut Carlisle, mais si je peux me permettre, pouvez-vous éviter de chasser dans les environs? Nous voudrions éviter de déménager à nouveau.

- Bien évidemment Carlisle, bien que je ne comprenne pas ton aversion pour le sang humain. Dit Aro en pensant au sang animal avec dégout.

- C'est un choix de vie, ajouta Esmé.

- Il y a un lien très intense entre la mère et la fille, cette intensité est étrange pour des humaines. Dit Marcus qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

**"Evidemment"** pensa Aro.

- L'amour maternel, on ne peut pas l'expliquer, dit Esmé dans le but de protéger Bella et Lizzie.

- Elles ont l'air lié à quelqu'un d'autre mais je n'identifie pas cette personne. Continua Marcus songeur.

Il y eut un silence, je me retournais vers Bella qui semblait regarder Marcus avec inquiétude mais à peine étais-je en train de me poser la question qu'elle continua ces activités. Elle n'était pas censée nous entendre à cette distance, que se passait-il avec Bella?

Marcus dévia son regard de Bella et ma fille et se mura à nouveau dans le silence.

- Vous avez certainement raison chère Esmé. Conclue Aro.

Caius eut un sourire sadique, malheureusement je ne sus d'où il lui était venu.

Nous avions jusque là très peu rencontrer les Volturi, mais j'avais l'impression que notre échange était encore plus étrange que les autres, il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Jamais les Volturi étaient venus à l'improviste, et pourquoi Alice n'avait-elle pas pu le prévoir? Quelque chose sonnait terriblement faux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc à New-York? Demanda Jasper tout sauf innocemment.

- Les affaires, des gens importants à rencontrer, quelque chose en place depuis longtemps à régler. Dit Aro dans un sourire qui ne rassurait pas.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis Bella fronçait les sourcils tout en se tournant vers Chris qui lui regardait Lizzie. Quelque chose semblait perturber Bella, j'aimerais tellement pourvoir entendre ses pensés en cet instant.

- J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous alors, répondit mon frère.

- C'est en très bonne voie, répliqua Caius avec son éternel sourire sadique.

**"C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il prépare un mauvais coup"** pensa Jasper.

Ces pensées me rassurèrent dans un sens, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir une mauvaise impression.

- C'est étrange je ne vous ai pas vu arriver, avez-vous une nouvelle recrue? Demanda Alice toujours autant perturbée.

Carlisle lui lança un regard tout à fait significatif, elle n'aurait pas du poser cette question, c'était à la limite de l'impolitesse, enfin envers les Volturis. Mais ça m'étonnait guère d'Alice, c'était sa nature d'être franche et direct.

- Alice, quel merveilleux pouvoir de voir l'avenir. Malheureusement pour nous, nous n'avons aucun pouvoir qui contre le tien. Déclara calmement Aro.

**"Suis-je le seul à le trouver très arrogeant?"** Demanda Emmett en m'étonnant au passage.

Oh non Emmett tu n'es pas le seul.

**"Je devrais l'arrêter, je pense pas que je dois la laisser continuer sur ce chemin"** Pensa Jasper inquiet dès qu'il s'agissait d'Alice.

- Tu devrais avoir les pensées ailleurs Alice. Dit Jasper fermement.

C'était quelque chose entre eux, Alice était toujours la "dominante" en apparence, mais par moment sans vilain jeux de mots Alice manquait de clairvoyance et le ton que Jasper avait employé pour lui parler signifiait à Alice qu'elle devait arrêter la conversation là. Et même si je n'avais pas le talent de Jasper, je pouvais voir la frustration d'Alice sortir de tous les pores de sa peau, pourtant elle se tut.

- Tu as probablement raison, ça m'arrive d'avoir la tête ailleurs, conclue Alice.

**"Hum"** pensa sarcastiquement Caius

La discussion dévia sur des choses moins sérieuses, l'aspect de notre nature, et le débat éternel entre Aro et Carlisle sur le régime alimentaire "atypique" des vampires.

.

.

Quelques heures étaient passés depuis leur arrivé, nous étions finalement dehors, les tentations du sang de Bella et Chris devenaient trop fortes pour les Volturi. J'avoue avoir été soulager de les voir éloigner d'eux.

- Mes amis, il est temps pour nous de partir, cette visite a été enrichissante en tout point. Dit Aro énigmatique.

**"pourquoi ce mec ne peut pas parler normalement"** s'agaça Emmett.

J'esquissais un sourire aux pensés de mon frère, il n'avait pas tord pour une fois.

- Merci de votre visite, repasser quand vous le souhaitez. Dit mon père.

**"le moins possible tout de même"** pensa Carlisle.

Et enfin, ils partirent, je pensais être le seul à "retenir ma respiration" mais toute ma famille lâcha un souffle de soulagement.

- J'aurais jamais pensé ressentir de la fatigue et pourtant. Dit Esmé tout fort alors qu'on le pensait tous.

- C'était éprouvant. Dis-je.

Tout en nous rapprochant de la villa, nous continuions de discuter soulagé que les Volturi soient partis. Tout à coup nos discussions furent interrompue par un crie venant de Bella.

- Lizzie, ou es-tu? Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire ça !

On entendit également le rire de Chris.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai jamais entendue Bella réprimandait Lizzie. Dit Rosalie dans un sourire.

- Rentrons voir les bêtises de Lizzie. Dit alors Esmée.

Je souris sincèrement, regrettant d'avoir louper autant de sa vie. Les choses auraient pu être tellement différentes.

- Jeune fille, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis? Et ne me dis pas que tu t'en souviens pas. Tu as une très bonne mémoire. Râla Bella.

Chris rigola encore plus.

- Arrête de rire imbécile, comment tu veux que je paraisse crédible? Dit Bella en souriant à son cousin.

Quand enfin nous arrivions à la maison, Bella et Chris étaient là mais aucune trace de Lizzie.

- Ou est Lizzie? Demanda Alice.

Bella se tourna alors vers ma soeur.

- Ça c'est la question à un million de dollar. Répliqua Bella. Faudrait-il qu'elle me réponde.

- Bella, je crois que tu n'as plus le choix. Fit Chris faussement tragique.

Un sourire sadique s'attira sur les lèvres de Bella.

Dans tous les esprits, la question était ou se trouve Lizzie, et qu'avait prévu Bella pour avoir ce sourire là. Je la trouvais si belle à ce moment là, j'aurais aimé la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser à n'en plus finir.

- Quel est le plan? Demanda Rosalie malicieuse.

- Lizzie déteste qu'on cite tous ces prénoms et noms, répondit Chris.

Hein? De quoi parlait-il?

- Lizzie, dernière chance. A 1 an tu avais une excuse maintenant non. (CF : chapitre 18 - anniversaire et surprise)

- Lizzie Rose Léna Masen Cullen Halliwell ! Hurla Bella.

Masen Cullen? Malgré tout elle lui avait donné mes noms de famille. Si j'avais pu pleurer de joie, je l'aurais fait.

**"Rose"** pensa Rosalie avec émotion.

- Maman ! Rugit ma fille faussement râleuse.

Nous tournions d'un même mouvement vers la source de la voix, mais il n'y avait personne. Et tout à coup elle réapparut comme par magie.

- Rooh maman, t'es pas drôle, bouda Lizzie en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

Bella était dos à nous et donc ne pouvait pas nous voir, elle faisait face à sa fille.

- Je t'ai dis de pas faire ça, surtout qu'on est pas à la maison.

Lizzie leva les yeux pour fusilier sa mère du regard mais fronça les sourcils en nous regardant. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Bella. Elle chuchota à Bella mais on l'entendit tout de même.

- Maman, pourquoi ils ont la bouge ouverte?

Bella se tourna vers nous, sourit et regarda Chris, ils éclatèrent de rire. Alors que ma famille et moi-même ne réagissaient toujours pas. Mais contrairement à Chris, Bella se calma vite et son visage prit un air de crainte.

Moi j'avais encore du mal à analyser la situation, je savais que ma fille était extraordinaire, elle était un mélange de deux espèces, comment avait-elle pu devenir invisible? Mon père avait les pensés à mille à l'heure, il était perturbé car il ne savait ce qui se passer.

Chris regarda Bella, et s'arrêta de rire à son tour. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bella qui maintenant était dos à nous.

- Eh, ça va bien se passer, lui dit-il.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça maintenant, dit Bella.

- Alors explique leur seulement pour Lizzie.

J'étais tellement abordé par la conversation de Bella et son cousin que je vis au dernier moment ma mère s'avançait dans leur direction.

- Bella, dit ma mère.

Bella se tourna vers Esmé avec toujours cet air de crainte.

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis sûre que tu dois avoir une explication, seulement tu ne nous dois rien, on oublie beaucoup que nous t'avons laissé tomber, peu importe les raisons...

Bella fronça les sourcils à cette dernière phrase, je n'avais toujours pas eu le temps de m'expliquer mais on aurait dit qu'elle était réticente à parler de tout ça.

- Enfin bref, je comprends, tu n'es plus la même, tu as une autre vie et tu es une femme maintenant. On ne veut pas te pousser à te dévoiler, seulement le nécessaire, pourquoi Lizzie est-elle devenue invisible?

Je la vis prendre une grande respiration, certainement pour se donner du courage.

- Je ne me sens pas prête à tout vous révéler, parce que...

Et elle s'arrêta là et baissa la tête, Jasper me fit parvenir par pensé les sentiments de Bella, elle semblait terroriser, confuse et incertaine. Que nous cachait-elle? De quoi avait-elle peur? Et tout à coup la raison de son malaise m'apparut clairement.

- Bella, lui dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

Elle releva sa tête et encra son regard au mien, je n'étais pas censé avoir de réactions humaines, pourtant mon corps frissonna face à son regard.

- Je ne te jugerais jamais, tu as si facilement accepté ma nature, jamais je ne pourrais te trouver "mauvaise" ou toutes les choses négatives que tu dois penser.

Mes pieds avancèrent instinctivement vers elle.

- On t'a quitté, je t'ai quitté, et je sais que tu es différente de celle que j'ai connu mais...

**" Non ne continue pas ta phrase elle va mal réagir "** s'écria Alice dans mon esprit.

J'allais seulement lui dire que peu importe à quel point elle pouvait avoir changer, elle restait mon âme-sœur, mon unique amour, je suppose que ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Mais c'était si dur de lui cacher la vérité, comment pouvait-elle ne pas voir à quel point je la dévorais des yeux?

- mais ça ne change rien, je pense parler au nom de ma famille en disant qu'on ne te jugera pas. Tu es libre de nous parler de n'importe quoi, soit toi-même Bella. N'es pas peur, chuchotais-je presque.

Son regard me transperça, il y avait tant d'émotions, j'aimerais tellement savoir à quoi elle pensait là maintenant. Son cœur s'était accéléré pendant mon discours, mais ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes et son regard se fit neutre. J'eus mal parce qu'à cet instant je découvris que Bella s'était forgée une carapace et je n'étais pas assez naïf pour m'imaginer que ce ne fut pas de ma faute.

- Merci, dit-elle simplement, vous l'avez compris je suis tellement différente de la fille que vous avez connu, même si ce que tu me dis me touche je ne peux pas tout vous dire, et je n'ai pas d'explications à vous fournir pour mes omissions. En ce qui concerne Lizzie, dit-elle en regardant tendrement notre fille, elle est extraordinaire, elle est le parfait mélange de plusieurs espèces, elle fait des choses incroyables, se rendre invisible n'est que le haut de l'iceberg. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ça, mes sœurs et moi l'avons toujours laisser libre d'être elle-même alors je vous demande seulement de ne pas vous étonner de son adorable étrangeté, dit-elle en souriant à Lizzie.

**" C'est tellement fort l'amour qui se dégage d'elles"** pensa Jasper.

Évidemment ce discours ne fit pas taire les centaines de questions de ma famille et de moi-même mais nous étions tous conscient du bonheur de retrouver Bella, et nous devions lui laisser le temps de se livrer à nous.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une explication à tout ça? Demanda Alice de façon craintive.

Dans d'autres circonstances, l'intonation incertaine de ma sœur aurait pu me faire sourire mais la gravité de sa question m'en empêcha.

Bella regarda Chris puis se tourna vers ma sœur et lui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Évidemment il y a toujours une explication.

**"Évidemment, c'est logique, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, pourtant c'est la seule conclusion qui s'impose, Bella n'est plus totalement humaine"** pensa Carlisle.

Aussitôt que ses pensés m'atteignirent, je ne pu m'empêcher de réagir.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? A la fois stupéfait et perdu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi alors que je fixais Carlisle. Mon père me regarda semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- Que se passe-t-il chéri? Demanda Esmé à Carlisle.

Carlisle tourna son regard vers Bella, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Il y a un problème Carlisle? Demanda Bella suspicieuse.

- Non, ce n'est rien, Edward, dit-il en me fixant, on en parlera plus tard.

**"je ne pense pas qu'on devrait confronter Bella maintenant Edward, on en discutera plus tard tout les deux"**

Je comprenais la réaction de mon père, elle était la plus logique. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher ses paroles de tourner et tourner encore dans mon esprit.

Qui était-Bella?

.

.

.

Chris était couché dans une de nos chambres au rez de chaussé, on ne pouvait pas encore le transporter, son était était trop faible. Bella et Lizzie s'étaient endormis ensemble dans une des chambres à l'étage, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'aller les voir discrètement, ce tableau était tellement beau.

Ma famille et moi étions ensemble dans le salon, aucun des couples présent n'avaient voulu s'isoler. C'est dans un semblant de calme, parce que leurs pensés étaient en ébullition.

- Peut-on en parler maintenant? Demandais-je en mon père.

Je faisais référence à la pensé on ne peut plus étrange qu'il avait eu dans la journée.

- Je suppose, je voulais pas confronter Bella à ça, je pensais que tu voudrais qu'on en parle seulement ensemble.

- Ça ne concerne pas que moi, c'est pourquoi j'aborde le sujet devant tout le monde. Répliquais-je.

- Pourrait-on savoir de quoi vous parlez? Demanda Rosalie d'un ton agacé, tel qu'était son habitude.

- De Bella, dit Carlisle.

- Il y a un problème avec Bella? Demande Esmé d'une voix douce.

- Disons que j'ai remarqué certaines particularités depuis qu'elle est arrivée.

- Tu peux développer? Demanda Jasper intéressé.

- J'ai remarqué que Bella a le teint plus pâle que lorsqu'on la connaissait, les battements de son cœur sont beaucoup plus lents que ceux d'un humain sans compter qu'elle semble avoir un lien presque surnaturel avec Lizzie, c'est au-delà d'un lien basique d'une mère à son enfant. Et vous n'êtes sans oublier la paralysie inexplicable d'Edward.(CF : chapitre 18 : rencontre vers la fin de la page)

Ma famille semblait étonner de n'avoir rien remarquer pourtant, tous s'accordaient sur le fait que Bella cachait un lourd secret.

- Je pense avoir découvert d'autres particularités, dis-je gêné, j'aimais pas l'impression de parler derrière son dos. Elle a les sens plus développés qu'un humain, enfin je n'ai identifié que l'ouïe. J'ai remarqué que quand les Volturi sont venus, Bella semblait réagir à certaines paroles au contraire de Chris, je pense qu'elle pouvait nous entendre. A cette distance un humain est incapable de suivre notre conversation.

- Et tu en conclus quoi? Demanda Jasper en se tournant vers Carlisle.

- J'en ai conclus que Bella n'est plus totalement humaine.

Au delà des pensés étonnés de ma famille, j'entendis une exclamation surprise, d'un même mouvement nous nous tournions tous vers la personne concernée.

Il s'agissait de Bella, le visage étonné et concentré. Pourquoi aucun de nous de l'avions entendu descendre? Quelle bande de crétins nous formions, nous qui voulions pas la mettre devant le fait accomplie, il semblait toutefois que ce fut le cas.

- Bella, dit mon père en se levant, je suis désolée de mes suppositions, je dois certainement faire erreur.

Il ne mentait pas mais il ne voulait pas faire paniquer Bella. Ma famille avait peur de la réaction de Bella, de l'offusquer.

- Nous sommes désolés Bella, nous n'aurions pas du...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à continuer, je fus couper par Bella.

- Non, non, dit Bella dans un état second, tout en avançant vers nous. C'est tellement logique que je me demande comment je n'ai pas pu y penser avant...

J'étais estomaqué, ses réactions n'étaient jamais celles auxquelles je m'attendais. Je croyais qu'elle serait choquée, offusquée ou même en colère.

- Logique? Répéta Rosalie tout en cherchant la logique dans tout ça.

- Depuis quelques années, je sais que quelque chose à changer chez moi, sans vraiment savoir quoi. Stefan m'avait déjà parlé que les battements de mon coeur étaient ralentis.

- Depuis quand exactement? Demanda mon père concerné et soulagé de la tournure de la conversation.

A peine la question posée que je fus surpris par les pensés de mon frère, Bella était effrayée par quelque chose. Selon Jasper il y avait également de l'incompréhension.

- Je ne suis pas certaine... hésita Bella.

Son regard se perdit vers les escaliers et elle soupira d'un air résigné.

- Je pense que ce changement vient du jour de la naissance de Lizzie.

Devant nos regards curieux, elle asséna cette phrase inattendue.

- La première fois que je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle m'a mordu, dit-elle tout en montrant le haut de sa poitrine.

Nous étions tous stupéfait, d'une part parce que Bella n'était pas un vampire malgré la morsure et d'autre part parce que je ne pouvais pas imaginer Lizzie faire du mal à sa maman. Il semblait que nous ne savions plus quoi dire.

Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole, son côté médecin - chercheur avide de découvrir ce mystère, son côté "humain" inquiet des répercussions sur Bella.

- Et qu'as-tu ressenti après ça?

- Un puissant mal de tête. Répondit Bella qui semblait à moitié ailleurs.

- Et tu ne t'es pas senti différente après ça? Continua mon père.

- Pour être honnête, j'ai pas mal occulté ce moment là de mon esprit. Je peux pas penser que mon ange ait pu me faire quelque chose de mal, mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais osé lui poser la question. Je sais pas si elle s'en souvient.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle n'a pas voulu te faire de mal, votre relation est tellement unique que tout ça est impensable. Dit Rosalie voulant rassurer Bella.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de Bella, j'aurais tellement aimé m'approcher d'elle et l'enlacer, la rassurer. Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de lui cacher la raison de mon départ, les sentiments toujours plus forts que j'avais à son égard.

Jasper me fit un sourire compréhensif, certainement en rapport avec mes émotions.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Bella reprit la parole en changeant totalement de sujet.

- C'est commun la visite des Volturis?

- Non vraiment pas, rétorqua Esmé, nous avons été étonnés par leur visite, surtout que toute la garde s'est déplacée. Je ne les ai vu qu'une seule fois depuis que mon existence de vampire a commencé.

- J'ai trouvé ça étrange également, leurs émotions étaient en contradiction avec leurs paroles. Dit Jasper, méfiant.

- Ainsi que leur pensés, rajoutais-je, quelque chose t'a dérangé dans leur attitude Bella non?

Bella se tourna vers moi avec un air étonné sur le visage.

- Oui effectivement, dit-elle en me regardant, ils avaient une drôle de façon de nous regarder avec Lizzie, ça m'a dérangé. Mais je suppose que c'est parce que nous sommes des "humaines" qui fréquentent des vampires.

- Je sais pas, je ne suis pas sûr, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment dès le moment où Aro a posé les yeux sur vous, je sais pas, je fais des idées, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il vous connaissait.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis? Demanda Bella alors que son cœur s'emballait et que sa respiration s'accélérait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une impression. Essayais-je de la rassurer.

- Non, dit-elle en même qu'elle levait la tête dans notre direction, non je crois que les Volturi nous connaissent vraiment..

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Wahou, j'aurais jamais pensé arriver jusqu'au bout, je m'excuse de l'attente, mais je préfère que mes chapitres ne soient pas bâclés, vous comprenez?

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Les volturi connaissent-ils vraiment Bella et Lizzie, ou se fait-elle des idées?

J'espère qu'il y aura encore quelques lecteurs, j'ai l'espoir vu que j'ai encore quelques reviews qui arrivent de temps en temps.

Merci pour votre soutien. J'espère, à bientôt et pas en mars 2015...

Bisous merci à toutes !


End file.
